


Dreaming of You

by hotchoco195



Series: Miloverse [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Feels, Fix-It, I'm Sorry, I'm really really sorry, Loki's Kids, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Protective Thor, Snarky Tony, so much of both, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's whole world is turned upside down, as surely as when he fell from the bridge, as surely as when his skin first turned blue. Can he ever get it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy happy fluffy fic and the existing Miloverse series...I apologise. You can pretend this didn't happen.

Frigga was waiting on the steps, hands clasped before her nervously. As soon as Thor reached the top she threw her arms around him, so small in his embrace.

“Mother.”

“Oh Thor, I am glad to see you.”

“Is all well here?”

She pressed her lips together. “As well as can be expected, I suppose. The Allfather is waiting for you in the dungeons.”

“The dungeons?” he raised his brows.

“Don’t keep him waiting.” She squeezed his shoulder, breaking free.

Thor nodded respectfully and directed himself to the prison, boots slapping against the stairs as he descended. The guards made way for him, their eyes following discreetly as he entered the long row of cells. Odin Allfather stood leaning on his staff in front of one golden wall, face solemn,

“Father.” Thor stopped, getting down on one knee.

“Thor. Your presence is welcome.”

“How is he?” Thor’s eyes darted to the cell.

Odin sighed. “Good. But he cannot stay like that forever.”

“Father-”

“No, Thor. Your mother and I have already had this argument many times. Loki must return to reality, and he will need your help – your guidance.”

“I understand. I am here to help.”

“And your Midgardian companions?”

Thor cleared his throat. “I explained to them that they are an integral part of Loki’s recovery.”

Odin smiled cheerlessly. “They do not like it.”

“No, but they will tolerate him as best they can.”

“Good. It is important he has familiar people around him.”

“Father...what if he can’t return to a normal life? What if this has effects on his mind?”

The king shrugged. “It cannot be helped. It is my hope this process has healed your brother’s torment, enough that the shock of its end will not be too terrible. And if it is, you are here to soothe him.”

Thor glanced again at the prone figure lying on the cell’s only furniture, a low flat bed. Loki seemed so much smaller than he remembered. How would he compare to the Thor in the other god’s memory?

*****

_Loki rolled over, wrapping his arm around Nat’s waist. “Mmm. Good morning.”_

_“Morning.” She grinned up at him, red hair mussed around her face._

_Loki smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Something niggled at the back of his mind, a scrap of something like a leftover dream, but he pushed it away._

_“Plans for the day?”_

_“I’m taking Nir shopping, and then I’m going over to Clint and Darcy’s to play some intense Call of Duty. You?”_

_“I thought I’d spend my rare day off relaxing by the pool with Milo. Perhaps catch up on my reading.”_

_“Sounds fun.”_

_“If you and the Hawk don’t finish too late, would you like to have dinner?”_

_“I’d love to.”_

_“What are you in the mood for?”_

_Nat looked thoughtful. “Indian? There’s this tiny place in New Delhi I really loved but I never knew the address. Think you can still pop us there?”_

_“I’ll find it.”_

_She kissed him. “This is why you’re the best.”_

_Natasha got up, walking to her wardrobe to look through her shirts, and Loki lifted himself on his elbow to admire her._

“Loki?”

_He frowned. “Did you hear that?”_

_“Hear what?” Nat looked up._

_“It sounded like Thor.”_

“Loki, it’s time to wake up.”

_“That was definitely him.” He threw back the covers. Nat didn’t move from her place, watching him as he opened the door and stuck his head into the hall._

_“Anyone?”_

_“Nothing.”_

“Loki!”

The Allfather’s voice made Loki’s heart catch in his throat, eyes flying open. His gaze flicked around like a gnat, never landing on anything for more than half a second as he hyperventilated, hands shaking. A warm hand rested on his shoulder, and when he looked up Thor was peering down at him worriedly with pale blue eyes.

“Thor?”

“Brother.” He attempted a smile.

“What’s going on? Where am I?”

He struggled to sit up and the thunder god hurried to help. Loki caught sight of Odin sitting on his other side grimly and froze, quickly taking in the cell. His face fell.

“No.”

“Loki, you must listen-”

“Where is Natasha? Where are my children? What have you done with them?” he demanded.

 

“Loki,” Odin raised a hand gently, “Hush. There is much to be explained but I promise you, no harm has come to anyone you love.”

“What’s going on? How did I get to Asgard?”

Thro and Odin exchanged a glance, the prince clenching his jaw. “Loki, do you remember what happened after the Chitauri fell?”

He frowned. “Of course. The Avengers took me to SHIELD and Director Fury negotiated my release into your care. I joined the team.”

“No. I brought you here to Asgard with the Tesseract and handed you to the Allfather for punishment.”

He looked at Odin fearfully. “I don’t remember that.”

“Loki, think. Have I ever been able to lie to you?”

He turned back to Thor, shaking his head. “No.”

“I returned to Midgard to re-join my shield-brothers. And Father decided the best course of action to help your mind repair its ills was...this.”

Loki pursed his lips, scowling as Thor petered off. “What exactly is this?”

“The life you think has occurred since the time of the battle is fantasy,” Odin said, voice firm but not unkind, “A dream I planted in your head to show you what might be possible if you can let go of your anger and learn to be open to others once more.”

The lie god stared at him in horror. “You mean to say...everything that has happened...everything, years worth of memories, they were all created by you? None of it was real?”

“That is correct.”

“How long have I been down here?” he exclaimed.

“Six months. Time moves differently in dreams.”

Loki looked down at his hands, chest heaving as he tried to keep his voice calm. “Then why in the Norns’ name did you wake me up?”

Thor frowned. “Loki?”

“You have no idea,” his eyes flashed up to meet Odin’s, “No idea what it was like there. It may have been fantasy but it was...it was better than anything I have ever had. And you have wrenched me out as if I am no more than a plaything, to be coddled and destroyed as you please!”

“Loki, you couldn’t stay there forever. I want you to be happy, but truly happy, not something invented and false.”

“You are crueller in this than you have ever been!” Loki screamed.

“Brother, please. Father only did what he thought best-”

He gave a hysterical laugh. “This? This is not what’s best – for me or anyone. This is madness. This is heartbreak. You thought to cure me of my troubles, Odin? Now I find them worsened tenfold.”

“No, Loki. Now you know what to do.”

“What?” he snapped.

“You have seen how it can be. You have a chance to make it happen for real this time, without my interference.”

 

Loki fell back on his pillows helplessly, laughing so hard Thor looked worried. He finally heaved himself up on his side and shook his head at Odin like the great king was an ignorant child. “You truly think there is a world where the Midgardians might accept me as one of their own? I should have known it was a dream from the beginning.”

“They will, Loki. I have spoken to them and they are ready for you to join the team. Whatever else the Allfather’s dream entailed, I know you can achieve it if you try. You can have it back again, honestly this time.” Thor grabbed his hand.

“Whatever else? Oh brother, did Odin tell you what I dreamed of you?”

The king shook his head. “I was not privy to your imaginings.”

“You were married to Jane,” Loki stared at Thor as if Odin hadn’t replied, “You lived together in Tony’s tower, with your daughter.”

“Daughter?” Thor whispered.

“Thrúd. She was beautiful, and strong, and impossibly loud. That is the world I come from now, Thor. How does it compare to this one? How can you ask me to give it up, to forget it and start over?”

“You have no choice.” Odin said flatly.

“I do,” Loki looked over his shoulder, “Put me back.”

“Put you back?” Thor said with alarm.

“I would rather stay there knowing it is a lie, than go to this Midgard and try to shape it to my will. I have already failed at that once. To lose this time would break me, Odin.”

“No. I cannot condemn a son of mine to a life of lying listless and unknowing, cut off from his family as he chases a vision. If you want to return to that life you can only do so by striking forward and reforging it as before.”

“It cannot be done! Humans cannot be manipulated to fulfil your whims, Allfather! They are governed by their emotions, unruly and uncontrollable. You ask me to trick them? I thought that was my greatest flaw. You ask me to force them to love, to wed, to forgive me? It is impossible – more than that, it is vicious.”

“I have confidence in you, Loki. You do not have to trick them. You are good at heart, and once they see that you will find them open to you. Is that not how it worked in your dream?”

He stared, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Technically Odin was right but this was insane. Not that Loki should have expected anything else from the Allfather. It was just like him to toy with Loki’s life so drastically and then just order it to work out.

“You have no idea how much this will hurt me. Even being in the same room as them will be agony. I will go from being loved to being despised by those same people.”

“Can you say their resentment is not deserved?” Odin arched a brow, “If they loved you once, you can regain it. You are still you, Loki. You must trust in yourself. And you have Thor to help.”

“I do not think I have ever hated you more than this moment.” Loki hissed.

“You may thank me later.”

“Come, brother,” Thor squeezed his arm, “Let’s get you out of these dungeons. Once you have bathed and rested, you may feel calmer.”

He nodded half-heartedly but didn’t stop staring at Odin as he stood, letting Thor help him. The prince led him towards the cell entrance, arm around Loki’s waist.

“Do not worry, Loki. Everything will be well again. I promise.”

He stuck his lip out grimly. “You can’t.”

 

He consented to bathe and then to lie in his old bed, but Loki had no intention of sleeping. For a moment he had a crazy thought that if he closed his eyes, he might slip back into the dream world and Natasha would be there again, asking where he’d been. But it didn’t work, and he quickly got dispirited and resolved to stare at the ceiling until he died or Odin put him back, whichever happened first.

After a few hours (or days – who knew anymore? Apparently years could be explained away in weeks) there was a soft knock.

“Go away.”

“Loki?”

He sat up, clasping the covers nervously. “Come in.”

Frigga opened the door, smiling sadly when she saw him. She stepped inside and closed it softly. “Loki. I have missed you.”

“And I you.” That at least was true. It felt like he hadn’t seen her in years.

“I came to see how you are. Can I get you anything?”

“Can you erase all this from my brain?”

“No.”

“Then I shall need a dagger, to cut it out.”

“Oh no, my Loki,” she came closer, poised on the edge of the bed, “You must not despair.”

“What else am I to do?”

“Odin...I do not always agree with your father’s methods but in this I believe he has given you a blessing.”

“A blessing? He has made everything worse, a feat I did not even think possible!”

Her face turned stern. “Loki, the alternative was execution. I pleaded for mercy and this was his offer. Be thankful; at least you are alive.”

“I would rather have the axe than this.” He muttered.

She took his hand. “Loki, I know it seems dire. You have left a wondrous place behind, and I know it must have been wondrous because it was the life you deserve. But look at the world around you. Look at its potential. It can be anything you want it to be – it can be better. You have a chance to make things right, and you see now what rewards wait if you succeed.”

“So this was all an elaborate motivational technique? I could have done without it.”

“I do not know exactly what Odin has asked you to give up, but I know it is only temporary. You are my clever Loki. If you want something, you will get it back.”

He looked away, eyes returning to the ceiling. “I had a wife.”

“Oh?”

“Her name was – is – Natasha. And she was more than I ever deserved.”

“You cannot woo her anew?”

“I worry I could never be worthy of her.”

“She thought so once.”

“She might not be so quick to think it again. What if she is lost to me?” he turned to her tearfully, “What if she is no longer my same Natasha?”

Frigga smoothed his hair back off his face. “Loki, nothing is ever lost if we still believe in it. If you truly love her, no force in the Nine will get in the way of that, not even this.”

 

Loki didn’t feel much like talking but the queen stayed anyway, watching as he hugged himself. The god felt like everything he loved had been ripped away as surely as if they were dead – but they weren’t. He was grieving for people he hadn’t really lost – and worse, they weren’t really his to lose. He wasn’t sure which was the worst part, being cut off from the life he’d known or the sudden realisation he was back to being unloved and unwanted. In one swoop he’d been slammed back to square one, to the lonely, miserable existence he thought he’d left far behind.

It would be fine if Odin would just send him back. He’d be happier there, even knowing it was a dream. It would be better than this nightmare.

“Why couldn’t he just let me stay?” Loki whispered, biting back a sob.

Frigga ran her thumb down his cheek. “He didn’t want to lose you. None of us did.”

“And so once again, no one asks what I want.”

“I know it does not seem fair, Loki. Much of your life has been that way. But tell me, would you really want to go back, knowing it was all pretend? Could you smile and laugh and play along, knowing the whole time it was merely an act?”

“Yes.”

She gave him a sceptical look. “Truly?”

He set his jaw and looked away. He could. It wouldn’t be an act for him because he’d be part of the dream. It would be just like reality.

But Loki Liesmith knew better than anyone the different between truth and falsehood. Could he return to that dream, knowing he was fleeing the possibility it wasn’t possible in real life? Could he be happy there, pretending nothing had changed? Or would he always doubt, always wish, and come to hate himself for forcing those semblances of the Avengers to act the way he wanted?

“I am afraid to go back to them after so much has happened...and hasn’t. My mind is full of things that are nothing but mist.”

The queen pursed her lips. “Perhaps...perhaps you would rather stay here then? You would be welcome at my side, Loki.”

He closed his eyes. It would be easier, to stay in Asgard and forget the Avengers. They were only human – in fifty years they’d all be dead and he could carry on with his duties and his studies. Maybe he’d marry a nice noblewoman and have some more children.

He’d never see Natasha again.

“I cannot stay. And I don’t want to go.”

“You must choose, my Loki.”

He cradled his face in his hands and let himself weep, and Frigga pulled him close to her, humming a familiar lullaby.

*****

It was late evening when the door opened and Odin and Thor walked in. Loki was by the window, leaning on the wall as he hugged himself. Asgard seemed almost foreign below him, his sense of time skewed by the dream. He felt he’d been away a lot longer.

“Loki, may we speak?”

“I suppose,” he drawled, turning, “What would you like to say, Allfather?”

“I have come to see how you are.”

“Just chipper, and you?” he smiled fakely.

“Loki.”

“I am adjusting. Isn’t that what you want to hear?”

The king nodded, tapping his staff against the floor distractedly. “Is there anything you would ask of me before you go to Midgard with Thor?”

“You assume I want to go.”

“Of course. Your distress at waking here was evident.”

“Perhaps I’d rather stay. Form a new existence at the palace rather than try to claw back what I’ve had snatched away.” He said coldly.

Odin pursed his lips. “Perhaps.”

Loki looked away, the seconds passing in silence. Thor shifted awkwardly, eyes on the floor.

“I will return to Midgard.”

“Very well.”

“But I want my children.”

“Your children?” the Allfather said sharply.

“In the dream I gathered them to me on earth. They helped the Avengers fight great evils, and were beloved of the Midgardians.”

Thor’s expression was pained, but Odin was as stony-faced as ever. “They are too dangerous.”

“I should have known. Do you know what you did in the dream, Odin? You _tried to kill them_. You tried to kill all of us for defying you.”

“Loki, it was a dream. I have done your offspring no wrong-”

“Oh you have done plenty, but I admit this crime was fiction. I only say that if you trust me to go to Midgard, why shouldn’t you trust them?”

“They are-”

“What?” Loki shouted, “Monsters? Evil? They are neither, just as I am neither. I thought that to be Jotun made me wicked but I have seen now it’s not true, and I have seen that there is no harm in having my family together instead of flung across the realms at your command.”

Odin sighed. “You truly want them?”

Loki’s lip trembled but he nodded. “I miss them. I _have_ missed them since you took them away.”

The king looked away. “You ask much of me, especially on a day that you proclaimed you hate me more than ever. Last time you hated me you almost destroyed Jotunheim and killed both myself and your brother. I do not like to think what you might achieve with them by your side to help.”

 

Loki swallowed. “I will swear it by anything you please. By my own life, by theirs – I do not seek my children to rise against you. I only want them for myself.”

Odin nodded. “I believe you. But I cannot know how they will react. I shall make you a bargain, Loki.”

He took a step forward without meaning to, eyes wide and eager.

“You will return to Midgard with Thor. There you can find Jormungand – do so. Bring him into your house and make a friend of him to your new shield-brothers.”

“Father!” Thor gaped.

“You have something to say?” he said archly.

“Jormungand is-”

“Is what, Thor?” Loki’s tone was like solid ice.

He looked between the two men, biting his lip. “He is no fan of me.”

“Then we shall simply convince him to give you a chance. It shouldn’t be too hard, right?” the dark god said sarcastically.

“I am sure Thor can manage.” Odin eyed him warningly.

The thunderer blanched but nodded stiffly. “Of course, Father. Any child of Loki’s is my kin, and I will learn to, uh, get along.”

“Good. And when a little time has passed, I shall send Fenrir to you. And when a little more has passed I shall send Hel, and later Sleipnir. Take some time to establish yourself amongst the Midgardians before you try to restore relationships strained by centuries apart. You will have enough to deal with.”

Loki clenched his hands into fists behind his back. “You swear you will send them? If you think to use this as a ploy to get me far away and then deny me-”

“I swear on Frigga’s beauty and Asgard’s glory that I shall send them when Thor thinks you are ready.”

“Shake on it.”

Odin rolled his eyes. “Is not my word good enough?”

“No.”

He huffed but offered his hand, and Loki shook it firmly. The king turned to Thor. “I shall see you both to the Bifrost.”

“The Bifrost?” Loki frowned.

“It has been repaired while you were...absent.” Thor rubbed the back of his neck.

“I guess much has changed.” He muttered.

“Do not worry. I will help you catch up.”

“You can tell me on the way.”

The ride to the Bifrost seemed longer than Loki remembered as Thor rattled off what the team had been doing for the last six months. Loki was full of conflicting feelings – on one hand, he was trying to match what his brother said against what he remembered and fighting to remind himself none of it was real; on the other, he felt a surge of jealousy or loss for the months of adventures they’d been having without him. He felt left out, which was ridiculous since these were not the same Avengers he was missing. These ones hated him.

They reached Heimdall’s post and both princes dismounted, looking up at Odin.

“You will do well, Loki. I have faith in you.”

“You’ll understand if I’m not overwhelmed with gratitude.”

“Look after each other.”

“As always, Father.” Thor bowed.

The gatekeeper slid his sword into the mechanism and the sphere started turning, and Loki closed his eyes. Maybe, if he was lucky, it would be like falling back asleep after a long and arduous day. But he wasn’t counting on it.

*****

Heimdall dropped them in an open field, the sun streaming down onto pale yellow blooms that stretched in all directions. Loki immediately started looking around for some kind of landmark.

“Do you know where we are?”

Thor shook his head. “No.”

“If we are to find Jormungand, we need the sea.”

The blond looked uncomfortable. “Loki, are you certain it is wise to go looking for him?”

Loki sighed. “You must trust me, Thor. Jormungand is no threat to anyone. He was happy to be one of us in...in that place.”

“Alright. You know your own children best.”

He snorted. “That remains to be seen. Come, it will be quicker if I move us. Take my hand.”

Thor got a good grip and Loki tugged them through the path, resurfacing on a snow-banked shore that looked out over a stormy grey sea.

“Alright. Don’t move,” he let go, walking until the water lapped at his boots, “Jormungand! It’s Mother. May I speak to you?”

“Is that it?”

He glanced back over his shoulder at Thor with a glare. “Did you think I would need to summon him like a demon?”

“No, I just thought...it would be a little more elaborate than yelling at some salt water.” Thor snorted, the sound turning into a proper giggle as Loki screwed up his face.

“Shush, you overgrown mop.”

Thor burst into full-on chuckles, gripping his sides as Loki pointedly turned away and ignored him. His eyes swept the horizon, hoping Jormungand would even want to see him.

“Are you going to tell him about the other world?”

“No. I’m not going to tell any of them.”

“Why not?” Thor stuck out his lip, puzzled, “Surely it would be easier to recreate if you could tell them how happy they were.”

“And if your former enemy suddenly appeared and said there was another life where you were happier married to Sif, or better yet Fandral, would you believe them?

“I suppose not.”

“It’s better if they don’t know. The burden is mine.”

“Ours.”

He shrugged with a half smile. “Ours.”

There was a ripple in the distance, and then another, until they formed a trail leading towards the beach. Loki smirked.

“Oh brother, I hope you haven’t forgotten how fast my eldest grows.”

 

“What?” Thor frowned, just as the serpent broke the water’s surface. He gave an undignified yelp as Jorm shot up into the air, giant glowing eyes regarding them suspiciously as he towered over both gods.

“Little Mother. Whatever brings you to my shores?” he hissed.

“There is much to tell you, Jormungand.

“Oh? I suppose so. It has been some hundred years since I last saw you.”

Loki looked away, forcing back the bitter taste in his throat. “I have come to make amends for that. I offer you a place with me and your uncle, as part of a band of good and brave Midgardian warriors. Will you take it?”

He looked past Loki. “Uncle doesn’t seem so thrilled with the idea.”

“He is, I assure you.”

“Hello Jormungand. How are...things?” Thor waved.

“As cheerful as ever, Your Highness.”

 “Ah. That’s uh, good.”

Jorm lowered his head closer to Loki’s, tongue slipping out to scent the air. “Why now, Mother?”

“Things have become very complicated, Jorm. I shall no longer be residing in Asgard, and I’d like you and your siblings to live with me here. You are the first, and the Allfather shall send the others as he sees fit.”

“I feel you are leaving out the bulk of this story, Mother.”

Loki sighed. “I have made some greater mischief than usual of late.”

“Oh, I heard.”

“Then you see I must make amends.”

“It’s not like you.”

“It’s a new me then. I’d like you to be around while I do. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Jormungand looked between them. “I guess it could be entertaining. These Midgardians are good, you say?”

“Fierce fighters and warm-hearted, all. They have their flaws but so do we.”

“Alright. A moment.”

He raised himself up and spun, swirling downwards as he shrank into his human form. Jormungand cast an eye over Thor and Loki’s armour and snapped his fingers, turning his simple navy robes into heavy plate that sat close to his skin, moving sinuously like scales.

“Let us meet your mortal friends then. It shall be the most excitement I’ve had in decades.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki tapped a hand against his side as the three Asgardians walked into the hall outside Fury’s office. Thor looked over and shot him a smile.

“Relax, brother. You will be fine.”

“Thor, don’t even bother.”

He was like a walking bundle of nerves. Did the Avengers even know about Odin’s punishment? Not the specifics obviously, but did they know he’d been dreaming for six months? Did they have even the faintest hint it was about them? Or had someone told them he’d merely been stewing in a cell? Even the comfort of having Jormungand at his side for the first time was completely cancelled out by the anxious knots in his stomach. He had no idea exactly what they were walking into, but he would bet it was going to be more silent, angry staring than the joyous greetings he’d become used to from _these same people_.

How had Odin not seen this was going to make him even crazier than he was before? Or maybe he had, and this was the real punishment. The Allfather liked that sort of sadistic midfuck.

They reached the doors and Loki stopped, taking a breath.

“You’ll be alright.” Thor patted his shoulder.

“What did I say?”

“He’s right, Mother,” Jorm elbowed him lightly, “We can handle these humans. If they are tiresome, we’ll just find better sport.”

Loki laughed. “I’m not sure your idea of better sport is the same as Thor’s.”

“We may have to find out sometime.” Jorm smiled, teeth looking very sharp in the light.

Thor cleared his throat and opened the doors, waving them through. Loki took a huge breath and entered, eyes on the carpet so he could pretend this was going to be okay, just for a moment longer.

“Who is this, Thor?”

Loki looked up sharply. The Avengers were all sitting in a vague semi-circle in front of Fury’s desk, twisting in their seats to examine the new arrivals. As he’d feared, every face held a mixture of disdain, rage or disgust. But the director himself was looking past him to Jormungand.

“This is my nephew Jormungand. Loki wants him to be part of the team too, and the Allfather thought it a good idea.”

“What? Your nephew?” Steve frowned.

“My son.” Loki said softly.

“Like the legends?” Natasha said.

He looked at her and every thought left his head, his nerves replaced by an ache so deep Loki thought he might die. It was worse than anything he’d ever felt, worse than the moment he learned his true parentage, worse than the fall from the Bifrost. It was a pounding in his heart that threatened to drown him in his own blood. He couldn’t move, couldn’t look away even though he knew he should. Everything else faded into the background.

“Sort of.” Thor answered for him.

Tony held up a hand. “So you’re telling us not only did you bring back Earth’s Enemy #1 to play house, but he’s got a crazy son too, and they’re both going to live under my roof?”

“Thor, this was not part of the original agreement. Jormungand is an unknown factor.” Fury scowled.

“He is here to be with Loki, and he will obey your rules as readily as my brother. Neither means you any harm, and both come with the Allfather’s promise that they will be assets to your team.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t rely on the Allfather’s promise. He’s been a little absent in our recent encounters.”

 

Loki finally shook himself free of his daze, sensing the danger. Sure enough Thor was bristling, drawing himself up.

“You question Odin’s honour?” he said in his perfect offended royalty tone.

“I dunno, is he gonna step up and do somethin’ to show me he’s got some?”

The god’s hand shot towards his hammer and Loki grabbed it, squeezing hard enough to hurt. “Forgive Thor. He is quick to defend the Allfather, as a good son should be. But he speaks the truth – I am not here to play the wolf amongst sheep. I have no evil scheme for revenge or conquest. I only wish to live with my brother and my son, and to make up for some of the damage I have caused.”

“Let me just say I have even less faith in your word than Odin’s.”

“Ditto.” Clint glared.

“But you initially agreed to my staying here and joining your team.”

“Helping the team,” Tony interrupted, “Helping. You’re not one of us, Rudolph.”

It stung but he kept the hurt off his face. “Fine, helping. But you still agreed.”

Fury nodded slowly, looking over the trio. “I was assured you’d behave.”

“Well be equally assured, so will Jormungand.”

“If I may speak?” the serpent man stepped slightly forward.

Fury nodded an acknowledgement and Jorm cast a speculative look over the room.

“I don’t know who you are or what this place is. I’m only here for Mother-”

“Mother?” Tony whispered to Bruce, both giggling.

“And Uncle Thor. If I were part of some plot, would I not have joined him during his attempt to overcome this realm? But instead I am here now, when there is nothing to be gained. Surely that suggests I come with good intentions.”

“And exactly what kind of asset are you plannin’ on bein’?” Steve folded his arms over his chest, “Do you have magic? Something special like Thor?”

“I have magic. And a few of my own tricks.”

“Your own tricks?” Bruce coughed discreetly.

Jorm nodded at Natasha. “At least one of you knows your mythology.”

“Jormungand,” she said, her husky voice like another knife in Loki’s gut, “The Midgard Serpent.”

“Serpent?” Tony looked between them.

“She means I am a giant snake, Midgardian.”

“Oh. Yeah, course. How could I miss that?” he scoffed, raising his brows at Loki.

He gave the inventor one of his most predatory smiles. “I’d give you a demonstration but I wouldn’t want to break your leader’s chambers.”

“And I appreciate that.” Fury leaned back in his chair.

“Um, well, I guess we’ve got room on the team for another big gun.” Steve looked sidelong at Bruce.

“On a _very_ probationary basis,” Fury tapped his finger against the desk, “I get even one hint that you two are plotting something and it’s back to Asgard for you both.”

“Understood.” Loki nodded.

“Alright. Stark, escort the Asgardians back to the Tower and show them their rooms. I imagine you might need to do some reshuffling to accommodate our unexpected guest.”

“I’ve got plenty of space.” Tony stood.

“And you’ll all meet as a team tomorrow morning. I imagine Captain Rogers will want to test your capabilities, see how you fit in. From now on I want you all training together every chance you get.”

Loki noted the team’s unhappy looks and sighed internally. This was going to be tough.

 

Tony had a limo waiting to take them from HQ to the Tower. As soon as they were inside, he pulled out his phone and started texting, fingers swiping over the screen impossibly fast. Thor seemed relaxed, the perfect contrast to Loki’s tightly drawn-in posture. Jormungand kept his eyes on the city as they moved, drinking it all in.

“When was the last time you came ashore?” Loki said quietly.

Tony’s gaze flicked over the top of his screen for a second before carrying on like he hadn’t heard.

Jorm shrugged. “Fifteen years or so. It was...Caracas, I think. I stayed a whole summer, drinking rum and wooing the locals.”

“Am I in any danger of being a grandmother?” Loki raised his brows wryly.

“You know me, Mother. I’m more careful than that.”

“More careful than your uncle, anyway.” Loki elbowed Thor with a snort.

“I am wounded, Loki! You know I never laid with maidens who might bear a child of Odin’s blood.”

“And did you always follow up to check? I bet there’s half a dozen royal bastards out there across the various realms.”

Tony snickered and the gods looked at him. The engineer stopped and rolled his eyes. “Come on, big guy. Even I haven’t been stupid enough to knock anyone up.”

Loki chuckled under his breath as Thor blushed and rested his arm on the window sill. Tony grinned and leaned forward on his knees, eyes raking over Jormungand’s armour.

“So are you really a giant snake?”

“Does your machine not tell you so?” Jorm nodded to his phone.

“I’ve learned not to put too much stock in mythology. It’s the tabloid gossip of ancient times, and we all know how reliable that is.”

He smiled with amusement. “Then yes, Stark, I am truly a serpent. This form is one I learned from Mother.”

“Okay. Is that going to be a problem when we get to the Tower? I mean do you have special...uh, requirements? Environment-wise? Dietary...needs?”

“I can provide for myself, but I thank you, Anthony Stark.”

The genius shot Thor a look. “I prefer Tony.”

“Uncle did not mention that.” Jorm frowned.

“He give you the rundown on all of us?”

“He said many good things about you.”

“Did he mention I don’t tolerate betrayal well? Because I’m bringing you into my house, under heavy duress might I add. Your best behaviour gonna be good enough?”

Loki opened his mouth but Jorm put a hand on his knee, smiling amiably. “Tony, do not concern yourself. I have called Midgard my home for centuries and never once caused more mischief than any normal errant child. I do not intend to start now.”

“Good,” Tony waved a hand at him, “Maybe tomorrow you can show me the snake thing.”

“I wouldn’t want to frighten you.”

“You won’t.”

Jorm smirked. “We’ll see.”

 

The elevator ride was a bit squishy with the four of them, given the way the Asgardians’ armour tended to flare out in sharp points, but they made it to the floor Tony had set aside without mishap. He clapped his hands, the windows clearing to let in the afternoon sun. They were in a large open space living area, with a couple of couches around an entertainment centre and and table and chairs over by the kitchen. The fridge was enormous, a huge steel double-door contraption that made Loki force down a snort. Clearly Tony was aware how much Thor could eat.

“So Thor knows the place, since he’s been spending nights here when we have to suit up, but I’ll give you two the rundown. This is your floor. It’s got some very good surveillance, so don’t expect to get up to much scheming. Jarvis is here to handle questions and requests. I had Loki in the room next to Thor, but now I’m thinkin’ we might have to rearrange depending on Jormungand’s space requirements.”

“I doubt you have a room big enough for me in my true form, so whatever is available is fine, Tony.”

“Okay. Stay out of the workshop and the labs. The other private floors are strictly off-limits unless invited, but we’ve got a bit of a common level for team meals and meetings. I highly doubt you’ll be welcome-”

“Stark.” Thor growled warningly.

“But hey, we’re supposed to be playing nice, right? So come up and be oppressively present sometime. Gym’s below us, got every piece of equipment you could possibly want. Don’t leave the Tower unaccompanied, don’t speak to strangers, don’t mess with my stuff.”

“I think we can manage that.” Loki tried for a smile that Tony didn’t quite seem to buy.

“Fury’s got you an alias in case you need it, and I guess he’ll run one up for your reptilian offspring here. Other than that you’re housebound until missions. Try not to get too bored and decide to conquer Canada or something.”

“We thank you for your hospitality.” The lie god bowed his head.

“Well it’s incredibly reluctant, so stay out of my face or I might see how _you_ like being thrown out the window.”

He turned and stalked back into the elevator, missing Loki’s wince, and as the doors slid shut Thor let out a heavy sigh.

“At least he did not try to kill you.”

“I don’t think that’s how Midgardian heroes operate.” Jormungand frowned.

“I think they might make an exception for me.” Loki said sourly.

“Come, let us find you rooms. It is a very comfortable dwelling, though I admit I have spent more time at Lady Jane’s than here.”

“I am sorry you are required to stay and babysit us, brother,” Loki scowled, “It will make it harder for you to see her.”

“The Midgardians will warm up to you in no time, I am sure of it. And until then, Jane can come here.”

He threw Loki a shy look and the trickster winked.

“Do not worry. I am certain at least that will work out as it should without my help.”

Thor blushed, beaming. “And we will be happy?”

Loki reached up and squeezed his shoulder. “Of course, brother. How could you be anything else?”

 

Loki ended up taking the room next to Thor’s after all, preferring the light there. He spent the rest of the day conjuring little comforts and ornaments to make it feel homier. He transfigured the furniture until it was very similar to the set-up he’d had at SHIELD when the dream began, though he felt a pang of loss for his giant fishtank. Did Milo even exist in this reality?

Not that he had much time for missing pets when he had to concentrate on regaining the trust and respect of five very hostile team members, but he was used to having the cephalopod around. Perhaps he’d do some investigating in a week or so, see if he could trace the mad scientist who’d created him. It would be in line with his orders to help fight evil, after all.

There was a knock and Thor stuck his head in. “Loki? I am going up to the common floor for dinner. Do you want to join us?”

He did, more than anything – but he wanted to join his friends, not the people upstairs. “I think it best to give the Midgardians time to get used to the idea of having me around. And I am sure they will have many questions for you.”

Thor pursed his lips but nodded. “The larder is well stocked. Perhaps you and Jormungand can use the time to catch up.”

“Indeed. There’s much to tell of my recent exploits.” He said bitterly.

His brother looked pained but didn’t say anything, closing the door behind him. Loki put aside the crystals he was arranging and walked to the kitchen, inspecting the contents of both fridge and pantry. Someone had provided food with Thor’s appetite in mind but not necessarily his tastes; the whole place was full of instant meals and things in packages, with barely any fresh fruit or vegetables. There were some tender-looking steaks and some mince but not much he could use to build dinner from the ground up.

Luckily Loki had spent enough time in his dream world making do with the Tower’s supplies, and he started pulling out things he knew would combine well. He was stacking boxes of mac and cheese on the island when Jormungand walked in.

“You are cooking?”

“Yes. Are you hungry?”

“Enough.” he folded his arms, leaning on the counter as he watched. The younger god’s eyes followed Loki suspiciously as the trickster moved around, finding the chopping boards and knives and putting a pot of water on.

“You are keeping things from me, little Mother.”

“What?” Loki frowned, “Why should I do that?”

“The way you looked at the Midgardians...it was almost as though you were afraid.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. The mortals can’t harm me.”

“Indeed. And they do not seek to imprison you, nor send you back to the Allfather. So why should you fear anything from them?”

Loki shrugged, turning his back under the pretence of searching for scissors. “I don’t.”

“I saw it when you first looked on me, too. I think you are afraid they will hate you. But why should you care if they did? They are only human.”

“They’re good people, Jormungand. I could do worse with my life than seek their approval.”

“Is that what you’re doing here?”

Loki paused, finally meeting his gaze. “Yes. I want to find a place here, for you and me and your siblings when they arrive.”

“Why?”

Loki bit the inside of his cheek. “It is the only thing I’ve ever found that resembles what the legends call ‘home’.”

He went back to his preparations. Jormungand watched silently for a moment, then straightened and rolled up his sleeves. He came to stand next to Loki.

“What can I do to help?”

*****

Loki woke with a rough pressure in his throat that didn’t go away as he washed and dressed. He walked into the main room to find Jorm closely examining a Poptart as Thor explained what it was in glowing terms.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Mother. How did you sleep?”

“Well enough. Stop letting your uncle fill you with that terrible sugar-soaked junk.”

Jorm stuck his lip out and took a speculative bite. He chewed quickly and shrugged. “I like it.”

Thor’s triumphant look faded as he regarded Loki. “Are you ready for training?”

“As ready as I can be.”

The thunderer nodded slowly. “Best not delay then.”

“If you think so.”

They filed into the elevator and Thor pressed the button, folding his arms tightly over his chest. Loki looked over his stiff shoulders and clucked his tongue.

“I’m supposed to be the nervous one.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I only worry the Midgardians will not treat you as they should. Am I allowed to be protective of my little brother?”

Loki’s expression softened. “You are not. But thank you anyway.”

Jorm sniffed, looking at the ceiling as they descended quickly. “Besides, you have said these warriors are honourable. I am sure they will behave in a manner fitting to that title.”

Loki and Thor both laughed.

“You do not know them, Jorm,” the liesmith shook his head, “They have their own ways of making trouble for unwelcome visitors.”

“Ah, but there are five of them and three of us. The odds are stacked in our favour.”

Thor raised a brow. “You think?”

“I find, uncle, that size does indeed matter.”

The doors opened and they headed down the wide hall to a huge pair of double doors. Someone had dragged every crash mat into the centre of the gym, creating a huge square in the middle. Clint and Natasha were already there stretching, Steve resting one foot on a bench beside Bruce as they talked quietly. They all looked up as the Asgardians entered.

“Morning, friends. Where is Tony?” Thor smiled uncertainly.

Bruce snorted. “Sleeping in, as usual. Jarvis says he didn’t leave the workshop til four.”

“Will he not be joining us then?”

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Steve scowled, “Fury wants us to train as a team.”

“Since when does Stark ever do what Fury asks?” Clint shook his head, flipping back into a perfect cartwheel across the mats.

“Excuse me Captain Rogers,” Jarvis said, “Sir has asked me to tell you he can watch the training footage later to gather any the information he needs.”

“He gets a free pass this time because I don’t need to be dealing with a grumpy Iron Man this early in the morning, but he’ll be here on time tomorrow or I’ll drag him out of bed myself.”

There was a pause and then the AI spoke again. “Very good, sir.”

Steve turned to Thro and the others. “Great. Shall we get started?”

 

Thor moved to the mats without hesitation, Loki and Jorm following. Bruce stayed where he was on the sidelines but the rest of the Avengers formed a line facing the gods, Nat’s lip stuck out contemplatively, Clint scowling right at Loki without blinking.

“We’ve seen Thor fight a lot in the past couple months, but none of us really went toe-to-toe with you...uh, last time you were here,” Steve made an almost apologetic face, “So do you maybe wanna tell us your style?”

“My style?” Loki said crisply.

“Preferred weapons, strengths, weaknesses. How much magic do you use, and what for.”

“I prefer to avoid a direct fight at all if such a thing is possible, but when I must, I prefer knives.”

“You any good?” Clint said, interested despite himself.

“Incredible.” Loki eyed him squarely.

“Alright. Spells?”

“I can use illusions to distract my opponents, I can move rapidly through space. Concealment, shapeshifting, some basic healing but nothing fantastic. It’s not my speciality.”

“It’s an impressive resume.” Nat folded her arms, and he barely managed to keep his face calm. Loki cursed at himself. He had to get those impulses under control.

“I have no love for the sword or bow but I can use both decently, and I am better with a spear. I haven’t tried your guns but then they aren’t terribly useful compared to my other...talents.”

“I’d like to see how you go first, but I’m thinking you might join Tony as our early recon. Get into a place unseen, find what we’re after or corner the bad guys before they even know we’re there. Think you could pull it off?” Steve said.

“We shall see.”

“What about you?” the captain turned to Jormungand.

“I received no formal training in Asgard as Mother and Uncle did, but I have studied battle magic, and I spent some decades in Asia learning hand-to-hand combat.”

“Oh yeah? Which disciplines?” Bruce called from his seat.

The serpent turned to him and shrugged. “All of them.”

“All?” Nat looked incredulous.

“Lady Natasha, I have had nothing but time to spare in the centuries I have been on Midgard. I have had ample time to master your fighting arts, your languages, your history.”

Steve looked at the group thoughtfully and nodded. “Okay. Loki and Nat, pair off with the practice knives. Clint, think you can hand our martial artist over here?”

“I’ll give Snakeboy a workout.” He winked.

“Right. Let’s get to it.”

 

The others cleared the mats as Clint and Jorm moved to face each other. Nat went to the equipment locker for the knives, giving Loki time to swallow against the dryness in his throat. It was absurd, because his palms were sweatier than ever, and he’d faced down worse than Natasha. They’d sparred often enough in the dream world that he knew he could beat her, especially since now she was fighting an unknown opponent while he had years of watching her up his sleeve. It hardly seemed fair.

He let himself be distracted watching Jorm and Clint start. The two men approached each other slowly, and then Clint tried for a high blow with his forearm. A second later he was on his ass, Jorm pressing down on his throat and stomach.

“Jesus!” Bruce gaped.

“Wow. Okay, less confident about who’s getting that workout now.” Clint coughed as the god loosened his grip and moved to let him up.

“Try not to bruise the floor too hard with your face, Barton.” Nat smirked as she returned.

“Worry about yourself, Tash.”

She looked Loki over and curled her lip. “I’m not concerned.”

She tossed him a pair of blunt blades and he caught them more on reflex than conscious thought. She sunk into a low stance, eyes already looking for an opening, and Loki set his jaw. He wasn’t going to let her wipe the floor with him, no matter what else was going on between them.

Clint hit the ground again with another loud thud and Nat used the moment to slash at Loki’s chest as she spun out of reach. It was a move he was familiar with though – they all were – and he jumped to the side in time to avoid it. She looked slightly peeved, coming back with a fast recovery, but Loki skipped away and then darted in, arm moving so fast the blade was little more than a silver flash.

He wasn’t going to use magic. The way to earn Natasha’s respect was to beat her on her own terms, or as close as a human and a Jotunn could get. He tried to aim a thrust at her side and Clint went tumbling through the space between them, both fighters having to pull back quickly.

“Jormungand, do you think you could keep your rag doll away from Mother when he’s busy?” Loki said too sweetly, smile full of mock annoyance.

Jorm snorted smugly. “Apologies, Mother. Are you ready for another flying lesson, Hawkman?”

The archer picked himself up with a groan and turned his neck until it clicked. “Bring it, Nagini.”

He walked back to their side of the mat and Nat came at Loki in a series of fast overarm swings that crossed her chest, meant to drive him back. But he knew that move, and he knew the kick that usually followed. When she started to shift her weight he struck, reaching past her guard and seizing her shoulder. He spun her into his grip, knife at her throat.

“Fuck!” she sighed, hands dropping to her sides.

Loki was consumed by the feel of her in his hands, her body against his. She was warm and soft, and she smelt exactly like he remembered. It took everything he had not to bury his face in her hair.

“Yield?” he muttered, hoping she’d say no so he could keep holding her. The redhead would never be able to wiggle her way free, but she didn’t necessarily know that.

“Yield.”

 

He released her with an internal sigh and she moved away immediately, retrieving her fallen knives. “Again?”

“I think that’s enough for now,” Steve stood, glancing at Clint, “Before Hawkeye ends up black and blue all over.”

Jorm let go of the headlock he had the unfortunate archer in and Clint stumbled forward. His whole face was rapidly swelling up, while Jormungand looked like he’d been for a light jog.

“Remind me not to pick fights with you.” Clint chuckled wetly.

“Relax, little Hawk. You conducted yourself well, for a mortal of your youth.”

Steve came forward to talk to them and Loki felt someone tug the weapons in his hand. He let go, looking down at Natasha.

“You know, you weren’t exaggerating much. Your moves are good, solid. Maybe I wouldn’t say incredible but you kept up. Not many people can read me like that.”

“I have a lot of practice.”

“Reading people?”

He blinked. “Yes. Seeing what others do not bother to seek, or cannot find.”

“Well if you ever wanna spar privately, I’d appreciate the challenge. I don’t get many these days.”

He nodded politely, containing his excitement. “Of course.”

Loki looked over to where Bruce was shaking Jormungand’s hand, smiling more than usual.

“I gotta say, I was sceptical but you weren’t kidding. And the way you make the different forms flow into each other, borrowing from them all until it’s this unpredictable mess but it works...it was great.”

“Have you spent much time in the East, doctor?”

“Yeah, I like it there. Easy to get off grid.”

“You are like little Mother then, always hiding in the shadows.”

Bruce looked a bit taken aback but nodded. “I guess so.”

“Why do you call everyone little? You might have a few inches on me and Bruce, sure, but you’re no giant, ninja-man.”

“Ah but I am, _little_ Hawk,” Jorm emphasised it teasingly, “All of you are but ants to me.”

Clint raised a disbelieving brow and pointedly swept his gaze over the god. “Uh, right.”

Loki’s grin grew slowly as he placed a hand on Jormungand’s shoulder. “I think he wants a demonstration, Jorm.”

“You think so?”

Thor chortled under his breath, eyes twinkling. “Indeed. It is good for shield-brothers to know everything about each other.”

Jorm looked at Steve. “Would you like to see? Uncle is right; it is better to have a sense of each other’s usefulness.”

“Uh, sure. Go ahead.”

“You must clear some room.”

 

They made their way to the benches, Loki grabbing Thor’s elbow to pull him closer. “What is the joke, brother? You’re no fan of Jormungand’s true form yourself.”

“I admit it is a tad unnerving. Imagine how the Midgardians will feel.”

Loki smiled wickedly. “Are you trying to scare them to death? That’s not very friendly.”

“But friend Clint’s reaction is guaranteed to be a source of much merriment.”

Loki bit back a laugh and took a seat beside Thor, both of them watching the Avengers, who were in turn watching Jorm. The god reached the middle of the room and lay down, curling into a ball.

“Uh...Thor? Explanation?” Clint frowned.

“Patience, Clinton. You shall see.”

Jormungand sprang out of his human skin, scaled head growing as his body lengthened. It was fast, faster than his transition down to mortal size, and Loki knew he was playing his own part in the joke. Within half a second, he was already bigger than a schoolbus and still growing.

“Fuck me, what the fuck is that?” Clint sprang up, scrambling over the seats.

“Holy mother of God!” Steve’s mouth dropped open, hands limp on his knees as he tilted his head back to watch the serpent rise up to fill the space between floor and ceiling. Even Natasha looked shocked, her brows shooting up. Bruce just stared as if he couldn’t think at all.

Thor descended into giggles, falling sideways onto Loki’s shoulder as the trickster beamed up at Jormungand. The serpent was full-sized now, tail spiralling off into a corner, watching them with clear mischief in his gaze. He filled almost every bit of available space with his huge, thick muscular coils.

“What do you think, little soldier? Will I be an asset to your team?” the snake hissed happily.

“I think we can find something for you to do.” Steve said flatly.

Bruce swallowed loudly. “Tony is gonna be so pissed he skipped training.”


	3. Chapter 3

They all went back to their floors to shower and change, Clint still glancing at a newly-human Jormungand every few seconds, his expression changing from awe to glee to stunned again. Loki was glad; he deserved whatever the Avengers might think of him but Jorm was innocent, and Loki didn’t want him punished for being the trickster’s son.

“I think the Midgardians were very impressed with you, nephew. And you, Loki.”

“Hmm. I was very proud.” He smiled at the serpent.

“Perhaps tomorrow you and I could spar, Mother. We’ll see who is a better master of their craft.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Don’t cheek your elders,” Loki joked, waving him off, “Go wash.”

The younger man grinned and loped off. Loki flopped onto the couch as Thor headed for the fridge.

“That was not as terrible as we anticipated.”

“Indeed. The Midgardians were amiable enough,” the blond called over his shoulder, drinking orange juice straight from the bottle, “And they see you are a good fighter. You will be a valuable member of the team.”

“We shall see. I think a requirement for teamwork is trust, something that will not come easily between us.”

“Give them time, they’ll get there. Mayhap you should come to lunch with them today, let them see you.”

Loki frowned. “I think I will wait.”

Thor sighed. “You can’t hide in here forever.”

The lie god sat up, eyes on his lap. “I am aware. I just need a small break.”

Thor gave him the big sympathetic puppy eyes that made Loki want to punch him and put the juice back. Loki rolled out a crick in his neck and stopped, looking up sharply.

“Thor, have you spoken to Lady Jane since our arrival?”

The blond nodded. “Briefly. I called her yesterday to apologise for not seeing her in person. I didn’t want to leave you on your first night. She was quite understanding.”

“Perhaps we could repay that kindness tonight?”

Thor frowned. “What did you have in mind?”

“Why don’t you invite her and Lady Darcy to dinner? I shall ask Jarvis to order in some real food, Jorm and I will cook, and we can all get to know each other.”

The thunder god beamed, clapping his hands on his knees. “A splendid idea! I shall call Jane immediately.”

“And perhaps we could invite the others? They will more than likely decline, but as a gesture...”

Thor walked over and hugged him around the shoulders, ignoring Loki’s protests. “There is my clever brother.”

“Don’t praise me yet. There are still a hundred opportunities for this to be a disaster.”

“I have faith in you.” He wandered off.

Loki snorted. What did gods know about faith?

 

Jormungand was less excited with Loki’s plan, begging off kitchen duty by insisting he wanted to learn more about the Avengers and the city. He wandered off to find one of the team and Loki didn’t bother ordering him back; he wouldn’t put it past the serpent to intentionally burn something just so he wouldn’t be asked to help again.

Instead he spent the afternoon plotting his menu, ordering supplies, unpacking when they arrived and coming up with an exact timeline for everything he had to do. He’d drawn up a list of the Avengers’ favourites, hoping to win them over with his cooking. He’d been at plenty of post-mission meals and he knew the group’s biggest weakness was good food (and booze in Tony’s case). Thor drifted in and out, sniffing the ever more delicious smells coming from the oven, and squeaking when Loki caught him trying to steal cookies and stuck a knife into the counter between his fingers.

“Brother!”

“No thieves in my kitchen, prince. This is not the palace and I am no easily won scullery maid.”

“Please Loki?” he pouted.

“No. You can wait like everyone else.”

The blond stomped off in a huff, leaving Loki to sauté and boil and bake, all the time worrying he’d end up looking like a fool with a well-laden table and no guests. But he needn’t have worried too hard, because Jane never turned down a chance to see Thor. She and Darcy turned up promptly at six, both women smiling as the first whiff of food reached them.

“Yum! Who’s going all Wolfgang Puck on us?” Darcy grinned.

“Greetings, ladies!” Thor swept in, yanking Jane into his arms, “I have missed you both.”

Loki wiped his hands on his apron nervously and stepped into the room, watching them warily. Darcy noticed him first, her smile faltering a little.

“Uh, hey.”

“Hello.”

“I’m Darcy, Jane’s-.”

“I know. I mean, Thor has told me much about you.”

“Oh yeah?” she glanced sidelong at the thunderer, “Good stuff?”

“Very.”

“Are you cooking?” Jane said carefully, obviously struggling to keep her tone casual.

“I am. I hope it’s not just us, because I fear I may have gone overboard.”

“Don’t worry, Mother,” Jormungand strolled in, “We’ll manage somehow.”

“Hi,” Darcy raised a brow, leering slightly, “No one said there were more tall, dark and handsome gods tucked away in here.”

“This is my son Jormungand. Jorm, this is Lady Darcy, who works with Lady Jane at SHIELD.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” He bowed.

Loki screwed up his nose. The way the two were looking at each other was an unforeseen problem. How was he going to set up Darcy with Clint if she was already swooning over Jormungand?

“Jorm, help me set the table.”

 

The two gods carried everything out while Thor chatted to Darcy, his arm around Jane the whole time. Loki was pleased to see his brother so cheerful, and he knew now the marriage idea was in the air it wouldn’t take long for him to propose. Tony and Pepper would get there eventually too, and Clint and Darcy would surely fall together without his interference – if he could get them in the same room. If he was clever about it, all the Avengers would be paired off and helplessly in love with barely any help at all. Loki felt he could almost live with being apart from Natasha if the others were happy enough to make up for it.

“Who else is coming?” Darcy asked.

“I have invited my shield-brethren, but I know not who will attend.”

“I hope Bruce comes. I wanted to ask him about the potential to track Einstein-Rosen singularities using a similar method to how he tracked the Tesseract-“ Jane stopped abruptly, looking at Loki.

“It is quite alright, Dr Foster. We are not tiptoeing around my recent insanity.”

“Um, okay. I mean it seems rude to bring it up at a dinner party, especially since you cooked.”

“I am used to Thor’s manners. It doesn’t bother me.”

The elevator opened and Steve walked in. He was in a short-sleeved pale blue collared shirt and had a bottle of wine in one hand, looking a bit shy.

“Evening. My mother taught me to never show up empty-handed.” He offered the bottle awkwardly.

“Thank you.” Loki took it with a smile.

“I’m not sure if it’s any good, given that I haven’t been able to get drunk since the ‘40s, but-”

“I am certain it is wonderful. Come, take a seat while we wait for the others.” Loki glanced at the clock as he set the bottle on the table.

Thor drifted over, muttering discreetly. “Do you think they will come?”

“Dr Banner perhaps – if he feels he can control himself in my presence. The rest, no.”

Thor gave what Loki assumed was supposed to be an encouraging look and headed back to his tiny astrophysicist. Loki loitered by the windows, every now and then looking at the clock. Finally he turned and started for the hall.

“Mother?” Jorm frowned worriedly.

“I’ll just be a moment.”

Loki walked into his room, closing the door and leaning back against the wood.

“Jarvis?” he asked quietly.

“Yes sir?”

“Are any of the others coming?”

“Agent Barton and Dr Banner are both on their floors. Agent Romanov is unaccounted for.”

“Unaccounted for?” he scowled.

“She is not in the Tower. Sir is-”

There was a faint ding as the elevator opened and someone came in.

“Jesus, it smells like Thanksgiving in here.” Tony said loudly.

Loki opened his door, hurrying back into the other room. The billionaire was standing by the entrance, looking around with his usual arrogant flippancy. The god pressed his lips together and smiled.

“Thank you for coming.”

Tony sniffed indifferently. “I was curious. So when do we start?”

“I don’t think we should wait any longer. If you’ll take your seats?”

 

They moved towards the table, shuffling about noisily. Loki made sure he sat first so if anyone didn’t feel comfortable being near him they could choose places further away. He gave Jormungand a sharp look and nodded to his left, the serpent taking the hint and sitting beside him instead of Darcy.

“Gosh, is this corn bread?” Steve picked up his fork enthusiastically.

“Yes. Someone told me you like soul food.” Loki smiled, pushing the plate towards him.

“How do you know how to make corn bread? Or what soul food is, for that matter.” Tony narrowed his gaze.

Loki stood and grabbed a decanter off the sideboard. “Do not worry, Stark. I did not neglect you.”

He offered it and Tony accepted suspiciously, removing the stopper to take a sniff.

“Wow Sleighbells, this is top shelf stuff.”

“I have excellent taste.”

“Yeah. Good thing, since I’m guessing I paid for it.” Tony poured himself a tall glass.

“I have gold to cover my extravagances.” The prince assured him.

“Must be nice to have access to Daddy’ Odin’s treasure chest.”

“And it must have been nice your father left you so much capital to work with.” Loki returned, sharply enough to warn Tony off the topic of the Allfather without being too mean. It seemed to work, because he dropped it immediately.

They were dishing up when the doors opened and Bruce came in looking a bit shy.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Not at all, Dr Banner. Please take a seat.”

The scientist drifted to the table, coming to a stop next to a large bowl of curry – just as Loki’d expected. He looked much happier as he sat and started loading up his plate.

“Where did you learn to make all this? I’m guessing it’s not standard Asgardian fare.” Steve gestured with his knife.

“I am an inquisitive being by nature. And this is not my first visit to Midgard.”

Tony blanched and Loki coughed to cover his blush, taking a large sip of wine.

“Loki was always a better cook than I.” Thor volunteered loudly.

“What about you, Jormster? You a whiz in the kitchen like your dad?” Darcy leaned around Bruce with a smirk.

“I have never had much cause to cook my food, Lady Darcy. I am not even sure where you would find an oven big enough for killer whales.”

Bruce spluttered, spraying lemonade over his plate, Thor, and everything in between. “Oh god, I’m sorry. Here, let me help-”

The thunderer chuckled, drying his face on a napkin. “It is no catastrophe, Bruce. I have suffered worse.”

“I used to make his goblets explode in his hand.” Loki snickered.

“Many a fine tunic was ruined with wine after one of your pranks.” Thor said ruefully.

Tony squinted at the mischief god, waving his glass. “Don’t get any ideas.”

“Oh Stark, if I wanted to prank you I would not be so obvious.” He joked.

“Yeah? Well good luck. I’ve got eyes and ears everywhere, remember?”

“Is that a challenge?” Loki leaned forward.

Thor shook his head emphatically and Tony paused, looking between them. “Better not. I’m not sure I can handle your kind of hijinks.”

 

The conversation flowed easily enough, mostly because people were too busy eating to fall into awkward silences, and because nobody could resist getting sucked in when Thor started telling stories. Between the Asgardians, the super soldier and Bruce, they soon cleared most of the table. One by one the guests sat back, stomachs straining.

“God, I think I’m gonna explode. That was criminally good, dude.” Darcy sighed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I hope you saved room for dessert.”

“Fuck no. Ask me again in forty-five minutes.”

The god started cleaning up and Jane and Steve both hurried to help. Tony stood and sauntered over to the couch with his decanter, Jorm and Thor following. Darcy cast an admiring glance over Jormungand’s back and shot Jane a look, waggling her brows before she scampered off to join them.

“This was really great, Loki.” Bruce said.

“It was nothing, truly.”

“Don’t underestimate the effect a good meal has on someone’s mood. Tony would have lost interest and gone back to his workshop half an hour ago if he wasn’t too busy stuffing his face.”

“I heard that!” the inventor called, “And I resent it.”

“Good.” Bruce smiled back.

“It’s a shame Clint and Tasha missed out.” Steve said quietly.

Loki gave his tightest smile, loading up his hands with dirty plates. “Well we can’t expect miracles, can we?”

He bustled into the kitchen and opened the dishwasher, taking time to carefully rinse everything before he put it in. He needed to get a better handle on his feelings; yes, Natasha might not be there, but the others were and he shouldn’t waste the chance to bond with them. And yes, Darcy might be hitting on Jorm instead of Clint, but was that really such a bad thing? Either she’d eventually meet the archer and fall for him anyway, or she could (maybe) be happy with Jorm instead. Loki didn’t really mind so long as everyone had someone, though the idea of Darcy as a daughter-in-law was mildly terrifying.

“Here, let me take over. You’ve done enough.” Jane took the cup out of his hand, hustling him to the side.

“It’s no trouble.”

“I don’t mind,” she said, waving it under the tap, “You know, you’re not what I expected.”

“Oh?”

“Thor talks about you all the time but after Puente Antiguo and New York...I kinda thought you’d be more of an asshole.”

Loki laughed, leaning back against the island. “It’s early days yet, Jane Foster.”

“I dunno. When your brother first got here he was a bit of a dick, but a lot of it was culture shock. You’re at least making an effort to fit in. I think it’s good.”

“Your commendation means a lot.”

“Not really. Darcy’s always saying I’m a terrible judge of character.”

“Is she any better?”

“She claims to be, but I’m not too sure.”

“She seems to like Jormungand. I don’t know if that’s evidence in her favour or against it.”

“He’s your son.” She arched a brow.

“That does not make him a sensible companion for Lady Darcy. I dread to think what the two of them could get up to with a little time and boredom.”

Jane shuddered. “Maybe you should go keep an eye on them.”

“Maybe I should.”

 

The rest of dinner went pleasantly, especially considering the many awful alternatives. They stayed for cake, and then they stayed for coffee, and then it was eleven and Bruce and Steve were dragging Tony towards the elevator.

“This is kidnapping!”

“You’re going to bed at a reasonable time even if I have to strap you to it. Training tomorrow, no excuses.” The captain tutted.

“Thor, help me out here buddy!”

“I am sorry, I cannot countermand our leader’s orders.”

“Darce?”

“Hells no, it’s way more fun watching you get manhandled like a disobedient brat.”

“Jane! Sweet, sensible Jane! Save me!”

“See you later, Tony.” She waved.

The doors closed and Jormungand snickered. “He really is like a great child, isn’t he?”

“Always has been, always will be. I don’t know how Pepper puts up with him.” Jane leaned into Thor’s hold around her waist.

“She is a more patient woman than most.” Thor nodded sagely.

“Well, I gotta boogie too.” Darcy sat up.

“Nonsense. Tony has plenty of guest rooms.” The thunderer said.

“Yeah, you should stay. It’s late to be getting a cab.” Jane nodded.

“You think he’ll mind?”

“Why would he? He’s always complaining he’s got too much space.”

“Alright. I’ll crash in superhero HQ then. But I expect breakfast.” She looked at Loki sternly.

“I shall see what I can do.”

Thor whispered something to Jane and stood, hauling her up by the hand. “Excuse us.”

They disappeared down the hall, Darcy shaking her head as she watched them.

“Sleepover or not, I am not gonna sit here and listen to _that_. You wanna go for ice cream? Do you even know what it is?” she looked at Jormungand.

“Educate me, Lady Darcy.”

“Loki, you wanna come?”

“I think I’ll pass, thank you. Have fun.”

The brunette grabbed Jorm’s hand and dragged him to the elevator. She looked at his armour critically. “You might need a different outfit, buddy.”

He waved a hand, the Asgardian garb turning into a leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans. “Better?”

“Much.” Darcy batted her lashes.

Loki looked away quickly, not particularly interested in watching the assistant drool over his eldest. The car came and they stepped inside, doors closing and leaving him alone.

 

Loki didn’t really want to listen to Thor and Jane either, and he wasn’t tired. He took the decanter, only a few mouthfuls left now, and went into the kitchen to refill it. Then he popped himself up to the observation deck and stood on the edge, staring out at the dark towers around him as the wind brushed his hair across his face.

It felt good to be out there in the black and silent night. It was a feeling he was used to, like the endless time he’d spent walking the paths between realms, alone and invulnerable, master of the Nine’s secret branches.

It was also lonely. The wind wasn’t a very talkative companion, and up so high above the streets he felt more like a god than ever, looking down on the humans but never touching them. He sat, letting his legs hang over the edge of the building, and took a pull from the carafe.

“I didn’t know anyone was out here.”

His head snapped to the side, gaze sharp even with the poor light. Natasha stood by the door watching him carefully. She was dressed for bed in black pants and a singlet, arms folded over her stomach but seemingly unbothered by the chill.

“I hope I didn’t startle you.”

“You didn’t.” She came closer.

“Did you want some privacy? I can find another lookout.”

“It’s okay.”

He nodded, eyes drifting down to the lights of cars far below. Loki took another sip and Nat tilted her head.

“What’s that?”

“Whiskey. Would you like some?”

She moved right next to him, sitting with her legs crossed slightly back from the edge as if she didn’t trust him – or herself, maybe. He handed her the spirits and she took a small swig, watching him closely.

“Say, you didn’t come up here to get wasted and jump off, did you?”

“I doubt it would do much damage if I did but no, I didn’t. I just wanted some solitude, I suppose.”

“Now I feel like I’m the one intruding.”

“I am surprised you stayed. You and Barton are so close, and after the things I said to you...”

She shrugged. “Director Fury informs me that’s water under the bridge.”

“And do you agree?”

“It’s an order.”

“Do you always follow orders?”

“Just about.”

“Don’t your feelings count for something?”

“They never have before.”

“It’s a shame.”

She looked at him scornfully. “From what Thor’s said, I would have thought you were used to putting your feelings aside. Hiding them. Controlling them. I mean, wasn’t that the reason for the whole alien invasion madness? You finally stopped holding it in?”

He looked away sourly. “You are better informed than I thought.”

She offered him the alcohol and he took it, drinking deeply. “You’re not the only one who can read people.”

“So it seems.”

 

They were quiet for a time, looking out at the nothingness like something might happen any second to break the calm, but of course it didn’t. Loki took another mouthful and cleared his throat.

“I resented Thor for so long. He was always the favoured son, the one with all the friends and glory. He fit and I didn’t. And we all knew he was going to be king someday, but I seemed to be the only one who could see it was a foolhardy decision to trust him with the throne. He was a warmonger, no thought for consequence. He would have brought ruin to us within a month.”

Nat didn’t comment, letting him catch his breath.

“I thought I was saving us. I thought I was only taking what I deserved from someone who couldn’t handle it. And then...and then Odin banished Thor and everything was different. My envy became something much more vicious.”

“You tried to kill them.”

“They lied to me.”

“What, you can’t take your own medicine?”

“Apparently not.” He said, offering his words to the void only to have them snatched away by the wind.

She took the decanter back without asking, eyes on the skyline as she drank. “So you tried to commit genocide in a tantrum. Charming.”

“I will not make excuses.”

She quirked a brow. “Why not?”

“You don’t want to hear them.”

“So? They call you Silvertongue cos you can talk your way out of anything, right? How do you know it won’t work on me?”

“I don’t want it to work on you.”

She looked at him more closely and he coughed.

“On any of you. What is done is done and I cannot take it back.”

She didn’t offer comfort; she didn’t pull a Thor and promise he could make it up to them with time; she didn’t curse him out or sneer or laugh. Natasha would never do that. And it wasn’t because her own ledger was full of red. She just didn’t spend her words carelessly.

Loki tipped his head back. “If I could apologise for anything, it would be for the barbs I paid you from my cage in the helicarrier. I have no place pointing fingers at anyone, not after my own misdeeds.”

“We’re all fucked up.” She said simply, the most acknowledgment he could hope for.

The two of them sat in silence, passing the carafe between them and watching the stars, and it was the first happy moment Loki’d had since he woke up.

*****

The next morning, every single Tower inhabitant (with the exception of Bruce) was woken by piercing alarms and flashing lights. Loki jumped out of bed as Thor bellowed in the next room, clapping his hands over his ears. He met Jormungand in the hall.

“What is it?” the serpent yelled over the noise.

“I don’t know. An attack? Jarvis, what is happening?”

“Master Stark requested everyone receive a wake-up call for training.”

Loki stared at the ceiling, mouth slack. “You’re saying this is Tony’s idea of a petulant joke?”

Thor stumbled into the corridor, scowling wildly in nothing but a sheet, Mjölnir in hand. “Jarvis, I shall find and smash your innards if you don’t cease this abominable shrieking!”

“I’m sorry, Master Odinson, Sir specifically timed the alarm to-”

The noise cut out suddenly and they all slumped a little in relief. Loki made a noise of disgust.

“Well, at least we are awake now.”

“I could have managed that myself.” Jorm muttered.

“Stark has not thought this through. He is about to place himself in the hands of several very angry people. I know I would never enrage Lady Natasha so, nor you, brother.” Thor shook his head.

“I’m not allowed to damage him,” Loki smiled grimly, “So I suppose I shall just have to let her do it for me.”

They went back to their rooms to dress, the adrenaline dying down – though the ringing in Loki’s ears didn’t seem to be going anywhere. The gods made the trip down to the gym, encountering a sleepy Bruce on the way.

“Good morning.” He yawned.

“Is it?” Loki said bitterly, “I hadn’t noticed.”

They walked into the training room to find Steve trying to wrestle a half-dressed Clint’s bow away from him while Tony hovered up by the ceiling in his suit, the archer cussing/ Natasha sat on one of the benches looking nonplussed, but making no attempt to help either.

“Just let me get off one shot!”

“No. Leave Tony’s armour alone.”

“That asshole yanked me out of the most amazing dream-”

“Yeah, he’s a dick,” Steve shot Tony a glare, “But you should be used to that by now. And he’s not gonna do it again – right Tony?”

“No promises, Cap.”

Clint made another lunge to get his bow up and Steve grabbed him by the back of the neck, shaking him gently like a naughty terrier.

“Tony, could you try not to antagonise anyone for ten minutes? Five? I’ll even take three.”

“Sorry Rogers, it’s all part of my charm.”

“You better watch your ass, Stark. I know every vent in this building like the back of my hand. Even you sleep sometimes.”

Bruce sighed. “Maybe we can save the revenge talk for later and get on with it? No one likes being up this early for nothing.”

Clint grumbled but he lowered his weapon, and after waiting cautiously for a moment Steve released him. Tony dropped back down until he was hanging only a foot above the floor, flipping up his faceplate to beam at the Asgardians.

“Hi! Ready to get your divine butts kicked?”

Loki cracked his knuckles with a sinister smile. “I can hardly wait.”

 

Steve paired them off as he thought best, sitting next to Bruce to keep an eye on them. Jorm was up against Natasha this time, the redhead sizing him up as they moved into position. Clint wasn’t allowed near Tony and no one even suggested he fight Loki, which left Thor. The two of them joked as the blond set his hammer out of the way, his good mood going a long way to brighten the archer up a bit. Which meant Loki was partnered with Tony, and he made the most of it.

“Motherfucker!” Tony barrel-rolled out of the way of yet another strike that grazed his armour, one of the plates denting on impact.

Loki stood below him feeling like a hunter eyeing off a lame pigeon. He pointed and another green spark streaked towards him, the inventor diving out of the way just in time. He aimed his repulsors at the god in a fly-by shot but he merely winked out of existence, reappearing on the other side of the mat.

“Stand still, you irritating son of a bitch!”

“I’m sorry Stark, I can’t hear you – still deaf from earlier.” Loki cackled, crisping the paint off the suit over Tony’s hip.

The billionaire grunted through the speakers and slammed down to the floor, quickly throwing a punch at the Jotunn. Loki grabbed his wrist and headbutted him, the metal clanging loudly.

“Nice.” Steve called from the sidelines.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Gramps!” Tony fired the chest repulsor, Loki rolling away before it could hit him.

“We’re all on the same side, Tony.” The captain yelled back.

“Judas! You just wanna see me get beat down.”

“Uh, yeah,” Clint said, breaking off his fight with Thor for a moment to look between them, “Right now it’s kinda hard to say who I hate more out of the two of you.”

The thunder god went for a flying tackle and Clint had to leave off watching them to avoid internal injuries, Loki and Tony falling back into a mêlée of tightly thrown punches and small explosions. The trickster got in a blow that sent him flying across the room, crashing into a wall of fresh punching bags.

“Ouch.” Tony grumbled as he tried to pick himself up.

“Perhaps that is enough punishment for one day, Stark.”

“And let you walk outta here with the win? Not likely.”

He let off a blast from his boots, soaring across the gym to crash into Loki knees-first. The god rolled, Tony’s fist denting the mat beside his head as he jerked it away. Loki struck out with a flash of light that had the inventor reeling back, displays crackling. Loki kicked him in the knee but the suit’s mechanisms locked to hold him upright, the trickster backpedalling furiously to get on his feet. Tony’s shoulder plates clicked open, a small row of missles rising out of the suit.

“Tony, no live fire in the Tower!” Steve yelled.

“Geez, way to spoil all my fun, ya square.” He growled but put them away again.

Loki split himself in two, both gods raising icy hands towards Tony. The genius made a disgusted noise.

“That’s cheating, Snowflake. If I don’t get to use my big guns, neither do you.”

“The captain has not said anything about it.” Loki grinned smugly.

Tony ducked his swing, spinning away to avoid the follow-up, and suddenly fell to the floor. He shot across the mat into Loki’s ankles, bowling the other man over. By the time he had his breath back, Tony was straddling him, the weight of the suit pinning Loki hard and his hand right next to the god’s face.

“You lose, Laufeyson.”

The repulsor whined warningly and Loki’s eyes widened. Surely Stark wasn’t going to crisp him now he was down?

 

Something connected with Tony hard and he flipped end over end, only stopping when he hit the wall. Loki sat up, a little dazed, as Clint ran over to check on the prone inventor.

“Tone? Tony? Stark, lift your damn faceplate or I’ll rip it off.”

“Urgh, you couldn’t if you tired, Hawkboy.” Tony sat up with a wince, the archer helping.

Thor took a step closer, holding out his hand to call Mjölnir. “My apologies, Stark. I was careless with my blow. I am sorry to have interrupted your bout.”

“Hey, it’s cool buddy. Accidents happen.”

Thor glanced down at Loki as he offered a hand to help him up, and the trickster raised his brows at the firm set of the blond’s jaw. There was nothing accidental about that. He felt a surge of warmth as he accepted the help, smiling at his brother.

“Thank you.” He said, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

Thor just squeezed his hand and let go.

Steve clapped his hands. “Good work, guys. Maybe we should take a break and switch partners?”

Jarvis cut in before anyone could respond. “Sir, Captain Rogers, Director Fury requests your presence at SHIELD HQ immediately.”

“Which means he’s not requesting,” Steve sighed, “Did he say why?”

“No, captain.”

“Alright, let’s wrap it up guys. Stark, ditch the suit and meet me in the garage in ten minutes.”

“Captain,” Jarvis cut in again, “The director also requires Master Laufeyson’s attendance.”

Thor and Loki exchanged a worried glance as Steve frowned. “Why?”

“Again, the director did not see fit to tell me.”

“Okay. Guess you’re comin’ with, Loki. Meet us downstairs.”

The group broke up, Steve heading for the elevators, Nat and Clint chatting to Jormungand. Thor grasped Loki’s arm.

“I do not like that you are summoned without me, brother.”

“Me neither.” He watched the captain’s retreating back. If SHIELD wanted to take liberties, would either Steve or Tony stop them?

“Hey,” Tony offered a hand, “Good practice.”

Loki stared at it blankly until tony cleared his throat, the god quickly shaking. “You put up a decent defence, Stark.”

“Next time I’ll have you on your ass inside the first five minutes.”

“We shall see.”

The billionaire turned away and Loki smiled at Thor.

“I do not think we need worry. However much they hate me, Captain Rogers is too noble to hand over an enemy to those who would abuse him, and Stark enjoys getting on Fury’s nerves too much to allow him to have his way.”

“I do not think they hate you, Loki.”

“Oh brother, you have always been blind to the faults of others. Especially me.”

 

He popped down to the garage and changed with a thought into a less intimidating form of his armour. He had to start showing SHIELD he was approachable. After a few minutes the elevator opened and Steve appeared, looking surprised to see him.

“Good to know Nat and I aren’t the only punctual ones.”

“I understand the importance of timing.”

“You’d think Barton would be the same, but he always manages to be the last one on deck. The only reason Tony beats him is cos the suit’s faster than walking.”

“My ears are burning!” Tony announced as the elevator opened and he stepped out in a suit and shades.

“You mean Jarvis told you.”

“One or the other. Ready to go, Capsicle? We don’t want to keep the good director waiting.”

He headed for a silver sedan, hopping into the driver’s side. Steve waved a hand invitingly and Loki slid into the backseat, squirming against the leather uncomfortably. There was a lot of friction between his armour and the upholstery – Midgardians could clearly benefit from more metal in their interior design.

Tony began playing with the radio the second he started the car, something loud with impossible amounts of bass shaking the windows.

Steve clucked his tongue. “Do you mind turning it down a notch?”

“Why, am I offending your poor super ears?” Tony smirked, “What about you, Silvertongue? Is it too much for your godly senses?”

“It’s a trifle bothersome, yes.”

Tony snorted but lowered the volume to more human levels, revving the engine. “You ready for the ride, Rogers?”

Steve leaned his arm on the window, shaking his head. “God help us.”


	4. Chapter 4

They got dirty looks at every single security checkpoint. Steve would submit to the various scans and searches and questions with a resigned but patient look. Tony made as much noise as possible, whining that everyone already knew who he was. And Loki was like a statue, holding out his arms silently, averting his eyes as he tried not to flinch under the tense glares levelled at him from every agent in sight.

They finally reached the executive floor, a pretty blonde sitting at the desk outside Fury’s office. She didn’t look at all impressed to see them.

“Hi, Captain Rogers, Mr Stark and Loki to see the director.”

“He’s expecting you, captain. You and Mr Stark can go through.”

“What about me?” Loki frowned.

“You’re here to see me.”

The trio turned to find Commander Hill standing with her hands on her hips, not the most welcoming look but pretty standard for her. Loki glanced at Steve quickly, but the super soldier was looking at him instead of Maria. They’d have to change that.

“What do you need, Agent Hill?” he said politely.

“We can discuss it in my office. Stark, Rogers, don’t keep the director waiting.”

“What if we wanna be invited to your party too?” Tony leered.

“Too bad. Loki, this way.” She jerked her head, stalking away.

Steve threw him one worried look before opening the door to Fury’s office, and Loki hurried to catch up to the little brunette. She waved him into an office that was smaller than the director’s but very nice, elegant and clean with lots of monitors and holographic displays. She closed the door behind them and waved him to a seat at the desk.

“Right now your new comrades-in-arms are reporting to the director about your progress so far. How you’re settling in, what part you might play on the team, any issues with the rest of the team.” She crossed to her own chair, flicking through a dozen windows as she spoke.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m gonna ask you the same things. How do you think you’re doing?”

Loki curled his lip. “I doubt my opinion means much to you.”

“On the contrary, it could be very revealing. Do you think you’re adapting to life at the Tower?”

He gripped the armrests tighter. “Yes.”

“And Jormungand?”

“He finds the Avengers ot be pleasant and welcoming people. They do not seem to have a problem with him.”

“And that matters to you.”

“Of course. He is my son. I want him to feel comfortable.”

“Do you feel comfortable?”

The god smiled wryly. “I think you know the answer to that, commander. I am not their favourite person.”

“Romanov said she spoke to you. You expressed some remorse about your actions.”

 

Loki should have known Natasha was only doing her job talking to him, but it still hurt to know it had all been recon. He took a moment to clear the ache from his stomach before he replied.

“I do.”

“Enough to want to be part of the team and help stop other people who share similar ambitions?”

“Definitely.”

She studied him quietly for a moment, hands clasped on the desk. Loki had been subjected to that cool Hill stare before, but not for years, and it was just as unnerving as the first time.

“Would you be willing to give us a complete report on everything that led to your theft of the Tesseract and your actions afterwards?”

“I thought Thor told you the whole story already.”

“I’d like to hear it from your perspective.”

“Very well. I shall tell it, if you like.”

“I’d also like you to start seeing a psych. Doesn’t have to be SHIELD staff, though I know the director would prefer to keep this in-house.”

“Why should I need to see someone? I have had ample time to think about my issues, Commander Hill.”

“You’ve been through a lot. We’d like to ensure you continue to cope, minimise the chance of...relapse.”

Loki stuck out his lip. He didn’t want to spill all his secrets to some strange Midgardian, especially since he’d already dealt with the troubles of his past in the many years he’d spent in the dream world. But there were a whole new range of concerns raised by Odin’s shattering of that veil – new betrayals, new conflicts with the Avengers. Maybe it would be a good idea to have someone to talk through his attempts to reconnect, someone who couldn’t be influenced by his knowledge of the dream. It couldn’t hurt.

“Alright. I shall find someone.”

“We can offer a list of recommendations-“

“Who did Agent Romanov see after the Chitauri?”

Maria pressed her lips together. “What makes you think Agent Romanov saw someone off the books?”

“Because she felt compromised, and she would never allow you to be privy to that. I trust she would see someone discreet.”

“I’ll get you the number.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, how about we start at the beginning? What led to your attack on Puente Antiguo?”

Loki sighed and folded his hands in his lap. “Are you familiar with the term frost giant, Commander Hill?”

 

It took him over an hour to run through the whole sorry tale, sparing no detail of his time in the abyss or his torment at the hands of the Chitauri. Agent Hill had a lot of questions about Thanos and the sceptre, and he answered them as best he could. Finally she sat back.

“I think that’s enough for today. Let’s find the others.”

She stood, rounding the desk as he took a breath and hauled himself out of the chair. She stopped at his shoulder, looking mildly perturbed.

“Thank you for your cooperation.”

“I want to help, commander.”

“I think you do.”

She headed for the door, holding it open for him. Steve and Tony were in the reception area, the captain sitting on a chair playing with his phone and Tony leaning on the desk to annoy the agent while she typed. They both looked up as Loki and Maria approached.

“Finally! What were you doing, dissecting his brain to see where the crazy is?” Tony scoffed.

“Mr Laufeyson was very helpful, which is more than I can say for you, Stark.”

“I’m helpful! I help! Look at me, all present and talkative like Fury asked.”

“The talking comes a little too naturally.” Steve muttered.

Maria smiled, biting it back quickly, and Loki crowed internally. He could definitely stir this pot.

“Perhaps it would be easier in future if Captain Rogers reports directly to you on the state of things at the Tower? Rather than waste the director’s valuable time.”

Hill looked at him speculatively and shrugged. “Saves me a Stark-related headache or two.”

“Hey, I am a very professional member of this team!”

Steve just stared at him incredulously and shook his head. “I think it will be smoother for everyone.”

“Alright. Report to my office same time next week then, captain.”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted.

Hill gave another of her tiny smiles and went back to her office. Tony waited until she was out of earshot and whistled.

“That is one fine, terrifying woman.”

“You should show more respect for your superior office.” Steve frowned.

“Oh I respect her – her ability to kick my ass, mostly.”

“Stark is not wrong. She is most admirable.” Loki nodded.

“Eyes off the superior officer, Liesmith. We’ve gotta show more respect.” Tony puffed out his chest.

Steve rolled his eyes and hit the elevator call button. “If you don’t watch your mouth, someone’s gonna sock you in it.”

“Is that someone you?” Tony fluttered his lashes.

“Give me another five minutes, I might get there.”

 

Thor was lounging on the couch playing Thumb Wars with Jormungand when Loki got back, the thunderer suddenly anxious when he saw him.

“Loki, how did you fare?”

“It was fine, Thor. Agent Hill only wished to ask me some questions, check how I’m doing here. She is concerned about my ability to make myself at home.”

“Good. I was worried they sought to punish you further.”

“Do not be concerned, brother. The Midgardians are apparently not so treacherous as we thought.”

“Do you think you will be joining us for dinner tonight then?”

Loki shrugged. “I might as well. It will have to be done some time.”

*****

Telling Thor he’d go was one thing. Actually attending was another. Loki spent the whole day jittery and silent, flitting from one room of the floor to the next trying to keep himself occupied. He could handle this – he’d been training with them in the mornings now, hadn’t he? It was no different to being in the gym with them. At least no one was going to attack him at dinner.

He let Thor and Jormungand go up first, gathering his courage. Loki sat on the couch, staring at the elevator like a lost child. He could do this, couldn’t he?

“Master Laufeyson, Master Odinson has asked that I inform you dinner is about to start.”

“Thank you. I will be right there.”

He forced himself up and pressed the button, getting into the car with a deep breath. They zoomed up to the common floor, the numbers flashing past too fast for Loki’s liking. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, and he steeled himself to take the first step out.

Natasha and Pepper stood at the island, throwing the last ingredients into the huge salad bowl. Jorm and Thor were already in their seats, chatting to Bruce animatedly. Tony and Steve were arguing over a tray of potato bake, Clint watching from his perch atop the fridge.

“You need more paprika, Rogers.”

“They’re fine as they are, Tony! They’re a side dish, they’re not meant to steal the attention.”

“It’s not 1940 anymore, Pop, we can handle multiple flavours in one meal!”

Loki silently walked to the table, ignoring them all, and sat beside Thor. He got a couple of curious looks but nobody commented, Bruce not even halting in his conversation.

“Fine. One more tablespoon and that’s it.” Steve folded his arms angrily.

“Finally! Some sense.” Tony grabbed the spice jar, Steve quickly snatching it away before he could go overboard.

“If we’re done arguing about spices, can we eat?” Pepper gave them both a withering look.

Tony instantly looked contrite. “Sorry, just tryin’ to further Cap’s culinary education. Let’s do this, yeah?”

Pepper sniffed down her nose and carried the salad to the table, Nat following with a basket of bread rolls. Clint hopped down from his lookout and took a seat, throwing Loki a suspicious glare as he plonked down. Nat sat beside him, letting her hand brush his arm just for a moment. The archer’s face softened slightly and he grabbed a roll, flipping his butter knife one-handed before he cut it open.

Steve and Tony came over with the potatoes and an absolutely enormous platter of ribs, the weight defying even Steve’s super strength as the tray sagged in the middle. He placed it mid-table and glanced at Loki as Tony took the empty seat next to Pepper. The god tried to keep his face casual but Steve just sat without a second look, as if he wasn’t at all bothered by Loki’s presence. And maybe he wasn’t – Steve was one of the more easy-going Avengers after all, and he’d been friendly enough so far.

“Dig in.” Pepper said, picking up the salad tongs.

It was like she’d fired a starting gun. Thor and Jormungand descended on the ribs like a plague of hungry hyenas, ripping them off the rack with their hands. Tony took a huge scoop of potatoes before handing the spoon to Steve with a triumphant look. Within five seconds, everyone was filling their plates and cups, the clatter of cutlery and talk overwhelming.

 

Loki fell into old habits without realising. He pushed the salad closer to Steve without being asked; he filled Bruce’s glass from the jug of iced tea without even thinking. It all seemed as natural as breathing, the god slipping back into his old place like he’d never left and completely oblivious to the strange looks he was getting. Thor seemed pleased though, beaming at him sidelong.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow, Stevie?” Tony asked around a mouthful of meat.

“I thought we’d go out to SHIELD to use the obstacle course. We’ll divide up into teams and run a mock fight, now that we’ve got some idea where everybody’s at.”

“Sounds fun.” Clint said.

“For you.” Bruce looked down at his plate gloomily.

“Aw come on, Big Green,” Tony smirked, “How often does your other half get to run free? He needs the exercise.”

“And we need Hulk to learn to, uh, get along with...new people.” Steve shot Loki a look.

If Loki went pale, it was nothing compared to the frozen stiff look on Bruce’s face. The two men stared at each other in mild horror.

“I don’t know if that’s such-”

“Might I suggest we take things a bit slo-”

“Oh stop freakin’. Bruce, you’ll be fine. And Loki, if he does forget you’re on our side now, we already know you can handle being tossed around a bit. Relax.” Tony shook his head.

“If that is your idea of a motivational speech, it is sorely lacking, Stark.”

“Oops,” he smirked, “Guess I gotta work on that, huh?”

“I’ll try really hard not to smash you.” Bruce sighed.

“I appreciate the effort.” Loki smiled tightly.

“And I shall be there to rescue you should you need it, brother.” Thor elbowed him hard enough to make his chair rock.

“A comforting thought.”

“So what did Agent Ice Queen want?” Tony asked.

“She merely asked me the same things I believe the director asked you.”

“I doubt that.” Steve mumbled, stabbing his potato unhappily.

“She was concerned about how I was adapting to Midgardian culture and customs.”

“Well you seem to know which forks to use, so I’d say that’s a good sign.” Pepper gave him a smile that was almost authentic.

“Yes. I told her you were all being very helpful for my adjustment.”

“Why?” Clint screwed up his face.

Loki blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“We haven’t exactly been hanging out playing video games and sharing beauty tips.”

“You have not tried to murder me in my sleep either. I would call that ‘helpful’.”

“Nobody’s going to murder anybody in my Tower, right?” Pepper frowned at them all like a disappointed mother.

“Whose Tower?”

“You heard me, Tony.”

“I’ll let it slide, since you’re so cute.”

“That’s my boy.”

 

They finished their meal and Loki offered to help clean up with Jorm and Clint. The archer didn’t look too pleased but Loki was careful to keep his expression composed and in no way threatening or amused. He didn’t want Clint to have any cause for complaint about sharing space with the god.

“So, who wants a drink?” Tony said, already heading for his bar.

“I’ll pass, but I’m up for marathoning some Mythbusters if anyone else is interested.” Bruce took a seat on the couch.

“That show is banned, as you know better than anyone.” Pepper said accusingly.

“What? The labs are blast-proof now. We can be trusted.” Tony blinked innocently.

“How about a compromise?” Steve said, “We do a couple episodes of Mythbusters and then we’ll watch the footage of the last explosion, just to remind you of the consequences of your actions.”

“Deal.”

“You like watching stuff go boom, Laufeyson?” Clint asked quietly.

“I have never been one for showy displays when stealth will serve better.”

“I remember.”

He blanched at the bitterness in Clint’s tone but the archer kept handing him dirty plates as calmly as ever. Loki carried the stack to the kitchen and stopped suddenly, dropping his entire armful with a crash.

“What the hell?” Tony jerked his head up.

“Loki?” Thor jogged over.

“The Bifrost,” he muttered, staring out the window, “Someone’s coming.”

“Bifrost?” Pepper said as Thor ran straight to the doors. The god threw them open, the wind immediately rushing in with a howl.

“Here Mother, let me help.” Jorm bent, holding a hand over the broken china as it slowly pieced itself back together.

“What in the hell is going on?” Steve yelled over the gust, coming to stand next to Thor as he too stared at the sky.

“Someone is coming from Asgard.” He shouted back.

“Someone we know?” Tony asked.

The blond shrugged, eyes on the clouds. There was a blinding flash of multi-coloured light and two men in golden armour appeared on the deck, spears in hand.

“Einharjar.” Thor glanced at Loki.

“Einhar who?” Tony scowled.

“They will want to speak to me.” the trickster said, his voice sounding very hollow in his own ears.

 

Loki walked out onto the deck, the Avengers following at a distance. He felt a strange rush to get this over with, whatever kind of news they brought. Maybe they wanted to take him back. Maybe they had letters from Frigga or Odin, or news from one of the other realms. Maybe they wanted to take Thor and leave him. He approached the guards uneasily, stopping out of range.

“Greetings.”

“Your Highness. We come with a message from the Allfather.”

Thor and Jorm exchanged a look that made Steve frown.

“What does he say?” Loki said, voice falsely light.

“He deems you ready to fulfil the next part of his oath.”

The god blinked with disbelief. “It’s only been a few days.”

The guard looked away shiftily. “Apparently he did not want to wait. We were sent to warn you.”

“Warn? That does not sound good.” Clint clenched his fists, veins twitching in his arms.

The Bifrost flashed again and the guards were lifted up, something else taking their place – something bigger. There was a deafening snarl and the light faded, leaving behind an enormous shaggy grey wolf with a broken piece of gold chain around one leg.

“Holy freakin’ hell!” Tony actually stumbled back into the glass with a thump.

The wolf turned and howled at them, and Thor took a step forward.

“Loki, he’s confused-”

“I doubt Odin did more than shove him through the portal,” he scowled, hurrying closer, “Fenrir! Fenrir, it’s Mother. Do you recognise me?”

He snapped his jaws and Loki threw up his hands to show they were empty, staying where he was.

“Listen! You know my voice. You are safe with me, with these people.”

The wolf stopped and sniffed, hackles settling again as he leaned in and ran his nose along Loki’s face. The god stood frozen, giant fangs an inch from his eye. Fenrir whined and stuck out his tongue, panting. Loki reached up and started stroking his hands through the great furry neck in front of him, cooing softly.

“Shh, I know, I know, you’re frightened. It’s alright. It’s alright. I’m here, and your uncle Thor, and Jormungand. And these Midgardians are our companions. You are far from Odin’s grasp now.”

The creature gradually calmed down a bit, hanging his head more onto Loki’s shoulder until the weight almost made him buckle. He glanced over and waved at Jorm and Thor, beckoning them closer.

“Say hello.”

“Hello, nephew. All is well, you see.” Thor smiled.

Jorm came all the way over and started rubbing his belly with a huge grin. “Brother. It’s been a long time. You didn’t use to be this big and fluffy.”

“You guys see this, right?” Bruce took his glasses off, blinked, and replaced them, “Loki and his son the serpent are patting a huge wolf on the balcony.”

“Yeah. It’s happenin’.” Clint shook his head.

“Fuck, we could make a fortune airing some kind of Avengers soap opera based on this shit,” Tony snickered, “Hey Vanilla Ice! I hope that thing’s housetrained.”

 

Loki glanced up and grimaced. “Indeed. I think we may have some trouble getting you through the door, Fenrir. Perhaps you could change? It will be easier to get around that way, like Jorm does.”

He gave a little raspy huff and shook his head, backing up a step. Fenrir drooped in his skin, light flaring slightly as he shrank and shook and ended up on his hands and knees, fur cloak swamping his thin frame.

Jorm offered a hand to help him up and the wolfman groaned. “By the Norns, it’s been a long time since I’ve stood on two legs.”

Loki smiled and opened his arms. “I am glad to have you back.”

Fenrir fell into the embrace, squeezing tightly for a moment before he pulled back. He glanced at Thor, and then the motley group by the doors, and then his brother.

“Mother, what is going on?”

“Come inside. We have a lot to tell you.”

“Uh, I think we’d all like to hear that explanation.” Tony raised his hand.

“And I shall make introductions once we are inside,” Loki said sternly, “Fenrir should sit.”

He wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders, guiding him towards the doors, and the Avengers hurriedly backed up to let him through. Loki led him to the couch and gently nudged him down, taking the seat beside him.

“Do you require anything? Water, food, a blanket?” he cupped the wolf’s face in one hand.

“I am fine, Mother. Stop fussing.”

“Do not complain if I am overprotective. It’s been such an age since I’ve had a chance to dote on you.”

“Charming. I am to be coddled to death then, hmm? That’s Odin’s big plan?”

Loki’s face fell at the name. “Did he hurt you?”

Fenrir shook his head. “His guards cut me free of the rock but held my chain as a leash. They took me to the Bifrost. No one said where I was going.”

Jorm hissed in the corner loud enough to make Pepper jump, eyes dark and brooding. Thor didn’t look much happier.

“Well you are here now, and safe, and here you shall remain. We are to live amongst these Midgardian warriors and help them fight great evils.”

Fenrir looked at Steve and Bruce as if weighing them up. “I have never seen Midgardians fight before.”

“You’ll get to see it a lot,” the ex-soldier smiled grimly, “Captain Steve Rogers.”

“The captain leads the team,” Loki explained, “And this is Dr Bruce Banner, a great scientist; Tony Stark, who owns this tower and builds armour unlike any seen in this realm; Lady Pepper, who runs his company; Clint Barton, an archer of famed repute, and Lady Natasha.” He petered off, words failing him.

“And you’re a giant wolf!” Tony clapped, “Say Lokes, how many kids have you got, and am I expected to find space for all of them? Cos I’m pretty sure we’re maxing out Thor’s apartment as it is.”

“I have four children, who will hopefully all be with us in time.”

“Four? Jesus, I’m gonna have to remodel. You could have warned me, _Thor_.” He glared at the prince.

“I did not know Loki’s children would be living here when I struck our original bargain, friend Tony. I am sure something can be worked out.”

 

Fenrir looked at Loki worriedly. “If I am to be a burden, I can find my own dwelling. I need not stay here-”

“Hush,” Loki stroked his hair, “No one is going to send you away, and no one will send you back to Asgard either. Alright? I swear it. If there isn’t room here, we will find somewhere together.”

“I’ve got a spare floor for executive guests, but they don’t need it. I can start making some changes tomorrow to move you guys in.”

“Thank you.” Loki said, so sincerely Tony seemed taken aback.

“Uh, don’t worry about it, Tinkerbell.”

“If you’ll excuse us, I’m going to put Fenrir to bed.”

“I’m fine, Mother.”

“You just travelled between realms and shifted for the first time in centuries. You need rest. Don’t argue.”

The wolf looked a little embarrassed to be babied in front of the humans but he stood at Loki’s urging and walked to the elevator without leaning on the god too much. Jormungand followed without a word, the doors closing behind them. The Avengers stared at the doors for half a minute before Tony turned on Thor.

“Okay, what the fuck? Are these other two kids contenders for the menagerie too?”

“Sleipnir is, yes. He is a stallion,” Thor coughed uncomfortably, “An eight-legged stallion.”

“Wow. Just – wow. Your brother got around, huh?”

Thor’s gaze narrowed and Natasha stepped in hurriedly. “What’s the story with him? When Jormungand got here, he seemed much more...human.”

Thor sighed. “It is a sad family tale, Lady Natasha.”

“So tell it. We’ve got time.” Clint sunk into an armchair.

“It was prophesised at Fenrir’s birth that come Ragnarok, he would kill Odin. So the Allfather had the dwarves fashion an unbreakable bond and chained him to a rock high in the mountains of Asgard, where he could do no harm.”

“Jesus Christ! Your dad is messed up, Thor.” Bruce cursed.

“How long ago was that?” Nat folded her arms.

Thor shrugged. “Four centuries?”

“And he’s been there the whole time?” Steve’s brows raised sharply.

“Yes. Loki used to visit when he could, as he did all his children, but the last hundred years...Father frowned on their contact.”

“Explains the growling and the general unhinged feeling. But he’s not crazy or anything, right? I can’t have an insane uber-wolf in my Tower.”

Thor pursed his lips. “I do not know. I would not blame him if he’d gone a little mad, suffering under the isolation of Odin’s imprisonment. But he has Loki and Jorm, and myself. We will calm his mind.”

“Is he dangerous?” Steve asked tentatively.

Thor sighed. “I do not know. Odin would not have sent him if he thought him a real threat, I am certain.”

“Forgive me if I don’t really trust Daddy All-Suck when it comes to our well-being.” Tony snorted.

The thunder god looked at him like there was nothing else to say. “We shall give them tonight to try and get through to him and see how he fares in the morning.”

“Mythbusters?” Bruce said loudly.

Tony flopped onto the couch. “Yeah man. I could use some cathartic destruction.”

 

Loki made Fenrir take his bed, wrapping the wolf in the blankets before he sat on the edge and filled him in on everything since the ill-fated coronation day. Jorm watched from the corner, arms folded over his chest and expression very black when he looked at the chain still on his brother’s wrist. Fenrir was quiet as he listened, occasionally growling low in his throat or barking out a laugh, but when Loki was finally done he turned huge round puppy dog eyes on the trickster.

“I have missed much, Mother.”

“Perhaps it was for the best, Fen. I was not a nice person then.”

“And now?”

Loki looked at the ceiling as if the answer would be written there. “I am trying to be.”

The wolfman nodded, tracing a clawed finger over the bedding. “Can these Midgardians be trusted?”

“Yes. They may take some time to get used to you but they have held no prejudices against Jormungand, either for his form or for being my son. If you behave yourself, they will take to you easily enough.”

“I always behave myself.” The other man pouted.

Loki said nothing, merely arching a brow disbelievingly. Fenrir smiled, leaning back on the pillows.

“I shall do my best.”

“Good. If you like it here you may join our band of warriors, and fight, and train together. It will be fun. And you will be safe from Odin, I vow it on the Norns. The mortals do not stand for injustice.”

Fenrir nodded and Loki cleared his throat.

“I shall leave you to rest then.”

“Will you stay?” the wolf stuck out his lip childishly, “With me. I...I have not been anywhere but my rock in four hundred years and-”

“Whatever you need. Jorm and I will both stay, won’t we?”

“Of course, little brother. You will have a hard time getting rid of me now. I have centuries of teasing to catch up on.”

Fenrir slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jorm stood, stripping off his outer robes in jerky, angry movements. Loki crossed the room and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Jormungand.”

“It is not alright! Look at him, Mother!” he hissed, “He’s been broken by the Allfather’s captivity. At least I was free to roam Midgard as I pleased. Fen...Fen’s spent his whole life up on  that ledge like a kept dog.”

“And we will make it right, Jorm.”

“How?”

“However we can.”

The serpent looked away but his hands were calmer as they undid his belt. Loki removed his own outer layers, hanging them over a chair. The bathroom door opened and Fenrir stepped inside, pausing for a second before sinking to his knees. He kept his eyes on Loki in a question, but the mischief god didn’t discourage him. The wolf leaned forward on his hands and changed, growing rapidly as his hackles filled out and his pelt rippled, until he took up most of the free space in the room. Jorm stepped back to let him lie in a carefully curled heap by the window, squished up against the edge of the bed.

Loki dragged the covers off and stepped into the gap between Fenrir’s front and back paws, making himself comfortable against the soft, furry limbs. Jorm climbed in beside him, tucking them both under the blanket and pillowing his arms on Fenrir’s bushy tail.

“Good night, brother.” He murmured.

“Good night, my sweet wolf.” Loki pressed his face into his coat for a moment before settling down into the growing warmth of their makeshift bed.

*****

Fenrir woke in a strange place, surrounded by sounds and smells he had not experienced for hundreds of years – or ever – and panicked. He sprang up on all fours, dumping Loki and Jorm aside as he whined and backed into the glass.

“Fenrir!” Loki grabbed him by the scruff of the neck before he could go any further back and fall out, “Shh, shh, it’s Mother. Remember? You’re on Midgard, in Tony Stark’s tower. Remember?”

The wolf gave a few quiet cries as his heart slowed, wheezing breaths returning to normal.

“That’s it, good boy. Jarvis, what time is it?”

“It’s 5:45, Master Laufeyson.”

“We are just in time for training then. Would you like to watch Mother and Jorm play at sparring with the humans?”

Fenrir whuffed, nodding his shaggy head.

“You’ll have to shift forms.”

He looked at Loki as unhappily as a wolf could, but sunk down and began to change. Jorm stretched out the kinks in his neck and rubbed his elbow where it had hit the floor, scowling. The anger left his face as soon as Fenrir got up.

“We should get you something a little less...attention-grabbing.” He nodded to the wolf’s huge cloak and heavy silver belt.

“You call that discreet?” Fen nodded to the pile of scaled armour spread over the floor.

“We shall all dress down for the SHIELD agents,” Loki announced, “It will be better to go as unnoticed as possible.”

He waved a hand and garbed himself in his own tight black pants with a green long-sleeved shirt that had a couple of buttons at the neck, and a dark jacket with a high collar. Jorm ran a considering eye over the outfit and changed his own tunic to a tight navy t-shirt that showed his huge arms.

“Your turn.” He nodded to Fenrir.

The god frowned. “I do not know what is appropriate Midgardian attire.”

“I’ll help.” Loki pressed a hand to his shoulder.

His cloak disappeared, replaced instead by a white singlet over jeans and a pale grey hoodie that had a hint of fur around the edges. A thin black leather cuff hid the golden chain on his wrist.

“What do you think?”

Fenrir stroked his hands down the front of his singlet. “It is comfortable.”

“Good. Let’s join the others.”

They headed into the main room to find Thor passed out on the couch. Loki smiled and shook his shoulder.

“Brother? Brother.”

“Hmm?” Thor sat up like a puppet, all disjointed and flailing, “Loki?”

“We must go downstairs to await our lift to SHIELD.”

“Is it morning already?” he rubbed a hand over his eyes, “Very well. Let’s be on our way.”

He seemed to noticed what they were wearing properly for the first time, blinking at Fenrir.

“You are dressed like the humans.”

“We thought it better to avoid talk.”

“I shall join you!” he beamed, jumping up and sprinting into his room.

Loki sighed. “Oh good.”

 

Tony took one look at Thor’s ‘Hammertime’ t-shirt and lost it, leaning against the waiting SUV for support as he laughed.

“Oh, oh that is just golden!”

Thor frowned down at the words, holding them out so he could read it upside down. “You find my attire amusing, Tony?”

“Let me guess - did Darcy buy you that?”

“Indeed! It was a present for my name day.”

“That’s just perfect.”

“Tony, stop laughing at Thor and get in the car.” Steve yelled from inside.

The inventor curled his lip but climbed in. Thor took a look in the already crowded vehicle and glanced over his shoulder.

“Perhaps it’s best if we ride in the second conveyance.”

“A good idea.” Loki nodded, opening the door to the second SUV.

The Asgardians piled in and their driver started the engine, following the Avenger’s car out of the garage. As soon as they merged into the traffic and the usual noise of cars and pedestrians surrounded them, Fenrir drew in on himself. He was pressed between Loki and Jorm, Thor sitting opposite, but he made himself even smaller as he drew his legs up.

“Fenrir?” Loki touched his elbow carefully, very deliberate in his tone and motions.

“It’s – there are a lot of people outside. The buildings are so tall.”

“Yes, we’re in the city. It’s busy here. Not all Midgard is so crowded, I promise.”

“Everyone’s moving so fast.”

Jorm threw Loki an increasingly worried look over Fen’s head and leaned in, stroking the back of his neck. “It’s alright, brother. They are separate from us, you see? We are like an island adrift in the waters, and they cannot reach us.”

Fenrir nodded, but his lips were tight and his cheeks pale. He sat quietly as they turned the corner, and Loki decided to try a distraction.

“Has Captain Rogers announced who shall be on which team for our mock battle today, Thor?”

He shook his head. “I know not the divisions, though I doubt he will want to keep us all together. It would be a very unfair advantage.”

“How will Fen know who to cheer for then, hmm?” the trickster smiled.

The wolf gave him a poor attempt at a grin, rocking slightly in his seat. He gave a shudder, hair rustling and growing down his neck, and Loki grippe dhis shoulder hard enough to hurt.

“Ow! Mother!”

“Don’t. You cannot change in the car, Fenrir. You will strain its sides and burst it with your weight, and then there will be a giant wolf exposed in the streets of Manhattan.”

“It’s so loud.” He whispered, closing his eyes as he shook his head. Fenrir shuddered again and his nails doubled in length like small daggers.

Loki slid to his knees in front of the younger god, clasping his hands despite the danger. “look at me. Fen, look at me.”

He forced one eye open and Loki nodded.

“Better. We will be at SHIELD in three minutes. You’re going to count the seconds with me. And once we are inside and in the appropriate place, you can change if that’s really what you need to feel better. But you have to wait, understand?”

Jormungand squeezed his leg. “You can make it, brother.”

“Fenrir, count with me,” Loki snapped, “One. Two.”

The wolf took a breath. “Three.”

“That’s right. Four...”

 

The cars pulled into the secure SHIELD entrance and Thor threw the door open, bounding up to the other SUV’s window. Steve opened the door and stuck his head out.

“We all good?”

“We shall be in a moment. Where is this obstacle course we have procured for our session?”

“Uh, Nat?” he glanced back into the car.

“Exercise Room 14.07.”

Thor squinted at her. “Do you know it?”

“Sure.”

“Come with me.”

Nat glanced at Steve questioningly but jumped down, trailing Thor to the other car. Loki was kneeling on the floor, talking quietly to Fenrir, who looked an inch away from a panic attack.

“Loki, Lady Natasha knows the way.”

“Good. Hold my hand.”

“Why?” she frowned.

“Because Fenrir is not going to make it through your many halls and gates, and I do not know the way.”

“It’s alright, Lady Natasha, we will be with you presently.” Thor nodded.

She still looked wary, especially getting closer to Fenrir, but Loki’s eyes were full of pleading and practicality said they couldn’t afford to have an incident in the parking garage. She took Loki’s hand and he gripped Fenrir’s tighter.

“Think of the training room.”

She closed her eyes and there was a deep tug, like the air was brushing against her skin, and when she opened them they were standing in the gym.

“Fenrir?” Loki said lightly.

“I’m sorry Mother, I-” he shuddered, barely staying on his feet.

“It’s alright. Go on, I’ll be here.”

The wolf dropped to all fours and began transforming, Loki quickly pulling Nat out of the way. Fenrir threw his head back and howled, taking off in a sprint around the course.

“Is he okay?” she asked.

“He is easily overwhelmed by the bustle of the city. The traffic, the people...it frightened him. Or, not frightened, but he didn’t understand it. He was never around it in Asgard.”

“So he wolfed out.” She followed his progress around the room with her gaze.

“He feels safer like that. I know it is strange, since he was trapped in only one form for so long, but I think it is at least familiar.”

“He held it together for the whole ride. I’m impressed.”

Loki sighed. “Yes. He did very well.”

“Seems like with a bit more practice he can get used to all this. Though you might wanna start him off slower, spend time on the deck or in the Park where it’s not so cramped.”

Loki looked at her with a faint air of surprise. “Thank you for the suggestion.”

“Whatever the team needs, right?”

His expression soured. “Yes, the team.”


	5. Chapter 5

They watched Fenrir run laps through the fake buildings and lookouts until he’d worked off his nerves, by which time the others had caught up and changed into their gear. The humans looked a bit uncertain entering a room with a giant slobbering beast stampeding around but Nat was leaning on the wall as cool as ever, and that seemed to convince at least Clint and Tony it was alright. They made their way over, Stark with his helmet under his arm.

“Your pup sure can move. Does he fight too?”

“Not yet. I know he would like to learn though, as one of his favourite things was stories of my exploits with the Warriors Three. He likes to hear of weapons, and in his own way he’s quite an expert for one who’s never had access to them himself.”

“I think between us we could teach him to be pretty badass.” Tony winked at Natasha.

“He has some shit to deal with before we give him the skills to go nuts in human form.” She nodded pointedly as Fenrir scampered over to lick Jorm from stomach to forehead.

“I agree,” Loki said, “He has much to learn about Midgard before he can begin any kind of serious study.”

“Oh well, plans for the future. Cap, we startin’ or what?” Tony barked.

“Sure. Two teams of four, basic Capture the Fort rules. We’ll do me, Tony, Bruce and Loki against Thor, Jormungand, Clint and Nat. Loki, is uh, Fenrir happy watching from the side?”

“He will stay out of the way if I ask him.”

“Okay. Let’s pick team leaders and get into position.”

“Bags leader!” Tony threw his hand up.

“Pretty sure Cap gets it by default, Tone.” Bruce rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his shirt.

Loki walked what he considered a safe distance away from the group and whistled. Fenrir skipped over, claws clicking on the concrete.

“You have to stay out of the way, alright? We shouldn’t take too long. Just find a good spot and enjoy the show.”

He wheezed out a laugh and shook his giant head, trundling off towards the back corner where he could see both the Avengers and the door. Loki rejoined his team as Thor led his people into the labyrinth, directing them to their posts. Steve waited until they were halfway across the room before speaking.

“Okay, huddle in guys. We need to take control of their main battlements and tear the flag down for the win. Bruce, I figure we’re gonna need Hulk if Jormungand goes full snake – no one else is big enough to handle him.”

“In all fairness, captain, size is not always the way with Jorm. Magic might be a better tactic.”

The blond nodded. “You know him better, so I’ll take your word for it. Their leader’s Thor. What can you tell us about his command style?”

“Thor has never been much for strategic thinking. He tends to save the biggest foes for himself,” Loki glanced at Bruce, “And let his warriors find their own opponents – but he has the same training as I. He could size up our strengths and weaknesses and pair them off against his fighters, if he felt it important.”

“Let’s assume he has. So Loki, you find and contain Jormungand. Clint would make most sense against Tony so we’ll send you against Natasha instead. I’ll handle the archer. And Thor will want to take Hulk personally, so draw him out. Don’t go to him, make him come to you – the further from the fort, the better.”

“I’ll try, but the Other Guy doesn’t always think so smart when things heat up.”

Steve clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I trust him. Right, let’s move out!”

 

Tony immediately took off, staying low over the buildings and skimming the edge of the room, zigzagging up and down to give Clint less of a shot. The captain ghosted off to the side, slipping between the facade walls silently. Bruce bent his knees, leaning forward as he started to change, and Loki decided it was better to be out of sight in case the Hulk remembered him less fondly than his smaller half.

He needed to find Jormungand, which wasn’t exactly the world’s hardest task. His son’s essence would have stood out like a beacon even if he didn’t have magic, and the serpent was positively overflowing with it. His power was like a giant floating fingerprint over his head. Loki cloaked himself, knowing the spell would have to be very good to avoid Jorm’s detection, but then he’d spent centuries hiding from Heimdall. He could fool a lesser sorcerer easily.

Loki closed his eyes, focusing in on the feeling of familiar magic. Jorm was tucked in the recesses of the ground under the raised fort, ready to spring up in his true form if need be. Loki grinned and popped himself onto the fake rocks above.

“Hello son.” He dropped the invisibility.

Jorm smiled up at him. “Little Mother.”

He flicked his fingers and a blast of light flew at Loki, the god jumping out of the way. He fired right back, sparks trailing along Jorm’s frame as the harmless spell hit him.

“Oops. I think that means you’re dead.”

“I’m tougher to kill than that.”

He sent a series of spinning discs at the trickster, their jagged glowing edges grazing over his armour. He tucked and kicked out, knocking the younger god into the wall behind him. Loki followed up with a punch and Jorm sailed right through the canvas with a loud rip.

“Are you dead yet?”

“Not even close.” He smirked, pulling himself up.

They could hear other fights, the whine of Tony’s repulsors and the clang of Mjölnir almost drowned out by Hulk’s roar. The captain’s shield whizzed over their heads, rebounded off a corner and flew back to wherever he was hiding.

Jorm lunged forward, head already swelling, and Loki threw up his hands. Ice spiralled out, encasing him from the neck down so that the god hung in mid-air, unable to move.

“Now now, it’s not nice to wave your bulk about and step on people smaller than you. Ask your uncle Thor how he learned that lesson.”

Jorm gave a wry smile. He was half into the transformation, eyes huge and even more snake-like, fangs extended, face tapering to a point but still human.  “It seems you’ve bested me.”

“I think I did that several moments ago, but you have always been the stubbornest of my children. Now sit tight and prepare to face defeat graciously.”

He slapped a hand over Jorm’s mouth, sealing it against any parting mischief, and hurried towards the top of the fort. Loki clambered up the side of the fake stone, looking out over the field. Thor and Hulk were cutting a swathe through the maze, flattening everything around them in a wide circle and throwing each other into the facades. Tony and Steve had teamed up against Natasha, the trio caught in close-quarters scrapping close to the base. Loki glanced up at his target, the flag fluttering above the fort. Normally he wouldn’t think Thor would bother to leave a man to defend it while he sought out his own foes, but with the two spies on his team...the trickster had a fairly good idea who’d be waiting for him at the top.

“Oh well,” he muttered, “Can’t be helped now.”

 

Rather than have Clint hear him coming, he popped himself straight to the peak. The archer was crouched against the ramparts, bow in hand with the arrow notched. He looked mildly dazed to see the Jotunn but he brought his weapon up without hesitation, loosing in an instant.

Loki caught the arrow as he had before, this time tossing it away as quickly as possible. He closed the gap between them before Clint could fire again, clamping a hand around the top of his bow. It disappeared.

“What the hell? Uncool!” Clint glowered, kneeing him in the side as he brought an elbow up into Loki’s face.

“I shall return it.” Loki seized his shoulders, shoving him back into the wall, “Fear not.”

Something switched in Clint’s eyes, and then his face grew even angrier. He ditched his quiver off his shoulder and went for the god, snarling as he drew knives from their sheaths and attacked. Loki conjured his own blades, barely getting them up in time to hold off Clint’s blows.

The rules of the game seemed to be forgotten as the archer cut furiously in hard crosses and determined stabs, looking to do as much damage as he could. Loki didn’t try to return the thrusts, merely staying out of their way.

“I am _not_ afraid of you!” Barton gasped out, kicking himself off the wall to fly at Loki in a whirl of sharp points and muscle. Loki sidestepped, catching a graze across his cheek, and threw a spell at the archer that slammed him to the floor.

“You don’t need to be.”

Clint whipped his legs around, knocking Loki over, and climbed on him before he could move. His hand closed around Loki’s throat as his dagger hovered by the god’s eye.

“You are angry, Barton,” Loki coughed, “I understand. That is your right. But this will not help.”

“It makes me feel a damn sight better about having to look at your smug face every day.”

“I have felt the same hate that you harbour now. I promise it will consume you if you do not let it go.”

“Easy for you to say!”

“All that I did was a product of my rage, my loathing, my fear. I ran mad with it. You don’t want that. You don’t want to become a creature of nothing but vengeance.”

“Says who?”

“Because you care too much about them to leave them like that.”

Clint was breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his arms as the muscles bulged with tension. He licked his lips, eyes still on Loki’s neck.

“I could have escaped you without effort at any time, Clinton. But I haven’t. I am no threat to you or anyone now. I understand it may take you time to see it, and I do not expect to ever be friends. I do not expect you to believe that I care. But I do.”

Clint pressed his lips together and then opened his mouth to say something, but a bright red and gold blur zoomed overhead and snatched the flag off the pole with a whoop.

“Suck it, Team Thunderclap!”

Clint loosened his grip and stood quickly, scowling up at Iron Man.

“Guess I should have been paying more attention, huh?”

Tony looked down at them, noting Loki on his back and the taut lines of Clint’s jaw. “Guess you should have.”

They made their way slowly back to the entrance, discussing their various parts in the game, Loki careful to keep out of Clint’s personal space. When they reached the open area in front of the doors, it was to find a half-thawed Jormungand sitting on the floor while Natasha held a small heater over his shoulders, Steve and Thor comparing points.

“What happened to the big guy?” Tony looked around, tossing the flag to Steve nonchalantly.

“I don’t know. I figured he was burning off the last of his energy.”

“Oh good. It’s much easier getting him home when he’s already de-Hulked.”

 

Fenrir was impressed by the Midgardian warriors. He couldn’t see too much from his place, but he had enough height to see into the closest sections of the course and he had an excellent vantage point for Tony’s dives and shots. The human’s armour was fascinating. He wanted to see how it was made, what it could do in a real fight.

From what he could see, he got the sense the Midgardians fought well. There was a lot of noise, clashing of metal and shouts and a deep bellow that seemed less like a warning of another predator and more like an expression of joy. Eventually the room fell fairly quiet, the only sound a low, continued smashing of someone tearing things apart. But it wasn’t frightening because he knew Mother was nearby, and because Loki had promised the mortals were not interested in hurting him. And they had been nice so far, in the few moments he’d seen them.

There was a louder smash and something huge and green broke through the nearest wall. He paused when he saw Fenrir, rearing up on his legs with a grunt. They were similar enough in height that their eyes were level with Fen sitting, the wolf blinking in shock at this unknown person or thing. It smelled familiar though. He sniffed, categorising all the different scents that flowed off the beast. He didn’t know what they were, but he could tell some were clean and some were musky sweat and some were sweet. There was an overall scent of danger but something else too, something he knew from the Tower. This thing, whatever it was, lived with the Avengers and had done for long enough that the air sunk into its skin.

The green giant roared, but it seemed like a question. Fenrir yapped back, sticking his tongue out to pant a greeting. The creature tipped its head to the side, shuffling closer. The wolf held still and let him reach out a huge hand, tentatively touching his fur. He used the chance to get a better sniff, filing away all the little nuances in his scent and compare it to others he’d encountered in Midgard. There was faint lingering of metal, and something harsh, and something soft like linen too. This was a complex being.

Hulk raised his head with a huge toothy smile. “PUPPY!”

He threw his arms around Fenrir’s neck and hugged him tight, almost knocking him off balance. The wolf made a noise of complaint and wriggled loose, backing up. Hulk grinned and clapped his hands.

“PUPPY! FETCH?”

He turned and sorted through the rubble of his smashing, finding a long thick metal pipe. He held it up with one hand, waving it under Fenrir’s nose.

“FETCH?”

The Hulk drew back his arm and threw it, the metal flying across the room, and Fenrir just watched it go in utter confusion.

 

Steve’s debrief was interrupted by a giant pole smashing into the wall above their heads.

“What the fuck!” Clint ducked.

“Alright, I think we need to find Brucey before he goes full smash mode.” Tony flipped down his faceplate.

There was a loud excited barking overlapped by the Hulk’s happy giggle, and Loki blanched. “Fenrir.”

Before anyone could move, the two of them came bowling over the obstacle course, flattening everything in their path as they wrestled and rolled, Hulk holding onto Fenrir’s belly as the wolf yapped and swatted him gently. Steve’s brows shot up, as if even he wasn’t prepared for having to separate his team members from giant Asgardian wolves, and Tony immediately touched his helmet.

“Jarvis, we’re filming this, right?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Awesome.”

The two huge animals kept playing, oblivious to everyone else as they parted and scrambled to their feet. Hulk faced him, chuckling as he feinted to the right. Fenrir leaned back on his haunches, waiting to pounce. He jumped forward, the ground shaking as the two of them hit the floor.

“Whoa, okay, let’s take a time out before we bring the building down, okay?” Clint yelled.

Hulk grinned at them, throwing Fenrir into a headlock. “PUPPY NO FETCH, BUT HE PLAY.”

“He’s not a puppy, Banner.” Loki scowled.

“PUPPY!”

“Alright, he is a puppy yes, but he’s not yours. You gotta give him back.” Tony said.

Hulk turned to him, bottom lip jutting out with a tremble. The genius blanched.

“Oh no.”

Hulk released Fenrir, dropping onto his butt with a wail. Huge tears rolled down his neon cheeks. “PUPPY!!!”

Thor came forward, resting a hand on his knee as Fenrir leaned in to lap at the tears. “It’s alright, friend Hulk. Fenrir will be here to play with another day. Perhaps even at the Tower, if Banner is agreeable.”

The wolf nodded, nudging Hulk’s head with his snout. Hulk giggled and wiped at his face, hugging the god’s neck again. “PLAY.”

“Yes. But now we need Bruce back. Is that alright?”

“And Fenrir will change back too, so you won’t be missing out on any fun.” Loki stepped forward to rub the wolf’s back.

Fenrir whined at him and Hulk growled, glaring at the god. Loki sighed.

“I know you are frightened but you must change back. You are too big to fit through the door like this.”

“HULK KEEP PUPPY SAFE.” He declared.

“But you will not fit either.” Thor pointed out.

“How about this?” Clint cleared his throat, “You like weapons, right?”

The wolf nodded.

“I can take you up to the ranges and show you all the different SHIELD goodies, but only if you change back and stay nice and calm.”

Loki blinked at him in shock before quickly turning to Fenrir. “It is a good deal, Fen. And you will be as safe with Agent Barton as with any of us.”

Fenrir looked at Hulk as if his new friend would be a better character reference. The giant sniffed and nodded.

“HULK LIKE HAWK. HAWK SAFE. HAWK KEEP PUPPY SAFE.” He followed up the last bit with a pointed look at the archer, who nodded.

“I promise, big guy.”

 

It seemed to work, because Fenrir lay down and started to change in his shuddery, jerky fashion. Hulk watched in wonder as his pal shrank and lost his fur and eventually stood, fully human.

“PUPPY?”

“Fenrir has a human form, just like you.” Loki explained.

“BANNER.”

“Yes.”

“BANNER COME OUT NOW?”

“That would be helpful.” Steve smiled.

Hulk nodded and promptly passed out, falling onto his back. Fenrir raised a brow at the unconscious giant as he too started to shrink.

“I see you have shapeshifters in Midgard too.”

“Not quite. Have Brucey explain it to you sometime.” Tony shrugged.

“Are you well?” Loki cupped his face.

“I’m fine, Mother. We were just having some fun. The beast is very spirited.”

“He is not always so playful.” The mischief god pursed his lips.

“But he likes you, which is a definite plus.” Tony winked.

“You still wanna check out the armoury?” Clint asked.

Fenrir nodded. “Let us go, Agent Barton.”

“Clint’s fine.”

“Clint then.”

“I think I’ll come with, see what SHIELD’s workin’ on these days.” Tony said.

“I should apologise to the director for the state of his training room.” Steve frowned.

“I’ll stay with Bruce.” Nat nodded to the newly pink scientist.

“I am going to seek out the Ladies Jane and Darcy and pay my respects.” Thor beamed.

“I shall accompany you.” Jorm smiled.

“Loki?” Thor turned to him.

“Perhaps I should stay with Fenrir?” he glanced at the wolf.

“I think I will be alright with Clint and the smith, Mother. I must learn to calm myself instead of running, after all.”

“Then I suppose I shall come see the ladies with you.”

“Excellent. I am sure they will be thrilled to see us.”

Loki looked at Jormungand sidelong. “Some more than others.”

*****

Steve approached the receptionist with an easy smile. “Hi there, I’m-”

“Hello Captain Rogers. What can I do for you?”

“Is there any chance I can have a quick word with the director? It’ll only take two minutes, tops. Unless he wants to yell at me some more after that.” He smiled wryly.

“I’m afraid Director Fury’s not in.”

“Anything I can help you with, captain?”

He looked up to find Commander Hill standing outside her office, a clipboard in one hand and an empty coffee mug hooked over her thumb. He straightened with a nod at the receptionist and stood to attention.

“I wanted to say sorry to the director. Our training exercise got a little...messy.”

“How messy?”

He cleared his throat with a nervous laugh. “It’s a good chance to remodel.”

She smiled. “That’s to be expected, I suppose. I’m sure the director won’t mind as much as he pretends to.”

Steve stifled a chuckle and nodded.

“Everybody okay?” she asked.

“No injuries. We worked together pretty well, considering how new the team is.”

“Good, good. And you’re happy with the Asgardians?”

“Definitely. They’re a force to be reckoned with, ma’am.”

“They haven’t done anything to make you doubt their loyalty?”

“Nothing.”

She nodded brusquely. “Good. Let me know if anything comes up.”

“Oh, uh...actually there is something. Mind if we talk in your office?”

“Not at all. Please, come in.”

She waved him through, moving to sit behind the desk. Steve stayed standing, hands clasped behind his back.

“Another of Loki’s children arrived last night.”

“Another?”

“Apparently there are four, who will each be joining us as Odin ‘deems him ready’.”

“Do we have details on any of them?”

“The new one, Fenrir, is a wolf.”

“A wolf.” She repeated slowly.

“Yes ma’am. He’s jittery, a bit defensive. Thor says he’s spent a lot of time in isolation, so he might have some mental issues that Loki wants to work through with him.”

“Is he going to be a problem?”

“I don’t think so, ma’am. Before I came up here, he was playing with the Hulk like a pair of pups.”

She snorted, quickly covering it by opening a new file and starting to take notes. “And the other two?”

“One, Sleipnir, is an eight-legged horse. I’m gonna assume he can take human form too though. They all have so far.”

“Do you know anything more about his, uh, personality?”

“Nothing. And the last one I don’t even have a name.”

“But we can assume Odin wouldn’t send anyone too dangerous to Loki, in the event his cooperation is an act. The king wouldn’t want to help him with numbers or firepower.”

“I think that’s safe to assume. Also, I believe Loki’s sincere. And watching him with the children...well I think there’s a lot to that family history we don’t know.”

“Might be good to find out.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Maria smiled. “Not you personally, captain. You’re doing enough keeping an eye on them already. We wouldn’t want to endanger their fledging trust in the team by prying too much.”

“Seems about right.” he nodded.

She closed her screen and stood. “I’ll pass this on to the director when he gets back.”

Steve threw her a salute. “I’ll leave it in your hands, ma’am.”

He made it to the door before she spoke again. “You’re doing a fine job, captain.”

He glanced over his shoulder. Was she blushing? “I’m just doin’ my best, commander.”

 

Since the R&D department was on the way to the armoury, they went as one big group. It was probably better for Fenrir that way, since it meant he was surrounded on all sides by faces and scents he knew as they passed the strangers in the hall.

When they reached Jane and Darcy’s office, the astrophysicist was deeply focused on a stack of printed star charts while her assistant bopped along to her headphones, punching holes in sheets as she filed them.

“Lady Jane!” Thor knocked excitedly on the large glass windows of the lab.

“Thor?” she frowned, eyes widening as she took in the rest of them.

“Lightning Bug!” Darcy yanked out her earbuds, jumping up to open the door for them.

“Fenrir, this is the Lady Jane, my love, and her friend Lady Darcy.”

The wolf nodded silently and turned to the Avengers expectantly.

“Guess we should keep moving. See you guys in the garage later?” Clint asked.

“Let us know when you are ready, Hawk.” Thor waved him off.

“Va-va-voom, who’s the hunk?” Darcy openly gaped at Fenrir’s ass as he, Clint and Tony continued on.

“My son.” Loki said icily.

“Another one? Geez Lokes, you got some good genes. Though I guess that was kinda obvious, huh?” she gave him a once-over, “Wait, do gods even have genes?”

“Darcy,” Jane smiled tightly, “Tone it down.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Do they?” Jane whispered to Thor.

“I know not what you speak of, Lady Jane.”

She looked mildly disappointed, and Thor quickly slung his arm around Loki’s shoulders.

“Perhaps you could show my brother what you’re working on? He will understand it far better than I, and may be able to explain things I cannot.”

“Um, sure, I mean I’d be honoured if you’d take a look.” Jane spluttered.

“It is no trouble, Lady Jane. After all, we are practically family.” He smiled.

Loki followed Thor and the little brunette over to her workstation, the god frowning over his shoulder as Jorm instantly attached himself to Darcy. That wasn’t supposed to happen, Norns damn it!

“Jormungand, perhaps you’d like to take a look too?” he called.

“I’m well entertained with Lady Darcy, thank you.” He smiled back.

Loki ground his teeth but leaned over Jane’s maps, trying to focus on the stars instead of eavesdropping.

 

Jorm leaned over Darcy’s desk. “So what is it you do for Lady Jane?”

“Typing, collating, punching, stapling, filing, maintaining her equipment, coffee – like, so much coffee. You know, basic office bitch stuff plus making sure she doesn’t die of starvation.”

“It sounds like quite the task.”

“You have no idea.”

“And do you ever have time for fun, Lady Darcy?”

She shrugged. “I like to try and carve out a few hours for myself when I can.”

He looked around the lab, folding his hands in his lap as he sat. “I very much enjoyed our ice cream outing the other night. The Tower is a lovely place, but it can feel stuffy at times. Especially now my brother is here.”

“You guys don’t get along?”

“We do not know each other well but I suppose you could say we share a bond deep enough to counter that. I love him, as an older brother should.”

“That’s sweet.”

“The point is, he will need a lot more time to adjust to Midgard and learn its ways, and Mother will have to devote many hours to helping him. Which leaves me at rather a loose end for company.”

“Oh?” Darcy smirked, “What did you have in mind?”

“You seem like a woman who knows all the very best amusements. Perhaps you could show me a few.”

“Like a date?”

He frowned. “I am not overly familiar with the concept.”

“Hey, that’s cool. What about tonight, are you free?”

“I can be for you.”

“How good’s your sense of direction?”

“Excellent.”

“So if I told you where to meet, you could find me?”

Jorm smiled. “I relish the challenge.”

“You got a phone?”

“No.”

She scrambled for a piece of scrap paper, scrawling her number across it in huge black letters. “Go ask Tony to set you up tech-wise. This is my number, and I’m putting the address at the bottom. Give me a call when you get there.”

“I shall aim for eight of your clock, if that suits.”

“Oh it suits. And wear something pretty.”

“I shall endeavour to be a credit to your loveliness.”

“Are all you Asgardians such smooth talkers or did you get that from your dad too?”

Jormungand leaned in until his lips brushed her ear. “I have inherited many qualities you would admire, yes. But I like to think the best are all my own.”

Darcy made a tiny squeak as if her breath was caught in her throat and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, blushing. Jorm laughed and moved away again.

“At eight of the clock, Lady Darcy.”

“Looking forward to it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Loki stepped into the calming, neutral tones of the psychologist’s office. The waiting room was empty, as Fury had promised, and the redhead behind the desk looked up with surprise as he entered.

“Mr Laufeyson. We weren’t expecting you today.”

“Dr Karlsson is aware I’m coming.” He said politely.

The receptionist looked sceptical but she picked up the phone, calling the other office. Loki didn’t bother listening to the conversation, instead glancing at the framed blueprints on the wall. The door opened and a woman stepped out. She was at least fifty but still stunning, her greying blonde hair pulled back and her beige suit impeccable. She smiled and offered a hand.

“Mr Laufeyson, good to see you again.”

“I am sorry it is short notice, doctor, but I’m afraid it’s better I keep things discreet. Unpredictable.”

“Of course. I understand the importance of privacy. Come in.”

They walked into her office, which had no more colour to it than the waiting room, and he sat in the low recliner facing hers. She had a desk in one corner with a computer but it was an old-fahsioned notebook she took out as she sat.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“I am fine, thank you.”

“Then shall we get started on what brought you back today? Your next visit wasn’t scheduled until Wednesday.”

Loki sighed, wondering how to phrase it. He’d only had one session with Dr Karlsson but he’d liked her, sensing she was an honest and sensible person. He could see why Natasha chose her too. And he’d been hesitant at first to really delve into his problems with a stranger, but he’d committed to therapy with Commander Hill. It only made sense to follow through.

“I’m concerned about my son.”

“Fenrir?” the psych glanced at her notes, “You said you were worried about how well he was adjusting.”

“Oh no, Fen seems to be progressing faster than I imagined. The rest of our companions have accepted him as some sort of adopted refugee, and they are careful to accommodate for his condition. They always offer to take him with them when they venture out of the Tower, to give him time in the city. And he is spending many hours with Dr Banner.”

“Oh?” she scribbled something.

“Yes. Their, uh, alter egos made quite the connection. Some days they both change and romp around, and at other times I think they merely sit and drink tea together.”

“Why do you think they get along so well out of everyone?”

Loki leaned back, frowning. “It seems strange, I know. Fenrir is often overwhelmed and startled, and Bruce is constantly unpredictable. He could Hulk out at any time and destroy half the building, which should frighten Fen. But I think...I think Bruce knows better than anyone what it’s like to need things quiet. I think he knows a lot about staying calm and keeping control. Fen needs someone like that.”

“He can’t get it from you?”

“I don’t think I am any kind of role model for control.” Loki said acidly.

 

Dr Karlsson glanced at her page, made a few marks, and looked back at him. “So if it’s not Fenrir, you’re worried about Jormungand.”

“Yes.”

“He seemed to be comfortable with the current situation.”

“He is. A little _too comfortable_ in my opinion.”

“What do you mean?”

Loki sighed. “He is courting Lady Darcy.”

“Courting?”

“They go on...” he flapped his hand, searching for the right Midgardian term, “Dates. Three, so far.”

“And you don’t approve?”

“No! It’s not how things are supposed to go.”

“Does Jormungand have some kind of prior betrothal? Anything that prevents him from courting Darcy?”

“No.”

“Do you think he has poor intentions?”

Loki huffed. “No.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I just think...she would be more suited to Clint. That’s all.”

Dr Karlsson raised her brows. “You can’t force attraction, Mr Laufeyson. If Jormungand and Darcy hit it off, that can’t be changed.”

“I am aware. The two of them rival each other for the title of ‘Most Stubborn Being in Midgard’.” He pouted.

“Is your dislike of the relationship based on Darcy or Jormungand?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, do you feel like she’s not worthy of your son, perhaps because of the differences in their race or status? He is technically a prince.”

“Oh it’s nothing like that. Lady Darcy is a fine woman, if a bit opinionated, and Jormungand treats her as well as he should. I have no problem with them, truly, as individuals.”

“Just as a couple.”

“Only as that couple prevents another.”

She leaned forward, tapping her pen on the page. “This is a delicate question, but...do you think you’re so set on Darcy being with Clint because you feel guilty about what you did during the invasion? That maybe you think getting them together would make him happy enough to balance out your actions?”

“No!” Loki scoffed loudly, “I am not matchmaking for my own benefit! I feel no more guilt about Clint.”

“Don’t you?”

He inhaled deeply, eyes on hers. “No.”

“I think you do. And I think you’re trying to help him as a way of making amends but if Clint doesn’t want Darcy, and she wants Jormungand, interfering is only going to make everyone angrier with you.”

Loki sighed. “I know.”

 

“How are things with Clint in general?”

He rolled his head back with a shrug, staring at the ceiling. “We get along in public. We certainly make no effort to socialise privately but he is civil.”

“And the rest of the team?”

“Again, they have become much warmer. We train daily, I take meals with them. I occasionally stay to watch their entertainment but I have been spending so much time educating Fenrir on everything he’s missed about Midgard. I haven’t had much time to talk to any of the mortals, not really.”

Dr Karlsson nodded. “Okay. I want you to try.”

“But Fenrir-”

“Fenrir will likely take months to get over his fears. He suffers from a form of PTSD, something that can affect humans for years after the events that caused the distress. He will improve with time. Your relationship with the Avengers is one that needs the most work right now. If you seclude yourself away with Fenrir and never make those initial connections, your trust levels are gonna suffer later.”

“I shall see what I can do.”

“I don’t think it should be too hard. If Fenrir’s spending time with Dr Banner and Jormungand’s off with Darcy, you should have some free time on your hands. Reach out. Bond.”

Loki clasped his hands over his stomach. It shouldn’t be too hard. He already had a good idea what everyone liked. But if he reached out and they rejected him...

“How will I know if they want it?”

The psych shrugged. “You don’t. And they might not. But you gotta try, right?”

Loki sighed. “I am told that is the first step to succeeding.”

“Then let’s think of some ways you can connect.”

*****

He wasn’t going to start with Natasha, that was certain. The idea was enough to make Loki break out in a sweat. And he knew it was better to force himself on Clint as little as possible and let the archer get used to him. Bruce was busy with Fenrir, so he was out. Which left Steve and Tony – who had the most in common with the trickster out of the two, and who he’d personally tried to murder. Tony had invited Loki (and his unexpected sons) into his home, which was a much bigger sacrifice than Cap letting him join the team. And winning over Tony was the first step to winning Pepper, so Loki figured it was two for the price of one.

Tony loved one thing in the world more than his redheaded CEO, and Loki knew exactly what it was.

He waited for a lazy afternoon where there were no team meetings and everyone was running their own errands. Fen was having a ‘yoga day’ with Bruce, whatever that meant, and Jormungand had gone to SHIELD ‘to help Lady Jane with her equations’, which was the weakest lie Loki had ever heard – and he grew up with Thor. So there was no one around to witness if his attempt to infiltrate Tony’s workshop went badly. Loki got the elevator down and approached the doors cautiously, music making the glass tremble.

He could see Tony drumming on the edge of his workbench with a pair of hammers, one of the suit’s boots propped up on the counter. The god knocked but he didn’t seem to hear.

“Jarvis, can you open the door?”

“I’ll have to check with Mr Stark. You are not currently cleared for access.”

“That’s fine.”

The music obviously cut out in a hurry because Tony shouted something, face outraged. He turned thoughtful as he listened, glancing over. Loki waved, feeling like an idiot, but a moment later the inventor got up and walked over, opening the door.

“What’s up, Frosty?”

“Jorm has gone to help Jane with her work, and I thought perhaps I might be of some assistance with yours.”

“Really? I mean, I’ve got my shit pretty down by now, Magic Man.”

“But I have knowledge of Asgardian technology, what we would call magic and you would call science. I have expertise in creating machines that generate energy, or protective barriers, or stunning charges.”

“Yeah?” Tony’s lip jutted out pensively, “You got any details? Schematics, output equations, anything?”

“I can build them for you, and teach you to adapt your own makings as well.”

“You don’t seem the type to get his hands dirty.”

“In my youth, I coveted knowledge. Wisdom you might say, or maybe just understanding. I often felt at odds with my life in Asgard and I suppose I thought if I knew more about how it worked...”

“You could fit in better. I get it. Hell, it’s probably why I used to work on stuff with my dad.” He scratched his head, folding his arms uncomfortably.

“And later, it was important for my magical studies. So I am quite adept at ‘getting my hands dirty’, as you put it.”

Tony looked back at the workshop for a minute and sniffed. “Alright. Come in and we’ll chat about some of the stuff you can make, see what’s useful. But don’t touch anything, and I swear to god if you magic my tools-”

“I won’t meddle, Stark.”

“Huh. That’s what Clint said. You can probably guess how that turned out.”

“He is now banned?”

“Oh yeah.”

Tony stepped aside and let him enter, and Loki felt he’d finally made some progress that was worth something.

 

The kettle whistled, breaking the quiet of the apartment. Bruce poured water into the two small cups and whisked the tea gently. He’d found the set in Japan on one of his many jaunts through the countryside, at a tiny market stall run by a man with so many lines in his face he had to be at least ninety despite his bright eyes. The ceramic had a pale green varnish that he found sort of soothing, obvious parallels aside.

The scientist carried the cups into the lounge, handing one to Fenrir where he sat on the carpet. The wolf preferred to stay off the furniture if he could, and while they’d all noticed, no one said anything. Bruce sat on the rug too, even though his joints complained.

Fenrir sipped. “This is very good.”

“I tried a new blend today. You like it?”

“Yes.”

Bruce took a deep whiff and set his cup down. “What do you smell?”

It was an exercise they did every chance they got. Fenrir’s sense of smell was a lot better than Bruce’s, which meant it was a thousand times better than a regular human’s. Bruce had quickly decided the easiest way to ground him in a world of confusing new sights and sounds was his nose; he’d never be lost as long as he could map out his environment with scent.

Fen sniffed quickly a few times, eyes closing. “Earth. Greenery, but not fresh. The minerals in the water. Metal from the urn. Dust. Something like...food? A food smell.”

“It’s fish,” Bruce said, “Must have soaked into the leaves a little at the store, or maybe in transit.”

“A harsh smell, like your chemicals.”

“The adhesive on the box.”

Fenrir nodded with understanding. “That’s all.”

“You did well.”

“I’d like to try this fish.”

“We’ll put in a request with Jarvis.” Bruce smiled.

“Good.”

“Orrrr,” Bruce said carefully, looking into his cup, “You and I could take a trip outside to get some.”

Fen pressed his lips together. “I don’t think so.”

“I think you can handle it. You’re doing much better with the noises in the Tower-”

“Because I know them all.”

“-and the people-”

“Because I know them too.”

“Well the noise outside is the same, and the people won’t be a problem. Nobody’s gonna pay you much attention. They’ve all got their own shit to get done.”

Fen shook his head, clutching his cup too hard. Bruce could almost hear the china creaking.

“Look. After the Hulk, I used to think I could never be around people again; that I’d have to seal myself up in a tower like some cursed princess until I went crazy.”

Fenrir smiled wryly and Bruce snorted.

“Okay, so the tower bit panned out but that’s not the point. Point is, I learned to be around them again. I was afraid every damn second but I did it because I wanted it more than anything. Do you wanna be able to go places, see things, help on missions?”

“Of course.”

“Then you have to try.”

The wolf sighed and Bruce scooted over, placing a hand on his arm.

“Look, I’d be with you every step. And there’s nothing that we can’t handle between the two of us, right?”

“I suppose we are fairly fearsome.”

“Then we’ll be fine.”

“Alright. We shall go for this fish.”

“Now?”

Fen screwed up his face but nodded. “If not now, I will lose my nerve.”

“Cool. Let me grab a jacket and we’ll go, okay?”

The god waved him off. “Go on. I should tell Mother.”

“I’ll meet you on your floor then.”

They both stood and Fenrir suddenly flung himself at Bruce, wrapping his arms around the man. The scientist returned it, hesitantly at first and then with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m only doing what I wish someone had done for me.”

 

Fenrir was twitchy from the moment they stepped out of the tower. Bruce thought briefly about getting a cab, figuring the less time on the street the better, but inside a car the wolf wouldn’t be able to smell anything but recycled air and he needed the scent to stay calm. They started walking instead, the god staying very close. Bruce understood. He still hated being jostled in crowds. He snaked a hand down and grabbed Fen’s, squeezing reassuringly.

“You’re doin’ great.”

“The lights...” Fen flinched away from a neon store display.

“What do you smell?”

The wolf took a breath and started listing all the thousands of scents, everything from concrete rot to perfume to the fruit smells of soaps and hair products and the wool and leather smells of clothing. Any time someone got too close and his words caught in his throat, Bruce just nudged him and he went back to his list. They made it all the way to Bruce’s favourite markets like that, the god keeping his eyes down while he muttered under his breath. Sometimes he got stuck on something unique, like the mustard at a hotdog stand, but Bruce helped him through it and they arrived without incident.

“Okay, there are going to be a lot of food smells in here. I’m warning you, the fish is a strong scent when there’s a lot of it.”

“It’s alright, Bruce. I feel well enough.”

They stepped into the dark covered rows of the market, Fenrir still clutching Bruce’s hand and walking so close their jackets touched. There were people here, but less than the street, and the whole place was crammed full of delicious food smells and bright, colourful piles of produce. As Bruce led him towards the seafood section they had to keep stopping so Fenrir could pick some unfamiliar fruit or vegetable and sniff it, turning it in his hand to examine the shape better while Bruce explained as much as he could.

It was a good distraction, and the doctor was pleased to see Fenrir relaxing as he asked questions or poked things. He still looked away shyly if the vendors tried to speak to him, but his posture was more open than it had been on their walk, and he was smiling. Bruce felt a little rush of pride, though he wasn’t sure if it was for Fenrir or himself or both.

The wolf suddenly stopped and sniffed, screwing up his face. “Urgh.”

Bruce chuckled. “I warned you it would be strong.”

Fen looked at all the tables of fish laid out in ice, the buckets of crabs and other shellfish. “Which of these is fish?”

“They’re all different types. I think we should try a couple, maybe get some oysters and scallops too. I know Tony likes shrimp, provided Pepper shells them for him first.”

“As ever, I shall bow to your superior judgement.”

Bruce snorted as he started looking through the tables more seriously. “I doubt many people would agree with you on that.”

“Why? You are a very sensible man, intelligent and thoughtful.”

“I wasn’t always – hence the uh, Other Guy.”

“But he has his own benefits. Thanks to him, you are as well-travelled on Mdigard as Mother is throughout the realms, and you can teach me all about curry and pasta and fajitas.” Fen beamed, looking too much like his uncle for a moment.

“I think if it was a choice between travelling and being able to live a normal life, I’d go with the latter.”

“But then you would not have the Avengers.”

“No, I guess not.”

Fen frowned, watching his face. “You would miss them, yes? I have only known them a short time but I can see the Midgardians are far nicer than some of their kind.”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, I’d miss them. But if I was still at Culver, I wouldn’t know there was anything to miss.”

“I missed Mother. When he used to visit – before it was impossible – I was always overjoyed to see him, and sad because I knew he had to go away again. But it was better to have him briefly than not at all.”

 

Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose, taking a breath to calm the anger that always seemed to come up these days when people even hinted at Odin. “I’m sorry you had to live like that.”

Fen shrugged, looking puzzled. “It was no fault of yours, Bruce.”

“Still. I hate bullies.”

“I shall have my revenge on the Allfather eventually, if the prophecies are to be believed. Until then there’s not much point being angry. I can’t return to Asgard without Heimdall or Mother’s help, and so he is beyond my reach.”

“Well if I’m not around for Ragnarok, give him a kick for me.”

Fenrir giggled and Bruce hid a smile, waving a hand at the seller.

“Hi, can I get 3 pounds of the scallops and one of the shrimp? Thanks.”

They watched silently as the woman began filling a bag, Bruce moving his lips as if thinking out loud.

“You know, these would be great in a marinara sauce. Maybe with some fettucine or squid ink linguini.”

“You are a most creative cook, Bruce.”

“I dunno about that, but I like to feed people. And your family can _eat_.”

“I think Jormungand is just thrilled to have warm food for once.” Fen snorted.

“And hands to eat it with?” Bruce joked.

“And being able to flirt with pretty girls.”

“Ah, yes,” Bruce sighed, “I doubt they go for the whole sea serpent look.”

“Your females do seem less hardy than the Aesir women.”

“You sayin’ the Asgardian girls would go for Jorm in all his scaly glory?”

Fen shrugged. “They would respect his skills as a warrior and his place as a prince. But you are right, they would still think him monstrous behind his back.”

“No offence, but your people suck.”

“I do not like to think of them as my people.” He said stormily.

Bruce looked at him sidelong. “Could we be your people?”

Fenrir smiled. “Perhaps. I think I would like that.”

The saleswoman handed Bruce his bags and he found some cash in his pocket, passing it to her with a grin of thanks. They moved on to the next table, the scientist’s eyes raking over the fish.

“I think something a bit delicate would be nice, to let the sauce take centre stage.”

“You are the master, Bruce.”

“I think you’re developing an inflated idea of my talents. I’m no great whiz in the kitchen. You should try Pepper’s cooking some time.”

“I think I have a good grasp of your...talents.”

 

Bruce looked at him sharply, searching Fen’s face for the innuendo that laced his tone, but the wolf was looking ahead completely innocently. Bruce had to clear his throat against the sudden lump there. Was the god flirting with him? They’d certainly been spending lots of time together. And he wasn’t bad to look at, for a guy who turned all huge and shaggy whenever he felt like it – not that Bruce would ever complain about someone else’s split personality.

He decided to bait the other man as they continued shopping, dropping the odd double entendre or warm look with a casual air. Several times Bruce caught Fenrir smirking, his lips curving up into that tiny wolfish grin that always made the doctor think of his own similarity to the Hulk.

They got the fish, and then a mountain of fresh pasta, and heavily laden with bags made their way back to the entrance.

“Alright, I vote we get a cab, because I don’t wanna carry all this back to the Tower.” Bruce huffed.

Fenrir rolled his eyes and took the other man’s load easily, striding down the street like they weighed nothing.

“Show off.” Bruce muttered.

“I do not know what you mean, Bruce.” His eyes gleamed despite his mock-serious expression.

“You’re as bad as Jorm and Loki. At least when Thor shows off, it’s accidental.”

“We are related, so you must expect some mischief from me.”

“I expect more than some. I figure you’ve been holding back while you settle in. Once you’re comfortable? God help us.”

Fenrir laughed and went to respond, but a loud boom interrupted. Fire shot out of the upper windows of a building to their left, people screaming as glass rained down onto the sidewalk. Fenrir hunched forward, breathing hard.

“Fen,” Bruce grabbed his shoulder, “You okay?”

“Fire,” he sniffed, “Smoke. Screaming-”

“Yeah I know,” Bruce bit his lip, looking up at the burning structure, “And I wanna stay with you and get away from here but there are still people inside and I have to help.”

The wolf nodded furiously, eyes on the ground as he exhaled through his teeth. “I understand you are a hero. Go, go.”

“I’m gonna get you out of the way first.” He grabbed the man’s arm, the Hulk already pushing at the edges of his brain. Bruce dragged him a couple of buildings down to a cafe where people were standing in the doorway, staring, and pushed him into a chair.

“Stay here. It’s gonna get very loud when the fire trucks arrive, but you’ll be okay. Just go through the smells.”

“I’m sorry I’m so useless.”

Bruce cupped his face in one hand. “You’re not useless.”

 

When the alarms started going off Tony and Loki were poring over a plan hand-drawn in Loki’s brisk, dark strokes, discussing how best to convert it to a 3D model. Tony immediately looked up, reaching for his bracelets as he stood.

“Jarvis?”

“There has been an explosion at a building downtown. The top floors are on fire. Dr Banner is on site, attempting to help evacuate those stuck inside.”

“He won’t be able to do much without ruining the building’s structural integrity,” Tony clenched his jaw, “I’m on my way. Lokes, you comin’?”

The god raised his brows as suit pieces began to fly onto Tony’s body. “You want my assistance?”

“Yeah. You got the ice, you got the teleporting. It’s a fire, we need to get there pronto. Can’t wait for the time it would take me to fly. Plus you can get people out of the building faster than we can. You wanna help, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Loki stood.

The faceplate snapped onto Tony’s helmet and he offered a hand. “Then let’s go.”

“I don’t know where it is.”

“Jarv?”

The AI rattled off the address, raising a visual, and Loki popped them to the street outside.

“Nice work, Liesmith.” Tony took off, heading for the blazing windows at the top.

Loki decided to try a more systematic sweep, letting himself in through the front door and sweeping the area with his awareness. He moved up the stairs, looking for any signs of life or obstacles. One floor up he felt the sticky, dirty energy of the Hulk and heard a roar. The god followed the sound to a spot where the roof had fallen in, pinning a man under a large column. Hulk was crouched, straining to lift it, but the man couldn’t move with his legs crushed.

“Allow me.” Loki said, darting in to drag him out of the way.

Hulk dropped the column with a grunt, making the floor shake, and Loki held up a hand.

“Easy, friend Hulk. We must be careful. I shall take him outside to those that can help, if you will go up and find Tony.”

The green giant nodded and shuffled off, Loki taking the man’s hand and zapping them both to the pavement. The emergency services weren’t there yet, but he could hear them getting closer.

“You,” he pointed to a woman with soot on her shirt and face, “Stay with him until your healers arrive.”

She nodded, a little taken aback by his outfit, but knelt beside the injured man. He was shouting in pain, and Loki could see the damage was extensive. He didn’t have time or magic to spare on a full healing but he placed his hands on the man’s thighs and shot as much as he could into his skin, the mortal’s cries fading as it started to work.

Loki popped himself back into the building and continued climbing, listening for any human sounds above the roar of the fire overhead. He reached the top and found Hulk holding up the ceiling on his shoulders while Tony tried to grab as many unconscious people into his arms as possible. The air was thick and choking with smoke, flames everywhere.

“Lokes, can you do something about this?” he yelled.

The god shook his head. “Too hot – the ice will melt before I can put it all out.”

“Too bad your brother’s not here with his rainclouds.”

“I can do something else.” Loki raised his hands, closing his eyes. He took a huge breath. This spell was delicate, not the sort of thing to be rushed, but he didn’t have a choice.

A flash of green and gold light filled the room and everything stopped. The fire and smoke froze, the room went silent, and the only things moving were the Avengers.

“Did you just...stop time?” Tony sounded awed through his helmet.

“It is a momentary pause, localised to our vicinity. It won’t last. Get them out!”

He didn’t need to be told twice, rocketing out through the now stable hole in the roof.

 

Fenrir sat at his table, afraid to move, afraid to stay. People were incredibly excited and panicky about the fire, their voices too loud. The air filled with sweat as adrenaline raised their heartbeats – he could hear those too, the rhythmic thudding perhaps the only thing keeping him from a full-blown anxiety attack. Well, that and the thought of Bruce and his calm face as he told the god to wait.

He could be patient. He could make the scientist proud. He could sit here and name all the smells of the food and the cleaning products and the waitress’ hair dye, and not transform, and not frighten anyone. Fenrir leaned forward to rest his head on the table, shutting out the sights at least. It was easier to focus that way.

He was sifting through the wet, musty smell of the rotten ceiling insulation and the mouldy plasterboard when someone touched his shoulder. He would have snarled if it hadn’t been someone with a familiar scent.

“Fen?”

He looked up, blinking. “Mother?”

Loki was covered in dirt and hot, burning smells, but he was still Loki. He smiled. “Dr Banner said you’d be here.”

“He told me to wait.”

“Well he’s not available to come and collect you, so how about we go to him instead?”

“Is he okay?” Fenrir frowned.

“Fine, fine, just a little oversized at the moment.”

“Hulk?” the wolf broke into a smile.

“Yes.”

He stood, clutching his bags. “Let’s go.”

Loki looked amused as he led Fenrir through the packed sidewalk and over to a space cleared behind the fire trucks and ambulances where Tony was standing watch over a Hulk sitting on the asphalt, playing with what looked like a manhole cover. He looked up as they approached and beamed, dropping the metal with a loud crash.

“PUPPY!”

“Hello Hulk.”

“PUPPY PLAY?”

Fenrir looked at Loki, who looked at Tony.

“Let’s put a pin in that for the moment, Teen Wolf. The street’s not gonna stand up to your rompin’. You can play at the Tower.”

“PLAY NOW!” Hulk pouted, slamming his fists against his own thighs.

“Loki, can you get them back with your Star Trek ‘Beam me up’ shit?”

He eyed Hulk warily but nodded. “He is not so heavy.”

“Cool, then you take the kids to go play and I’ll go the long route home.”

“Here,” Fenrir handed him the shopping, “I do not want them to get squashed. Or eaten.”

“They’re not the most aerodynamic cargo.”

Fenrir half-shrugged with total indifference and took Loki’s hand as the trickster extended the other to Hulk.

“Now Hulk, we are going to move very far away very fast, but you won’t feel it.”

“FAST?”

Loki set his jaw. “Here goes.”

He popped them to the Hulk-proof calm down room, quickly releasing the giant’s hand in case he freaked out. But the creature just sat there, gaping in complete wonder.

“Hulk?” Fen asked softly.

“AGAIN!”

“Another time,” Loki smiled, “I’ll leave you two to your games.”

He headed for the door as Fenrir dropped to the floor, the shifting sounds of his change drowned out by Hulk’s excited giggles, and Loki smiled to himself. If only everything was so simple.


	7. Chapter 7

“Look Lokes, you made the paper.” Tony flourished it as he walked into the dining room.

“Oh?” the god leaned over his shoulder.

“Yeah. ‘Downtown Fire Battled by Avengers and Unknown.’”

“Unknown.” Loki said drily.

“Better than ‘Dude who tried to destroy the city’.”

“Touché.” He sat, pulling an empty bowl towards him and snatching the box of Captain Crunch from Fenrir.

“Hey!”

“You do not need the _entire box_ , Fen.”

“I’m a growing god.”

“You are not.”

“You don’t know that. I’m one-of-a-kind.”

“He’s right.” Tony said, turning the page.

“Stay out of this, Stark. He doesn’t need the encouragement. You want another Thor on your hands?”

Tony squinted over the top of his paper, eying the god suspiciously. “No more Crunch, Wolf Boy. We already spend a small nation’s GDP on food as it is.”

Pepper breezed in looking effortlessly graceful in her white shirt and pencil skirt, kissing Tony’s head as she passed. “Good morning.”

“Pepper, my sweet, my love! Please tell me you’re not dressed up for a meeting I have to attend.”

“No Tony,” she rolled her eyes as she poured her coffee, “I never expect you to attend anything, remember?”

“Ah, good.”

“Though I was thinking...”

“Oh no.” He set the paper down.

“What about we have a little get-together tonight? Here at the Tower, for the team and friends.”

“Something casual, pizza, movies?” Tony stroked his chin, “I vote yes.”

“I’ll tell Jarvis to organise it.” Pepper kissed him.

“You gonna come, Your Highness?” Tony looked at Loki.

“If it pleases you.”

“Pepepr’s kinda got the monopoly on that, but it’d be good to have you and your brood here.”

“Then we shall attend.”

“Speaking of which, any clue when Odin’s sending the next Loki spawn down? We could use the prep time.”

“No idea. He must decide I am ready, though I know not what criteria he judges by.”

“Alright. Be nice if I had a heads-up that we needed a bunch of hay but whatever, he’s only king of Asgard, right? Totally too busy to send a note.”

Fenrir snorted into his cereal and Loki elbowed him. “Is that your idea of table manners?”

“They’re still better than Uncle Thor’s.”

Loki pursed his lips and went back to eating rather than admit he had a point.

*****

Steve was hanging the last of the streamers, his own smooth jazz pumping through Tony’s sound system while he had the chance. The others were helping with the food or alcohol or getting ready, and as Steve climbed down the ladder he had to say they made a good team whether their objective was taking down bad guys or throwing an awesome shindig.

He gathered up his stuff to put away, placing it in the hall cupboard as the elevator opened.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” he stuck his head around the corner, quickly moving to greet their first guest, “Commander Hill, I wasn’t expecting you.”

She looked more casual than normal in a blue shirt and tight jeans, but still totally capable of killing a man with a look. “Loki invited me.”

“Loki?” Steve blinked.

“He wanted to thank me for some advice I gave him. Apparently it helped.”

“I thought SHIELD command weren’t allowed to fraternise with us lowly foot soldiers.” The blond smiled.

“I make an occasional exception.”

“Good. It’s no fun always talking business. Sometimes you gotta relax a little.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Now I should go say hi to Pepper, but save a dance for me, captain.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“It’s just Maria when we’re off duty.”

Steve flashed one of his dazzling smiles. “Then we can drop the ‘captain’ too.”

“Alright.”

She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him to grin to himself. Steve went to the stereo to change the song, whistling quietly under his breath. Bruce walked in with a huge bowl of punch and set it on the bar, arranging the ladle carefully.

“You seem cheerful.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Good music, nice people, tasty food. It’s already a swell party and it hasn’t even started yet.”

Bruce smiled, looking up as the elevator opened again. Jorm, Loki and Fenrir walked in, waving a greeting.

“Hey guys.” Steve nodded.

“Is there something we can do to help?” Loki asked.

“Maybe check with Pepper, but I think we’ve got it pretty sorted.”

The trickster headed for the kitchen, Jorm sinking onto a couch with his arms sprawled along the back, and Fen joined Bruce at the bar.

“Punch?” the scientist offered.

“I shall try some if you will.”

“I don’t drink. Messes with my cool.”

Fenrir laughed and Bruce raised his brows.

“I say something funny?”

“Your composure seems so unshakable, and yet you cannot drink. What is the worst that could happen with your Midgardian heroes around?”

“Trust me, the party will go much better if Hulk doesn’t gatecrash.”

Fen nudged him with his shoulder. “Then I shall abstain also, to keep you company.”

“You don’t have to. Steve can’t get drunk either.”

“Ah, but perhaps it is my composure I am worried about. That I might become silly with drink and embarrass myself.”

“Trust me, Tony’s gonna beat you to it.” Steve grinned.

“I don’t think you could embarrass yourself with us.” Bruce agreed.

Fen swept his eyes over the doctor’s face and shrugged. “All the same, I think I shall need my wits about me tonight.”

 

Jane twitched nervously as the elevator stopped.

“Would you chill?” Darcy rolled her eyes, “It’s not like we haven’t hung out with them a dozen times before.”

“But it’s different now Loki and his kids live here. I feel like they give Thor ideas about, well, us and our kids.”

“So? Just hurry and marry him already.”

“Darcy!” she hissed, “I do not have time to get married! The bridge work is really coming along and-”

The doors slid open and Darcy threw a hand up in front of her face. “No more work talk, Janey. We are officially in party mode.”

She dragged her muttering boss into the room, Thor’s eyes lighting up across the space.

“Jane!”

Tony and Clint both skipped out of the way hurriedly as the thunderer ploughed through their conversation, sweeping Jane into his arms for a kiss that made Darcy whistle.

“Calm down, cheeseball. We don’t wanna see you spelunking her mouth with your tongue.”

“Darcy, gross!” Jane looked at her with horror.

“That’s what I’m sayin’.”

“It’s good to see you,” Pepper sailed over, champagne glasses in hand, “I’m glad you could make it on such short notice.”

“We aim to please.” Darcy took a glass, peering at the fruit bobbing on the surface.

“Have you met Rhodey?” she waved to the athletic-looking man at her side.

“War Machine, right?” Darcy smiled, “So badass.”

He laughed. “Thanks. Glad someone thinks so. Tony still sees me as an annoying little brother or something.”

“Lady Jane, I must introduce you to Fenrir properly.” Thor tugged her towards the bar, the brunette casting a helpless wave back at Darcy.

Pepper and Rhodey fell back into their conversation and Darcy scanned the room, looking to see who else was there. Commander Hill was talking to Bruce and Natasha, a group too scary to even contemplate. But she could see Jormungand leaning on the bar, and with an internal giggle headed his way.

“Lady Darcy.”

She stopped, turning at Loki’s polished tones. “Hey. What’s up?”

“I wanted to see how you were faring.”

“In general or like, party-wise? Cos this is some good punch, bro.”

He looked confused but shook it off, stepping back to snag Clint’s elbow and steal his attention away from Tony.

“Have you two met?”

Darcy frowned. “Uh dude, like all the time. Jane and I come to lots of Avengers parties.”

“Yeah. Darce is like my little prankster-in-training, huh?” the archer grinned.

“I’ll fool you eventually, Barton.”

“As if.” he laughed.

“Perhaps I could teach you both a thing or two.” Loki spluttered, looking for a way to draw them in.

“I bet you could, but it sounds dangerous. I don’t want Tony to ban me from the Tower,” Darcy smirked “Catch you later.”

 

She walked on, coming up behind Jormungand and trailing a hand across his shoulders. Loki bit the inside of his cheek as the god turned and smiled at her, laughing as he leaned in for a kiss.

“You okay? You’re a bit...off.” Clint studied him critically.

“Fine, fine. Excuse me.”

He pushed his way out of the room and down the hall, ducking into the bathroom. Loki closed the door behind him and leaned on the sink. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. In the dream, Clint and Darcy were together, but here they were like brother and sister. Maybe he had to recreate it exactly? Maybe he needed to be with Nat before they could fall for each other? He didn’t understand how this worked, and he hated that. He felt weak, like he was struggling against the tide, waves lapping at his throat.

Loki slammed his fist into the vanity in frustration, growling under his breath. How could he make this right? There was a quiet knock and he looked up.

“Who is it?”

“It is I, brother. Are you well? The Hawk conveyed some concern.”

Loki’s mouth twitched and he flung the door open, pacing as Thor came in and closed it.

“It is not the same, Thor!” he hissed, “It’s not going as if it should.”

“What isn’t?”

“Lady Darcy and Jormungand! That is not supposed to happen. Somewhere I must have erred. Perhaps I should have followed the dream more carefully and ensured everyone was courting before the Allfather sent the children.”

Thor grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop and face the other god. He frogmarched the trickster into the hall where they could see the lounge. “Loki, do they seem unhappy?”

Loki could see Darcy on the couch laughing at something Jormungand said, his arm around her waist; he could see Nat talking to Clint on the edge of the bar, both swinging their legs. They looked content. The archer certainly wasn’t pining over Darcy, and if what she’d said was true he’d had plenty of time to develop an attraction at their past encounters.

But a small part of him still despaired that it wasn’t the way he remembered.

“It’s not what they had. Before.” He mumbled.

“I don’t think they mind. Loki, I understand it’s harder for you because you think if things don’t turn out the same way, people will miss out on something. But the characters in your dream were only characters. They were based on what you knew of the Midgardians at the time. If in the dream Clint and Darcy were a fine match, that is not true in real life. And that’s okay.”

Loki glanced at Natasha fearfully, biting his lip. “What if I was wrong about everybody? What if none of them were suited after all?”

“Then they are not missing out if they do not find each other, are they?”

“No, I suppose not. Everyone will be as happy as if I had never dreamed at all.” Except Loki.

“Have faith, brother. Things will work out as they should – whether that is in line with your dream or not.”

He headed back to Jane, but Loki didn’t move. He’d lost the urge to socialise.

 

Steve was laughing at one of Tony and Rhodey’s usual arguments when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Ready for that dance, Steve?” Maria smiled up at him.

“I’d be honoured.” He put down his drink, taking her hand.

People weren’t really dancing yet, preferring to stick to their mingling, but the song was a good slow number that Steve thought he might be able to keep time to. He put his other hand on Maria’s waist, keeping a decent space between them. It wouldn’t do to disrespect a superior officer by getting handsy.

“You’re very different like this.” He said, swaying slowly as he moved his feet from side to side.

“My job doesn’t leave a lot of room for joking around or having fun.”

“The fate of the free world resting on your shoulders?”

“Something like that. Though it’s mostly Fury’s shoulders – I just pass down orders and play nice with the Council lackeys.”

“You do important work.”

“So do you. And you don’t do it from behind a desk.”

“I’ve seen you in action. You’re no slouch in the field.”

Tony and Pepper twirled past, the billionaire stopping to smirk at them. “You’re about to get outdanced, Rogers.”

“Carry on Tony. I’m not ruining a perfectly good dance trying to compete with you.”

“We could take him, you know.” Maria whispered.

“Uh, I’m not so sure about that. Stark probably had lessons as a kid and I’m, well, this is kinda my first time.”

She patted his arm. “We’ll work on it. Next time.”

“So, what’s it gonna be?” Tony waggled his brows.

“Tony, leave them alone.” Pepper moaned, tugging him back to face her.

“As my lady wishes.” He spun her away.

They dance din silence for a few minutes, Steve looking at the other partygoers curiously. Nat and Clint were teaching Fenrir and Bruce to play Quarters, though he couldn’t say who had the worst advantage. The wolf and the doctor were chuckling under their breath, heads very close. Darcy and Jorm were on the couch, the girl almost in his lap as she chattered at full speed, but the serpent looked charmed by it.

“You do this well for a beginner.”

“Thanks,” He gave Maria a quick grin, “You’re not just flatterin’ me, are ya?”

“Do I seem like the flattering type?”

“Not really.”

“Good call.”

 

Nat opened the freezer, moving aside the various ice packs and frozen vegetables until she found her secret hidden stash. She took out the vodka, kissing it briefly. It was the real stuff, from her last trip back home, and she’d been saving it for a special occasion. She shut the freezer and turned, going stiff as Loki came in.

“Apologies. I did not mean to disturb you.”

“You didn’t. Drink?” she held up the bottle.

“Yes, thank you.”

Nat set it down and took two shotglasses form the cupboard, cracking the seal with a snap. “You’ve been kinda quiet tonight.”

“Perhaps I am merely compensating for Thor’s boisterousness. He is loud enough for the both of us.”

“You okay?” she looked at him without lifting her head, seemingly still focused on measuring out their shots.

“I am fine, Lady Natasha.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’m not much of a lady.”

She handed him the glass and Loki paused, looking at her cryptically. “In Asgard, it does not mean the same thing. Midgardians think ladies are proper, well-behaved, delicate. Where I come from they are fierce and strong, and not to be meddled with. They are formidable.”

“I could work with that. Cheers.” She raised her glass, throwing it back.

Loki followed suit, the ice-cold liquor only refreshing with his Jotunn physiology, and not strong enough to have a kick. She poured another and he bit his lip.

“Might we share coffee together sometime?”

“You wanna go for coffee?” she said flatly, face unchanged.

“I am told it is the Midgardian custom when one wants to get to know another better.”

“What do you think you wanna know about me?”

“Whatever you want to tell me. Even if it’s not true.”

She made a face, taking the second shot. “I’m not much of a sharer.”

“I think we have that in common.”

“Alright. We can do coffee. Sometime.”

She took both bottle and shotglass into the other room, and Loki relaxed back against the counter. She hadn’t rejected him outright, which was the most promising sign he could hope for at this stage. It was a decent start.

 

Darcy tugged Jorm into Tony’s study, giggling as she shushed him.

“Where are we bound, Lady Darcy?”

“We’re lookin’ for a little privacy.” She winked at him, stumbling in the dim light of the library. Someone had left a couple of lamps on, but the shelves were dark and Tony’s organisation seemed to involve a lot of stacks on the floor.

They reached the end of a row and Darcy stopped, backing against the shelf and pulling Jorm flush against her. He smiled, tracing a finger along her cheekbone.

“You are beautiful, my lady.”

“God, that accent is so damn hot.”

He leaned in to kiss her and she moaned, hands clasping on the back of his neck. The serpent lifted her, Darcy’s legs wrapping around his waist as he ran his hands up and down her ribs. He stopped suddenly and she whined unhappily.

“Hush. I hear voices.” Jorm put her down, nudging the girl to a crouch behind the desk. They watched as Steve and Maria walked through the rows towards them, the captain’s hands in his pockets as he listened.

“I don’t often get to talk about this stuff, you know.” Maria was saying.

“It’s good to have someone to vent to. Someone not connected,” he grimaced, “Well as not connected you can be and still have a clearance level.”

She laughed. “It certainly makes our lives difficult sometimes.”

“You don’t ever regret it?”

“Do you ever regret being Erskine’s guinea pig?”

He shook his head and she shrugged.

“We do what we have to.”

They came to a stop at the end of the row and she sighed, checking her watch.

“I should get going. I’ve already been here too long.”

“Are you worried you’ll see something you don’t want to?” Steve joked.

“Too late for that. Tell Stark he owes me some therapy.”

“I’ll let him know.”

Maria looked up at him for a moment and then very, very slowly, kissed his cheek. “Good night, captain.”

“Good night Maria.”

She turned and walked out, Steve staring after her with a dumbfounded happy puppy look. Eventually he laughed and wandered out too, hands still in his pockets.

“Oh my god!” Darcy whispered, “I think we just saw Commander Hill pop Captain America’s kiss cherry!”

“His cherry? He did not appear to have any fruit.” Jorm frowned.

“It’s an ex- oh forget it.” She kissed him. Jormungand smiled as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and falling back onto the carpet.

*****

Bruce was happily dreaming when a drumming sound woke him. It wasn’t overly loud, but with his senses it was enough to shake off any sleepiness he might have felt.

“Jarvis?” he blinked at the ceiling blearily.

“Master Lokison is outside.”

“Which one?” Bruce felt around for his glasses, sliding them up his nose as he pulled back the covers and got up. He didn’t wait for Jarvis, opening the door.

“Fen.”

“Did I wake you? My apologies-”

“It’s okay. It’s not like I’m hungover.”

Fen wheezed out a laugh. “No. I think it will be some time before Stark raises his head.”

“What’s up?”

“I was hoping you would like to go for a walk with me. It is a bright and sunny morn, and I wish to see this Central Park everyone speaks of.”

Bruce considered it. It certainly was nice outside, and the Tower would be dead for ages while everyone shook off the effects of last night. “Sure. Let me get dressed and we’ll go.”

He shut the door and threw on some clothes, putting on the hat and glasses he used when he wanted to be extra incognito. The Park might not be the worst place in the world to Hulk out but it was also full of people with cameras.

“We ready to go?” he asked as he walked into the main room.

Fen nodded, hitting the call button. They rode down together quietly, the lobby deserted as they let themselves out. It was early, the air still crisp with that new day smell, the streets not too busy yet. They walked towards the park, Fenrir sniffing now and then.

“You hungry? We could get breakfast pretzels or something.”

“I doubt it would do much to sate me, Bruce.”

“Right, bottomless Asgardian pit.”

“Right.”

They crossed to the edge of the park and were immediately surrounded by early morning joggers. Fenrir frowned.

“Why are they not in their beds?”

“That’s a very good question.” Bruce snickered.

The wolf’s eyes followed their paths across the grass, taking on an almost wistful look. “It has been a long time since I have been able to run.”

“You get to jump around in the Hulk Tank.”

“It is not the same, Bruce. I cannot describe to you the glee of charging against the wind, feeling it in my fur. My legs feel strong and powerful. I feel like nothing can hurt me when I run.”

“You can’t do it in this form?”

Fenrir shrugged. “It’s not the same.”

“Well I’m sure if you wanna wolf out and go for a sprint, Tony or someone can take you out where no one’s gonna see you. There are plenty of deserted fields and deserts and tundras with room to run.”

“I shall ask.”

 

They kept walking in a meandering path. Bruce wasn’t really sure where they were going but he had a vague idea of going down to the water, and it didn’t really matter anyway. He liked Fen’s company. Physically the other man appeared much younger than him but he was hundreds of years old, and while he might have spent most of that chained to a rock he was still knowledgeable, especially after Loki’s lessons.

“You were really young when Odin took you away from Loki, yeah?”

“Yes,” Fenrir pressed his lips together, “Only a few decades old. His fear of the prophecy grew swift and terrible.”

“You were only a kid. How could he have known if it was going to come true or not?”

“I do not think he cared to wait and see.”

Bruce was quiet for a moment, kicking a stone off the path in front of him. “You seem to buy it too.”

“Pardon?” the wolf frowned.

“Well, Odin sent you away by yourself because he was convinced you were going to kill him someday. And now you seem pretty determined that’s what’s gonna happen.”

“He deserves it, after what he did.” Fenrir growled.

“I can see how his actions might have forced your hand a bit. But just because someone says you’re a monster doesn’t mean you have to be.”

“Is that how you feel about your Hulk?”

Bruce fell quiet. “I guess so. Took me a long time to realise it though.”

“And until then?”

“I hated myself. I hated what’d I’d made myself into: something a thousand times worse than my father, something that could kill people in an instant without even meaning to.”

“And I too spent many years on that rock wondering what I had done to incur such punishment. What about me made me wrong? Dangerous? It was not until I came here and met all of you that I truly saw it had nothing to do with me at all,” he reached out, taking Bruce’s hand, “You helped with that.”

Bruce stiffened, his feet slowing as he gently took his hand away. “Fenrir...I think we need to talk.”

“Okay?” the wolf raised a brow.

“I think you might like me, and that’s just not a good idea. It’s not possible for me to have a relationship. With anyone.”

“Do you not find me pleasing?”

“Oh no, that’s not it!” Bruce blurted, “No, god, you’re really handsome and buff and all that, and clever and interesting and funny – it’s just, uh, there are things about relationships I can’t do.”

“Such as?”

Bruce took a breath. He didn’t have to give a god the sex talk, did he? “Well for starters, I can’t get too _excited_ without Hulking out.”

“What is the concern? He is fond of me, and could not harm me if he tried.”

“It’s more than just – uh – physical stuff. If I fell for you, like really fell for you, it would compromise my emotions. I need to stay calm to stay in control. Having people in my life that I care about too much...it makes me unstable. It makes it too hard to keep them safe.”

“If I can learn to be calm, I think you can manage.”

 

“I’ve been trying a lot longer than you and never pulled it off.”

“But you are. You care deeply about Tony, and Steve, and Natasha, and Uncle Thor. I think you care deeply for me. And it does not make you transform any more than usual.”

“It’s not like...love. Love is much more intense.”

“You do not love your friends?”

“I do, but-”

“You would not die for them? Make sacrifices? Kill to keep them safe?”

Bruce sighed. “Of course I would.”

“Then you have already mastered the balance of love and control. I do not see what there is to worry about.” He smiled so smugly Bruce wanted to kiss it right off his face.

The scientist mustered his counterargument, about to respond, when something exploded right next to them. Fenrir shouted, hunching down as there was another bang and streamers shot into the air. Bruce looked around for the source and a parade of people came around the bushes, firing confetti and playing music, dancing their way up the path.

“It’s okay Fen, it’s just a celebration of some kind.” He glanced down.

But the wolf was gone, hands clasped over his ears and eyes clenched shut as he rocked himself. Bruce swore and crouched, closing his hands over the god’s wrists.

“Fen? Fen, can you hear me? Can you listen for my voice?”

“Too loud, too close, too many people!”

The parade was passing right next to them, almost pushing them off the path, and Bruce squeezed his arms to try and get his attention.

“What do you smell?”

“Too many things – cats, dogs, birds, people, water, dirt – the wind! It’s too much.” He shuddered, jaw working automatically as his fur rippled into being down his neck.

Bruce tried to think. Changing in the park wouldn’t be so bad, with the amount of space and lack of people, but if he changed this second he was going to scare the bejesus out of the parade-goers and that would not end well. An agitated Fenrir combined with screaming humans was a recipe for disaster. He had to calm him down, now, even if only for a minute.

Bruce shoved his head right into Fenrir’s neck and spoke against his ear.

“What do _I_ smell like?”

The wolf sniffed, responding to the commanding tone in Bruce’s voice. He ran a hand over the human’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he rested his brow on his knuckles.

“Tea. Disinfectant. Sweat. Paper and book glue. The Hulk.”

“The Hulk?”

“You always smell like him. It warns animals away.”

“Not you though, right?” the scientist tried a smile.

“Not me.” Fen’s attempt to return it was ruined by his flinch as someone passed in a jangle of bells.

“Keep going.”

 

“You smell like your sheets and your clothes – the products they use in the laundry at the Tower. Everyone smells like that too. But your clothes smell older, worn. Like you got them from faraway places and kept them. Tony always smells new but you smell comfortable.”

Bruce raised his brows at the detail. “Go on.”

“Your shampoo, conditioner. Soap. Aftershave. The metal of the razor. Blood, where you cut yourself,” He frowned, “And blood from the lab. More metal, from the syringe.”

“You can tell the difference?”

“Different metals, different ages. I can read your whole week in your scent, Bruce. Emotions too.”

“Emotions?”

“Fear,” he stammered, catching his breath, “You’re afraid of me.”

“Not of you. For you.”

Fen’s eyes flashed with something vulnerable for a moment, but it passed. “Anger. You always smell of anger but sometimes it’s worse, and then you Hulk out.”

“What does it smell like?”

“Bitter.”

Bruce winced. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind it, Bruce. There are worse scents.”

“What else?” he asked. Fenrir seemed mostly calm by now, very distracted from the last stragglers of the parade, but Bruce wasn’t ready to stop.

“Desire.”

The doctor blushed. “When did you smell that?”

“At the party,” he sighed, “Sometimes when we’re in your apartment.”

He raised a shaking hand and pressed it against the other man’s chest, licking his lips. The wolf leaned forward until they could feel each other’s breath on their faces.

“You feel it now.”

“Fenrir...” Bruce sucked in air, hoping it would help his rising heartbeat, “It’s too risky.”

“I have spent four centuries chained to a rock, Bruce Banner. I am not going to sit back and let things I want pass me by now I can grab them.”

Somewhere in Bruce’s head, the Hulk roared his impatience and the scientist snapped. He fisted his hands in Fen’s long hair and slammed their mouths together, lips not gentle as he kissed the god. The wolf wrapped strong arms around him, the muscles bulging against Bruce’s in very appealing ways. His heart sped up a little more and the Hulk snarled in response. It didn’t feel like he wanted to come out, but they were sitting on a footpath in the middle of Central Park with their hands all over each other. It wasn’t the safest situation.

“We can’t do this here.” Bruce broke away, panting.

“Then let us find somewhere better suited.”

Fenrir stood and offered his hand, and Bruce took it without another thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki walked into the shared kitchen, took a banana from the fruit bowl and a knife from the block  and then stopped, eyes stuck on the wall in front of him.

“Fenrir,” he said, very quiet and steady, “When I turn around I would desire your hand be where I can see it.”

There was a rustle and someone cleared their throat, and Loki turned his head. Bruce and Fenrir were leaning against the sink, the human in a purple bathrobe, the god wearing just pyjama pants. At least Bruce had the good grace to look mortified at being caught making out by his boyfriend’s dad.

“What exactly is this?” Loki asked.

“We’re uh, we’re-”

“Courting.” Fen smiled.

“Courting.”

“Yes.”

Bruce looked between them and shrugged. “I guess.”

“For how long?”

“You’re supposed to be the clever one, Mother.” Fenrir winked.

“It’s brand new,” Bruce said hurriedly, “Like, _brand_ brand new. We weren’t sneaking around, honest.”

“And you...like each other?”

“Yes.” Fen cooed, tucking Bruce’s hair behind his ear before the scientist slapped his hand away.

“Do not look so frightened, Banner. I am not going to pitch a fit over my son’s honour. He is a grown wolf and can make his own choices. I trust you two can handle each other.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Just kindly keep your activities where I am not subjected to them.”

Bruce blushed as Fen snickered, and Loki took his banana into the other room to cut in peace. But instead he ended up staring out the window. Fenrir and Bruce? How had he not seen it coming? They spent so much time together in private. But then he had been distracted by Jorm and Darcy, and wasn’t focused on his second son.

But if Fenrir was with Bruce, what of Hel? What of their children? His heart throbbed at the thought of Ingi and Laila, and their beauty, and their wit. He had barely had a chance to know them and now they seemed lost, another fragment of the dream that couldn’t be retrieved. This one hurt much more than a few unexpected romances.

“Are you ready?”

“Hmm?” he looked up sharply.

Natasha was standing by the elevator, dressed as casual as he’d ever seen her. “For coffee.”

“Oh. Yes, let’s do that. Without delay.”

She eyed him strangely but pressed the button. “There’s a place I know with lots of dark corners and huge mugs.”

“It sounds delightful. Lead the way.”

 

They took a cab even though Loki could have popped them there in an instant, and the god thought he recognised this as one of Natasha’s rarer moods when she wanted to just blend in with everyone else. Perhaps that’s why she’d decided to take him up on his offer today; getting coffee was one of the most routine things a Midgardian could do.

The place she liked was actually a sort of cross between a cafe and a bookstore, too tiny to really be either so everything was crammed together, chairs and tables pressed against display shelves. It did have a lot of private nooks though, and Nat nodded to one in the corner with a view of the door.

“Save us a seat while I order.”

“Of course.”

“You know what you want?”

“Tea, thank you. Could you ask if they have any black cherry syrup?”

She stared at him, a slight flare of his nostrils the only visible change in expression but he knew it meant she was freaking out. “Black cherry?”

“Yes, it’s how I take it.”

“Is that an Asgardian thing?”

He shrugged. “More like a personal habit. I discovered it on Midgard and I’ve become accustomed to it.”

She didn’t comment, turning to the counter, but he could feel her watching him suspiciously as he made his way to the table. In his sweater, jeans and jacket he was just another ordinary customer, the place full of mortals who all shared a certain style and age range. He thought they were mostly students, perhaps some artistic types. He’d heard Darcy use the word ‘hipster’ frequently but he wasn’t too sure what it meant.

Natasha joined him as he was getting comfortable, noting that he’d left her the chair where she could keep an eye on the exit. She sat, unwrapping her scarf a little at the neck.

“So how do you wanna do this? You got a bunch of questions stored up for the occasion?”

“No, actually.”

“You’re not gonna ask me my favourite colour?” she smirked.

A pointless use of their time, since he already knew her favourite everything – or did he? Loki had no idea where he stood with this Natasha, not really. He could have imagined everything he ever knew about her.

“I will listen to whatever you want to say.”

“From our friendly chat on the helicarrier, I got the impression you already know plenty.”

“Gleaned through the filter of Clint’s eyes. And I would not call that a good basis for knowing you. Deeds are not the same as character.”

“Like you?” she raised a brow.

Loki pressed his lips into a tight smile. “Indeed.”

Nat leaned back in the chair, rubbing her fingers together. “I get that you want to get to know us all and be part of the gang. I mean I don’t really get it, since last time you were here it was all death and conquest, but I can see you’re making an effort now. I’ll make smalltalk but you have to answer some of my questions too.”

Loki swallowed around the lump in his throat but nodded. “That is fair.”

 

A waitress in a tweed apron brought over their drinks, setting a coffee in a very short glass in front of Natasha and a tray with all the things for Loki’s tea, including a very small pot of something sticky and sweet.

“They didn’t have cherry but raspberry jam makes a good substitute.” Natasha explained.

“Thank you.” He smiled, spooning it into his cup.

“I’ll start. What happened in Asgard?”

The god almost dropped the tea pot, sloshing water over the side of the cup. He steadied his hand and kept his eyes on the table. “Do you have a more specific time frame? A lot happens in Asgard.”

“After the Chitauri. Thor took you away for six months and then you come back all...different. Friendly. And sane. What did Odin do to make that happen?”

Loki cleared his throat, stirring long past the time it was needed to avoid meeting her eye. “He punished me.”

“How?”

He couldn’t tell her. It was too hard, too outlandish, too easy to misread as manipulation. He couldn’t look this semi-stranger in the face and tell her she was his wife. But he had to give her something; she had that determined look that meant she wasn’t going to stop until she had a satisfactory answer.

“Six months I was absent, yes? For you. For me it was much longer. Years.”

“How is that possible?”

“The Allfather placed me in a dream-like state. There I drifted until I had come to terms with my troubles and calmed my mind. Until I remembered how good it was to be part of a team, and a family. When he woke me, I was ready to make amends.”

“That’s it?” she raised her brows, “Magic coma and then poof, you were over it?”

“As I have said, Lady Natasha, it was a lot longer than six months.”

“And you were just okay with that? The whole dream thing?”

Loki smiled wryly. “No. He did not explain anything before he placed me in it, and when I was torn out there was a period of...disorientation. Unhappiness. Things were simpler in the trance state.”

“But you’re here, and you didn’t set Odin’s palace on fire, so I take it his crazy trick worked and you’re not feeling any lingering vengeful urges.” She folded her arms over her chest.

“I have learned vengeance is a waste of valuable time.”

“You’re a god. You’re got no shortage of time.”

“All the more reason to treat it as precious. From all my centuries of watching others I understand how swiftly things can change.”

She took a sip of her coffee and nodded, watching him thoughtfully. “Alright, you answered. I suppose it’s my turn.”

Loki didn’t say anything, waiting for her to pick a topic she felt was safe. The redhead shook out her shoulders and sighed.

 

“I never wanted to be anything when I grew up. You know how most kids want to be cops or firemen or ballerinas? Or whatever you have on Asgard.”

“I am familiar with the concept.”

“I never had that. When my parents were alive I was too young, and then I was taken into the training program and there were no options. I didn’t even know you could choose. I knew other jobs existed, but I guess I thought there were other training programs where kids were being raised for them, and there was no way I could be anything else.”

“That is a shame, but perhaps in some ways it was a blessing.”

“A blessing?” she said archly.

“You never had a choice, so you cannot be blamed for following their orders. You had no concept of right and wrong beyond what they taught you. You might regret the entries in your ledger now, Lady Natasha, but you merely did as you were trained. That is much better than a killer who acts from their own desires or impulses. You were not a monster, just a well-programmed machine.”

“Is that any better?”

“Yes. Because machines can be repurposed, as you have done with the Avengers.”

“I’m not sure it’s the most flattering comparison, but thanks I guess.”

“Is it your turn to ask me another question?”

“Yep. What happened to your kids’ mother?”

Loki bit the inside of his cheek. “I am their mother.”

“Their other mother, or father I suppose. You didn’t create them out of thin air but no one ever talks about you being married, or even having lovers.”

He snorted quietly. “You do not spare me any discomfort with your queries, do you? They do not all share the same parent. Jormungand, Fenrir and my daughter Hel were sired by the Jotunn Angrboða.”

“I thought Aesir hated Jotunn.”

“They do, but you may have noticed I am not your typical Aesir. I mastered the hidden path to Jotunheim early in my travels, and I saw her...at first I was merely curious. She was so different to all the Asgardian women, most of whom disdained me or were only interested in my title. And then she became dangerously obsessed and I had to end things before Odin did it more...permanently.”

“Is that part of the reason he tried to get rid of your children? Because they were half-Jotunn?”

“Full Jotunn actually, though unbeknownst to me and certainly not Jotunn in appearance. I would gamble it played a large part in his motivation when I brought them home to Asgard.”

“And the other one?”

“Sleipnir’s father was the stallion Svaðilfari, and that is all I am going to say of him.” Loki said bitterly, taking a swig of his tea.

“So when Odin sent them all away, he pretty much orphaned them.”

“Yes. I was unable to spend time with them without appearing to be nurturing my ‘monstrous offspring’, and neither Angrboða nor Svaðilfari were capable or loving parents.”

“What a dick move.”

Loki laughed, caught by surprise. Natasha smiled.

“Yes. Odin has a long history of them.”

“You know, I didn’t really expect you to answer the question. At least not in so much detail.”

“It is not something I like to talk about.”

“Why did you then?”

He shrugged. “Because not talking about things seems to only bring chaos, and whatever the Midgardians may have called me once upon a time, I take no pleasure in that.”

*****

Clint hummed in his head as he crawled through the vents, following his internal navigation towards the entertainment room. He had a day off and he was going to veg out and watch stupid action movies until Nat inevitably came and usurped the remote. He reached his destination and dropped down through the grille, tumbling into a perfect somersault and landing on his feet. He looked around and chuckled. He had the whole place to himself.

The archer jumped onto the couch and put his hands behind his head, jigging one leg in time to his humming. “Jarvis, pull up Die Hard.”

“Which one, agent?”

“All of ‘em.”

The lights dimmed and the screen lit up, the studio titles coming up. Clint started getting comfy and realised he was going to need a lot of snacks to get through this marathon.

“Hold that thought, Jarv!”

He flipped over the back of the couch and made for the kitchen, singing the guitar riff as he strummed the air. He opened the pantry and started pulling out bags of chips and nuts, opening the fridge in search of chocolate and juice boxes. Instead he found himself staring at a girl with her skirts drawn up over her knees. Her body was split in two, one side healthy and human looking with long black hair and a green eye, the other blackened and skeletal. She blinked up at him curiously and Clint, mighty spy and alien slayer as he was, screamed.

“What the fuck!” he backpedalled, “What are you doing in our fridge?”

“I was hot, Clinton of the house Barton.”

“What?” he gaped, “You know me?”

She climbed out, long legs extending gracefully. “I know all of you. There is little to do in Niflheim but watch.”

The woman waved a hand and the missing shelves and food reappeared, door closing by itself.

“Okay, magic,” Clint frowned, “Are you by any chance related to Loki?”

“He is my mother.”

He felt simultaneously relieved and more freaked. At least he had some idea who she was and what she was doing there, but he didn’t have a clue if she was dangerous. Clint decided to start small.

“You know my name. What’s yours?”

“Hel Lokadöttir, Queen of Niflheim and the Dishonoured Dead.”

“Sweet title.”

“Thank you.”

“And Odin sent you?”

“The Allfather told me it was time.”

“So you know about all this?” he waved a hand demonstratively, “Loki living here, Jorm and Fenrir, the deal with Odin...the invasion...”

“All of it. As I said Clinton, I watch.”

“And you’re cool to move in?”

“I find your merry band quite charming.”

“Oh. Great. I guess I should tell Tony you’re here then, and he can help set you up with anything you need. Loki’s not in at the moment-”

 

“I am aware. He is out with Natalia of the house Romanova. I chose to wait.”

“In the fridge.” He deadpanned.

“Niflheim is much, much cooler than Manhattan, Clinton. I shall take some time to adjust.”

“It’s just Clint, okay? I hate my full name.”

“It reminds you of the orphanage.”

He scowled at her. “It’s gonna get really creepy if you say shit like that. I guarantee you will make a lot more friends around here if you keep our secrets to yourself.”

“Understood. You are a good advisor, Clinto- Clint.”

“I don’t know about that,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Just the only person around at the moment.”

“I know.”

He gave her a withering look and she dropped her head, breaking her serene expression for the first time.

“I apologise.”

He couldn’t be mad at her, not when she looked so remorseful. It certainly wasn’t an expression he’d ever seen on Loki, or either of his sons. “It’s okay. You’ll adjust.”

She smiled at him gratefully, and as weird as the whole bisected face thing was, it was kinda cute.

“So I’m about to start an epic Die Hard marathon. I assume you know what that is, She-Who-Watches.”

“I do.”

“Then would you like to join me? We can crank the A/C if it’s too hot for ya.”

“That would be most kind, thank you.”

Clint loaded up his arms with the snacks, not really daring to raid the fridge now the food had all been magically whisked off somewhere (however temporary it had been). Hel watched him carefully and then took the fruit bowl off the counter, hugging it to her chest. He raised a brow and she smiled.

“You should eat something of sustenance.”

“It’s my day off.”

She rolled her eyes and held up a peach. “Trust me.”

Clint narrowed his gaze but took the fruit, biting in carefully. His eyes widened, shouting around his mouthful.  “What did you do to it?”

“I made some improvements. Do you like it?”

“This is the best damn peach I have ever had.”

He took another bite, the juices running down his chin. Whatever spell she’d cast had made it the sweetest, freshest possible fruit. He knew Tony bought everything organic and probably had it flown in daily form some farm out in Iowa, but this was like the _essence_ of peach, like how he imagined the very first peach ever grown had tasted before centuries of being farmed and cross-bred and altered.

“Your entertainment awaits, Clint.” She wrinkled her nose, gliding out of the kitchen with her lacy red skirts trailing across the floor.

He shook off his peach euphoria and ran after her, hopping onto the couch as she made herself comfortable. Clint glanced over at the stiff, wide dress and the tight bodice, and made a face.

“Do you wanna change into something more, uh, comfortable?”

“I am fine, Clint. I am well used to these gowns.”

“Alright then. How’s the temperature?” He wasn’t going to let it be said he was a poor host.

“A touch warm.” She admitted with a rueful smile.

“Jarvis will up the A/C and you just tell him when to stop, okay?”

“What about you?”

He looked around and grabbed a blanket off the other couch, cocooning himself. “I’ll survive.”

He grabbed a bag of chips and opened it, setting it between them.

“We good?”

“We are excellent, Clint.”

“Jarvis, hit it.”

*****

It was Nat’s turn again, the Russian’s gaze sweeping the ceiling as if she wasn’t sure what she wanted to share. Loki knew better; she had lists of things that were acceptable for the Avengers to know, and for Clint, and for SHIELD, and probably for him too.

“My favourite place in the whole world is Buenos Aires. I know we’re not really supposed to have favourites, and if I did it should be the Motherland, but I like it there. I had a mission that involved a long recon period, months of it, and I fell in love with the lifestyle. It was warm and relaxed and everyone took time to enjoy themselves. They made a ritual out of the smallest daily tasks.”

“I would not have taken you for someone who prized ‘relaxed’ as a virtue.”

“Nobody wants constant stress, even those workaholics who thrive on being busy. Your body just can’t take it.”

“Your profession definitely takes its toll physically.”

“I haven’t died yet.” She shrugged.

“How fortunate.” Loki snorted.

“It’s not luck when you’re this good.” She winked.

“Now you sound like the Hawk.”

“I guess he’s been a bad influence on me.”

Loki bit his lip, trying to sound casual. “Is he well?”

Nat’s face immediately turned guarded. “What do you mean?”

“Is he...coping with the effects of the – my – control?”

The redhead shuffled in her seat. “I don’t really think that’s a discussion you wanna have with me.”

“I apologise. I did not intend to upset you.”

“I’m not upset.” She said quickly.

He eyed her without commenting, expression sceptical. Nat sighed.

“Look, I get you wanna make it right, but that shit is better left behind us.”

“I understand.”

“And Clint had the best shrinks SHIELD could find, and he got drunk with me a bunch of times, and he’s had the others around at the Tower. He’s gettin’ by.”

“That is all I wished to know. I had thought perhaps Lady Darcy might be one of those who helped; he mentioned something about her being an amateur trickster.”

“Sure. They run riot, when Pepper and the Cap aren’t looking.”

“But there is nothing between them?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious there’s something between Darcy and your son, which kinda makes it hard for her to be into Clint.” Nat quirked a brow.

“I know, I know. I only wanted to be sure Jormungand had not interfered in anything by courting her.”

“Well he didn’t. Clint’s not really in a courting mood right now, for anyone.”

The god had a horrible thought, fighting to keep from going too pale. “Anyone? You and he...”

“We don’t.” She said with an air of finality, throwing back the rest of her coffee.

Loki knew it was wrong to feel so relieved but he did, smiling into his cup.

“We should head back. You know, in case some supervillain decides now is the perfect time to unleash his evil plot.”

“Ah yes, the ever-present duty.”

Loki finished his tea and stood, following her out to the street. He glanced at Natasha as she hailed a cab, not sure he should say anything. In the end he couldn’t resist.

“I hope I was not unbearable company.”

She met his gaze squarely, lips turned up just the tiniest bit. “It wasn’t terrible.”

She slid into the taxi and Loki grinned, climbing in beside her.

 

He sensed her as soon as they reached the Tower. Nat noticed the stricken look on his face and grabbed his arm.

“What is it?”

Loki turned, eyes wide with joy, smile more sincere than she’d ever seen it. “Hel.”

He popped them to the common floor, Nat losing her grip at the unexpected landing. Loki was already striding into the media room. There was a brash, loud movie playing on the huge screen but his gaze was fixed on Clint and Hel offering each other bowls full of junk food.

“Hel!”

“Mother!” she laughed, bounding off the couch and into his arms. Loki chuckled gleefully as he spun her, skirts flying out in a puffy cloud.

Loki set her on her feet, smoothing the hair off her face. “When did you get here?”

“A few hours ago.”

“You should have had someone call me. I would have returned at once.”

“I did not wish to disturb you,” Her eyes slid towards Natasha, “And Clint has been keeping me wonderfully entertained.”

“Has he now?” Loki’s gaze narrowed, seeking out the archer mercilessly.

“We were watching Die Hard.” He spat.

“You would.” Nat rolled her eyes with a tut.

“I thought it a good tale. I like heroes.” Hel grinned over her shoulder.

“Have you seen your brothers yet?”

“I thought it best to greet you first.”

“Then come, we must find them. If Master Barton doesn’t mind me interrupting your viewing.”

“I can pause it, if Hel wants to see the end.”

She shook her head. “Continue, Clint. I have ample opportunities to catch up and I do not wish to disrupt your day off.”

Loki slung his arm around her shoulders with a smile and led her out. Nat didn’t move, folding her arms to stare at Clint. Eventually he sighed.

“What?”

“Die Hard.”

“Yeah, it’s a classic.”

“An other-worldly zombie queen shows up, and you put on Die Hard.”

“Hey, I found her in the fridge, so the movie choice was the least weird part of the day.”

“What did you think?”

“She seems nice. A little creepy with her omnipotent shit but nowhere near as irritating as the others, and she doesn’t seem to harbour any secret desire to make us all her mortal slaves.”

“Good.” Nat flopped down, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it perfectly.

“How was coffee?”

“Interesting.”

Clint stared at her, brows raised expectantly. She shrugged.

“It was interesting. He doesn’t seem to harbour any secret desire to make us all his mortal slaves, if that’s what you wanna hear.”

“It makes me feel a little better, yeah.”

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

 

Loki waved Hel through the elevator doors. “And this is our chambers. Originally we shared with your uncle but-”

“Anthony of the house Stark gave you more rooms after Fenrir’s arrival. I think you have done wonders with the decor, Mother.” She trailed a hand over a bronze pot on the coffee table.

“Well there is room for you, and you may decorate as you see fit.”

“My thanks, Mother.”

“It is not trouble, my darling.” He kissed her brow.

Hel blushed, walking around the couches to inspect them. Loki went into the hall.

“Boys? Are you here?”

“Master Fenrir is with Dr Banner and Master Jormungand is in Sir’s wardrobe.”

“Doing what?” he scowled.

“Hiding all his belt buckles, by the look of things.”

“Tell them both to join us now, and Thor too if he’s home.”

“Right away, Master Laufeyson.”

He wandered back into the main room to find Hel was gone. “Darling?”

“In here!” a voice called from the kitchen.

He walked in and found her stuffing ice down her bodice. Loki smothered a snicker in his fist. “You know, we can lower the temperature if you prefer.”

“This suits me fine, Mother.”

He clucked his tongue and came closer, dropping the enchantment form his hand so that the skin turned a very deep and frost-covered blue. Loki laid his palm against her forehead and Hel sighed.

“Ah, that is even better.”

“Well I cannot follow you around all day, so I suggest you learn to embrace some thinner Midgardian clothing.”

“I shall adapt to the climate in time, Mother.”

“If you are uncomfortable, you must tell me. Whatever the reason.” Loki frowned.

Hel took his hands, making him face her properly. “Mother, you needn’t coddle me. Do you do it for the others?”

“Yes.”

“Well we’re all grown enough to look after ourselves. I know you feel you missed your chance to do it when we were younger, but it’s alright. We don’t blame you for Odin’s mistakes.”

Loki laughed quietly, pulling her into his arms. “My darling Hel. You have always been wiser than me, even when you were small.”

“I am a queen, Mother. It is my job to be wise.”

The elevator opened and Jorm walked in, tossing a handful of metal into the air and catching it easily. “Mother? Hel!”

“Jormungand. Up to more mischief?”

“Always.” He threw his arms around her.

“You’re so much smaller in this form.” She giggled.

“Stark’s Tower isn’t very compatible with my true nature. Nor yours, apparently.” He eyed the melted dew all over her face and chest.

“But here we are with Mother, and that is all that matters.”

 

Jorm released her, leaning on the island. “What will they do in Niflheim without you, dear sister?”

“They have been without a ruler before. The shades will survive – after all, they’re already dead. They can’t come to any more harm.”

The stairwell door opened with a bang and Thor trotted in. “Loki? Jarvis said you called.”

“I did. Brother, you remember your niece?”

Thor blinked at her for a moment, trying to reconcile his memories of a very young girl with the woman in front of him. Hel’s mouth twitched as the silence dragged on, but a moment later he was beaming and crushing her against his massive chest.

“Little Hel! How you have grown! It has been many a year since I saw you, but you are more beautiful than ever.”

“My thanks, uncle. I would not call it beauty but I believe I am biased.”

Thor suddenly dropped his arms, moving away. “I am sorry, I am disrespectful. Queen Hel.”

He bowed deeply, face solemn, and Jorm threw Loki a look of barely-contained laughter. The trickster didn’t even bother holding it in, snorting loudly.

“I don’t think Hel will hold you to protocol, Thor.”

“She is a ruler in her own right, Loki. We must show the proper deference.”

“When have you ever shown anyone but the Allfather and Grandmother Frigga your deference, uncle?” Hel smiled, not unkindly.

“A fair point. I am trying to be more considerate.”

“I know,” she tapped the skin under her white eye, “I have seen it. You and Jane of the house Foster seem very happy. You make yourself worthy of her.”

He blushed and ducked his head. “I do?”

“Oh stop before he spontaneously explodes.” Loki sighed, crossing his arms.

“You could make it a little less spontaneous, Mother.” Jorm teased.

The elevator opened and Fenrir came in, dragging Bruce along by the hand. The scientist was grumbling under his breath.

“I think Loki wanted to see you by yourself-”

“Nonsense. You are my Bruce, and you are always invited in my opinion.”

The wolf stopped when he saw the group in the kitchen, laughing with delight. “Sister!”

“Fen. And Bruce of the house Banner. I am pleased to meet you.”

“And you, uh...I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Hel Lokadöttir, Queen of Niflheim and the Dishonoured Dead.”

“Um, okay. Is that like the Underworld, or...”

“Similar,” Loki provided, “Niflheim is home to those who do not die with glory, just as Valhalla is for warriors and heroes.”

Bruce got his curious-scientist look and Fenrir squeezed his hand. “You may quiz her about Asgardian afterlife later. How are we celebrating this joyous arrival?”

Loki and Hel exchanged a glance. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Whatever you believe to be fitting is fine with me, Mother.”

“A feast?” Thor suggested, “The Man of Iron will gladly accept any excuse to make merry, and his fellows are a cheerful lot.”

“Outside the Tower,” Bruce added, “It’s been awhile since we’ve had a chance to go anywhere as a group.”

“I shall ask him,” Loki said, “And until then, we shall sit and take tea as a family, and you may tell us everything we’ve missed.”

*****

Tony took the restaurant idea and ran with it. Loki should have known he’d go ridiculously over the top, but he didn’t try to stop it because honestly he felt Hel deserved it. She might not be his youngest but she was his only daughter, and he would always have a soft spot for her no matter how much she protested.

Since they were going somewhere public, the Asgardians had to take fashion advice from their mortal counterparts. Fenrir took great joy in conjuring up a suit that matched Bruce’s, the lapels a little outdated, the colours a bit garish but flattering in a strange way. Jormungand went more traditional, his zoot suit pinstriped and complete with pocket watch. Loki stuck to the outfit he’d worn in Stuttgart, scarf and all, and he conjured up a plain grey suit with matching waistcoat for his brother since nobody else had anything that would fit his shoulders.

They met in the lobby, most of the Avengers already milling about as they waited.

“Look at this,” Tony exclaimed, “It’s always the girls. We’re ready, and they’re probably still fussing about with their hair.”

“Firstly Tony, you’re usually the late one,” Bruce ticked off on his fingers, “Secondly, you know you appreciate the results more than you dislike the waiting. And thirdly, don’t say that where any of them can hear, because Nat and Pepper will both kick your ass and Hel’s a goddamn queen of the dead.”

The billionaire pouted, finally responding so quietly Bruce almost missed it. “Clint’s the late one.”

The receptionist’s pen hit him behind his ear and Tony yelped.

“I saw that, Barton!”

“No you didn’t.”

The elevator opened and Tony threw his hands up. “Here we go.”

Pepper walked out in a stunning long white dress with very Grecian sleeves, her heels making her tower over Tony as she kissed him. “I hope you weren’t bored waiting.”

“Never,” He lied cheerfully, “You look gorgeous.”

“Wait til you see the others.”

He looked up as Nat and Hel walked out. The spy wore a tight green dress with little cap sleeves that reminded him of Monaco, or his ill-fated birthday. It wasn’t terribly comforting but it looked good on her, and he nodded his somewhat-reluctant admiration.

The goddess had clearly taken wardrobe tips from both of them. Her hair was up in a loose chignon, the normally black half of her body camouflaged with an illusion. Her dress was black at the hem, fading through various shades of grey all the way up to a white neckline. It was strapless, tight around her torso like her Asgardian robes but not as wide in the skirt.

“You look beautiful.” Loki kissed her head.

“My thanks, Mother.”

“Here, there are a few more people for you to meet.” He waved her towards Steve and Tony.

“Steve of the house Rogers, and Anthony of the house Stark.” She said for him, offering a hand.

Steve took it with a blush, bending down to kiss the back. “Honoured, Your Majesty.”

“Has anyone told you that’s super creepy?” Tony joked.

“Tony!” Pepper grumbled.

“It is alright, Virginia of the house Stark. Clint has made it quite clear.”

Tony frowned. “She’s not a Stark.”

“Did I say Stark? My apologies.” Hel breezed off towards her brothers, leaving the inventor gobsmacked.

Pepper snorted. “I think she just paid you back for the creepy comment.”

When Tony still didn’t speak, Steve beamed. “I like her already.”

Even with Darcy and Jane meeting them at the restaurant, they needed a couple of cars to get everyone there. Loki and Hel both offered to teleport but Tony wouldn’t hear of it.

“We’re a team, so we should travel like one.”

“Am I an Avenger now, Anthony of the house Stark?” she smiled teasingly.

“Okay, we’re gonna lose a lot of conversation time if you keep up the ‘of the house’ stuff. It’s just Tony.”

“Very well.”

“And it depends, can you fight?”

“A little.”

“What’s a little?” he raised a brow.

Thor shuddered. “Do me a kindness, friend Stark, and do not ask her to demonstrate.”

“Well now I definitely wanna see it.”

“No, you don’t.” Loki fixed his gaze out the window.

 

Dinner was a lot of fun. Darcy and Hel immediately hit it off, just as Loki had dreamed, and Jane seemed to find her fascinating (even if Hel did persist in looking between the astrophysicist and Thor knowingly every time she spoke to them). They had the place to themselves, a couple of SHIELD agents standing guard at the various entrances but easily ignored. The wine flowed freely, the food was decadent and delicious, and with Tony and Jorm at the table there was no shortage of joking around.

After dessert, they got up so they could move around and talk without having the table in the way. Loki drifted to a seat by the kitchen, sipping his champagne as he watched his children and the Midgardians. Everyone seemed to be getting along, which is more than he could have hoped for that day he and Thor landed in the field. His gaze inevitably moved to Natasha, admiring the curves under her dress, the fiery red of her hair, the way she smiled as she spoke to Pepper.

“She can be yours again.”

He looked up in surprise. “You shouldn’t be able to sneak up on me so well.”

Hel shrugged, sitting beside him. “I am a queen of shadows and nothingness, Mother. I am even stealthier than you.”

He gave a begrudging grunt of acknowledgement, draining his glass.

“She may not be your Natalia, but she is still there, inside. You knew her better than the others when the Chitauri came, because Clint knew her better. She is not so different in reality from what you dreamed.”

He stared at her in horror. “How do you know all this?”

“I know things, Mother. I see things. While you slumbered in Asgard, I watched. Odin’s punishment was perhaps the cruellest he has ever inflicted on us.”

His eyes darted back to Nat. “So you know everything that happened?”

“From your fall to your return, both what you thought was true and what actually was. I know you dreamed I would be mated with Bruce of the house Banner, but I see Fen got there first this time.” She smiled.

“Yes. Not everything worked out the way I thought it should.”

“But it seems to be working quite nicely, don’t you agree?”

He bit his lip. “You don’t...think less of me, for what happened here on Midgard?”

“Thanos is a master not easily disobeyed.”

“I did things before I met him. I tried to kill Thor.”

“And Thor tried to slaughter the Jotunns. Nobody is perfect, Mother.”

He laughed. “I think you’re the only one who would brush it off so lightly.”

“I see everything. I have a much fuller idea of what is good and evil, and trust me when I say there are others far more deserving of the word ‘villain’.”

He sighed, taking her hand. “You truly believe Natasha could want me again?”

“I think you could charm the birds from the trees if you fancied. Why should the Black Widow be any different?”

He smiled at her sadly. “How is it I have a daughter so much smarter than her mother?”

“Oh, don’t fret too much. I’m smarter than all of you.”

He laughed, shoving her away, and Hel batted back playfully before resting her head on his shoulder. Loki stroked his fingers down the back of her neck gently.

“Were you terribly lonely, my darling?”

“I had the shades.”

“They are no kind of company.”

She shrugged. “I am here now. That is well enough.”

“Yes,” Loki nodded, “Now everything is almost as it should be.”


	9. Chapter 9

Clint got up and scratched his head with a yawn, hair standing on end. He opened his fridge, closing his eyes instinctively for a moment before he cracked one slightly to make sure there was no one hiding in there. His first encounter with Hel might have scarred him a little – but then, who expects to find ancient mythological queens next to their vegetable crisper? He felt he had a right to be overly cautious.

Finding no goddesses under his milk, he took out eggs and bacon and put them next to the stove. He was going to have a good old-fashioned circus fry-up and then jog the whole thing off, and then maybe spend some time in the range. He was taking a skillet off the wall when the alarms started.

“Motherfucker,” he threw the pan down in disgust, “Jarvis?”

“Urgent incoming message from Director Fury. The Avengers are assembling on the roof.”

“Guess I should get to work.” He sighed, running to grab his gear.

The elevator stopped to collect Nat and then Steve on the way up. The redhead nodded to the captain.

“Do we know what we’re dealing with?”

“Not yet.”

“I love being kept in the dark.” Clint muttered, tightening his shooting glove.

“I’m sure they’ll catch us up real quick.”

The doors opened at the empty lobby on the top floor, Steve leading the way to the roof stairs. When they got outside Tony was suited up next to Bruce and the majority of the Asgardians.

“Fenrir not joining us?” Steve asked.

“I did not feel his training progressed enough to risk it, and Bruce supported me.” Loki said.

“He’s learned it’s safer not to piss me off.” The scientist bared his teeth in a cheerless smile.

“My niece offered to stay with him.” Thor nodded.

“So it’s just us, Pops.” Tony gave him a thumbs-up.

“ETA on our ride?”

Clint looked up. “I’d give it thirty seconds.”

They followed his gaze to the black jet that was little more than a spot on the horizon. Nat cursed under her breath.

“I hate dealing with their pilots.”

“Well it’s better than bunkin’ down on the helicarrier and flying the damn things ourselves.” Clint muttered to her.

She snorted, which he knew was her way of agreeing, and backed up as the quinjet came in to hover above them. A ladder dropped down from the open back doors and Steve grabbed it with a sigh.

“Hey Tony, ever think about expanding the roof when you did the repairs?”

The inventor’s boots flared, lifting him two feet off the ground. “Nope.”

He soared up into the jet and the captain shook his head. “Jackass.”

Steve, despite his complaining, scaled it easily. Clint was close behind, the jerkiness of the climb so reminiscent of the circus that he almost froze up for a moment before shoving it down. A hand touched his ankle for a second and he glanced down to find Nat giving him a reassuring look. He winked at her and scrambled the rest of the way to the top.

 

Thor flew himself up; Loki simply shifted himself and Jorm. Which meant the seven of them had to wait for Bruce to finish struggling his way up the swaying ladder, looking sweaty and red-faced when he got to the top.

“Sorry Brucey, I would have offered you a lift but I was too busy making a snappy exit for Rogers.” Tony snickered.

“Oh hey, it’s fine,” the scientist puffed, “It’s not like time’s critical or anything.”

The back door closed and they started moving, Steve pulling down a rolling screen on the wall. He pressed the power button and a SHIELD icon appeared, followed by a view of Director Fury’s office. The man himself looked fairly grim – not that it surprised anyone.

“Avengers, we all present?”

“And accounted for, sir.” Steve nodded.

“Plus our new friends came along for the show.” Tony quipped.

“That’s good, cos you’re gonna need them.”

“What’s the situation?” Bruce frowned.

“There’s a large scale attack of some kind in Montreal.”

“Of some kind?” Natasha repeated, brow arching so hard it was almost audible.

“There are...things sweeping through the city. We don’t know what they are exactly or what they want but they’re doing some serious damage.”

“Any footage?” Tony asked, suddenly serious.

The screen changed to a grainy CCTV shot of a park. Civilians ran screaming across the grass, chased by creatures that seemed to be made of smoke or light: they had no substance but they were a bright neon green. The attackers had arms with sharply clawed fingers and jaws with huge teeth, the rest of their bodies a ghost-like blur, but they were inflicting real injuries as they slashed and bit their prey.

“What the holy fuck?” Clint gaped.

“Looks like magic to me.” Steve shot a glance at Loki expectantly.

The god pushed his way through the crowded jet until he could see the screen better, immediately swearing violently enough to make Thor flinch.

“Director, do your cameras show the source of these beings?”

“Source?”

“A woman, blonde, perhaps in Asgardian garb but more likely disguised as a human. Very beautiful, possibly accompanied by a large muscular fellow.”

“Amora?” Thor twitched again, his entire face going pale.

“I believe so. It bears her signs.” Loki pursed his lips.

“By the Nine, I wish I had stayed in the Tower.”

“What’s up, buddy?” Tony elbowed the thunderer, “This chick a friend of yours?”

Jormungand laughed, too loud in the confined space. “I do not think Uncle would call her so.”

Loki’s lips curled, amused despite the severity of the situation. “I suppose the Midgardian term for it is ‘bunny-boiler’.”

 

“Nice reference!” Tony gave him a clunky thumbs-up, suit whirring as he moved.

“Thor, any history we need to know right now?” Fury cut in sternly.

The blond muttered and toyed with Mjölnir’s hilt, avoiding the screen as if he could quietly escape without anyone noticing. Loki sighed.

“She is a great enchantress, having studied under many of Asgard’s best magicians. We were acquaintances at one time: her talents lie in charming and seducing her way into getting what she wants, something I used to admire. She attempted to seduce Heimdall to draw him from his duties, and was banished by Odin. And she has been obsessed with the idea of seducing Thor for centuries.”

“So is she here for him now, or just fuckin’ up our planet for the hell of it?” Fury glowered.

“Hard to say. It is well known my brother resides here but the attack is not direct...she might be playing tricks to draw us out.” Loki pouted thoughtfully.

“Alright, so magical _and_ crazy – great combination,” Clint rolled his eyes and gave Loki a pointed look, “How do we stop her?”

“She’s Asgardian, yes? Super tough, fast, strong, all that?” Steve asked.

“Yes. And she can control minds with more than just her looks, which are considerable.” Thor grumbled.

The screen beeped and Fury’s face was replaced by a series of small square video captures. “Loki, can you identify her?”

He pressed each picture in turn to enlarge them, sweeping aside the ones that didn’t match straight away. He stopped on one in the second row, gesturing to his brother.

“Thor?”

The blond peered at the footage of a young woman sitting casually at a cafe, seemingly indifferent to the screaming around her. Her dress was green and tight, her long golden hair flowing down over voluptuous curves.

“Aye, that’s her.”

Tony scanned the picture and whistled. “Wow! More power to you for holding out all these years, big guy. I woulda had my pants off in the first five minutes.”

“No sign of Skurge, but he is never far off.” Loki mused.

“Skurge? Do I even wanna know?” Bruce winced.

“Her faithful henchman. His epithet is ‘The Executioner’ and he is utterly devoted to her.”

“We are many, and strong,” Thor drew himself up straighter, “Bruce, Jormungand and myself can handle Skurge with ease and I know you can best Amora. With our fellows to support us it will not be a long battle.”

“I hope not,” Fury said gruffly, “Because my civilian casualty count is rising by the minute.”

“Thor, do you think your presence would make a good distraction for Amora?” Natasha eyed him up, possibly scheming how to make him even more attractive before their arrival.

“We cannot know until we have discovered her purpose here. If she intends only mayhem, then I may be able to persuade her to drop it. If it is a trap for me...then showing myself will only aid her.”

“Why don’t we send Loki first?”

He frowned at Clint, a couple of the other Avengers following suit. The archer shrugged.

“You said you were friends once, right? Why don’t you pop on ahead and see if you can get her to ‘fess up about her plans?”

“Would that work?” Steve raised his brows.

Loki bit his lip, rubbing his fingers together anxiously. “We did not part on the best of terms...but that was before, when I was still a good son of Odin. I believe now I might have more common ground with her.”

“And now I’m thinkin’ the last thing we want is you two gossiping,” Tony scoffed, “In case you decide to jump ship.”

“Do you truly expect such a thing?” Loki said, squashing the hurt at Stark’s words, “My family reside in your Tower after centuries apart. I still await Sleipnir’s arrival. Why should I betray you now, when it will gain me nothing and cost me much?”

Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder, stare burning a hole through Tony’s helmet. “My brother can be trusted, Man of Iron. He is with us.”

“Loki’s behaved himself so far.” Steve said quietly, the back of his hand just brushing Tony’s gauntlet in a subtle nudge.

“Hey, you can’t blame me for being suspicious, right?”

Loki screwed up his face. “I suppose not.”

“Alright, Loki will go ahead and try to talk to Amora without scaring her off. We’ll wait for his word before we move in. You can get to her okay?” Steve pointed at the goddess’ picture.

Loki smiled and disappeared.

“I guess that answers that question.”

*****

He touched down slightly up the street from Amora’s position, changing into his Midgardian coat and scarf before he got closer. Loki strolled along the sidewalk, seemingly without a care, paying no attention to the chaos around him. Amora was holding her cup and saucer near her face, watching an elderly man being chased to her left with a wicked grin, so she didn’t notice Loki approaching. He sat lightly like a cat, folding his hands in his lap.

“This is a marvellous mess, my dear.”

She looked up sharply, mouth popping into a perfect circle as her brows arched dramatically. The exaggerated shock quickly turned to a smirk. “Loki of Asgard. I haven’t had the pleasure in quite some time.”

“I’ve been busy of late.”

“I heard.”

He arranged his features in an outward display of contempt that hinted at more. “I’m sure the sordid tale has reached every corner of the Nine Realms by now.”

“It seems we share an enemy.”

“I would not call him that. Enemies are those you wish to destroy before they destroy you. Odin is no danger to me, whatever he may think.”

“What about justice? Revenge for past wrongs? Is that not also something you rain down on an enemy?”

“Is that what your little stunt is?” he waved a hand at the demon-like creations flying past.

“Oh, this is just a diversion. Exile can get so tiresome.” She sighed.

“I guess I’ll learn that for myself.”

Amora grinned prettily, fluttering her lashes as she shifted closer in her chair. “I think between the two of us we could find some way to stay entertained.”

“Oh?” Loki quirked his lips, “Did you have some ideas?”

“A couple. With your talents and mine, there’s not much we couldn’t accomplish.”

“To what purpose?”

She shrugged. “What do we need purpose for? Has it served you well up to this point? No, we shall simply do as we please and take what we want. It will be amusing.”

“Odin will be appalled.”

“I thought you didn’t care.”

“He’ll send Thor and his warriors to chain us.” Loki said, watching her reaction closely.

“They will _try_. You’re the Silver-tongued Skywalker and I’m the Enchantress. What chance do they stand against us?”

“None.”

“Exactly.”

“Especially with your pet to guard us.”

Amora’s nose twitched, expression briefly annoyed. “Skurge isn’t my favourite company, darling. I’m sure with you around I can find him some...better use for his time.”

“I haven’t said yes yet, Amora.”

“But you will. What else are you going to do with yourself?”

Loki looked away, as if considering it. He calculated how long he’d been gone and figured the Avengers had to be close by now. He didn’t want to risk more people getting hurt by dragging this out.

“There’s only one problem with your plan, Amora.”

“Oh?” she leaned in conspiratorially.

“I have no need of your help.”

 

Loki’s magic exploded out of his palms in a wave of green that blasted her out of her chair, the blonde toppling into a neighbouring table and crashing straight through the wood. She landed in a heap, Loki quickly calling his armour.

“I hope you are ready, Midgardians.” He panted into his comm link.

Steve’s voice crackled over the line. “Is she down?”

Amora groaned and Loki clucked his tongue. “She’s picking herself up again.”

“Is Skurge there?”

“Given that I just threw his mistress across the pavement and he didn’t respond, I would guess no.”

“Two minutes. Keep her busy.”

Amora righted herself, eyes wild as she bared her teeth in a snarl. “You treacherous-”

“I thought you knew that already, since you are so up to date on my recent exploits.” Loki said in his most charming voice.

Amora flung a golden ball at him, the magic forming into sharp spikes like a mace. Loki ducked out of the way, and by the time he’d righted himself she was on her feet, dress transformed into a long gown with gold armour around the torso.

“You will rue this particular deception, my _frosty_ prince.” She spat, hands coming up in another attack.

The spell flew at him but suddenly there were a dozen Lokis arranged around her in a circle, all smiling the same predatory smirk. The magic melted right through her intended target like he wasn’t there.

“Undo your monsters, Enchantress.”

“Never.” She growled, circling as she scanned each face for the real one.

“Undo them, or I will drain you until there is barely a drop of magic left in you and then let Thor cart you back to the Allfather.”

“You would let him take me?” she gaped, “After everything he’s done to us!”

“Yes.”

“Then you are a fool as well as traitor, Jotunn.”

The Lokis’ gazes narrowed and flames shot up around the woman’s skirts. She popped herself out of the circle and threw a gold blast like a spear in the same moment, the spell grazing the real Loki’s cheek. His head whipped to the side, the trickster hissing through his teeth as it broke the skin.

“Why defy me, Loki?” she held up her hands, “We could be great partners.”

“I already have a team.”

“Then you seek to eliminate your competition?” she sneered.

“No. I seek what you mentioned so fondly earlier – justice.”

Amora smiled viciously, the expression making her beautiful face cruel and cold. “What do you know of it? Loki the Liesmith, creator of chaos. You are not a just or fair man.”

“No,” he said calmly, “I’m not. But I have done enough wrong to know what is right.”

 

Three things happened in very quick succession. Amora aimed a spell right at his head, the light skimming close enough to nick his hair; the Iron Man suit whizzed past above them; and there was an ungodly roar that shook the neighbouring buildings, followed by a series of pounding steps. Loki grinned.

“Shall I introduce you to my friend Hulk? He has a most alarming way of handling his foes.”

The Enchantress looked up worriedly but it wasn’t the green beast that rounded the corner, and Loki’s smile faltered as Amora’s grew.

“Hello Skurge. I missed you, my champion.” She purred, eyes on the trickster god in smug triumph.

The Executioner charged towards them, his huge double-edged battle axe in hand, his steps rebounding off the concrete. Loki swore and stepped back, trying to keep an eye on both of them at once.

“Avengers, now might be a good time to pitch in!”

“Relax buddy, I’m all over it.” Tony scoffed.

A repulsor blast took out the ground beneath Skurge’s next stride. He fumbled but righted himself, bellowing as he came at Loki. He swung the axe high and the trickster popped himself to the other side of the street just as Thor landed, the blow landing on Mjölnir with a deafening clang. The Executioner yelled at the sight of the thunderer, unlocking their weapons and taking a step back.

“We meet again, Skurge.”

“You will perish, Asgardian!”

He swung again, Thor moving to block it. Amora used the distraction to launch a spell at Tony that he only narrowly missed, and Loki redirected his attention to the sorceress.

“Surrender.”

“You first, sweetling.” She blew him a kiss that was followed by an explosive burst that made the ground at his feet erupt into a series of creeping vines, the previously firm asphalt growing up around his legs. Loki scowled and started working on a counter-spell as Tony fired on the goddess, Amora laughing as she easily avoided them.

“Hold still, Magic Barbie.” He muttered, dropping closer to the street.

“Maintain your distance!” Loki held up a warning hand, “Do not let her touch you, for she will turn you against us.”

“You’re no fun anymore, Loki.” Amora pouted, clicking her fingers with a twirl of her wrist. The monsters that had been attacking the city all turned and headed towards the fight just as the rest of the Avengers reached them, humans and animals clashing in the middle of the street.

“Ow!” Clint cursed as a spirit sunk its teeth into his arm, slamming his bow into its head until it let go.

Steve whacked one trying to claw him with his shield and looked around. “Natasha, Jorm, you help Loki and Stark. Hulk, you got the Executioner with Thor. Hawkeye, you and me are on these suckers.”

“Oh joy, cap.” He notched a bolt and loosed into a nearby demon, the creature howling as it vanished into nothing.

Hulk bellowed and beat his chest, wading in between Skurge and Thor. He swung a giant fist into the man, bowling him over and over down the road, his body carving out a furrow in the asphalt. Thor jumped high in the air, coming down hammer first on the Executioner’s chest. He screamed, passing out in the next instant.

 

Amora cackled gleefully as Nat and Jorm joined the group closing in on her.

“Don’t be shy, my loves. Come and say hello properly.”

Tony fired another blast and she blocked it with a shining shield of gold; Nat skidded one of her Bites along the ground and Amora crushed it underfoot like it was nothing, not even twitching.

“I must say, if this is your new ‘team’, you would have been better off with me. Mortals?” she gave Loki a derisive look.

“They have a certain charm.” He shrugged, conjuring a knife from the ether and flinging it at her. Amora threw her arm up, the blade glancing off her armoured vambrace.

A bolt of dark blue-green soared over their heads in a graceful arc and burst over her head, dumping a surge of something black and sticky over the Enchantress. She howled in disgust.

“Jormungand. Really?” Loki eyed him critically.

The serpent winked. “She won’t be baffling any of us with her looks now, will she little Mother?”

“I guess not.”

“Jormungand?” Amora froze, eyes darting between the two gods.

“Yeah. He’s our new pal.” Tony said, letting off a shot that actually hit her because she was too stunned to move out of the way. Amora was slammed back into the brick behind her, but it didn’t do much except clean off some of her gooey coating.

“This is impossible.” The blonde glared at Loki.

“As you see, the Allfather is not so unforgiving as you imagine.”

“I don’t believe it. You cannot be him.” She shook her head violently, curls whipping against her face and leaving dark streaks on the skin.

“Shall I show you, Enchantress?”

Jorm crouched down, head beginning to change. Tony raised his altitude slightly.

“Well, guess this is our cue to go help Papa Steve and the arrow boy, huh Nat?”

She dragged her eyes over the shifting snake and the increasingly terrified look on Amora’s face. “Sounds fun.”

Tony sailed over to where the super soldier was tearing through Amora’s demons, Thor by his side swinging Mjölnir, Hulk sitting on Skurge’s legs happily grabbing the spirits out of the air and bashing their heads together. Nat ran to join them, leaving Amora to shrink back against the building as Loki once again split himself into many, blocking her escape. Jormungand lifted his giant snake’s head on a neck and body rapidly melting together into smooth, scaled muscle, and Amora screamed.

“No!” she looked at Loki, gaze not fixing on any one as she tried to find the original, “Keep your monster away from me!”

“I belong to no one, little temptress.” Jorm hissed, snapping his jaws near her head.

“Are you ready to come quietly now, Amora? Because I’m sure my son has worked up quite an appetite, and I’m inclined to let him sate it on you however he pleases.”

“You savage!” she fisted her hands at her side, “You truly are the frost giant beast they talk about!”

Loki’s gaze narrowed and he brought up his hands – a fraction too quickly, his clones just a second behind. Amora laughed and opened her clenched fists, thousands of tiny needle-like flashes darting at his face. Loki dropped to his knees, covering his head as they shot past, and Amora made to run. Jorm’s heavy tail smashed her into the building with a thud, the Enchantress falling in a heap of fabric. She didn’t move again.

 

“Thank you, Jormungand.” Loki sighed, slowly picking himself up.

“Are you well, little Mother?”

“Yes, yes. She missed me.”

Something hit him in the back of the head and he stumbled with a yelp, Jorm’s tail settling back on the ground.

“What was that for!”

“Letting her bait you.”

Loki opened his mouth to complain and closed it again. He huffed. “You’re right. I apologise.”

“I understand. Her words can be poisonous.”

With Amora down, her creations dissolved midair, leaving the Avengers fighting imaginary foes. Tony noticed first when he overcompensated for a landing and almost flipped over.

“Ow. Hey, the ghosts are gone!”

Steve looked over, surprised when he noticed Jorm’s shape but quickly smothering it. “Loki, we all good?”

“Is she dead?” Clint frowned.

“Out cold and ready to be transported to the Allfather’s hospitality.” The god waved a hand dismissively.

Stark clapped his hands and cheered. “Alright! Let’s get Sleeping Beauty and her gargoyle back to the jet and get outta here. I have a serious wedgie inside the suit.”

“There is no need, friend Tony. If my brother fashions the proper restraints, I can have Heimdall collect us from here.”

Nat pursed her lips. “Thor, Fury’s gonna want to talk to them first.”

“Why?” the blond raised a brow, “Their motives are known, their powers too great to be punished here on Midgard. Since they play no part in some grander, more sinister scheme, I do not see why these Asgardians should not be subject to only Asgardian justice.”

“Thor, it doesn’t work that way. They hurt people – Midgardian people,” Steve said, “And there’s a protocol for that.”

Loki was drained from using so much magic so quickly, and his head kinda hurt from Jorm’s well-intended smack, and he didn’t want to listen to his brother argue intergalactic foreign policy in the middle of the ruined street. He conjured the necessary restraints and nodded to the thunderer.

“Thor is right. Whatever your director may prefer to do with them, the truth is that nothing you possess can hold them. The helicarrier cage is a cinch to a magic user, as I have shown, and Skurge’s strength is almost as great as the Hulk himself. Thor must take them, and he must do so before they wake.”

“I think we should discuss it with Fury first.” Nat crossed her arms.

Clint groaned. “Come on Tash, you know they’re right. We don’t have the capability to keep Asgardians prisoner, and if she escapes she’s gonna be super pissed – at us, instead of random people on the street. Let Thor take him and we’ll tell Fury it was all the alien prince’s idea, and he can argue it out if he feels like starting a war.”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Thor?” Loki grabbed Amora under the shoulders, dragging her towards Skurge.

“I shall be back once they are settled in Odin’s dungeons.”

“And perhaps then you will finally be safe from her advances, hmm?” Jorm snickered, chuckles growing louder as his uncle blushed.

*****

“You’re tellin’ me you let Thor just take them?”

Steve tried his best to look indifferent. “It was made clear we had to send them to Asgard or lose them.”

“Made clear by who?” the director glowered, his one eye doing nothing to hinder that ability.

“I, and Thor, explained that Amora would not be caged or hampered by your chains and it was best she didn’t have a chance to get revenge for being captured. She has a nasty vindictive streak.” Loki clasped his hands on the operations room table.

Fury switched his glare to the god specifically, leaning over the back of his chair. “You think we haven’t been working on that particular problem? Right now I have scientists working on magic dampeners, cuffs like the ones Thor used on you after New York, rooms built to handle Asgardian or Hulk levels of strength and speed – any number of things that in combination would have given us a chance to question her.”

“There was no need. She simply wanted to stir up trouble, so she did. We stopped her. It is a fairly straightforward story, director.”

“As far as you know.”

Loki drew himself up with a sniff. “I am the Liesmith, Nicholas, and I have known Amora for centuries. She was not lying to me.”

“Nicholas!” Tony exploded in a hushed half-whisper, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth to hold in the giggles.

Fury’s unhappy expression turned, if possible, to semi-incandescent rage but he straightened. “I guess if she had a bigger plan, she won’t be here to manage it. But don’t you take liberties with my hostiles again, or I’ll assign you to help test those anti-magic measures I mentioned!”

Loki was ready with a sharp retort on the nature of threats the director wasn’t capable of carrying out, but a cool hand on his leg made him stop. Fury continued wrapping up the debrief, listening to Steve and Bruce give their final comments, and Loki looked down at the intruding hand questioningly. He frowned at Natasha. She just twitched her brows pointedly, squeezed his leg, and retreated back until she had her arms crossed, watching the conversation with believable interest.

Loki was stunned. Did she just save him from a fight with the director? Why would she care? And it was so much harder to analyse when he kept getting distracted by the memory of her hand on him, even if only for a moment.

When he resurfaced, Fury was gone and Tony was standing.

“Celebratory post-mission pizza party?”

“I’m in!” Clint jumped up.

“What about Thor? Shouldn’t we wait?” Steve thrust his lip out uncertainly.

“They deliver 24/7, Stars and Stripes. When he gets back we’ll just order seconds.”

They slowly stood and started meandering their way out of the room, arguing about topping choices and quantities and why Tony always got to pick. Natasha gathered up her notes and glanced at Loki, who hadn’t stirred.

“You coming?”

“Why did you do that?”

She stopped, eyeing him thoughtfully for a minute. “You did well today. No sense in spoiling it by pointing out the flaws in Fury’s plan to his face.”

“Oh.”

“And I don’t think SHIELD are ready to take on your angry children, no matter what he says. If I let you goad him into trying something, we’d have another alien attack on our hands before the end of the day.”

He didn’t say anything, eyes on the table. Eventually she nudged his shoulder.

“Come on. Pizza and beer won’t last long with that lot. We should get back before they eat it all.”

Loki plastered a false cheery smile over his features and stood. “Of course. Shall we beat them and save the best slices for ourselves?”

He offered a hand and she pursed her lips warily before taking it. “Let’s do it.”

 

Steve was at the middle of the pack of starving, bickering Avengers as they walked down the halls, but as they passed the next corner he spotted Maria.

“Give me a second.” the blond tapped Tony’s shoulder, pushing his way out of the group.

“I can’t promise we’ll wait for you.”

“It’s fine, I’ll meet you back at the Tower if I have to.”

“Okay, but don’t wait too long or he’ll get sardines on everything.” Clint made a gagging noise.

Steve smiled and waved them off, ducking into the corridor. The deputy director was talking to an agent with a tablet that probably held half the secrets of the Western world and could be used to kill a man in six different ways. She glanced up as Steve approached, the captain trying a small smile. Maria’s expression didn’t soften, though there might have been an extra glimmer to her eyes.

“Captain Rogers, I trust the mission was a success?”

“I’m sure you’ve already heard, ma’am.”

“Did you need to add to your report?”

Steve glanced at the other agent, who still hadn’t moved. “I was hoping I could have a word. In private.”

Maria checked her watch. “I’ve got 86 seconds, if that will suffice.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Get those over to Legal and call me as soon as they’ve signed off.” She barked at the agent, turning and leading the way down the hall. Steve hurried to catch up, following her in silence as they ducked into what looked like an empty office. She closed the door behind them and leaned back on it, crossing her arms.

“Captain?”

“Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you’d like to go for coffee some time.”

The deputy’s mouth twitched, lips coming together hard. “Steve, you can’t ask me that.”

The blond frowned. “I know you said you aren’t really supposed to socialise but you came to the party-”

“And I kissed you. Which was foolish.”

“Because you’re my superior officer?” he hooked his hands in his belt, whole posture shifting defiantly.

“Because you’re Captain America. You’re one of the most high profile Avengers, and I’m a member of a secretive espionage agency. Even if Fury didn’t have my head for fraternisation, I’m no good to the director if I’m a paparazzi favourite.”

“Clint and Tasha are both public figures and you still send them on missions.”

“Occasionally,” she raised her brows, “On very specific, suitable assignments that don’t require deep cover.”

Steve came closer, looming over her with the full advantage of his height. “You know what it sounds like to me? An excuse.”

“I don’t much care what you read into it, captain. It’s the way it has to be.”

“Bullshit. You’re the deputy director of SHIELD. You _make_ things the way you want them to be – whole countries, if that’s what it takes.”

Maria bit her lip, fighting to keep her breathing even as he intruded into her space. “The ramifications-”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t give a goddamn about the ramifications.”

 

He kissed her, placing a hand on her neck to tilt her head back and wrapping the other arm around her waist. She could have stopped him, super strength or not, and they both knew it – but instead Maria found herself frozen rigid in his embrace. Steve’s lips were soft but firm, matching the insistent but gentle hold under her jaw. She couldn’t resist kissing back, just a little, still trying to protect herself before she got too deep into something that couldn’t happen.

The kiss deepened for a second and then Maria knew it had to stop before they ended up half naked in a deserted office. She pushed at his chest and Steve immediately backed off.

“You ok?” he asked worriedly, “I don’t wanna hurt ya.”

“You didn’t. But we can’t do this. The agency’s full of people just waiting for a scandal with your team. We won’t make it a week without being company gossip.”

“I know what you’re gonna say,” he tucked the hair back off her face, “People will accuse you of being distracted. They’ll say it will cloud your judgement. Probably make indecent remarks about you, if they’re particularly stupid.”

Her gaze narrowed, lips curling. “They’ll only make them once.”

“You’re damn right about that,” he agreed fiercely, “But no matter how pissed Fury might be in private, he can’t afford to alienate a member of his team and he knows it, and he also knows you’re a good agent. He’ll back you if this gets public.”

“Steve-”

“I spent seventy years sleepin’, Maria. I’m not in the habit of wasting any time now. I’ve learned I gotta take what I want while it’s still there for the takin’.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to ignore the earnest and very determined look on his face. If Steve was famous for anything, it was being stubborn. Maria swallowed hard. What was she agreeing to?

“We’d have to keep it completely professional during work hours. No sly looks, no more of these private conversations, none of it.”

“Okay.”

“And no more dates at the Tower unless everyone’s there. I don’t need Stark giving me any more shit than he already will.”

“We’ll make it work.”

She smirked. “You’re a trained field commander and I manage a multinational network of operatives. I think we can figure out the logistics of a few dates.”

“Guess so.” Steve smiled back.

“Then call me when you’re ready with a plan for coffee, Rogers.”

He ducked down and kissed her, too fast for the commander to object, and moved away so she could open the door. “It’s a promise, ma’am.”


	10. Chapter 10

When they got back to the Tower, Tony went to get rid of the suit and Bruce wandered off mumbling about washing the rubble out of his hair. Thor slapped Jormungand on the back hard enough to snap a human’s spine, the crack making Clint wince.

“Shall we begin preparations for the feast, nephew?”

“I doubt Anthony keeps a stock of mead for such occasions, uncle.”

“We must have something to celebrate! Yours was a great victory, laying Amora low. For which I am particularly grateful.” The god added in a murmur.

“Very well. Little Hawk, will you join us?”

“I just gotta drop my gear back in my apartment, but then I’m all about the mead gathering, whatever that is.”

Jorm nodded and led Thor towards the common kitchen, Clint continuing down in the elevator. He stepped into his quarters with a relieved sigh, laying out his bow and quiver on the table. The archer went over his equipment with care and the tender attention of a master craftsman maintaining his tools. By the time he’d checked every moving part and spot of wear, the sweat had dried on the back of his neck and he could barely move without it prickling and itching. Clint jumped in the shower and threw on a loose tee and some old ragged jeans Nat always complained about, but never tried to hide or destroy.

He headed back to the common floor expecting to find Jorm and Thor, but the only people there were Loki, Nat and Hel. The trio were crowded around a huge stack of pizza boxes, chewing quietly and passing each other slices.

“Wow, that was fast. Kudos to Jarvis.” Clint sauntered over, scooping up a piece covered in pepperoni.”

“It wasn’t Jarvis. Loki and I swung through Naples on the way back.” Nat smirked.

Clint’s brows shot up, her statement only confirmed by the mouthwatering goodness in his mouth. “There are a few perks to keeping you around after all, Grumpy Smurf.”

Loki rolled his eyes, leaving Clint wondering if Tony had beaten him to a Smurf joke. “I live to serve, Barton.”

“What happened to your bro and Jorm? They said something about mead.”

“They have gone to fetch some.”

“Damn, I was gonna go with.”

“I doubt you would have appreciated the trip to Asgard.”

He coughed on his next bite, whacking himself in the chest. “Asgard? Jesus, they couldn’t get it somewhere in the continental US?”

“Apparently it’s not up to Thor’s discerning standards in drunkenness. Do not fret, they will be back soon enough.”

Clint mentally shrugged and grabbed one of the pizza boxes, climbing up to his favourite perch on the high shelf by the TV. Hel looked up and studied him curiously for a moment, and he gave her a pizza-sauce-coated smile. The goddess twitched her lips in response, and with a flash of white light so bright it left spots on his retinas, reappeared next to him on the perch with her pizza in hand.

“Christ! Warn a guy before you go jumping around like that.”

“Apologies. I wanted to see where the appeal in your position lay. Is the view better from up here?”

He smiled. “I think so.”

 

Hel scanned the room as if seriously considering every little aspect of it. “Hmm. You are right. This is a good point for observation.”

“You’re an expert at that, right? Watching.”

“Indeed. As are you.”

“It’s my job.”

She gave him a wistful look. “My job leaves rather a lot of free time for scrying into the other realms.”

“What’s the best thing you’ve ever seen?”

Her brows arched dramatically, the blackened skin of her skeletal half folding in ways Clint thought shouldn’t be possible. “The best?”

“I dunno - most entertaining, silliest, weirdest, most important historically, most mindblowingly beautiful...what’s the best thing?”

Hel sat back, leaning her head against the wall. “It is very hard to say, Clint. I have been watching for a few hundred years. Much has happened on Midgard alone, without considering the other eight realms.”

“Okay, well if you can’t pick just one thing, what’s your favourite _kind_ of thing to watch?”

“Heroes.” She answered quickly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. The battles of the Aesir, the fighting here on Midgard, the fire demons of Muspelheim, the Jotnar...the Nine are full of violence, and there are always champions willing to protect others or slay the wicked.”

“Like your uncle.” Clint nodded.

“And you.”

“I’m no hero.” He scoffed.

“You are. You defend those in need.”

“That’s kind of a recent development. Before that, I wasn’t exactly a good guy.”

She met his gaze, eyes locking so he couldn’t look away. “I know, Clint. I see.”

She tapped a finger under her white eye, letting the hand fall back against his leg softly.

“I know what darkness lies in your past. In Tony Stark’s. In Lady Natasha’s. In Bruce’s. And yet you are all heroes. If you will not deny them the title, you cannot keep it from yourself.”

“I guess you’ve seen enough to know the criteria, huh?” he chuckled nervously, very conscious of the hand on his thigh even though he hadn’t stopped staring at her.

“The heroic dead go to Valhalla, and are forever beyond my reach. This is my first time amongst real warriors. I think I like it.”

She looked down at her lap and Clint felt as if some pressure had suddenly dissipated, like when his ears popped in the quinjet. He turned away, shaking his head slightly. “I’m glad.”

Hel smiled at him sidelong and the archer grinned back, opening his pizza box.

“Another slice?”

“Thank you.”

 

Tony waltzed in with his hair still wet and whistled. “That was some fast orderin’, Jarv.”

“Your pet machine had nothing to do with it.” Loki said smugly.

“Loki and I brought it back, Italian express.” Nat winked.

He flipped open a box and took out a huge slice, folding it to get it in his mouth. “Well I’m not complaining. New York pizza gives me kinda nasty flashbacks anyway.”

“Food poisoning?” Clint snorted.

“Cardiac episode and temporary paralysis, with some minor electrocution thrown in.” Tony shrugged, falling into a seat.

Bruce stepped out of the elevator in one of his impeccably pressed shirts, the only sign he’d recently Hulked out the deep bags under his eyes. He sat next to Tony, dragging a whole pizza towards himself.

“You look like you could sleep for a week.” Nat squinted at him.

The doctor smiled lazily. “I’ll be fine, Mother. I just need to eat.”

Clint leaned closer to Hel, until his mouth almost touched her ear. “He’s the only person in the world who can get away with calling Nat Mum. Except maybe Coulson.”

“Does she fear his transformation?”

“I think she likes it, actually.”

The stairwell door clicked open and Steve bounced in, whistling a jaunty dancehall tune. He’d changed into a white tee and jeans, grabbing a box off the table and sitting on the back of the couch with it.

“Well Jesus, what happened to you?” Tony smirked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re skippin’ about like a fucking chipmunk. Why the big smile, Cap?”

“I’m just glad the mission went well.” Steve shrugged, cramming more pizza in his mouth.

“Uh uh. I’ve seen post-victory Steven, and it’s all ‘well done men’ and ‘another day saved’ – it’s not fuckin’ Disney princess singing with birds type shit.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “I’m just happy with how things turned out, okay Tone? Does there have to be a specific reason?”

The billionaire regarded him suspiciously but settled back in his chair. “I suppose. But if you keep it up, I’m gonna have to make sure SHIELD aren’t drugging you.”

“They couldn’t if they tried,” Bruce said, “His metabolism-”

“I know, Brucey, it was a joke!”

There was a faint, almost inaudible chiming sound like far-off bells that seemed to cause a shiver in the air. Clint frowned, straightening up, but Hel tightened her grip on his leg.

“All is well.”

A second later Thor and Jorm appeared in the middle of the room with three large oak kegs, each tall enough to reach the thunder god’s waist.

“Friends! We have brought mead for the celebrations.”

Bruce glanced at Tony’s eyes growing larger and larger and groaned. “God help us.”

 

Tony produced a bunch of plastic cups that Loki swiftly transfigured into steins, because as Thor said, it was insulting to sully Asgardian mead with such poor vessels. They tapped the first keg and the thunderer started measuring out glasses, handing one to an eager Tony and the next to Nat.

“Bruce?”

“I would advise caution, doctor. This is no mortal beer.” Loki said, not unkindly.

“I think I’ll pass.” He screwed up his face, gaze a tad wistful as Tony took a sip.

“Great merciful Zeus, this is the shit! No wonder you guys are always drunk in the stories.”

“Steve?” Thor offered him a tankard.

“Sure, why the hell not? Worst case it does nothing.”

“I’ve gotta try me some of that. You coming?” Clint glanced at Hel.

“It will be my first taste of Asgard.”

“Seriously?” he jumped down, holding up his hands to catch her.

Hel let herself fall, landing gracefully in Clint’s arms. “I was too young for drinking before the Allfather sent me away.”

“You are in for a treat then, niece.” Thor beamed, handing her a stein that looked ridiculously big in her slender hands.

“Cheers.” Clint held up his glass. Hel regarded him curiously for a moment but copied, and he clinked the rims together before taking a sip.

Steve made a quiet noise of appreciation, licking foam off his upper lip. “This is great.”

“I’ll second that.” Clint nodded. He could feel it already going to his head, a thick pleasant warmth that made him want to lie somewhere in the sun and do nothing for a few hours.

“To the Avengers, and our victory in the field!” Thor held up his stein.

“To the Avengers!” Tony echoed loudly.

“Cos we’re super and stuff.” Clint laughed.

“Well, some of us are.”

“Watch it, Stark!”

*****

Darcy walked into the common room, dropping her satchel on the floor by the couch. “What the hell’s going on in here?”

Jorm looked up at her from his chair with a helpless giggle. “The Midgardians are experiencing mead.”

“Yeah, I can see that. How long have you guys been partying?”

The serpent shrugged. “Perhaps an hour.”

“An hour? Jesus.”

Darcy surveyed the chaos around her. Steve and Thor were having an arm wrestling contest at the table, the deep dents in the surface a sign that it wasn’t their first bout. Nat and Tony were egging them on, the billionaire placing joking bets and singing to himself between insults. Bruce and Fenrir sat on a couch together, the wolf looking glassy-eyed and content as the scientist stroked his hair. Loki was outside on the deck, idling conjuring great glowing portals that didn’t seem to go anywhere.

The room itself was half-trashed, like half a dozen rowdy adults had been trampling through it or dancing wildly. Chairs were knocked over or broken, there were pizza boxes everywhere, and the table was covered in glass steins.

“Is your dad okay?” the girl frowned.

“Mother has never been one for deep drinking. He is happier out there than putting up with these antics, I assure you.”

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her into his lap, running a hand up her spine.

“Shall we furnish you with a glass? I have a feeling you will take to it most amusingly, little sweetheart.”

“Uh, hells yeah. I am not missing out.”

“Come then.”

He helped her up and stood, taking an abandoned stein and filling it almost to the top. Darcy took it and gave an exaggerated stagger.

“Geez, you tryin’ to get me comatose? Cos I don’t need to be drunk to find you attractive, sexy.”

“Do not worry, Darcy, I will not let you pass out in any dark corners.”

“That’s real comforting,” she took a swig, “Yum!”

“You like it?”

“I’m totally jealous you guys have been hogging it all these centuries.”

“Come, let us join the others.”

He took her hand and led her to the table, Tony’s face brightening when he saw them.

“Darce!”

“Sup, Iron T?”

“The prince here is taking on our favourite soldier. It’s my second favourite kind of blond on blond.”

“Who’s winning?”

“I am, Lady Darcy, though verily the captain does not make it easy.” Thor grinned.

“He’s bein’ nice,” Steve slurred, “He’s kickin’ my ass.”

“Nay, you are a valiant foe!”

“He’s kicking his ass.” Nat said flatly.

 

The elevator doors opened and Pepper came in, dressed in one of her sharp white suits and still looking at her phone.

“Tony?”

“Pep!” he burst out of his seat, spreading his arms with a sway.

The redhead stopped and looked him over before extending her scrutiny to the rest of the room. “What the hell is this?”

“Our first mission afterparty!” he beamed at her brilliantly.

“This is worse than that birthday someone got you a live bear cub.”

“That night was awesome!”

“A bear cub? You rich guys get all the cool stuff.” Darcy pouted.

“Fret not, my love, if you desire a wild creature of your own I can easily find one.” Jorm nuzzled his face in her neck.

“I’ve already got one.” She giggled, kissing him.

“Eww!” Tony wrinkled his nose, head reeling back to compensate until he almost fell over.

“Okay,” Pepper caught him by the arm, “Jarvis, can I get a blood alcohol reading here?”

“Preliminary scans show Mr Stark has a blood alcohol content of 0.24%.”

“Alright, time for bed.”

“Pepper!” he whined.

“No, I’m not cleaning your vomit off the bathroom floor later.”

“You never do anyway.” He complained, but followed her towards the elevator with slow, plodding steps.

“Bruce,” she paused by the couch, “Do you mind keeping an eye on the others? Even if you just get Jarvis to tell you someone’s too far gone – the last thing we need is an Avenger choking to death on their own sick.”

“No problem.” He curled his lip with resignation.

“Pep,” Tony said dreamily, squeezing her hand, “You’re really beautiful.”

“Thank you Tony.” She sighed, but couldn’t hold back a smile.

The genius promptly started singing in a rush under his breath, clapping at odd times, the two sounds so out of rhythm it was impossible to tell which song it was. Pepper bundled him into the elevator and the doors closed, Jorm chuckling.

“He will be sore tomorrow.”

“Yeah but I think it’s worth it,” Darcy took another sip, “Though if I beg you for death in the morning, you have to promise you’ll deliver.”

“I shall simply heal your ailments, my little darling.”

“Woohoo, score one for magic!” she pumped her fist.

“More like score a billion for magic,” Nat sneered, “That teleporting stuff is pretty handy.”

“Pizza from Italy, mead from Asgard, and both faster than you can order delivery. It’s a pretty sweet deal.” Bruce nodded.

“My stomach certainly appreciates it.” Thor rubbed his belly with a happy sigh.

 

Loki conjured a tiny model of the Bifrost, miniature horses riding down it like ghosts, their colours rippling like the bridge itself. He twitched his fingers and the illusion shrank down to a sphere, spinning midair as it changed to a golden, gleaming apple. He should have known better than to have that second stein. He didn’t need any help being melancholy right now. But Thro had insisted, and everyone else was having so much fun, and Loki just couldn’t say no when he was finally being taken into the ranks.

He turned one finger in a wide spiral and the apple sped up, whirling until it was a bright blur. The image grew tendrils and limbs and shapes until it was as big as Loki’s torso, and split in two. Gradually the halves became more human until he had a perfect copy of himself and Natasha, the spy staring at his false self with her fondest smirk. The created Loki reached a hand up and stroked her cheek, looking so at ease he almost seemed like a different person.

The real Loki shoved down at the pain in his chest, but he kept watching the small figures act out his memory.

“Loki?”

He sat up, waving a panicked hand at the illusion until it faded. Nat came closer, footsteps stopping by his shoulder.

“Yes?” he tried a smile.

“You okay? Jorm said to leave you to it but I thought you might want some company.”

“I am fine. I merely felt a little too serious for the occasion and I didn’t want to ruin your fun.”

“I don’t think there’s any danger of that,” she sat, crossing her legs, “Thor’s benchpressing Steve and Jorm’s trying to talk Bruce and Fenrir into strip poker.”

Loki gave a mostly silent laugh, eyes on the darkness.

“Is this about what Amora said?”

“What do you mean?” he frowned.

“She seemed to think you two were perfect partners in crime. And all that stuff about being a frost giant...”

He looked at her sidelong, surprised she’d even noticed that. “She did not bother me much. I merely overreacted in the heat of battle.”

“She’s wrong, you know. You belong here with us.”

“Pardon?” he stared.

“You’re not that villain guy who came down and tried to start an invasion. That Loki was nuts. This one cares about people. Your kids, Thor, even us – who you have no reason to like, let alone be friends with. I’ve been watching and I don’t think it’s an act. I think you belong on our team.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“And the Jotunn stuff is bullshit. You know that, right?”

“Are you an expert in Jotnar?” he smirked.

“No but I know monsters. You’re not even half as bad as some men I’ve met.”

He felt a pang for the cold tone in her voice, but there was nothing he could say. She’d seen and done things that couldn’t be taken back, and she’d learned to live with it. Loki couldn’t make it better, no matter how much he wanted to.

“So how about you come back inside and help me steer them towards a game that doesn’t involve nudity? Because I swear to God, if Darcy and Jorm start getting frisky at the table I’m gonna stab one of them.”

Loki grinned. “Alright. What do you suggest?”

 

“Clint?”

“Up here.”

Hel wriggled around the bend in the vent, skirts brushing against the metal walls, and reached the large junction where Clint was waiting. He reached out a hand in the dark to make sure she’d caught up before continuing.

“Almost there.”

They crawled another few metres down the duct and stopped, Clint feeling the floor under him. He popped the grille out of its frame, letting it fall open, and lowered himself through the hole.

“Alright, it’s a straight drop. Easy landing.”

The goddess swung her legs through the opening and shifted until she was hanging by her hands, falling the last few feet like they were nothing. Clint grinned, face almost invisible in the pitch black.

“Can you see okay?”

“My vision is much more advanced than yours, mortal.”

“Hey, I’m no slouch by human standards!”

She laughed and he moved to the side of the small room, feeling his way along the wall.

“This is the Tower’s best-kept secret. If I can find the switch...aw damn it. Jarvis, can you fix the windows?”

“With pleasure, Agent Barton.”

The glass changed from black to clear, letting in the lights outside. The room they were in was round, open on all sides to give a view of the entire Manhattan skyline. It stretched out to the horizon, glittering and grand.

“It is wondrous, Clint.”

“It’s my favourite place in the whole city.” He leaned a fist on the window, lips curled in a half smile.

“It is a perfect nest for a Hawk.”

It wasn’t that funny, but Clint was pretty wasted and her voice was so strange and suddenly everything was hilarious. He doubled over, laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach.

“Clint? Are you well?” Hel asked with concern, hand grazing his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he guffawed, “Fine. Just really drunk.”

She grinned. “I fear I am feeling the mead’s effects too. The world seems...how do you put it? Unstable.”

“Askew?”

“Yes.”

“We should sit.”

He tumbled to the carpet in a semi-coordinated heap, pulling her down next to him. They watched the silent, unmoving towers and Clint sighed.

 

“I wish I was a hawk sometimes. That I could just fly off, soar out over everything where no one could touch me.”

“I can have Mother arrange it if you like.”

He snorted. “I think I’ll pass.”

“It might be fun.”

“I don’t trust Loki quite that much. Not yet, anyway.”

“He is sorry, you know,” she looked at him, “For what he did. He was not wholly himself.”

“Can we not go into that?”

“Do I make you uncomfortable? If so, I apologise.”

“No, it’s cos I kinda wanna kiss you and I think it would be weird if we were talking about your dad.”

Hel blushed, eyes dropping to her hands. “You wish to kiss me?”

He gave a mock-thoughtful look. “Uh yeah, definitely. Is that okay?”

“I have never...no one has ever done so before.”

“It’s okay. I f you don’t want to-”

“I do.” She said, quiet but fierce.

“Okay. Trust me then, alright?”

Hel nodded and Clint slowly reached out, taking her face in his hands. The contrast between the two halves was strange but not bad, her human side soft and the black side sort of glassy and smooth and slightly cooler to the touch. He tilted her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. The archer drew back just enough to see her eyes.

“Was that okay?”

“It was good.”

“Good?”

“Yes.”

“Sweet. Wanna try again?”

She didn’t wait, tugging him closer by his shirt. Their mouths moved against each other, slowly at first and then more enthusiastically as Hel got used to the sensation. When Clint finally broke away, he was a little out of breath.

“Hel,” he murmured, “We haven’t hung out that much but you seem like an interesting, gorgeous woman. I’d really like to take you out some night if that’s okay.”

“You are funny and brave and smart, Clinton. I would very much like that too.”

“Awesome.”

“Now, until then, may we continue this kissing?”

He smiled. “Damn straight we can.”

Hel grinned back almost shyly and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her again in the electric glow of the city.


	11. Chapter 11

The Tower was incredibly quiet the next morning. Loki rose earlier than usual, the sun just cresting the horizon. He could sense Jorm and Fen both in their rooms and probably not alone. The god couldn’t feel Hel but she didn’t sleep much anyway; he figured she was catching up on more Midgardian movies or something.

He could have read or gone to the gym or even played with the Starkpad Tony had forced upon him, but it was early and the sky had a certain brightness to it that held a promise of crisp, cool air. Loki decided he’d make the most of the calm before the unholy hangover whinging began.

He popped himself to the common floor, heading for the deck, and stopped. There was an angry banging coming from the kitchen. The liesmith frowned, creeping across the room silently until he could peer through the entrance. Pepper was at the sink in a white shirt and jean shorts, wearing a giant pair of pink rubber gloves as she scrubbed the life out of a frying pan. She was muttering under her breath, slamming things aside with huffy sighs and more growling.

“Lady Pepper?”

The redhead spun quickly, suds flying everywhere. “Loki! I didn’t think anyone else was up.”

“I am not sure why _you_ are up. And cleaning – does Stark not have servants to do that?”

She turned back to her dishes with a scoff. “I needed something to work out my frustration on.”

“So you don’t work it out on Tony?”

“Yeah.”

He came a little closer, though not too close – there were several large knives nearby. “Would you like to talk about it? I know he was very inebriated last night, which I feel I must apologise for-”

She laughed cheerlessly. “God, that’s not your fault. And Tony being drunk is nothing new. He was no more annoying than usual, not really.”

“Then you are removing the coating from that pan at five in the morning for a different reason?” he arched a brow.

Pepper looked down at the silver scratches through the Teflon and swore, rinsing it before she put it on the drying rack. “Sort of. Urgh, this is so annoying. Tony...proposed to me last night.”

Loki coughed to hide the small exclamation that escaped him. “Really?”

“Yeah. Got down on one knee and everything, though I think that might have been an accident. His balance was pretty well shot.”

“And he asked you to marry him?”

“He said he loved me and it was past time and his job is dangerous, and he doesn’t wanna waste any more chances to be happy.”

“Then I do not see the problem.”

“He was drunk out of his mind, Loki! He didn’t mean it.”

“How do you know?”

She gave him a scornful look. “If he did, why wouldn’t he have asked me before now? When he was sober?”

“Anthony is a man who uses brashness to disguise a self-perceived lack of worth. It is quite possible he feared you would say no, and it was only with the courage of the mead that he mentioned it at all.”

“Well that’s stupid. Of course I’d say yes – if he asked me like a human being and not an idiot.”

“He is an idiot.”

Pepper chuckled, pausing with her hands in the water. “Yeah, he is.”

“But he loves you.”

“I know.”

“And you love him?”

“Yes.”

“So perhaps you should give him a second chance to ask for your hand properly?”

She smiled at him. “Perhaps.”

Loki nodded and turned to leave, stopping when she called after him.

“Thanks.”

“It was my pleasure, Lady Pepper.”

“And if you ever need to talk about stuff, I’m here to return the favour.”

“I shall remember it.”

 

Tony thought he might actually be dead. Not like the time Obie ripped his heart out, not like when the suit shut down and he fell through the Tesseract portal – his skull felt like someone had cracked it open, scraped out the contents and then jammed it back together. He was zombie Tony: his mouth was drier than ash, his eyelids refused to operate the way they were supposed to and _everything_ hurt. Everything. Even his little toe.

“Bluuuuuuurgh.”

He tried to roll over but his legs wouldn’t move at the same time as his arms, and he ended up in a half-folded heap.

“Uuurrrmmm.”

The door creaked open and someone entered, but he couldn’t see who and he couldn’t turn his head without throwing up. The newcomer sat beside him, mattress dipping, and something sweet was shoved under his nose.

“Whassis?”

“Drink it,” Pepper helped him lift his head, pressing the cup to his lips, “Loki said it will get rid of the hangover. Jorm already gave it to Darcy and she’s bouncing off the walls.”

“Mm, gimme.”

She tilted it until he could sip slowly, a few stray trickles running down his chin. It tasted like it smelt, like sweet honey and maybe flowers? Tony was never good with plants...or any living things really. But he could feel the aches fading and the migraine in his head receding, and slowly he was able to hold himself up without Pepper’s help and chug back the last few mouthfuls. He gave a huge sigh of relief, flopping back against the pillows.

“Better?”

“Those Asgardians know their shit. Kickass mead, and instant hangover cures.”

“Good,” she set the mug aside, “Do you remember much of last night?”

“It’s...fuzzy. Did I do anything terrible? If so I’m sorry Pep, you know I have absolutely no self-control. Did I maul you? Is that it?”

“No, you didn’t – I mean you tried but I told you to fuck off.”

“Good.”

She looked at him with a semi-expectant expression for a moment and then clapped her hands on her thighs. “Alright then. Ready for breakfast?”

“Sure. Who’s cooking?”

“Steve, I think. He really appreciated the hangover fix too, felt he owed our resident magicians something in return.” She stood, heading for the door.

“So you never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“Whether you wanna be Mrs Stark or not.”

Pepper’s brows crept up. “You remember that, huh?”

Tony smirked, getting off the bed. “I don’t propose every day, honey.”

“You were pretty drunk.”

“I used to be drunk professionally and I never asked anyone to marry me until last night.”

She smiled. “Yes, you were always very good about that.”

The genius sauntered over, lips slowly curling up. “You’re avoiding giving me an answer, Miss Potts.”

“I’m not. I’m soaking in the moment. It’s not every day a girl gets an offer of marriage from a rich, famous superhero.”

“Exactly. So you should definitely say yes before something goes horribly, predictably wrong to ruin our perfect moment.”

Pepper giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth before looking up at him. “Yes. Yes Tony, I will marry you.”

He whooped and grabbed her, spinning on the spot as the redhead laughed.

“Jarvis, have we got any more of that mead? I’m up for celebrations round two!”

“Sadly sir, it was all consumed last night.”

“Then order up a couple cases of champagne, and some caterers, and the biggest ring Tiffany’s has.”

Pepper shook her head. “Oh no, we are going to go out and pick it properly – together.”

“Alright, scratch Tiffany’s. And maybe hold off on the ordering, because I think my new fiancée and I are going to be spending a couple hours in bed celebrating privately.” He swept her off the floor, carrying Pepper towards the bed.

“Yes sir. Shall I inform the others of your joyous news?”

“Nope – they’ll just wanna disturb us.”

“May I offer my congratulations?”

“Thanks Jarvis.” Pepper smiled.

“Now hush, buddy – I have some very important business to get to.”

 

Loki sat at the table smugly as everyone congratulated Pepper and Tony, Steve slapping the inventor’s back as Thor loudly proclaimed their wedding would be a feast unlike any in the history of Midgard. Nat and Clint were arguing about who would make a better bridesmaid, and the mischief god was sorely tempted to conjure up a dress for the archer just to make sure the Russian would win. Hel sat beside him, leaning her head on her hands as she smiled at the newly engaged couple.

“I am glad for them.”

“You knew this would happen anyway.”

“If I did not get excited over things I have foreseen, I would never be excited about anything.”

He sniffed, scowling suddenly, and eyed her more closely. “You smell like the Hawk.”

“What? Do not be ridiculous, Mother.”

Loki just stared at her sceptically until the goddess’ lip twitched. Eventually she sighed.

“Fine. Clinton and I ‘hooked up’ as Lady Darcy says.”

“And is he intending to restore your honour by following Tony’s example?” the trickster said darkly.

“Mother, that is not how things are done on Midgard and you know it,” she rolled her eyes, leaning in to murmur, “Besides, I was not wed to Bruce of the house Banner in your dream and you did not seem to mind.”

Loki shifted in his seat unhappily. “Fine. But if he steps one toe out of line-”

“Trust me Mother, if he is at all ungallant I shall tell you first.”

“Good.”

“But only if you promise you will not try to scare him.”

“What! I would not-”

“Yes you would. Leave Clint alone. It is our business.”

Loki’s mouth tightened but he gave a huff of reluctant agreement. “Fine. I shall leave you be.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Hel kissed his cheek.

“Enough.” He flapped a hand dismissively, but he was smiling as he did it.

She winked with her green eye and got up, heading for the kitchen. Loki’s gaze drifted to Clint and he clenched his jaw with all the internal frustration of a worried father. His expression changed to one of pure mischief, and he clicked his finger sunder the table.

“What the fuck?”

Nat doubled over laughing at Clint’s bright purple dress with its huge ‘80s puffy sleeves and layers of chiffon.

“Oh yeah Barton,” Tony snickered, “You’re definitely in the bridal party.”

“Okay, which of your alien creeps had this big idea?” Clint glowered at the Asgardians, hands on his hips and looking so ridiculous no one could take his anger seriously.

Hel came back into the room in a rush and stopped when she saw Clint, sighing. She turned to Loki and the god smiled back as amiably as possible, folding his hands on the table like the picture of innocence.

“Here.” She touched a white-edged hand to the dress, the fabric disappearing.

“Thanks.” Clint grinned at her with a hint of a blush.

“Spoilsport.” Jorm snorted.

*****

Thor was quiet in the days after Tony and Pepper’s engagement. He was still as focussed as ever at team practice, but Loki noticed he kept mostly to his rooms during the day and sometimes skipped the evening meal on the common floor. The god figured if something was wrong, his brother would bring it up eventually, and left him to it.

He was helping Fenrir with a more advanced conjuring spell in their lounge room when the thunderer appeared, wringing his hands anxiously.

“Loki, may I speak with you?”

“Of course, brother.”

“You will accompany me to my chambers?”

“I think Fen can survive without me for a few moments. Unless you want Jorm to continue supervising?”

“I think I’ll take a break, play some FIFA.”

“That console is swiftly becoming a curse in my bid to further your education,” Loki rolled his eyes, standing, “Lead on, Thor.”

They took the elevator down, the bigger god fidgeting constantly. The doors opened and Loki stepped out, eyes going wide with shock.

“What is all this?”

The room had been completely redecorated. Any trace of Tony’s love of luxury had been eradicated, the posh leather couches replaced with big comfy cotton ones, the glass and chrome dining table covered in a cheery yellow cloth. All the art had been replaced with photos of Thor and Jane, Darcy and Erik, the Avengers, Loki and his children. There were a couple of metal sculptures that looked like atomic structures, and a giant star chart on one wall that Loki recognised as a rough picture of Yggdrasil.

“I have been thinking much about what you said, that I was wed to Lady Jane in your dream world. And I want that most keenly, but she is a woman of Midgard and I know they do things differently. I am going to ask her dwell here with me until I feel she is ready to hear such a proposal.”

“It is well done, Thor. You are right to take things slowly.”

“Do you think she will like it?” he asked worriedly, looking around, “At first I thought to give it all the glory of the palace, and surround her with grandeur and wealth, but Lady Jane does not appreciate such displays.”

“I think she will adore it – especially because you have clearly made such an effort.”

Thor’s face brightened. “You think she will say yes?”

“I do not think you need your decor to convince her. She is besotted with you, brother.”

“I am most relieved to hear you think so.”

Loki smiled at him. “Come, show me the rest of your improvements.”

 

Clint nodded to Jorm as he crossed the living room but didn’t stop, continuing down the hall to Hel’s door. He knocked quietly and waited, the goddess’ distinctive voice calling out a second later.

“Coming!”

The door opened and she smiled.

“Clint.”

“I wanted to see if now is a good time for that date.”

“It is a most agreeable time, yes.”

“Cool! Uh, so I thought we’d go to this little bistro downtown.”

“I shall trust your judgement. Let me change into something less eye-catching.”

“Alright. I’ll wait with Jorm...” he trailed off as her dress glowed a brilliant white. When the light faded, the long skirts and tight laced bodice had changed to a black buttoned shirt tucked into a flowing red skirt with a matching ribbon belt. Hel’s form had changed to a more symmetrical, human appearance, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Is this suitable?”

“You look amazing.”

“Are we about to kiss again, Clint Barton?” she smirked, eyes twinkling.

“Hey, I’m not that easy, missy. You gotta take me out before you can just use my body like that.”

“Then quickly, let us go.” She linked her arm through his, leading him down the corridor.

The agent laughed and hurried to keep up with her faster steps, waving to Jorm as they ran across the lounge room. The pair skidded into the elevator almost breathless, Hel clinging to the railing behind her as Clint punched the button. He glanced over and growled under his breath, closing the gap between them with a step and pressing her back into the wall.

“I thought you were not easy, Clint.” The goddess said softly.

“My self-control isn’t so good,” he bit his lip, “You might have noticed.”

Hel curled her hands in the hem of his shirt and the archer kissed her, wrapping her hair around his fist. She gripped harder as their lips parted slightly and Clint’s tongue snaked in to brush hers. He thrust his hips forward, pinning her to the wall, the numbers flicking past by their heads. There was a loud rip and the human stopped, looking down. Hel ducked her head, holding up the ruined strip of fabric.

“Apologies. I forgot myself.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m taking it as a compliment.” He crooked his finger under her chin until she raised her gaze. The archer smiled, wrinkling his nose, and Hel returned it happily.

“Here, I will fix it.”

She pressed the frayed edges together and muttered, light flaring up along the tear. When it faded, the shirt was good as new.

“Thanks babe.” Clint kissed her cheek.

She blushed. “It was my error to begin with.”

“Yeah, but how many guys get to say a goddess literally ripped their clothes off?” he winked, taking her hand as the doors opened.

 

They stepped into the garage, Clint eying the rows of beautiful cars speculatively.

“Now, what are we in the mood for?”

“You are borrowing one of Anthony’s?”

“Well, borrowing implies he agreed to it. Temporary theft is a better term.”

“Why steal one at all?” she shrugged, “I can get us anywhere you please in half an instant.”

“With the white glowy stuff?” he gestured vaguely at her.

“Yes.”

“Wait...anywhere? Like, you wouldn’t have to have been there before or be able to see it or anything?” his eyes widened excitedly.

“My scrying abilities are of great assistance. I am not limited by my knowledge of the place.”

“Then we’re not going to some crappy little Manhattan cafe,” he squeezed her hand tighter, “Do you know the Cafe New York, at the Boscolo Budapest?”

She looked through him for a moment, eyes glazed over. When they cleared again, she smiled. “It is beautiful.”

“Glad you like it. Can we get there?”

Hel didn’t answer; instead the air around them turned a thick, shimmering white until he couldn’t see Tony’s garage anymore. A breeze prickled over his skin and there were snippets of sound, conversations that flowed into each other in disconnected, nonsensical sentences. The light cleared away and they were standing at the cafe entrance in the last light of dusk.

“Awesome!”

“You did not find the trip disorientating?” Hel frowned.

“Are you kidding? That was totally cool. But I think we’re a little underdressed now.” He glanced at his watch.

“I shall correct it.”

A white light appeared above their heads and trickled down over them like water, rippling along until it reached the ground and vanished. Her dress was changed to a stiff red satin cocktail gown that was cut high across her shoulders and finished mid-calf. Her hair was coiled low above her neck, and the whole thing was so very Pepper-influenced Clint had to giggle to himself. His own nice shirt and slacks had changed to a suit that was a bit tighter around the middle than he liked, just in case there was a fight, but he supposed the chances of that were pretty small.

“My lady? Or maybe that should be Your Majesty.” He offered an arm.

“Do you think it will get us a better table?” she smiled mischievously.

“Probably.”

“Then I shall be a Majesty tonight.” She placed her hand lightly on his arm.

 

Clint snickered, leading her towards the doors. They entered and he was struck once again by the grandeur, the high moulded ceilings and long mirrors, the gilding, the red and gold chairs and the absolute crispness of it all – the tablecloths were blindingly white, the cutlery polished to a sparkle, and the staff moved with clean, precise steps. They approached the podium, Clint slipping inot his most sophisticated bearing.

The maitre d’ was a middle-aged man with a very well-pressed suit and a charming smile. “Good evening. Do you have a reservation?”

“No, but Her Majesty was hoping you might find some available corner or crevice for us.” Clint said with what he hoped was Thor’s welcoming jolliness.

The maitre d’s eyes glided discreetly to Hel. Clint followed his gaze and blinked. There was a small tiara in her hair that hadn’t been there before, very black with tiny red stones. She looked regal, considering how young she usually seemed, and she was watching with disinterest like a proper spoiled brat.

“I shall see what I can do, Your Majesty. Will you be needing seats for your...retinue?”

“Armand is my only accompaniment tonight, thank you.” She squeezed Clint’s arm with her free hand.

“Of course. One moment.”

He bustled off and Clint arched a brow. “Armand?”

“It only seemed fair we both play pretend.”

“But you actually are a queen.”

Hel shrugged. “Not the one I am being right now.”

He grinned, forcing it down as their host hurried back, taking menus from the podium. “Right this way, Your Grace.”

They followed him to a table tucked away somewhat privately, Clint pulling out Hel’s chair for her before taking his own. They both had napkins unfurled and laid in their lap, the host clasping his hands.

“Would you like to see a wine list?”

“Just bring us a bottle of champagne – the lightest, sweetest you have.” Hel gave a magnanimous nod paired with a smile that seemed to say she was confident in his choice. The maitre d’ looked suitably awed, ducking his head before he scurried off.

“You’re a natural. Have you considered taking a job at SHIELD?” Clint opened his menu with a flourish.

“I am not one for sneaking and prying.”

He gave her a dubious look and Hel grit her teeth.

“Very well. But I never spied for anything more than my own amusement. I do not sell secrets. Meaning no offence.” She added hurriedly.

“None taken. I was a crook and now I’m an assassin masquerading as a spy. I’ve made my peace with that.”

“You are a good man too, remember.” She placed a hand over his, eyes earnest. For just a second the white iris flickered through her illusion, and for some reason he preferred meeting her real gaze.

A waiter appeared with their champagne, uncorking it expertly and pouring a small measure for Hel to taste. She nodded approvingly and he filled their glasses before disappearing again.

 

“You have been here before?” she asked.

“When I was here with Tasha. I thought it was like a fantasy world – the kind of place I couldn’t have even imagined back when I was a kid. Everyone all dressed up and the fancy furniture, the lights...it was crazy.”

“It used to be even grander.”

“Grander? I don’t see how.”

“Imagine it, Clint. This room in its first glory, paint fresh, gilding bright as it ever was. Musicians in the corner, their instruments gleaming and well-cared for. Every table full of Europe’s most glittering society in their fine waistcoats and silk dresses, jewels sparkling in the gaslight. It was the turn of the century, and there was talk of trade and war and technology.”

“I take it you watched?”

“For a few years. Once your Great War began, all Europe became a battlefield and this place was less charming.” She looked up at the ceiling, taking in the sconces.

“I would have thought you’d be into that. You said you like warriors, heroes.”

“There was nothing heroic about boys being mowed down by metal shards in their hundreds of thousands. That was only slaughter.”

“So what did you watch instead?”

“Those parts of your world that did not make me sad. South America. Asia. I turned my attention to Alfheim for a time, and Jotunheim, and Nidavellir. When I turned my gaze back, your war was over.”

He sat back, chair leaning precariously. “Well I’m glad I wasn’t around for that. I probably would have done something stupid like enlist.”

“I imagine you would have. It would have been preferably to running away with your brother.”

He made a face and she leaned forward, fingers brushing his.

“Apologies. I know I am not supposed to mention the things I know-”

“No, it’s okay. I mean let’s face it, you know everything about me and all I know about you is from myths – not the most reliable – and hearing about the stuff you’ve seen. That doesn’t really tell me who you are. So we should do that, the sharing thing.”

“Only if it does not make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t think we can avoid that. But it’s worth it, if I get to find out more about you.”

“What would you like to know?”

“How well did you know Loki before you came here?”

She shrugged. “More than some of the others. When we were born, Mother left us with Father. He visited at times, but not often. I believe he did not want to alert Odin to our existence. But Father became...crazed. Violent, as some Jotunn are disposed to be. Mother feared we could not stay there, and so he came and took us away to Asgard. That was the first time I met Odin and Frigga, and Uncle Thor.”

“Yeah? How did that go?”

 

“They hated us. Well, not Frigga – she could not hate any grandchild of her blood, no matter how tainted their parentage may be. But Thor was confused. He did not understand how Loki could bring what he saw as a dalliance into their halls; he did not understand us or our magic, and Asgardians fear what they cannot master by force.”

“And I’m guessing Odin was even worse.”

“He saw only monsters – threats. He separated us almost immediately. Jormungand was sent away first, and then Fenrir. Sleipnir was taken to the stables the morning we arrived and never returned. And by then Mother knew Odin was going to send me away too. I remember he tried to stay distant in public, to seem like the proper prince he aspired to be, but at night he sat by my bed and wept when he thought I was asleep.”

Clint looked at his glass uncomfortably. He still wasn’t a huge fan of Loki but he hated to think of all the shit the guy had gone through. It almost made the whole insanity/invasion thing seem justified.

“So they sent you to Niflheim.”

“With a crown and a hollow throne. It was supposedly a great honour. I did not mind; there was more to the universe than Asgard, and from Niflheim I could see it so much better.”

“Did Loki get to visit? He mentioned he used to see Fenrir sometimes.”

“Fenrir was in Asgard. The paths of Niflheim are harder to traverse. But yes, he came sometimes. More often I watched him.”

“I didn’t really know my parents either. I was pretty young when they died. It would have been nice to have at least some connection to ‘em, something to remember.”

“I am sorry I cannot offer you a second chance with them, as I have with Mother.”

“What happened to your, uh, dad-type person? Which is totally confusing by the way.”

“Jotnar are not as rigid in their gender as other races. Father sired us and Mother carried us, which I am sure surprised him at the time. Especially since he thought he was Aesir.”

“I bet he totally freaked.”

“It would have been most distressing, yes. As for Angrboða, she died when the Bifrost tore into Jotunheim.”

“Wow. Sorry, I guess.”

“I am not sad for her. She held no great love for anyone but herself.”

“Still, that’s pretty harsh.”

The waiter reappeared and Clint drew himself up, realising he hadn’t had a chance to read the menu.

“May I take your order, Your Grace?”

Hel gave Clint a mildly panicked look and he smiled.

“We’ll take whatever your chef recommends.” He folded the menus, handing them over smoothly.

“Very good, sir.”

He walked off and Clint raised his glass. “To grand dinners and making connections?”

“To family, and the choices we make that separate us from them.”

“And the ones that bring us back together.” Clint grinned, clinking the rim against hers.

*****

The food was probably as magnificent as the decor and the service, but Clint didn’t notice. He was too busy interrogating Hel, asking her everything he could think of, even stuff she didn’t know the answers to like her favourite songs or foods. He told her things she already knew about him, because it was less weird than just letting her recall them on her own, and because it felt good to explain himself in his own words. He didn’t like the idea someone could peer into his life and just get it; it made him feel a bit strange about his own occupation, actually.

By the time they got to dessert Hel was giggling from the champagne, and Clint couldn’t tell if he felt so wrecked because he was stuffed to bursting or because he’d just fallen head over heels for the little goddess. Everything about her seemed magical as she laughed under the golden lamplight; the delicate lines of her body, the glint in her eyes, the dual tones of her voice, the way she smiled – goddamn, her smile was making him go completely nuts. She was the sweetest girl he’d ever met, including the times when Nat thought no one was looking.

“Do you wanna take a walk? It’s not that far to the river.”

Hel nodded and he started pawing at the inside of his suit jacket, looking for a wallet and hoping she’d remembered to transfer it out of his own clothes when they arrived.

“Do not fret, Clint. I have gold enough for this feast.”

She opened her hand to show him the heap of coins in there. Clint’s eyes almost bugged out of his head.

“Okay, that’s great and all but they’re not gonna be too happy accepting it as legal tender.”

She frowned at him, lip jutting out. “But it is good gold. You can test it, see?”

The goddess held it out for him and Clint laughed. “I believe you. I’m just saying they won’t know what to do with it. Can you, I dunno, transfigure it into cash or something?”

“Most likely.”

“Let’s give that a whirl then.”

She closed her fist and her eyes, concentrating so hard she stuck her tongue out. Hel sighed and offered him her hand again, dropping a roll of large US bills into it.

“Better?”

“Much. I’ll settle up and we’ll take that walk, okay?”

Clint went up to the counter, eyes flicking back to Hel every few seconds as he cleared their cheque. The amount of zeros at the bottom of the slip would have alarmed him if he hadn’t been carrying a small fortune in cash, and to the maitre d’s credit he seemed only slightly judgemental as Clint counted it out. He headed back to the table and offered Hel his arm.

“Shall we?”

They breezed out, her heels clicking on the cobblestones. Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulders to rub her bare limbs.

“You’re not cold, are you?”

“This is exceedingly pleasant, Clint. Perhaps I should be worried about you?”

“I’m good.”

She touched his arm and his plain suit jacket was replaced by a thicker coat with fur lapels. Clint stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, a hand against the material.

“You’re amazing, do you know that?”

 

“It is only a simple conjuring spell. Any child can learn it.”

“No,” he shook his head, “Don’t do that. Don’t downplay it. I might only be an ignorant Midgardian but I know you’re a fucking genius.”

“You are easily impressed.”

“Or I’m exactly the right amount impressed, and everyone else is way too casual about fucking _magic_. I mean, that shit’s crazy.”

She tugged his arm with an indulgent smile, continuing on towards the river. “Magic is not so rare in the other realms. It is a tool, like any other.”

“Well you’re really good at it.”

“I would have thought after the Tesseract, you would be more mistrustful of sorcery.”

His steps slowed, shoes scuffing over the ground. “Yeah. The Tesseract sucked, okay? I’m gonna be upfront about that right now so there’s no confusion. Having your brain hijacked is just about the suckiest thing that can happen.”

He sighed, dragging out the next couple of steps.

“But having it in there...it showed me things, Hel. Stuff I could never have imagined before. Things that- well, they weren’t all good, but they were mindblowing. I couldn’t ever put my head back the way it was afterwards, couldn’t forget that glimpse I’d had of something so much bigger than me. And I know it wasn’t just Loki playing some trick or manipulating me – what the Tesseract showed me, that was real.”

“Yes.” She said quietly.

They were nearing the river now, and Clint led her over to the railing. The moon was out, its silvery sheen touching the metal street signs and lamp posts around them, turning the water into liquid mercury. They leaned against the barrier, Clint’s gaze still very far away.

“Do you wish it had not happened?”

He tipped his head back and sighed. “I dunno. Maybe. I probably should. But...my life would be completely different right now if Loki hadn’t come to Earth. There’d be no Avengers, no Tower, no you.”

Clint cupped her cheek in his hand, smoothing his thumb along the bone.

“I don’t think I would wanna miss this part.”

Hel leaned in and he stopped her.

“What is wrong?” the goddess frowned.

“Can you drop the illusion?”

“Here?” she glanced around, “But we are in public.”

“And I don’t give a fuck. I wanna kiss _you_. I know you’re still in there, but it’s not the same, ya know?”

Hel took a shaky breath. “I am not sure what I have done to deserve someone as pure and noble as you, Clinton.”

“I think you’ve got that the wrong way round.”

She closed her eyes and when she looked back at him, it was with mismatched irises, her skin slowly turning black. Clint smiled.

“There’s my girl.”

“Is that so, Hawk?” her lip curved wryly.

“If you wanna be.”

She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close, lips touching softly. “I’d like that very much.”


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce unbuttoned his polo slowly, gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip. “You sure about this?”

“Yes,” Fenrir stretched out his neck, swinging his arms, “It shall be fun.”

“We don’t have to, you know. Steve and Jorm said you’re doing really well against them.”

“And they are strong, Bruce, but I may face much worse on the battlefield and I would know my limits, especially against foes that favour bulk over speed.”

“He’s probably just gonna wanna play with you anyway. I’m not sure you’ll be able to convince him to fight.”

“Bruce,” Fenrir sighed, grabbing his wrist and tugging the scientist flush against him, “You promised we would try.”

He ducked his head, resting his brow on Fenrir’s shoulder. “I know. And I can’t hurt you, but can you blame me for not wanting to see another person I love in pain because of the Hulk?”

Fen shoved him playfully. “Are you suggesting I am no match for your inner beast?”

“Maybe.” Bruce smiled teasingly.

The wolf laughed and pushed him further away. “Very well. Let us see who comes out on top.”

“It’s usually you.” Bruce waggled his brows as he stripped off his shirt and started on his trousers.

“Then this is your chance for revenge.” The god winked.

When he’d folded his clothes and stowed them by the door, they stepped into the Hulk-proof room and sealed the entrance behind them. Fenrir immediately crossed the space, getting his back to the wall.

“Are you ready?” Bruce said, holding back a wince at the thought of the coming agony.

“I am. Unleash your other half, my love.”

Bruce clenched his jaw and crouched, letting go of the wall between himself and the Hulk. His body contracted and bowed, the doctor roaring as his arms flew out to the sides rigid and shaking, his skin already changing colour. He hunched forward and then his muscles bulged outwards, spine stretching and growing until he was at his full height.

Fenrir could hear his own breath loud in his ears as he waited, watching Bruce’s transformation. He’d never really seen the Hulk as an opponent before, with weak points and attack strategies. It was somewhat daunting from a combat point of view – but more importantly, he had to explain this right so the Hulk knew it was just a game. He didn’t want to hurt the creature’s feelings.

Hulk stood over him and beamed, giving a rumbling laugh. “FEN!”

“Hello friend Hulk.”

“FEN PLAY?”

“Sort of. You and I are going to play a game but it will be a bit rougher than usual. Is that alright?”

He tilted his enormous green head with a vacant expression, fists pressing into his thighs. Fenrir smiled and came a step closer.

“We’re going to spar, like you do sometimes with Uncle Thor. Is that alright?”

“SPAR?”

“Yes, playfight, like you were doing in the obstacle course the day we met.”

“WITH FEN?”

“Yes.”

He scowled. “HULK KEEP FEN SAFE.”

“And I appreciate it, but this is different. We can’t hurt each other, not really, and it will be fun.”

 

The green man sat hard enough to make the floor vibrate, crossing his arms. “BANNER LOVES FEN.”

Fenrir sighed. “I know.”

“HULK LOVES FEN.”

“Thank you. I love you both too. But I promise you won’t hurt me. You never hurt Tony or Steve or any of the others, do you?”

Hulk snorted loudly and turned his head.

“And I’m not human like them. I’m tougher than that. So will you spar with me, just for a little while?”

Hulk considered him and then blew a giant spray of snot everywhere as he clambered to his feet. “SPAR.”

“Good. Are you ready to-”

He bellowed and charged, a huge arm swinging into Fenrir’s stomach and throwing him back into the wall. It hurt, but it wasn’t enough to truly wind him, and the wolf struggled back to his feet in time to duck another blow. He seized Hulk’s wrist and turned, flipping him enough that his body’s momentum carried him over onto his back. Fen wrapped an arm around the Hulk’s neck and pulled it tight, but his arms weren’t long enough to put any pressure on his windpipe. The giant snarled and thrashed, rocking in Fen’s hold. His hands closed around the wolf’s legs and he sat up, lifting the god off the ground. Hulk held him up by one ankle, giggling as he shook Fenrir gently.

“HULK WINS.”

“Not yet.”

He sent a shower of sparks through his skin, just enough to sting. Hulk yelped and dropped him on his head, sucking his injured fingers. Fenrir stayed on all fours, shedding his human form as he grew and swelled into his true shape, fur fluffing out as he shook his head. He barked at Hulk and settled back on his haunches, springing at the other man’s shoulders paw-first. They collided, Hulk stumbling backwards until he caught his balance. Fenrir nipped his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to be felt, and rolled free of his grabbing hands.

Hulk glowered, feet pounding over the floor as he stomped towards the wolf. Fenrir was faster though, darting out of the way and circling the bigger animal, nipping at his calves. Hulk spun suddenly and grabbed him by the tail, yanking Fen towards him. He scratched the wolf’s belly, chortling to himself.

“HULK WINS.”

Fenrir whined and wriggled, pinned under Hulk’s heavy hands. He shuddered and started to change, shrinking back down to human form. It gave him just enough space to squirm free, jumping to his feet. Hulk grunted and lunged at him but the wolf bounded away, fists up. Hulk swung at him and he blocked it, sending a kick into his side that made the creature stagger. Hulk came at him again and Fenrir winked out of existence.

“FEN?” he stopped, head turning rapidly as he tried to find him, “FEN? PUPPY!”

Something tingled along his back and suddenly Fen was there, making him top-heavy. Hulk tipped forward, falling to his knees, and the god tickled his neck mercilessly.

“Fenrir wins.”

“NO, NO!”

“Yep, I have triumphed over you well and truly.”

“TRICKED!”

Fen kissed his cheek and hopped off him. “That’s the family specialty, my love.”

 

Hulk turned and caught him around the waist, hauling Fen against his chest. He kissed the top of his head and huffed.

“FEN WINS.”

“Excellent. Do you want to play a different game?”

“HULK SLEEPY.”

“Alright. I shall play with Bruce then.”

The green giant gently set him down and shuffled back, eyelids closing lazily. He hunched forward and inhaled in a great snore, very gradually changing back into Bruce. The scientist flopped onto his back, still passed out, and Fen dragged his head into his lap so he could card his fingers through Bruce’s hair.

After about five minutes, the human took a snuffly breath and jerked awake, blinking up at the wolf.

“Hey.”

“Hello there.”

“Who won?”

“I did, of course.”

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, I’m gonna wanna check the video on that one.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Let’s just say honesty isn’t a well-known virtue in your family.”

He sat up, groaning as he stretched out stiff muscles. His eyes grew serious as he looked Fen over carefully.

“He didn’t hurt you though?”

“Of course not. He never hurts any of us. The whole thing was a rousing success.”

Bruce looked relieved, eyes closing with a sigh. Fingers crawling up his thigh made him look at Fenrir sharply.

“What?” the wolf smiled innocently, “I said it was rousing.”

“I don’t think Tony wants us defiling the Hulk room.”

“I think Tony would encourage us to defile everything but his workshop, especially if he got to watch.”

“All the more reason not to go there.” Bruce closed a hand over Fen’s to stop his exploring.

“Bruce, humour me. Do you not feel the need to swive after a good fight?”

“Oh I get it, adrenaline racing, blood pumping – which is why I can’t. I’m already worked up from Hulking out. It’s too risky.”

“It is not too risky in our chambers – how can it be worse here, where the beast cannot do any real harm?”

“When we have sex in our rooms, I take a lot of precautions. I meditate and have my special tea and I make very sure every second I’m not going too far. That’s the only reason I haven’t had an incident yet.”

“Bruce,” Fen kissed his cheek, “You cannot hurt me. You will not hurt me. And I would have you relax and enjoy yourself.”

“I can’t.” He clenched his jaw.

Fen cupped his face in one hand. “You can. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then stop thinking so much.”

He climbed into Bruce’s lap, wrapping his legs around the mortal and pressing their lips together. Bruce went rigid for a second before folding his hands over the god’s back, thumbs stroking the skin above his hips. Fen focused all of his attention on the other man’s mouth, gently tugging with his lips and teeth, tongue just creeping in to glance across Bruce’s. His hands kneaded at the human’s shoulders until they started to relax, and once the scientist started kissing back in earnest Fen slid a hand between them to stroke down his abdomen.

Bruce shuddered as those fingers brushed the curly hair above his shaft and Fenrir shushed him.

“You’ll wear out your brain frowning that hard, my love. Let Fen do the thinking for both of us.”

“Easy for you to say.” He chuckled dryly, taking a shaky breath.

Fenrir’s teeth clicked together next to his ear. “I’m the dangerous one right now, understand?”

“I don’t-”

“Bruce,” he purred, taking the other man in hand firmly, “I want you to let go, no matter what happens. Hulk would never hurt me. And I want you to be yourself, gorgeous.”

Bruce exhaled slowly. “That’s not something I’m used to.”

“Will you try?” Fen kissed the corner of his mouth, “For me?”

Bruce pressed his brow against the wolf’s shoulder, sighing. “Anything.”

Fenrir lifted his chin and kissed him again, hand gently tugging at his member, and Bruce pushed everything away until there was nothing but him left.

*****

“Yo, Tinman.”

Loki looked up from his book with a frown. Tony was leaning through the elevator doors with a huge grin on his face.

“Can I help you?”

“We’re having team games night. You can get your ancient butt upstairs and help me kick Nat’s ass.”

“At what manner of game?” the god sat up, setting his tome aside.

“Oh, you’re gonna love it, trust me.”

Loki wasn’t one to resist that kind of challenge, so he got into the elevator with a curious look at the billionaire. They rode up to the main level, walking out to find Clint and Natasha setting up a board under Bruce’s supervision.

“Cool, we’re almost ready to start.” The archer said.

“What is this?” Loki leaned over the back of a chair to examine the small pieces.

“It’s called Monopoly, buddy,” Tony beamed as he took a seat, “And due to some unfortunate past incidents, ol’ Captain Squarepants banned it from the Tower. But as you can see, he’s not home to scold us tonight.”

Clint sat, interlocking his fingers to crack the knuckles. “It’s about to get real in here.”

“I’d say placing the four most devious people in the building in direct competition is either the worst or best idea you’ve ever had, Stark.” Natasha agreed as she sat.

“Four?” Loki glanced at Bruce.

He smiled sheepishly. “Hulk doesn’t, uh, do too well with the stresses of Monopoly, so I’ll be banker.”

“It’s the only way to keep the game even half honest.” Tony shot a glare at the spies.

“I don’t know what you mean, Tony.” Clint said casually, winking at Nat.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean – and no teaming up, you two,” he glared at them, gaze narrowing even further, “In fact, you can’t sit together. Yeah, change seats.”

“I think I’m insulted.” Nat said flatly.

“Too bad. Up and away from him, devil woman.” Tony jerked his thumb towards the empty seat next to Loki.

“Fine. I’ll just kick your ass twice as hard now.” She stood primly, sticking her nose up as she moved and sat with all the attitude of a woman doing something because she wanted to, not because Tony asked.

Loki sat, leaning towards her. “I may need some help with the rules.”

“Don’t worry,” she gave him a toothy grin, “I’ll advise you.”

“No!” Tony threw up a warning finger as he took his own position at the head of the table.

“It’s fairly simple,” Bruce said, “You roll the dice and take turns moving around the board. You buy properties, people give you money if they land on them, you give them money if you land on theirs. The person who hasn’t gone bankrupt or has the most money at the end wins.”

“Brucey’s making it sound like a cakewalk but believe me, this game ends friendships. It gets violent, and sneaky, and dirty. So it’s perfect for you.” Clint beamed at him.

Loki smiled fakely. “I shall give it my best.”

“Alright, what do you wanna be – we’ve got the Scottie dog, battleship, top hat, thimble, boot, wheelbarrow and the iron.”

“What about the hot rod?” Clint frowned.

“No way, Robin Hood, that baby’s all mine.”

“I’m top hat.” Nat grabbed it.

“Bags battleship.”

Then I suppose I shall be the dog.” Loki drawled.

Tony chuckled evilly. “Then let the game begin.”

 

They rolled the dice to see who was going first while Bruce handed out their colourful cash, the box with the bank’s contents securely within the circle of his arms and out of Clint’s reach. Tony flung his arm wide and the dice tumbled over the board, upsetting the stack of Community Chest cards.

“Tony.” Bruce groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, eleven! Suck it, bitches.”

“We haven’t even started yet and already he’s gettin’ hostile.” Clint shook his head, rolling next.

In the end Natasha won, starting off around the board. She passed the dice to Tony on her left, leaning her arms on the edge of the table.

“How long does this game last?” Loki asked.

The redhead snorted. “Sometimes days, if you’re really dedicated to playing it right.”

“Or really competitive.” Clint added.

“But because Daddy Steve will be back in oh, I’d say four hours tops, we are gonna be playing the short version. Fast money, winner takes all.” Tony chuckled.

“That sounds like your general philosophy, Stark.”

“Yours too, Lo-lo.”

He smiled grimly but nodded an acknowledgement, rolling for his turn.

They quickly made their way through their first circuit, Natasha being the first to land on a square.

“Do you wanna buy?” Bruce resettled his glasses.

“You bet. Cash me out, bankman.” She shuffled through her pile of paper and handed him a couple of notes.

“What happens if she doesn’t buy?” Loki watched closely as Bruce gave Nat the deed, sorting the money into denominations.

“We auction it off. Adds a little extra fight to the game. I seriously can’t believe it’s taken us this long to teach you Monopoly – god, it should have been the first thing we did once you got to the Tower.” Tony shook his head, rolling.

Loki shrugged. “It is not an Earth game I am familiar with, but it seems well enough.”

“But you are familiar with some?” Clint’s brow shifted inquisitively.

“Oh yes. Chess, checkers, Twister, backgammon, Mouse Trap, Cluedo, Scrabble-”

“I’m sorry, did you just say Twister?”

“Yes.”

Tony laughed. “When the hell have you had time to play Twister?”

Loki pressed his lips into a forced smile. “A long time ago, I suppose.”

“Jarvis, add that to the list of team game nights. I wanna see the trickster god get all tangled up.” Tony yelled at the ceiling.

“What makes you think I will be bad at it, Tony? I am a lover of chaos, remember?” he smirked.

Bruce sighed, eying the board. “Then you are _definitely_ going to be great at this.”

 

They played for half an hour and while it all seemed fair and polite on the surface, Loki’s eyes were sharp enough to spot the subtle cheating when it begun. Nat and Clint would give each other looks with the tiniest of gesture, communicating during auctions. Tony would blatantly bluster and try to bribe or ally with each of them in turn, trying to talk his way into amassing more land – unfortunately for him, none of the others was the type to fall for that trick. And Loki could almost understand why no one in the fantasy world ever taught him to play the game, because with a well-timed spell he could roll any number he wanted. He did it a couple of times without being noticed, but then he skipped right over a tricky section full of Clint and Tash’s property and the Russian gave him a wary glance.

“You’re pretty lucky.” She nodded at the dice.

“Fortune has to smile on me eventually, I suppose.” He grinned.

“Hmm.” She sniffed, turning back to the game.

Loki cursed himself for being so obvious in front of the two sharpest members of the team. He knew magic, so of course they would inevitably expect him to use it. He had to be more careful. The god decided to stick to influencing other people’s rolls, since they were less likely to think he was interfering then.

They played on, Natasha’s stack of cash growing rapidly as Clint and Tony fell to bickering and desperate attempts at a deal.

“Come on, Barton, I’m one deed off a full set!”

“Which is exactly why I’m not giving it to you.”

“You call this giving? Fuck, I’m offering you some quality real estate here, for that one measly card.”

“Nope. Sorry Stark, you’re just gonna have to deal with it.”

“Perhaps we could strike a bargain, Tony?” Loki held up his thick wad of fake money.

“Maybe. Maybe not. What are you hiding there, Highness?”

Tony leaned over to look at his deeds and Loki felt his mouth go dry. He looked around the table at the other Avengers innocently (and not so innocently) playing a game with him like they were...well...friends. And half of them were the people he’d hurt most – Clint, who he’d made his unwilling slave; Tony, who he’d tried to kill with his own hands. Even Bruce had fallen from the jet to possible death by his machinations. And yet here they were scheming and laughing and treating him like one of the gang. He couldn’t understand it, and yet he could, because he’d seen it happen once before.

“So how ‘bout it?”

“Huh?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I said how about I swap you that yellow for two light blues and some serious compensation?”

Loki chuckled sinisterly. “Oh Tony, I just don’t think that’s going to cut it. Let’s see about a real deal.”

“You’re in for it now, Stark.” Clint taunted.

“Don’t I know it.” He grit his teeth, and Loki felt a flush of success that had nothing to do with the game.

*****

Steve stepped out of the elevator just as Thor flipped the last pancake, towel over his shoulders and water bottle still in hand. The captain slid into the empty seat next to Tony, the inventor nodding at him without looking up from his Starkpad, a huge plate of syrupy pancakes already half-devoured in front of him. Everyone else was in their usual seats, either eating or talking quietly. The Avengers were not really morning people, with a couple of exceptions, and breakfast was usually pretty subdued.

Thor came over and placed a stack of pancakes the size of Steve’s head in front of him with a laugh. “Furnish yourself well, my friend! There is always more if you desire.”

“Thanks Thor. These look great.” He turned one with his fork. They were the first batch that looked totally unsinged, and he started pouring syrup over the top.

Thor sat with his own colossal tower and immediately started cramming them into his mouth, making Loki groan over his coffee.

“Brother, must you use Volstagg as a role model at mealtimes?”

“I am sorry, Loki, but I enjoy myself too much for restraint!”

“I distinctly remember Mother teaching you to act like a prince and not a barbarian.” The trickster muttered, sipping as he went back to his own gold-edged Starkpad. The screen wasn’t the normal bright display though – instead it showed a scene in a silver forest, the grass a faint mauve.

“Hey, you wanna come shopping with me today? I need new sneakers.” Clint glanced at Bruce.

“I’ll pass.” he blanched.

“Come on, I’ll protect you from the crowds and keep Big Green jolly.” The archer nudged him.

“I’m not worried about Hulk, I just don’t want to watch you try on sixteen pairs and harass all the sales assistants, and then buy the same pair you always wear.”

Nat snorted into her tea and Clint gave her an offended look. “I am not that bad. Tash-”

“I’m not going with you either.”

“Damn it!”

“Well this has been as fun as always, gang, but Daddy has meetings he actually wants to go to for once.” Tony stood.

A faint alarm started and Thor groaned.

“It seems I shall not get to finish my repast after all.”

“Urgent alert from Commander Hill.” Jarvis announced.

“How bad?” Steve looked up, wiping his face on his napkin.

“Transmitting now.”

The screen on the wall flickered to life, showing the agent at her desk. “Good morning Avengers.”

“Morning Maria – my, you’re looking stunning today. Did you change your hair?” Tony batted his lashes.

She merely looked past him to Steve. “Got a small assignment for you.”

 

“Small?” he frowned.

“Team of six, tops.”

“Bags not!” Tony threw his hands up, running from the room.

“Jesus, those meetings must be good. I’ve never seen him pass up a chance to put on the suit before.” Clint raised his brows.

“Especially without hearing what the mission is.” Nat caught his gaze with a curious look.

“I think Pepper’s letting him fire off a bunch of rockets for some investors.” Bruce said.

“Huh, that would explain it.”

“If I can get your attention for just a few seconds?” Hill said archly.

“We’re listening.” Steve gave them a stern look.

“Thank you. There’s a small scuffle at a dress store downtown. All the clothing started coming to life and strangling the shoppers.”

“Jesus, we should get down there!” Steve jumped up.

“There haven’t been any fatalities yet and the problem seems localised. Probably someone having a bit of fun with some dark magic. Put together a team, the jet will be on the roof in two.”

The transmission cut out and Steve looked back at the table. “Alright, I want Hawkeye, Natasha, Jormungand and Loki.”

“May I be of assistance, Steve?” Thor asked meekly.

“Sorry Thor, I want my big magical guns. You okay with that?” he glanced at the mischief god.

Loki nodded. “Of course. It makes sense. I shall fetch Jorm.”

“Do it fast.”

They scattered, heading for their different floors to gear up before the jet got there. Loki popped himself to the hall outside Jorm’s room, not bothering to knock before he swept inside.

“Urgh, dude!” Darcy scrambled to pull the covers up over her chest.

“Apologies Lady Darcy but I assure you it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he gestured to her satin nightgown, “Jorm, you’re needed.”

The serpent sighed and kissed Darcy’s cheek, climbing out of bed. Loki averted his eyes with a tut as the younger god pulled some trousers on.

“What is it?”

“A mission, something magical. Steve thought you and I were the best people to deal with it.”

“What are the chances it’s real magic though?” Jorm frowned, “With Amora locked up in Asgard, there aren’t many who can traverse the paths between realms.”

“There are enough, and plenty of humans have mastered some form of _seiðr_.”

“If you say so, but I’m still betting it’s just an evil genius with a team of nanobots.”

“What shall we wager?” Loki’s smile grew, feline and smug.

“Oh no Mother, I have learned never to gamble with you.” Jorm shook his head with a laugh as he pulled on a shirt.

“Have fun saving the world. Again.” Darcy said.

He leaned down and kissed her. “I always do.”

 

The jet dropped them in the street outside the store and Loki could immediately hear screaming, people running down the pavement. It was a large bridal boutique, the front windows smashed and the mannequins in pieces as their former outfits writhed on the floor, as if searching for new victims.

“Alright, Loki, Jorm – I want you figuring out what this is and where it’s coming from, and get me a plan to stop it. Clint, Tash – you’re with me on civilian duty. Find ‘em, get ‘em out, don’t get strangled in the process.”

“I think we can manage that.” The archer slung his bow over one shoulder.

The Asgardians ran ahead into the shop, Jorm ducking a lace sleeve that flew straight at his neck as they made it through the doors.

“It seems they were not joking about the severity of the situation!” he called to Loki.

“Do you feel that?” the god scowled.

“That buzzing?” Jorm nodded, “It’s magic. I suppose you win our bet.”

“Find the source – if it is a spell, we may be able to trace it to its caster.”

Jorm conjured a small glowing navy blue orb in his palm. “I hope the owner doesn’t mind a little damage to their inventory.”

Loki smiled grimly. “I doubt anyone would wish to buy these after today.”

They split up, both letting fly with crackling magic that scorched any strip of cloth that got too close. Loki zapped the reaching arm off a long gown and twisted around a veil that streaked past his face. He came across a woman being slowly entwined in a rack of sashes, the girl screeching as the fabric curled up around her ribs. Loki grabbed a handful of material and tugged harshly, ripping it loose. He pulled her out and herded her away from the stand.

“Quickly, run – there are people to help you.”

“Thank you!” she gasped, sprinting for the door.

Loki glanced around. He needed space to find what he was almost certain was a very nasty enchantment and root out its source, but everywhere was flailing trains and crying sales assistants. He looked up, batting away a skirt that tried to wrap around his leg. There was a small set of stairs leading to a space above the dressing rooms that he guessed was an office or stockroom, and he popped himself up there quickly.

Loki opened the door and someone squeaked. He looked down and found a woman cowering under the desk, hands over her head.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here to stop this. Just stay where you are, you’ll be safe there.”

“W-w-what is going on?” she trembled.

“I’m going to find out. You must be quiet and let me.”

The woman nodded and Loki sat cross-legged on the desktop, closing his eyes. Instantly the feeling of the spell intensified, a jangling in his nerves that felt wrong and sickening. It flowed through every thread in the shop, though strangely enough not the clothes any of the customers or staff was wearing – it was only in the merchandise. He stretched his senses out further but there didn’t seem to be anything feeding the energy into the dresses, and it didn’t carry on beyond the walls.

 

He climbed off the table and crouched next to the frightened woman. “What’s your name?”

“Mary.” She sniffed.

“Mary, do you work here?”

“I’m the assistant manager.”

“Do you know where the dresses came from? Who makes them?”

“Uh, we usually get them from a factory in the south somewhere. Georgia, maybe. I don’t know, I don’t remember.”

“That’s alright,” he said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder, “That’s fine. Tell me Mary, do you know if the store recently changed suppliers?”

“No, no we always order from the same place.”

“When did the last shipment come in?”

“This morning, but it was only a couple of boxes. We haven’t even unpacked them yet.”

“Can you show me where they are?”

She blanched but Loki squeezed her shoulder.

“Mary, it’s very important. I shall protect you but I need your help.”

“Okay. They’re, they’re downstairs.”

“Very well.” He nodded, standing and offering her a hand up.

Mary got out from under the desk and grabbed his hand in an iron grip, staying behind him as Loki opened the door cautiously. They made their way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom out of reach of the nearest racks.

“Where?”

“Through that door.” She pointed.

“Mother?” Jorm called, blasting a murderous gown out of his way as he jogged over to them.

“I think the gowns have been triggered by a new arrival, which means the spell has lain dormant in them for some time – weeks, months even.”

“And it might not be the only store affected.”

“I think we would have heard if a bride had been strangled by her own dress recently, but yes, other stores may have purchased tainted wares as well.”

“Then we need to figure out the trigger.”

“Mary is about to help me with that.” Loki jerked his head at her.

Jorm smiled at the manager and stepped into place on her other side, effectively shielding the woman from attack. “Let’s get on with it then. I think the captain’s worked up enough of a sweat for one day.”

They made their way the few feet to the stockroom and Mary held up her keyring. “I can open it.”

“That won’t be necessary, my dear.” Loki snapped the handle off, shoving the door wide.

It was an ordinary enough stockroom, walls lined with shelves and hanging racks. Three large flat boxes were stacked in the middle of the floor, unopened. The jangling got worse and Loki winced, his teeth aching from the pressure.

“I don’t believe you’ll want to be in here when we open these, Mary.”

“Well there’s no way I’m going back out there alone!”

Loki picked up a boxcutter. “Suit yourself.”

*****

“Oh man, you should have seen Nat wrangle this giant taffeta tutu thing into a heap. I think she needed about eight blades to pin it down, it was so big!”

The redhead snorted as they piled into the elevator. “I’ve never understood why anyone needs that much tulle.”

“I have to say, it’s the first time I’ve had to wrestle a mannequin,” Steve said, “Not up there on the usual list of enemies.”

“I think Loki and Jorm copped the worst of it.” Nat glanced at them sidelong, eyes raking over the trickster’s torso.

Loki adjusted his grip around Jorm’s shoulders and smiled. “I assure you, Lady Natasha, I am quite fine.”

Clint gave him a sardonic look. “You got stabbed in the stomach with your own Stanley knife by a magically possessed wedding gown. You’re not fine.”

“It takes a much bigger blade than that to harm me. I shall be fully healed in no more than half an hour, I promise.”

“And we destroyed the talisman.” Jorm beamed.

“With Mary’s help.”

“With Mary’s help.” He agreed.

Loki smiled. “I rather think she’ll get a promotion out of this little adventure. She deserves it.”

The doors opened on the common floor and Bruce looked up from a stack of papers he had spread over the dining table. “How did it go?”

Nat grabbed Loki’s other arm and hustled both gods to the couch, making him sit. “We won.”

“Of course.” Clint scoffed.

“Any wounded?”

“Lokes here was a bit slow moving out of the way of a particularly stabby dress.”

The doctor frowned, getting up. “Do you need stitches?”

“I am fine!” the liesmith groaned, “You must all stop fussing.”

“He is practically immortal, by your standards at least.” Jorm pointed out.

“I still want to make sure. Take this off.” Nat jerked at his armour.

“What?”

“Take it off or I’ll cut it off.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

She pulled a knife from her waistband and quirked a brow at him expectantly. Loki sighed, grumbling.

“For Odin’s sake! Anyone would think me some noble lady, likely to swoon from a scratch.”

“Aren’t you?” Clint snickered.

Loki glared at him but started unbuckling his tunic, Nat sitting back so he could get his arms out of the tight leather. The elevator opened again and Steve turned, arms crossed. His brows shot up, mouth twitching into several different shapes before settling on surprise.

“Commander Hill, what are you doing here?”

 

Maria strode across the room, coming to lean over Nat’s shoulder as Loki finally exposed his wound. “I heard one of the team was injured, and I wanted to handle the debrief personally.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Loki complained as Nat probed at the jagged cut. He could feel himself start to blush as her fingers lightly traced along his skin. He hadn’t been this naked around her since he got here, and it was strange and wonderful and sort of embarrassing. And to be touched by her, so intimately, so gently...it was so overwhelming it made him feel woozy. He almost wished she could keep her hands there forever, because he knew it was going to hurt twice as much when she stopped.

“Not too deep,” she nodded, “But then it was a short weapon. Bleeding’s stopped too. Bruce, can you get me the first aid kit?”

“On it.”

Loki scowled at her. “I told you, I’ll survive.”

“You stopped the enchanted object that was animating the clothing?” Maria asked.

“Yes. We shattered it beyond repair.” Jorm answered.

“And all the clothes went dead like they’re s’pposed to be.” Clint added.

“Do we know how this happened?”

“The spell was woven into the fabric used to make the gowns,” Loki said, hissing quietly as Nat cleaned the cut, “At the appropriate moment, our culprit sent a talisman which triggered the charm as soon as it got close enough.”

“So it could happen anywhere that stocks the dresses from that factory.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll put some agents on tracking the merchandise down and making sure there are no more talismans. You think you could find the source?”

Loki shrugged. “I am familiar with his magic now. I would suspect he works in or around the factory, so perhaps I could travel down there with your agents and single him out. Or Jorm could do it.”

“I’ll talk to the director. Captain, if you and I could go over the mission?”

“Sure. Let me know how you are later, alright?” he gave Loki his best paternal look.

“I am not made of glass.” The trickster muttered.

“Just ice.” Clint smirked.

Hill headed for the elevator and Steve followed, waiting stiffly at attention until the doors shut.

“This isn’t protocol.”

“I heard someone got hurt, I wanted to check in. And I knew you’d be worried.”

“Did you think it was me?” he frowned.

Maria shrugged. “Maybe. Reports were vague.”

The blond smiled. “That’s real sweet of you.”

“I care about my Avengers.”

“Some more than others though, right?” he joked.

She gave him a stern look that quickly melted into a smile. “Some more than others.”

He reached a hand towards her waist and she grabbed it.

“I’m just here to debrief you.”

“I’ll say.”

 

“Not like that.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, we can negotiate. Take turns debriefing.”

The doors opened and she walked into his lounge room. “Steve, we said never in the Tower.”

“And yet here you are, showing up in person to hear my report on an easy fight that we won without any real damage and no civilian casualties or press attention. You didn’t have to come all this way for that.”

She went to sit down and he caught her by the shoulders, spinning Maria into his arms. She looked up at him with exasperation, biting her lip as he smiled down at her.

“Come on, Maria. Why are you really here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Then stay.”

“I can’t. I shouldn’t have come-”

“Bit late for that now. You’re here, the others are all off celebrating and patting each other on the back. You can stay for awhile.”

“If the director knew I was even here in your private rooms without a damn good reason...” she shook her head.

“He doesn’t.”

“He’s Fury,” she laughed cheerlessly, “He always knows.”

“Then we’re already screwed, huh?”

“Probably.”

“No sense rushing off then.”

Maria looked up at his huge, disarming grin, and sighed.

“Alright,” she mumbled, nose pressed to his chest, “Just this once.”

 

Loki wouldn’t let Nat stitch or bandage the stab wound, insisting it would be healed over within the hour. He wasn’t sure if it was petty revenge or concern but regardless, she was sitting on the couch beside him with her arms and legs crossed, refusing to leave him alone. Clint and Jorm had gone off to their own fun, the serpent saying something about researching the talisman spell. No matter what Loki might have said about it being a minor injury his ribs did hurt, so he decided he’d just sit there with Natasha and watch some fluffy TV, and let himself relax a little.

But the silence dragged on, and he could still feel those touches, business-like and proficient but also careful.

“I suppose I should say thank you.”

“For what?” Nat didn’t look away from the woman on screen beating eggs like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“Trying to look after me, even when I am stubborn.”

“You’re part of the team.” She said matter-of-factly, and he didn’t know if that made him a resource to be constantly maintained and evaluated the way she’d be taught, or something more.

“All the same. Thank you.”

Tash finally looked away. “If you’d gotten yourself killed by a living dress, I would have been severely pissed at you.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“You should. Have you ever seen an angry Russian?”

“Yes. It’s not something I enjoy.”

“Good. Don’t forget it, and don’t be so slow next time.”

She went back to their show and Loki bit back a smile. It might not be chocolates and flowers but for Nat, it was practically a bear hug. Maybe he should get injured more often.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve woke to the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body pressed against his. He smiled and rolled over, opening his eyes to find Maria looking back at him.

“Good morning.” He smiled lazily.

“Morning,” she kissed him, “I wouldn’t go so far as good though.”

“You’re in my bed. What could be bad about that?”

“Your housemates.”

He grimaced, glancing at his alarm. “It’s only six. Most of them are probably still in bed.”

“But Barton and Romanov won’t be, and they’re the ones who actually work for SHIELD.”

“You think they’d rat on you? They’re spies, Maria. They’re good at keeping secrets.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Steve sat up. “Alright, I’ll check the horizon for trouble and find a way to distract them so you can sneak out.”

“This is what I love about you,” she grinned, “You’ve always got a plan.”

He ducked his head and got up, throwing on a t-shirt and workout pants before he opened the door. There didn’t seem to be anyone in the hall, but then it was his private apartment. They should have a clear run to the elevator. He decided to put some coffee on, knowing Maria would probably need it, and headed for his kitchen.

“Jarvis, team whereabouts.”

“Captain Rogers, they appear to be gathered-”

“Hey there, stud!” Tony beamed from his perch on the island.

Steve groaned. Clint was behind him, with Jorm, Fen and an embarrassed-looking Bruce. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, not to be indelicate big guy, but we kinda figured out Agent Hill and you have been doing the horizontal tango.” Tony winked.

“What are you talking about?”

“Let’s see,” Clint held up his hand, counting on his fingers, “You’ve both been too cheery for your own damn good, you’ve been leaving the Tower on regular mysterious outings, and she came over last night to debrief on a minor mission and then disappeared around the same time you did.”

“Coincidence.” Steve snorted.

“Oh, and Jorm says he and Darcy saw you makin’ out.”

“What!”

“Apologies, Steven – we did not mean to intrude. We did not know you were also seeking privacy.”

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bruce screwed up his face.

“Says Mr Hulk Room.” Tony snickered.

“The _point being_ ,” Clint said loudly, “We thought you kids should come out of the closet and join us for family breakfast.”

Steve sighed, looking at Tony. “I don’t suppose we have a choice?”

“Absolutely none. We’ll see you both upstairs in five minutes, and don’t try to sneak out because Jarvis will tell me.”

The blond didn’t comment, simply spinning on his heel and marching back to the bedroom. Maria looked up with a brow arched.

“What’s the situation?”

“We’re going to breakfast.”

“Oh joy.”

 

Maria dug her spoon through her cereal distractedly, trying to avoid looking up because Tony was smirking at them across the table and if she made eye contact with him, he was going to get a piece of crockery up his ass. Steve threw her an apologetic look as he crunched on his toast and she softened slightly. It wasn’t all bad.

“So, you two are like, boyfriend/girlfriend? That’s so cute. The soldier and the spy, it’s like a classic movie trope.”

“Can we quit with the commentary, Tony?” the blond groaned.

“Why? I think it’s charming. It’s just adorable to see Hill actually has a heart. And other working parts of her anatomy.”

“Tony!” Pepper scolded.

“Hey, I think we should all be happy Captain America isn’t stuck in his seventy year dry spell anymore. Kudos to Commander Hill, she’s done the nation a great service.”

“She’s done Steve a couple too.” Jorm winked at Tony, both of them snickering like teenagers.

“Okay,” Steve’s palm hit the table, “I know you guys are just foolin’ around but our business is our business, alright? It’s not up for discussion.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I wouldn’t want to disrespect a lady,” Tony nodded to Maria graciously, “I promise I won’t bring it up again.”

“Thank you.” Steve sighed, going back to his toast.

The inventor leaned in conspiratorially. “One last question though – does he yell ‘Freedom!’ when he comes or is that just wishful thinking?”

Steve’s breakfast flew across the table and hit Tony’s cheek buttered side first. The other man gasped in outrage and sat up.

“Oh, you’re askin’ for it Rogers.”

“Bring it, pretty boy.”

Pepper’s brow furrowed. “Let’s not-”

Clint lobbed a spoonful of porridge at Tony’s head, the sticky glob hitting him right in the beard, and a second later it was all out war. Pepper dived under the table as Jane slid down in her seat, food flying through the air and hitting the team with various degrees of accuracy. Thor chuckled jollily as he sent a glass of juice soaring over Fenrir’s head, the contents spilling all over the wolf as he stood guard in front of Bruce. Nat was ducking between chairs as she snatched up the contents of the table as backup ammo, avoiding Clint’s volleys. Steve and Tony were both on the table, smushing handfuls of Captain Crunch into each other’s hair.

The only people who hadn’t moved were Hel and Loki, the two Asgardians eating as calmly as ever behind a protective barrier of white and green light. Hel chewed delicately as she watched a Poptart spin overhead and hit Jorm in the ear.

“Would you pass the sugar please, Mother?”

“Certainly, Hel.” Loki slid it across.

“Ow, forks is cheating, Nat!”

“Learn to duck faster, Barton.”

Hel reached through the shield and caught an airborne milk carton . “Milk?”

“Yes thank you.” Loki held out his bowl.

“Brother, I could use some assistance!” Thor rumbled as he tried to hold off a marmalade-armed Maria.

“I’m quite fine over here, thank you.”

Pepper stuck her head over the edge of the table, wincing as a banana hit the wall behind her and splattered over the plaster. “Got room in that bubble for a third?”

*********

The morning Jane moved in, Thor was like an impossibly large, hyperactive bumblebee. He couldn’t seem to sit still, and thanks to his usual grace the team was treated to a cacophony of stomping and grunting and thundering about from just after dawn.

“Loki,” Tony clenched his jaw over breakfast, “If you don’t make your brother sit down and shut up for five GODDAMN MINUTES, I am gonna throw him out of the Tower. Literally. I’ll suit up and take him down.”

“He’s just excited.” The mischief god glanced at the blond, who was flitting between the lounge and the common kitchen, making sure there was enough food for his lady (which was more than a little pointless, given that the other inhabitants of the Tower ate more than a small country’s worth of food every week and the pantry was never less than overflowing).

“He’s even getting on my nerves, and that’s pretty damn hard.” Clint stabbed at his cereal more roughly than necessary.

“I can shut him up.” Nat smiled wickedly, fingering the tines of her fork as she watched Thor straighten the coffee table for the twentieth time, muttering to himself under his breath.

“Your services will not be needed, thank you.” Loki held up a hand.

“Sir, I’ve got Dr Foster in the lobby.” Jarvis announced.

“Well send her-”

“Jane!” Thor ran off, crashing through the stairwell door and bounding downwards.

“Well, that’s better.” The inventor beamed, attacking his breakfast more enthusiastically.

“You know he’s gonna be worse now, right?” Bruce pointed out, “He’ll have to show her where she can put all her stuff, and help her unpack, and give her the tour even though she’s been here like a hundred times...”

The Avengers looked at each other quietly, Loki pursing his lips.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad?” Steve said, voice cracking in the middle like he didn’t believe it.

“And then they’ll probably have really loud, eager moving-in sex.” Clint added.

Tony abruptly dropped his cutlery and stood, jolting upright. “Who wants to watch movies with the volume all the way up?”

“Count me in.” Nat drained her mug.

They quickly cleared the table and headed for the theatre, shutting the door behind them. Tony knelt in front of the DVD cabinet.

“What do we wanna watch?”

“Anything, anything at all.” Bruce said hurriedly, sinking into an armchair. Fen took one look at him and draped himself over the scientist’s lap. Bruce clucked his tongue but didn’t make the wolf move, stroking his hair as the god got comfortable.

Loki got himself a seat on one of the long couches, curling into the nook by the arm. Someone nudged him and he looked up to find Nat standing over him.

“Move over.”

He shifted sideways slightly and she sat in the small gap, body pressed against his. The redhead rested her neck back against his shoulder and Loki hesitantly closed his arm around her waist to stop her falling off the lounge.

Tony threw on something and sat, the others all finding seats. As the lights came down and the opening titles started, Loki was hyperaware of Natasha’s warmth beside him. Didn’t anybody think it was weird how close they were? _Wasn’t_ it weird? Nat wasn’t exactly the cuddly type and here she was pressed in next to him _by choice_. By insistent choice, at that.

But as he looked around, Loki could see everyone was kind of tangled together. Tony and Steve had given up halfway through a battle for leg space, feet still entwined. Clint was on the floor with his head against Bruce’s knee, Fen curled in the doctor’s lap. It was all very cosy and comfortable, and maybe that’s what Nat thought too. After all, she didn’t know he felt anything more for her.

Loki was a little disappointed but he wasn’t really surprised, and he was glad she thought of him like the rest of the team even if she didn’t mean anything else by it. He kept his grip casual and friendly, and tried to pay attention to the movie.

They’d only been watching ten minutes when the door opened and someone stuck their head in. “Hi. Mind if I join you?”

“Jane? I thought you’d be deep in Thor’s clutches – I mean, enjoying your new domesticity.” Tony covered quickly.

“He’s refusing to let me do anything – he said a prince’s lady doesn’t have to do manual labour.”

“He’s right. Unpacking is servants’ work.” Loki shrugged.

“Yeah, but we’re not in the palace now. All the servants here are robots with clumsy hands.” Clint stuck his tongue out at Tony.

“Hey! They have very advanced motor skill algorithms, thank you very much!”

“Really?” Steve arched a brow at him sceptically.

“Oh shut it, Star-Spangled.”

“Of course you can join us, Jane. Welcome to the Tower.” Nat smiled, waving at the empty section of their couch.

“Thanks.” She made her way over and sat, and just for a second, Loki thought he saw something in her gaze when she looked at him and Nat. But it was too perceptive for the brunette, and it was gone before he could name it anyway. He settled back against the cushions and resolved to focus only on the movie from now on. It seemed safer that way.

*****

Thor walked into the gym swinging Mjölnir idly on its strap, footsteps echoing off the walls. He reached the open practice space and stopped. Loki was sitting on one of the side benches, tossing a dagger into the air and catching it over and over.

“Brother? What brings you here?”

“I wanted some solace to think, and Bruce and Fenrir were...disrupting that.”

“Ah,” Thor chuckled, “They are spirited.”

“Yes,” Loki pressed his lips together, “What are you doing?”

“I was hoping to find Steve so that we may spar. Would you go a bout with me?”

“I apologise brother, but I am not much in the mood for playfighting.”

The blond frowned, sitting beside him. “What troubles you?”

“It is nothing, surely.”

“Tell me.”

Loki sighed. “I am worried about Sleipnir.”

“Oh? He is quite safe with the Allfather. Odin would never let him come to harm.”

“But he has not sent him to me either.”

“Perhaps he has not deemed you ready yet.”

“Thor, the others were here within the first weeks of my arrival – Fenrir within the first _days_. It has been almost six months and there is still no sign of Sleipnir.”

“Father must send him. He swore, by Frigga’s beauty and Asgard’s glory. The king would not break his word.”

“As he has done so many times before.” Loki said wryly.

Thor grimaced. “He would not lie about this, surely.”

“Sleipnir is his steed, a symbol known throughout the realms. He is the only one of my children Odin has a personal interest in keeping from me. Why should he give him up? It is not as though I can complain if he doesn’t.”

“I can.”

“What?” Loki scowled.

“I will go to Father and ask him when he means to return Sleipnir.”

“Thor-”

“He will not deny me, I am his son and heir. I will simply ask how much longer you must wait, and demand his honest answer.”

“And if he lies?”

“He will not lie.”

“You are as naive about him as ever.”

“Nay brother, I am wise to Father’s trickery now. I will do this for you.”

“Then at least let me come with you and make my plea myself.”

“No. If Odin does mean to keep Sleipnir from you...I fear what might happen if you confronted him.”

“For him or me?”

“Both of you.”

Loki stared at his dagger, turning it to catch the light. “You do too much for me.”

“I do it for all my family, Loki. I only wish to see you as happy as you can be.”

“When will you go?”

“Immediately.”

Loki nodded. “Perhaps it is better this way. At least I will know.”

 

Thor went straight from the gym to his floor, all the playfulness gone from his manner.

“Jarvis, please summon Steve, Lady Natasha, Clint, Tony and Bruce to my chambers. Tell them it is a matter of great urgency and secrecy.”

“Yes sir.”

He didn’t need to pack but he did change into his formal armour, and by the time he’d bound back his hair and returned to the lounge room the others were there.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

“Friends, my brother becomes concerned the Allfather means to renege on his promise and keep my nephew Sleipnir for himself.”

“It has been awhile since the last surprise offspring appeared.” Clint made a face.

“Do you think he’s trying to screw Loki over?” Nat folded her arms seriously.

Thor sighed. “I know not. There seems to be no reason for him to delay their reunion...and yet I must believe my father’s intentions are good.”

“Cos they have been so frequently in the past.” Tony snorted.

“I leave for Asgard immediately, to ask him his purpose and determine when exactly Sleipnir will be sent to us, if that is Odin’s plan.”

“Is Loki going with you?” Steve frowned.

“No, I thought it best he stay here. But I do not intend to go alone. I would ask that some of you accompany me, to act as witnesses to Loki’s improved temperament and his relationship with his children and former foes.”

“Sure,” Tony said, “I’ll charm that horse right outta the Allfather’s hands.”

“Not you, friend Stark. No offence but I think you would not get on so well with Odin.”

“I’ll go.” Steve said.

“I’d like to, but I’m afraid I’ll Hulk out the second I see the guy. After what he did to Fen...” Bruce shrugged helplessly, hugging himself.

“I understand. Clint? You would be a most convincing representative for Loki’s change of heart.”

The archer blew a raspberry and threw his hands up. “Why the hell not? How many chances am I gonna get to see Asgard?”

“I’ll stay with Loki. I guess he’s gonna be freakin’ out about you the whole time you’re gone.” Nat said.

“Very well. Let us be off.”

“Wait – we should change into our uniforms. It makes us a little more impressive.” Clint pointed out.

“Agreed. Odin will respect you more as warriors. Meet me on the deck in five minutes and we shall take the Bifrost together.”

“Aw, I always miss out on the fun.” Tony pouted.

“Thor,” Natasha stopped them as they made to leave, “What are you going to do if Odin doesn’t ever intend to hand him over?”

The thunder god’s expression darkened. “I shall persuade him to change his decision.”

 

Loki heard the rush of the Bifrost outside his bedroom window, hugging his legs tighter to his chest. Thor was headed for the palace and his son’s fate hung in the balance. He felt so stupid, like a poor excuse for a parent. He should have insisted on going with the blond. It would have been better than this waiting.

Someone knocked and he looked up. “Come in.”

The door opened and Nat stepped in quietly, closing it behind her. “Hey. Thor told us he was leaving. Are you okay?”

“Not particularly. Am I supposed to be?”

“I guess not. Mind if I join you?”

“Please.”

She sat on the bed beside him, not encroaching too much on his space, folding the fabric of her pants between her fingers absentmindedly.

“There might be a valid reason Odin hasn’t sent Sleipnir yet.”

“Such as?”

“Maybe he’s waiting for some further sign you’ve changed?”

“I am a member of this team, both in combat and at home. I fight to protect the Midgardians I would have once conquered, I nurture my children, I am full of renewed brotherly affection for Thor – what more does he want?”

“Then maybe it’s not you that’s the problem. Sleipnir’s your youngest, right?”

“If you are about to make a guess that the Allfather thinks my son too young for the journey or not able to cope with the consequences, I shall stop you now. He is one hundred and fifty three, and as clever as all my children.”

“Then the king’s just a dick.”

“It appears so.”

“You actually seem surprised about it. I got the impression you didn’t expect much from him.”

“I didn’t. I don’t,” Loki sighed, shrugging., “I don’t know. He was good about sending the others, which I did not think he would do as he’d promised. I suppose I should have expected some form of treachery. Nothing comes easily with Odin.”

“Well if it comes down to it, I’ll help you steal Sleipnir away.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you. Your services would be invaluable.”

Loki wanted to say more. He wanted to pour out all his fears, all his shame that after everything he still felt like he’d let the Allfather dupe him, even though he knew better. He wanted to rest his head in Nat’s lap and have her sing soft Russian nursery rhymes from some long ago memory, and know that it might not fix everything but it would be better.

And he couldn’t. Instead he had to stamp down on the wild rush of grateful happiness that she would even offer to take such an enormous risk for him, or else he might blurt out something sentimental.

“Do you wanna get drunk?”

“Hmm?” he frowned.

“It looks like the alternative is sitting here and counting the seconds til they get back, so I figured we might as well be shitfaced while we do it.”

“I am not sure I want to be impaired. In case...”

“We need to mount a rescue?”

“That, or in the rare event Thor actually brings Sleipnir back with him. I would not want to make a poor impression.”

“You’re a god. You can have a few drinks without getting hammered.”

“It’s starting to sound like I don’t have a choice.”

“You don’t.”

“Very well then. I suppose I should find us some glasses.”

 

Steve flexed his fingers. “Is this gonna hurt?”

“No, the Bifrost is a harmless way to travel.”

“For everyone or just you divine types?” Clint said unhappily.

“You will not suffer a moment’s discomfort, I assure you.”

“Can you promise the same once we get there?” he muttered.

Thor grimaced and tipped his head back. “Heimdall? We seek passage. Open the bridge.”

The telltale clouds started to gather and Clint shook his head. “You yell at the sky and shit actually happens. That’s so fucking metal.”

“I do not understand what you mean.” Thor stuck his lip out, puzzled.

“I think Clint’s tryin’ to say-”

Steve was cut off by a massive beam of multi-coloured light lifting them off the ground and sending their bodies hurtling through space at several thousand miles an hour. He ground his teeth, clutching his shield tighter. Clint was yelling somewhere to his right but he couldn’t tell if it was in excitement or terror. A minute later they were stepping into a big golden sphere, the light slowly fading behind them.

“Welcome home, Highness.”

“Heimdall.” Thor nodded.

“We did not expect you. I can send for horses.”

“I think my companions would prefer something faster. Midgardians?”

Clint dragged his eyes off the giant gatekeeper. “Huh?”

“It will be easiest if you hold onto me.”

Steve looked very reluctant but he grabbed Thor’s offered arm. Clint looked at the blond god and then the hammer in his hand, and shook his head.

“This is turning into one big horrifying rollercoaster.”

He jumped on Thor’s back, wrapping his legs around the thunderer’s middle and holding onto his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare tell Nat or Tony. Either of you.”

“Your secret is safe with me, Hawk.” Thor spun Mjölnir, the metal quickly becoming a blurred circle.

“Why the fuck do I put myself in these situations?” Steve muttered.

They shot towards the city like one of Clint’s arrows, both humans clinging to Thor for dear life. The Bifrost zipped past below, and then the huge golden gates, the burnished rooftops and gardens. The palace got closer and closer until it loomed over them like an alien pyramid – which, Clint thought to himself, it totally was, and had Thor’s people been to ancient Egypt at some point? – and then it was so close they could make the tiny guards with their horned helmets. Thor aimed his feet forwards.

“Brace yourself, Steve.”

The captain wasn’t entirely sure how but he made an attempt to get his limbs ready, and a moment later they hit the marble floor outside the entrance.

“I think I’ll stick to getting lifts with Stark.” Clint sighed, dropping his head onto Thor’s shoulder.

 

Once they’d unlocked the archer’s fingers, the trio headed inside. Every Asgardian they passed stopped and stared at the prince’s unexpected visit, whispering amongst themselves. Clint chuckled.

“You know, I totally forget you’re all noble and important back home. Maybe it’s cos you’re obsessed with Poptarts and trampolines.”

Thor gave a half-hearted smile, marching on towards the throne room. “When we face the Allfather, stay behind me. I will introduce you, and if you are needed to testify to Loki’s improvement I shall tell you.”

“No problem. We’re not gonna embarrass you in front of your dad.”

“It is not me I worry about.”

They reached the grand threshold and Thor swept straight in like he owned the place, the others hurrying to keep up with his long strides. At the end of the chamber they could see Odin on his throne, staff in hand and looking particularly statue-like in his armour.

“Thor, my son. Heimdall told me of your arrival.”

“Father.” He bowed his head.

“And you have brought companions?”

“Steven, son of Joseph and Clinton, son of Harold. They are my shield-brothers.”

“Then this is not a social visit.” Odin’s tone turned a bit cooler.

“I come on behalf of Loki.”

“What of him?”

“He worries that you have not yet sent Sleipnir to him. He does not know what he must do to be deemed worthy.”

Clint watched the god king’s face carefully, noting the way his expression turned completely closed off. It was not a good sign.

“He shall be deemed worthy once I am satisfied.”

“When might that be, Father?”

“I do not think it right to discuss your brother’s faults in front of strangers.”

“They are not strangers,” Thor frowned, “They are friends, of me and of Loki. They are here to attest to his changed condition. I see no reason he is not ready to be reunited with his youngest child.”

“I am not yet persuaded he has seen the error of his ways.”

“You released him from his punishment because you knew he had repented. And since then he has done nothing but try to live by your decrees, and rebuild some kind of life for himself.”

Odin gave a joyless smile. “Thor, I am not sure what more you want me to say.”

“I want you to admit you have no intention of sending Sleipnir to Midgard, now or ever!”

Thor’s shout echoed through the hall, loud enough to make Clint wince. He squinted up at Odin with a nervous twitch of his nose but the king was smiling in a particularly unfriendly way, leaning back in his chair.

“And if I do not? He is my steed. It is with him that I lead the armies of Asgard into battle to defend us.”

“Asgard has not seen war in centuries, Father. You have no need of him.” Thor said, pleading heavy in his voice.

“I am still the king, Thor. I know Midgard is far from here and you have your own doings there, but in this realm my word is still law. If I stay Sleipnir shall not go, then he will stay.”

 

Steve leaned in until he could whisper to Clint. “What now?”

The archer eyed Thor, who looked set to explode. “No fuckin’ idea. I didn’t expect him to just admit it.”

“We don’t wanna get dragged into a family spat.”

“I think spat’s putting it nicely.”

“You cannot deny Loki his son because it inconveniences you!” the thunder god bellowed.

“I can, and I shall! It is a sacrifice they must both make for the good of Asgard.”

“What about the good of your family? If you love Loki as you claim, if you care about him enough to help correct your mistakes in his upbringing, then you cannot do this to him.”

“Being king means putting the needs of your subjects before those of your loved ones. It is a lesson you have yet to grasp!”

“This is not about Asgard’s people - this is you, being the same selfish old man as ever. You refuse to give up what you took with no right! Sleipnir is not some mindless beast. He is Loki’s blood kin, and yours.”

“He is mine to do with as I see fit, just like you, just like Loki. You are a son of the house of Odin, Thor. Do you think you are any freer than Sleipnir?”

“You swore,” Thro forced out through his teeth, “You swore on Asgard’s glory and Frigga’s beauty that you would send them _all_. Are you some common oathbreaker, or the Defender of the Nine?”

“I am Odin, son of Bor, and I have made my decision!”

“What is this?”

Both men stopped, all eyes going to the tall stately woman in the doorway. Clint whistled under his breath. She looked angrier than Thor and Odin combined, but she was still beautiful.

“Mother.” Thor dropped his head.

“A simple disagreement, my love,” Odin forced a smile, “The old clashing with the new. It is nothing to concern yourself about.”

“I hear an oath was sworn invoking me. I find that very concerning. And here you two are, fighting in front of the Midgardian warriors. I fear this is much graver than you would have me think.”

Neither of them answered, and she crossed the floor in a swish of golden skirts until she stood in front of Thor. The queen took him by the chin, tilting his head until he had to look at her.

“Tell me.”

“Father swore by Asgard’s glory and your beauty that he would send Loki each of his children in time. But he has not returned Sleipnir, even though he promised, even though he said Loki could have them when _I_ deemed him ready.”

“And you do?”

“Yes. He has been for months.”

“And you? By what logic do you break your vow?” Frigga snapped at the king.

“Sleipnir is the royal steed.”

“And what of your family? Do you truly care so little you would keep a child from its mother for your own sake?” she hissed, “Do you care nothing for the integrity of the word of the king of Asgard?”

“Frigga my dear, this is not-”

“And you have brought my name into it. Are you trying to tempt the Norns?”

Odin looked at his furious wife, her anger making those fine features firmer than ever, his son and heir practically blistering with rage, and settled on the Midgardians.

“And you? You come to protest on Loki’s behalf?”

“We do.” Steve held his chin up.

“You trust him, after all he has done?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, “And clearly you do too or else you wouldn’t have sent him to Earth in the first place. I don’t mean any disrespect but your excuses are a bit thin, Your Majesty.”

“Thor,” Frigga said, “Go to the stables and retrieve your nephew, and we shall hear no more of this. Agreed?”

Odin was outnumbered but he was still the king; Clint got the impression he would hold out stubbornly til Ragnarok just for the sake of winning. But if he was Frigga’s husband, he wouldn’t want her staying that pissed off. So the archer wasn’t overly surprised when the Allfather sighed.

“I do not wish to be at odds with my sons. Take him with you, and do not return to Asgard until you have lost your misguided suspicions about my character.”

Steve felt like he was going to suffocate holding back the snort that came unbidden at that, but Thor bowed politely.

“Thank you, Father. You are as wise as always.”

Frigga’s face lost all its hostility as she hugged the blond, kissing his cheek. “It is good to see you, whatever the reason. I only wish I had more time to get to know your friends.”

“We should not keep Loki in suspense.”

“No, of course not. Go.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.” Steve bowed.

“We’ll visit some time. Or, you know, you’re always welcome to swing by the Tower. Tony would be thrilled.” Clint beamed.

“I may take you up on that.” Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder.

*****

“Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen – ah!” Nat grumbled as she fell, rolling to avoid hitting her head on the bed frame.

“A significant worsening on your last attempt.” Loki smirked.

“I’ve had six shots in twelve minutes. Let me try again.” She picked herself up, dropping into another handstand.

There was a rumble outside and Loki looked up.

“Is it them?”

“Helicopter.” He said gloomily, taking another swig from the dewy vodka bottle.

“Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen-”

There was a much louder crack that shook the Tower just enough to make the glass rattle once and knock Nat on her ass again. Loki jumped up and she flung a hand out, grabbing his ankle as he popped to the deck to make sure she didn’t get left behind. The trickster almost immediately fell to his knees beside her, staring at the new arrivals.

“How is this possible?”

Thor smiled as he ushered the magnificent white horse towards Loki. “It was one of the toughest battles I have ever fought.”

“But he did awesome.” Clint nudged the god affectionately.

“And your mum was the real hero. Odin folded like a house of cards.”

Sleipnir reached Loki and whinnied happily, lips catching at his hair. Nat gaped, gasping with childish wonder in a way Clint had never seen.

“He’s beautiful.”

“Yes, he is,” Loki burst into a huge grin, “Hello my darling. I’ve missed you.”

He flung his arms around the horse’s neck, rubbing their cheeks together. Sleipnir whickered and tapped his front hooves, and Loki chuckled.

“Well if you do not want to be hugged in front of Uncle Thor, you must change. It will be easier once we are inside too, I assure you.”

The stallion stamped and took a few steps back, forcing the Avengers to move to give him room. Unlike Fenrir and Jormungand he didn’t make any strange movements, but slowly eight legs melted into four and then his tail into his body, his spine shifting and changing as his face rearranged itself until finally there was a young man in completely white robes, his hair a silvery white that was almost identical to Hel’s. He was tall but slender and he looked incredibly young, barely more than a teenager.

“Mother.” He said, a laugh clear in his voice.

“My sweet boy. Come, you must embrace me, regardless of who watches.”

Loki grabbed him close and the horse returned it just as hard – whatever complaints he made, Clint could see his knuckles turning white as he held on grimly. Steve jerked his head towards the deck and the archer nodded, grabbing Nat’s hand to help her up. The three of them left discreetly, Loki oblivious in his embrace.

“Thank you,” he met Thor’s content and still slightly stunned gaze, “This would not have been possible without you as my champion.”

“I was merely righting a wrong I should have objected to long ago. I am glad to have my nephew home where he belongs.” He ruffled the youth’s hair.

“What of Clint and Steve? I wanted to thank them for their efforts too.”

“I think they preferred to give us our privacy.”

Loki smiled at Sleipnir, taking his hand. “Let us find your siblings.”

 

Having all four of his children in the same place, at the same time, and all happily chatting and teasing each other...somehow it was even better than his dream. Loki sat in his armchair like the proud parent he was, watching them compare illusions. Hel and Jorm were vying for most impressive, while Sleipnir had bowed out entirely. They’d have to work on teaching him magic, just like they worked on Fen’s fighting.

The elevator opened and Tony, Pepper and Steve walked in.

“Knock knock. Hope we’re not interrupting?” the inventor said.

“Of course not. Nir, this is Tony Stark who owns this tower, and his bride-to-be Lady Pepper.”

“Greetings.” He bowed his head.

“Good to see you, kiddo.” Tony winked.

“We wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay. Is it a good time?” Pepper asked.

“Certainly. Please, have a seat. Would you like refreshments?”

“Nah, we’re good.” Tony flopped onto the couch.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Well,” he glanced at Steve and the redhead, “I get that they can make themselves all human-shaped, but your kids aren’t exactly Tower-sized when they’re themselves.”

“And?” Loki frowned.

“We don’t think it’s very fair that they always have to stay like this,” Pepper waved a hand, “I know Fen likes to run – I assume the same is true for Sleipnir. And Jorm, do you miss the water?”

“From time to time.” He shrugged.

“Does maintaining this form use up magic or energy?”

“A little,” Fenrir said, “But we are used to it, and have both in great reserves.”

“Well what if there was a way you didn’t have to stay small?” Tony continued, “What if you could lounge around in full wolf mode or whatever when you were at home?”

“How would such a thing be possible?” Loki frowned.

“I’ve got a little place out of the city,” the inventor shrugged, “I inherited it from my old man but I’ve never used it. It’s private, secure, decked out with all the grand marble floors and tall windows, and it’s got huuuuuge grounds.”

“Huge?” the trickster’s brows rose, a smile creeping over his face.

“Eight-legged horse huge.” Tony nodded.

“It sounds wonderful but we could not take your home from you.”

“Who said anything about taking it? I’ll be there too.”

“Oh?” Hel said.

“It’s currently being renovated to get up to speed with Tony’s latest and greatest tech, and then we’re all moving in,” Steve beamed, “Avengers, partners and children. Well, except Maria, because that’s still supposed to be a secret.”

“Avengers Mansion,” Tony stuck his thumbs up, “We’ll be one big happy family.”

“You would all move,” Loki said slowly, “Just so my children could be freer than they already are?”

“Yeah,” Steve stated plainly, as if it was obvious, “It’s better if we all stay together for mission alerts, and I for one would love to get out of Manhattan. It’ll be swell.”

“I don’t know what to say.” The god muttered.

“Then don’t say anything. We’re gonna head on over tomorrow with some of the gang to start looking at the rooms, figuring out who goes where and what furniture we need – all that mess Pep’s so good at.” Tony grinned at her.

“You should take the tour. If there are any special requirements that we need to remodel around, I’d like to know early” the redhead nodded.

Hel glanced at Loki, but the trickster seemed too overwhelmed to respond. “We shall be overjoyed to attend.”

“Great! Avengers road trip!”


	14. Chapter 14

“Yeah, just bring it through here.” Tony waved to the removalists, backing across the foyer.

The men struggled with the huge golden headboard, wobbling slightly. Steve walked in through the doors and tutted, putting down the stack of boxes in his arms.

“Tony, you’ve got at least five people with super strength who could be helping with this.” He slid his hands under the middle of the piece, taking the majority of the weight with ease.

“Yeah but Fen and Jorm are helping unload the big workshop machinery and I don’t trust Thor with anything delicate.”

“What about Sleipnir? Or Loki?”

“They’re making sure his stable’s set up. Actually, I should see how they’re doin’. You’ve got this, right?” he headed for the exit.

“Tony!” Steve sighed, but he was already gone.

The billionaire crossed the back lawn towards a newly-built structure that couldn’t really be called a stable. It was shaped like a barn, rectangular with high sides and a curved roof, but it was made of stone with shuttered windows and a thatched roof, more like a country cottage than a shed. He walked in and whistled.

“You guys have done a great job.”

The building was split into two storeys, the bottom like a traditional stable with a huge stall and water and feed troughs, hay spilling over the floor. The top was a luxury loft apartment complete with bedroom, kitchenette and lounge. The two gods were standing by the rail talking quietly, but they looked down when Tony whistled again.

“I gotta say, you Asgardians have got some serious style. Is it hereditary or a class thing?”

“Both, perhaps.” Loki smirked.

“I take it everything’s to your liking?”

“Not quite. I must discuss the pool with you.”

“The pool? What pool?”

“Exactly,” he started down the stairs, “We need one. For Jorm.”

“Okay, I could dig up this whole estate and turn it into one giant lake and it would still not be big enough for Jorm.”

“Not in his true form, but I know he would appreciate being able to swim in human shape just as much. Provided he has room to stretch out.”

“How much room?” Tony’s eyes narrowed.

Loki shrugged. “Oh, Olympic-sized should do it.”

“What! You think I’ve got that kind of space to spare?”

Loki looked around pointedly. “Yes.”

“Fine. I’ll talk to Pep about getting some digging crews in. But he better fuckin’ love the thing, alright?”

“Oh trust me, it will not go unappreciated.”

“Apart from that, everything’s good though, right?”

“It is wonderful, Tony Stark,” Sleipnir beamed down at him, “How can I ever repay you for your kindness?”

“Hey, don’t even worry about it. We’re family, right?”

Loki’s lip curled at the corner. “I have an idea, Nir. I know your days as beast of burden are over, but perhaps you wouldn’t mind giving Anthony one quick ride around the grounds?”

“Oh, uh, okay – no offence but I’m not great with horses.” Tony held his hands up.

“No, it is a good idea,” Sleipnir hurried down the stairs, “I promise you Tony, it will be most enjoyable.”

“Sleipnir is no ordinary horse, remember. He is intelligent, considerate. He will be gentle with you. And he is fast, Tony.”

“Fast like the suit?” the inventor said, voice betraying his interest.

Loki smirked. “Faster.”

“Hmm...alright then. Maybe one quick gallop.”

 

Loki walked into the kitchen to find Nat unpacking a box of her special teas and jams. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey. You all settled in?”

“The benefits of magic,” he waggled his fingers, “I could help you too if you like.”

“I don’t mind. I’ve spent so much time moving around and never having one place to call home, so it’s kinda nice to be able to put my things away and know they’re here to stay.”

“I understand.”

She laughed. “Sorry. I think living with these guys is making me soft.”

“That is not necessarily a bad thing.”

Tash made a face. “It is in my line of work.”

“I do not think you are an assassin or a spy anymore, Natasha. You are part of this team; you are an Avenger.”

“What does that mean?” she sighed, “I don’t know how to be a hero, Loki.”

“Do you imagine any of us feels differently?”

“I guess not. But people like Steve and your brother certainly make it look easy.”

“Ah, they are used to playing that part. You and I, and your Hawk – even Bruce – we are traditionally cast as villain. It will take longer for us to adjust.”

“You seem to be doin’ okay.”

He opened and closed his mouth before replying. “I had a lot of time to think in Asgard.”

Outside there was a noise like a cross between a scream and a whoop. It was accompanied by a thundering, both sounds getting louder and then fading away again.

“What was that?” Nat hurried to the window.

“Sleipnir is giving Tony a jaunt around the estate.” Loki chuckled.

“Sounds...exciting?”

“I am sure Tony will agree with you, once his heart rate settles back to normal.”

She gave him a wicked smile. “You can’t help yourself, can you? Always up to mischief.”

“It’s in my nature, sweet Tasha. But this is harmless fun, and as I said, Tony may thank me later.”

“Have you ever ridden Sleipnir?”

“Never. He was too young, and then the Allfather took him as his own. But I have seen what he can do. Nir is not called King of Horses by chance.”

Tony’s shouting and the rumbling hooves passed them again, out of sight but definitely not out of earshot.

“Think maybe he’d give me a spin if I asked nicely?”

Loki laughed. “My dear, I think he would run you across the continent if you batted your lashes at him.”

“He thinks I’m cute, huh?” she smirked.

“Cute is not the word I would use but yes, he is quite charmed by you.”

Nat took a couple of steps towards him, looking up at the slender god. “Hopefully he’s not the only one who thinks it.”

She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Loki completely gobsmacked, fingers twitching uselessly at his sides.

He wasn’t a fool. He knew Natasha (or a version of her) well enough to recognise a sincere come-on when he saw one. Tony and Sleipnir passed again, the noise breaking through his shock, and Loki smiled. He liked the new house already.

 

 It was a tired, mildly grumpy group that gathered for dinner, Bruce groaning as Fen rubbed the back of his neck, Tony popping champagne bottles with hands that were still unsteady from the adrenaline flooding his system.

“Can we all agree right now not to do this moving thing again for like, at least a decade?” Clint sighed as he fell into his seat.

Hel smiled and took his hand. “It is not so bad.”

“Yeah, for you guys. You just snap your fingers and poof, unpacked!”

“Jealous?” Jorm smirked.

“Incredibly.” Clint stuck his tongue out.

Loki barely listened to their friendly bickering. His nerves were on edge, body trembling slightly as he thought about that exchange in the kitchen earlier. What did it mean? Did Nat want him to ask her out? Did she intend to make some kind of move? He was so excited to see her and so full of new hope and so terrified that it was all going to disappear before it even happened.

“Yoohoo, Lokes. Earth to the liesmith!”

“Hmm?” he jerked his head up.

Tony frowned, shoving the champagne in his hand at the god for what was apparently not the first time. “You were off in La-La Land. And you can’t be as tired as us normal folk so what’s your excuse, magical mover?”

“Apologies. I was distracted.”

“No shit.”

Steve walked in with his usual bounce, whistling a quiet ragtime tune. Bruce made a disgusted noise.

“Great. Another super person to make me feel old and stiff.”

“Sorry?” the soldier winced.

“It’s not your fault. I’m just whining. I spent all day making sure the lab was set up properly and without exploding.”

“Poor Bruce.” Fen kissed his cheek.

“But hey, we’re all alive, so good job!” Tony raised his glass in the scientist’s direction.

Clint looked past Steve’s shoulder and let out a wolf-whistle. “Geez, did I miss an invitation to a party or somethin’?”

Loki looked up, breath catching in his throat. Natasha had her hair curled in perfect red ringlets, her lips painted a matching shade. Her dress was purple and tight from the chest to her knees, with thin shoulder straps.

“Hot damn, Romanov. If you’re gonna dress like that all the time, Pep and I might wanna have a conversation with you.”

“I don’t share, Tony.” She winked.

“What’s with the getup?” Clint nudged her as she sat beside him – placing herself directly across from Loki.

“It’s a big day. I felt like celebrating.”

“Me too, but I did it the easy way.” Tony drained the last of his champagne.

“Now I feel underdressed.” Steve looked down at his t-shirt and jeans.

“You could change,” Hel smiled, “We all could. It would be a proper feast then.”

“I’m not sure I can lift my knife and fork, let alone dress myself.” Bruce moaned, dropping his head on his arms.

 

Loki glanced knowingly at Hel and then Jorm before returning his gaze to Natasha. The trickster raised a hand and flicked his fingers as his children followed suit. For a second the room lit up in an overlapping flare of different-coloured magic, and when it cleared not only were the Avengers in their best suits but Hel was in a trailing silver satin ballgown and tiara, her brothers were in their formal robes, and the entire dining room had been draped with golden fabric and hanging candelabra.

“Holy shit!” Tony gaped at the ceiling, “Man, why am I paying for anything when you guys can just snap your fingers and redecorate?”

“I like this,” Hel trailed a finger down Clint’s lapel, “I think I shall see you in it more.”

“Is that a request or an order?”

She wrinkled her nose at him and he shot Nat a slightly fearful smile. The redhead wasn’t really watching though, eyes fixed on Loki, who unlike the other Asgardians was in his favourite Midgardian suit with a green scarf loose around his neck. He returned her gaze evenly, smirking a little. If she wanted to play the temptress, fine; he had some virtues of his own that had served him well in the past.

“A toast then!” Jorm raised his glass, “To Avengers Mansion, and to Tony for taking us in without a thought.”

“To Tony!”

The inventor flapped a hand. “Oh stop, you’ll make me blush.”

“I don’t think you’re actually capable of blushing,” Nat drawled, “It would imply you can feel self-conscious.”

“Well for a while there I wasn’t sure you were capable of smiling, but it looks like we’re both wrong.” He winked, dishing himself a huge spoonful of casserole.

“Nah, Nat’s great with a smile,” Clint said, licking mashed potato off his spoon, “It’s her knifework you gotta watch out for.”

“What! I’m perfectly capable with a blade, thank you very much.”

“Sure,” the archer snorted, “If you’re close quarters. But long range you should definitely stick to your guns.”

“Look, we’re not all eagle-eyed freaks of nature, alright? I can still beat anybody else at this table nine times out of ten.” She pouted.

“Really?” Loki arched a brow, “Are you willing to wager on it?”

Natasha looked a little startled, but her smile came back quickly. “Maybe. What’s on the table?”

“Don’t do it, Lady Natasha. He is a notorious swindler.” Jorm shook his head.

“Thor?” Nat asked, not breaking eye contact with the chaos god.

The thunderer looked mildly uncomfortable. “It is true that Loki sometimes pushes boundaries in his determination to win, but his skill with a blade is admirable. It would be a worthy contest.”

“Alright then. Tomorrow morning, before training. You and me, ten shots each. How does it sound, SIlvertongue?”

Loki bit his lip with a smile. “You should have an early night then, Natasha. You will need to be at your best to hope to contend with me.”

“We’ll see.”

 

They stuffed themselves, too tired to eat and too hungry not to. Tony kept the champagne flowing until Clint had to carry Hel to bed, and even Steve was slurring his words. Loki felt comfortable, if a bit warm, laughing at their jokes and smiling when they laughed at his own.

Tony held up the bottle next to his plate and frowned sadly. “Empty. I swear I just opened this one.”

“I shall fetch another.” Loki stood.

“I can do it, brother.” Thor piped up.

“No, no, it will be good to get some air.”

Loki let himself out, wandering down the hall to the cavernous wine cellar. He took the stairs down into the cool chamber, gazing over the rows of bottles, some covered in dust and others brand new. He was still sober enough to remember what they were drinking but finding it was another matter; it took him ten minutes to find the right bottles and grab one in each hand. He turned back to the door and stopped.

“I was beginning to think you were lost.”

He shrugged, slowly winding his way towards Natasha. “I had some trouble navigating Tony’s appalling shelving system, but I was about to return victorious.”

“I’m not sure they’d notice if you did. Bruce and Fen have gone off and Steve and Thor are having a thumb war while Tony chants for both sides.”

“Ah, so you have not come down here purely out of concern for me – you simply seek better company.”

“Would it be so bad if you were my definition of better company?”

Loki carefully set the bottles on top of a nearby crate, shaking his head. “No, I suppose not.”

Nat closed the gap between them, pale eyes scanning his face. “I see the way you look at me. I’m used to men looking but you, you do it differently somehow. There’s something there I don’t know how to read. It’s almost...I don’t know.”

“It is many things.” He let out a shuddery breath.

“Why haven’t you asked me out then?”

“I was not sure you would be interested.”

“Ask me now.”

“Natasha,” he slowly raised a hand to her waist, closing his long fingers over her hipbone, “Would you do me the honour of letting me take you out?”

“Only if you don’t make me wait again.”

“Never.” Loki growled, pressing his lips to hers fiercely.

Natasha threw her arms around his neck, their bodies colliding in a warm rush. Loki could have almost cried at the familiar feel of her, the touch he remembered suddenly real and present and solid against his skin. Her fingers caught in his long hair, tugging him closer. Her lips parted and he snaked his tongue in, body automatically falling back into the rhythms he was used to.

Nat pulled back, chest heaving as she licked her lip. “Wow. That was...perfect. Is that why they call you Silvertongue?”

“One of the reasons.” Loki’s eyes twinkled.

“Do you want to show me the rest?”

“I’m afraid you won’t respect me in the morning.”

“That’s a risk you have to take.”

Loki cupped her face in his hand, all teasing gone from his expression. “Natasha. I care very deeply for you. If this is a mere dalliance on your part, I am afraid I must decline, no matter how tempting you look right now.”

“Loki, I’m not the dallying type.”

He nodded solemnly and kissed her again, hands hooking under her thighs to lift her onto the edge of the crate. Nat lay back, arms accidentally sweeping Tony’s champagne onto the floor with a crash of broken glass.

“Oops. Hope they weren’t expensive.”

Loki trailed his lips over her collarbone, fingers kneading at her waist. “I couldn’t care less.”

*****

Pepper opened the front door, keys jingling in her hand as she tried to juggle her work briefcase and her weekend luggage. “Hello? Anyone home?”

There was no reply. She could hear loud music from somewhere in the house, and shouts nearby. The redhead set down her things on the side table and walked through the kitchen to the back courtyard. Tony was lying in a sun lounge with his sunglasses on and a large pitcher beside him, Steve lazing on the neighbouring recliner. There was a lot of yelling from across the wide lawn, and when Pepper strained her gaze she could just make to some large shapes in the distance.

“Good morning.”

“Hungh morra Pep.” Tony mumbled, head twitching.

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak hungover.” She smiled, leaning down to kiss his head.

“I think he said good morning, ma’am.” Steve translated.

“How much did you guys drink last night, hmm?”

“Enough.” The captain grimaced.

“Enough that hair of the dog isn’t helping.” Tony groaned.

“I’m suddenly glad I missed it. What’s going on over there?” she nodded to the garden.

“Oh. Fenrir and Sleipnir decided to race each other to see who was faster, and Fen talked Bruce into Hulking out to make it a three-way competition.”

“So who’s winning?”

The blond shrugged. “No clue, they’re moving too fast for me to keep track.”

The trio got close enough for her to feel the ground shaking and hear Hulk’s distinctive roar, and then they were gone again. Pepper took her heels off and settled back into an empty lounge, taking Tony’s glass out of his hand and sipping deeply.

“Boar meehings hoo?”

“My board meetings?”

“Mm.”

“They were fine. I’m still happy to be out of that place. I’m going to relax for the rest of the week, and the company can just manage itself. Unless there’s an explosion or an economic crisis, I am unavailable.”

“Sounds good to me.” Steve nodded.

The racing trio made another sweep, this time with someone behind them. Hulk, Fen and Sleipnir veered off to the left, leaving Jormungand to slither his way towards the house. Pepper clucked her tongue.

“No matter how many times I see it, I still can’t get used to how big he is.”

“I never imagined I’d be sharing a house with a bunch of royal alien shapeshifters. Funny how things turn out.” Steve muttered.

The serpent reached the edge of the pavers and wrapped himself in a loose coil, raising his head to look at them. Even with his neck bent it was level with the edge of the roof.

“Ah, Lady Pepper. Greetings.”

“Hey Jorm. Having fun?”

“It is pleasant to be able to stretch out.”

“Who’s winning the race?” Steve called.

“Impossible to say. I believe my brothers humour Dr Banner by holding back, but they are having fun so I will not correct them.”

Pepper pressed her lips together. “Why do I get the feeling we’re going to have a cranky Hulk on our hands when he figures it out?”

“Urga hmmna huh!”

“Yes, thank you Tony.”

 

Loki woke slowly, feeling properly rested for the first time in months. There was a soft breath on his bare shoulder, and a pair of hands resting flat against his chest. The god opened his eyes reluctantly, terrified that it would be just another dream. But Natasha didn’t vanish, her eyes closed, face more peaceful in sleep than any other time. Her lips were slightly parted and Loki could barely resist kissing them.

“Stop staring. It’s too early for staring.” She mumbled without opening her eyes.

“Apologies, Tasha. Shall I sing you back to sleep instead?” Loki teased.

“God no.”

“How about I cure your inevitable hangover then?”

“Yes,” she cracked one eyelid, “That one. That one, right now.”

Loki laughed and touched his fingertips to one temple, a white glow trickling out into her skin. Natasha sighed happily and wriggled against him, pressing their bodies closer together.

“You’re my new favourite person.”

He kissed the top of her head, arms wrapping tighter around the spy. “You are my favourite Midgardian, but that is nothing new.”

“Do you feel like we wasted a heap of time we could have been having amazing sex? Because I feel like we wasted a heap of time.”

“It is alright, Natasha. We will have plenty more time – if that is something you want.”

“Definitely. Absolutely,” she leaned back, smiling at him, “I’m not letting you get away now.”

“Then I suppose we have a choice.”

“What choice?”

“We can either lounge around in bed all day having more of the so-called amazing sex, or we could go downstairs and get the inescapable ribbing over with early.”

“Urgh,” she rolled her face into the pillow, “Do we have to out ourselves right now? Stark’s going to be unbearable.”

“No. We can stay here, talk, frolic about – but they will come looking for us eventually. I am mother to four very curious children, you know.”

“Wow, I forgot that. I’m sleeping with a single mother.” She rested her head on her hand.

“Does it bother you?” Loki frowned.

“Nope. Your kids are great, and it’s not like they don’t already love me.”

“I dread to think how much worse they will be when they find out. They can be a bit...enthusiastic.”

“I’ve noticed. I think they get it from Thor.”

“You know that’s impossible.”

“Still, nature vs. nurture – I think they got all the thunder god get up and go.”

“Perhaps it is the chaos in them,” he ran his nose along the curve of her neck, “They must run wild.”

“Now that they definitely get from you.”

“Oh? Do you like it, Natalia, or does it frighten you?”

Nat arched up into his hold. “No point to life without a little suspense.”

Loki rested his cheek against hers, rolling on top of her. “You need not ever fear me, Tasha. I would fall from the Bifrost again before I would let you come to harm.”

She squeezed his shoulders, voice soft in his ear. “I know.”

 

“Has anybody seen Nat?”

Bruce shook his head and then flinched at the motion, looking up from his paper. “No, sorry. Maybe she’s sleeping it off like I should be. I think I’ve forgotten English.”

“I checked her room. She wasn’t there.”

“Did you try the gym?” Fen asked, “I know some mortals like to sweat out their toxins.”

“Yeah, maybe. It’s not really Nat’s style though.”

Bruce looked at Fenrir thoughtfully. “Didn’t you say Loki was missing too?”

“Not missing, Bruce, just not socialising with the rest of us.”

“Wait, you haven’t seen him either?” Clint frowned.

“Oh darling?” Hel breezed into the lounge, “There you are!”

He slid an arm around her waist, squeezing affectionately. “Hey babe. Have you seen Tash? Or your dad?”

“I spoke to Mother this morning. He is helping Lady Virginia with preparations for Jormungand’s pool, I believe.”

“Oh, okay. What about Nat?”

“Look what a beautiful day it is, my Hawk! Will you walk me through the grounds?”

“Uh, sure thing. You might wanna grab a parasol though – or some extra strength sunblock.”

“Do not worry about me, Clint. I am not as delicate as I look.” Hel looped her arm through his.

“Have fun, sis.” Fen smiled.

“Sis?” Bruce snorted, grimacing immediately.

“Oh, poor Bruce.” Fen pouted playfully.

“You know, you could stop being an ass and fix this right now with a wave of your hand.”

“But how will you know you had so much fun if you do not suffer for it today?”

“I could really, really do without the reminder. Hel, will you help me?”

“I am sorry, Bruce of the house Banner. I wish I could but you are Fenrir’s, and he must decide for you.”

The scientist grumbled behind them as she led Clint outside, the archer blinking against the light.

“So if Bruce is Fen’s, does that makes me yours?”

“I thought you knew that already,” Hel gave a very small grin, “After all, a queen doesn’t tend to elt just anyone share her bed.”

“Yeah, I know we’re dating by Earth standards, just...it sounded like it meant more than that, when you said it in there.”

“It does. It means Bruce is off-limits to the rest of us without Fen’s consent. The same is true for Darcy of the house Lewis, and for you. You are both family and untouchable, if that makes any sort of sense.”

“Not really, no.”

“Well,” she pursed her lips, “Consider the house of Odin’s history of meddling in each other’s affairs and perhaps you will see why we need such boundaries.”

Clint snickered. “Alright, good point. If Daddy Allfather played fast and loose with my family I’d probably expect them to be a bit overprotective too.”

“Do you dislike being mine, Clinton?” she leaned on his shoulder.

“I guess in some ways I’ve always belonged to other people, so one more shouldn’t matter – especially if it’s someone this sweet and incredible and gorgeous.”

“Oh Clinton.” Hel sighed happily.

“I mean, you’re certainly easier on the eyes than Director Fury. Although you might be as scary...”

She laughed, whacking him in the chest hard enough that he gave her a look of mock outrage.

“See? My point exactly.”

“Quiet, _my_ Clinton. Your whining is spoiling the view.”

*****

It was early, the sun barely up, but Tony always had weird sleep patterns anyway. He didn’t want to bother Pepper but there was no way he could lie still in bed, so he was sitting on the couch watching cheesy infomercials and vaguely plotting all the booby traps he could rig up with $100 steak knife sets and exercise bikes. The door opened and he grabbed the remote.

“Sorry, is it too loud?”

“Not at all,” Loki said, “The birds woke us.”

“Us?” Tony arched a brow.

Loki sat, revealing Nat in the doorway in a silky black robe. She waved to Tony idly and perched herself in Loki’s lap like it was nothing, the god wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tony stood up abruptly, hands held out as if to push away the revelation. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is this crack of dawn madness? Did I fall asleep on the couch again? Jarvis?”

“You are quite awake, sir.”

“And these two,” he waved a hand at them frantically, “Are real?”

“Their biometrics match my records, sir.”

“Oh sit down before you fall, Stark.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“And put your tongue back in your head.” Nat smiled evilly.

“But you – and him – and touching!  Touching early in the morning in pyjamas!”

“Well it’s a definitely step backwards from touching early in the morning naked, but forgive me if I don’t like to share.” Loki grinned.

“How did this happen! When did this happen! Why didn’t I notice? I’m the nosiest person in the house!”

“You’ll wake the whole house if you’re not careful.” Nat drawled.

“Hey!” he pointed fiercely, “I am freakin’ out here, okay?”

“Natasha and I are courting,” Loki said, eyes on the TV, “It’s really very simple.”

“It’s not simple. You’re a god! And like, nine hundred and seventy years too old for her!”

“Tony, how is this any weirder than Bruce hooking up with a wolf or Darcy getting busy with a snake or Clint falling for a goddess queen of the underworld? You don’t think Thor and Jane are an unusual couple.”

“Because they’re fucking hilarious to watch.” The inventor beamed.

“I am sure you will find enough merriment in our coupling to keep you entertained.”

“Uh, no thanks. I know better than to laugh at Romanov.”

Tony finally sat down again, staring at the TV unseeingly. He glanced back at them, the pair peacefully watching infomercials like they were the most fascinating thing on earth.

“So you like each other then? It’s serious?”

“Tony, it hasn’t even been forty-eight hours yet.” Nat sighed.

“But yes,” Loki looked up at her, “I am quite serious about it.”

“Okay. Okay. I just need time to process, that’s all.”

Tony watched another few minutes before slapping his hands on his knees and standing.

“I need to process elsewhere.”

“Alright. Have fun.” Nat said dismissively.

He looked at them again, shook his head, and marched out.

 

“Do you think we were right to pick on him like that?” Tash murmured, draping her arm around Loki’s neck.

“It is perfect, Natalia. He will be unable to keep it to himself, and so will tell Lady Pepper. She in turn will both calm him and convince him we are a good couple. Between the two of them it will spread throughout the entire team without us having to do anything at all, which leaves much more time for swiving and much less for awkward conversations.”

“You’re a genius.” She kissed his brow.

“No, I have merely had a great many years to master being devious.” Loki settled back in his chair.

“Well, I’m not watching anymore of this shit now Tony’s gone,” she stood, “Shall we go back to bed?”

“You go on. I’m going to stay a while.”

Nat eyed the trickster curiously. “You okay?”

“Yes. I just felt a need to take a quiet moment.”

“You’re not freaking out now we’ve told someone and it’s real?”

“Never.”

“Alright. I’m gonna hit the gym – Cap should be there by now. Find me when you’ve had enough of being quiet.”

She strolled out, closing the door behind her. Loki cleared his throat. “I suppose you have something to say to me?”

Clint dropped down from the beams above the fireplace, landing lightly on his feet. He glared at the god and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How did you know I was there?”

“I have been living with you for months, Clinton. You are always up in the air. Now, have you a speech to give me?”

“Yeah. I’ve known Nat a long time. And she might seem all tough and Russian and unshakeable but I can tell she really likes you. So you better not fuck it up by going all evil again or being a jerk.”

“Clinton-”

“Cos I don’t know how they treat their women on Asgard but Nat’s not someone you can just fuck with and blow off, Your Highness. Cos not only will she kick your ass, but I’ll help, and there’s half a dozen dudes in this house that would probably volunteer to join the party.”

“Clinton.” Loki said, sharply enough to cut him off. He waited for a moment just in case, brows raised, but the archer didn’t say anything.

“Thank you. While it is admirable that you are so concerned with protecting Natasha, might I remind you that you are currently courting my daughter?”

“Oh. Uh...”

“And I have never once felt the need to threaten you in a similar fashion, because I think we both understand that you would never be so foolish as to hurt Hel.”

“Of course I wouldn’t.”

“Then what makes you think I would hurt Natasha?”

“Look, I’m just used to watching out for her, okay? And she needs good people in her life. She’s put up with a lot of shit over the years and I want all that to stay in the past. I want her to be happy.”

“I promise you, I will devote my entire existence to making that happen.”

Clint still looked sceptical. Loki stood, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“There are things you do not know about me and my time of punishment, but trust me when I say Clinton that I care more about Natasha than any other person on this planet, including you. And I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, and content, and surrounded by people she loves. Even if it means laying down my own life.”

His gaze narrowed for a minute, the archer’s nostrils flaring, and then he relaxed. “I believe you.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Loki snorted.

“But just remember this conversation, okay? I don’t wanna have it again.” He headed for the door.

“Just remember, I have a thousand different ways to make you disappear,” Loki levelled a stony glower at him, “I could erase you from the memories of everyone you’ve ever met and dump you on a deserted rock in the middle of the universe.”

“Right,” the archer blanched, “Don’t worry, I really don’t think I need the shovel speech. My imagination’s accurate enough.”

“I’m glad we understand each other.”

 

Clint hurried out, looking more concerned than he had at the start of the conversation, and Loki wilted back into his chair. The tough act completely melted away, fingers playing with the edge of the armrests. He wouldn’t – couldn’t - hurt Nat. He’d dreamed they were married for years, and in all that time he was the happiest he’d ever been; since his return he’d only wanted to get her back.

But what if he still messed it up? After all, in the dream the odds were stacked in his favour anyway. The real Nat came with real messy emotions and reactions. She demanded honesty, especially from those close to her, even if she didn’t really expect to get it. How could he pretend all this was brand new to him? Loki might have been one of the best liars in the Nine but even he slipped up sometimes, and if he made Nat suspect even for a second there was something untoward in his motives...He’d lose her. Nat needed to trust to be able to love, and Loki already had a shadow of doubt over his head thanks to the whole attempted invasion thing. He couldn’t afford to lie, not if it meant he might lose her now they were finally together again.

“I suppose this was inevitable. Congratulations Odin – even when you think you are helping, you only screw me over more.” He laughed cheerlessly.

Loki sat in the chair, watching the screen aimlessly. He’d talk to Natasha – just as soon as he worked up the nerve.


	15. Chapter 15

Hel placed a kiss in the centre of Clint’s back and got up, drawing a silvery-white robe out of the air around her in smoky tendrils. She quietly closed the bedroom door and headed downstairs, feet barely making a sound as they brushed the stairs.

“Good morning, Mother.”

Loki looked up from his spot in the armchair, smiling when he saw her. “Hel. What brings you down so early?”

“Clinton of the house Barton snuck back into bed and thought I would not notice. I was curious about the fear I felt coming off him.” Her voice sharpened, brows raised pointedly.

“Do not fret, sweet daughter. I did not make any _idle_ threats.”

“It is not the nature of the threats that concerns me.” she tutted, sitting on the arm of the chair.

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his head against her side. “He is a good man, as much as I hate to admit it, but I am have learned not to be so trusting of good men.”

“What is wrong, Mother?” she ran her fingers through his hair, “I can feel it all over you.”

“Natasha and I told Tony we are courting.”

Hel nodded knowingly. “So he will tell the others. It is a good plan.”

“But it still feels surreal. I am too used to Natasha’s love being only a fantasy. It seems new and fragile, and yet...”

“Yet what? She is not someone to give her heart away without careful thought, Mother. If she courts you, she means it seriously. You are no fling to her.”

“You are right,” he smiled tightly, “Tell me then, what of you and the Hawk?”

Hel blushed, scratching behind Loki’s ear. “He is a very fine man, as you say. He does not see it but that is well enough – I see things clearly for the both of us.”

“And you love him?”

“I do.”

“And he loves you?”

She made a face. “I think his tolerance for your barbs is proof enough of that.”

“And does he intend to make good on that vow?”

“Mother! How many times are we going to have this conversation?”

“What! I have your honour to think of. You are a queen. You deserve to be treated like one.”

“Uncle Thor and Jane of the house Foster aren’t even married yet, and they have been courting far longer than we. Did you ask the same of Jorm or Fen?”

“I will, if you like. I would see all my children happy.”

Hel’s expression softened. “Oh Mother, we are.”

He looked away to hide his smile, hugging her tighter for a second. “Good. That is all I want.”

“And we want to see you happy – and now you have Lady Natasha’s love, you will be.”

“I hope so.”

Hel frowned. “Why should you not?”

Loki sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “You are young, my daughter. You have much to learn about the jokes the Norns play when we are most content.”

 

Natasha decided to skip breakfast. She figured by lunch everyone would know and they could get the whole thing over with, quick and painless. But she got a call from Hill that required her presence in the city for most of the day, and it was dinner by the time she got back to the mansion. Nat dragged herself into the foyer wearily, wanting to shower and get her sticky clothes off her.

“Natalia?”

She smiled at Loki as he crossed the hall. “Hey. Did I miss dinner?”

“It’s just about to start. Long day?”

“Yeah, chasing up leads for one of Hill’s pet projects. I’m sure I missed a wonderful round of questions and surprise though.”

He shrugged. “It wasn’t so bad.”

“Really?” Nat quirked a brow.

“I think most of the team are just shocked to learn you are capable of falling for someone.”

She poked him in the chest. “Who said anything about falling?”

“Oh, I think I recognise the signs.” Loki smirked.

“Is that so, huh? I’m a spy, remember. You might never really know what I’m thinking.”

The god gathered her in his arms. “Right now you are thinking that you do not wish to dine in these clothes. I believe I can help with that.”

He thought a spell and her outfit changed to a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt that was maybe a little tighter than usual for lounging around, but still better than her other clothes.

“Thanks.”

“And now you are thinking how handy I am to have around.”

Nat smiled. “Maybe.”

She leaned in to kiss him and someone giggled. The Russian looked up to find Darcy and Jorm standing on the stairs, holding hands and grinning wildly at them.

“Don’t let us interrupt.” The brunette winked.

“We shall tell the others to expect you for dinner, Father Natasha.”

“Excuse me?” her brows almost jumped off her face.

Jorm gave an almost-convincing look of innocence. “Do you not like the address? Hel called you something similar earlier and I thought it fitting.”

“Of course she did.” Loki muttered.

“It makes me sound like a priest or something.” Nat grimaced.

“That’s cool though. Like you can kick people’s asses or bless them.” Darcy beamed.

“Yeah, we’re not calling me that.”

“Oh. I suppose I should tell Fen and Nir then.” Jorm sighed.

Nat bit her lip as Jorm and Darcy continued to the dining room. “I’m not gonna be able to stop them, am I?”

“No chance, my love,” Loki snorted, “You are quite outnumbered.”

“You could always ask them to stop.”

He gave her an incredulous glance. “Have you noticed any of my children paying particular attention to what I say?”

“Right. Guess not.”

They walked into the dining room to find pretty much everyone already at the table. Nat gave the Avengers’ faces a quick scan but nobody really seemed to notice. Bruce nodded an acknowledge and Jane waved, but apart from a sort of furtive look from Clint and the same wide-eyed confusion form Tony, it was all very normal.

Loki led her to a spot next to him and they both sat, Pepper handing them plates and cutlery with a smile. Nat started dishing up for the god and he gave her a grateful smile before looking around. The distinctly affectionate display from the redhead had garnered one or two interested looks, but nothing major and no comments. It was as natural as breathing, apparently. He wasn’t sure if it should be this easy.

“Would you kindly pass the corn, Father Natasha?” Fenrir asked with a wolfish grin.

“Father Natasha?” Clint snorted so loudly he spilled the peas off his fork.

The spy scowled at Fen and Loki screwed up his nose. Maybe not that easy after all.

 

Much to Natasha’s disgust, the children kept up the ‘Father’ title with no signs of stopping. Even Hel got in on the joke, and she briefly brought Clint with her until Nat slammed him into a crumpled heap in the hallway, and the archer very wisely chose to drop it.

Loki spent his days walking around with that feeling of familiar comfort, like falling into your own bed after time away. Every time Nat smiled at him or snuck a kiss or made some quiet compliment, he felt content like he hadn’t in months. He finally felt like he was moving forwards, instead of being swept along.

They spent as much time alone as possible, either in the house or on day trips to wherever took Tash’s fancy. In the evenings they ate with the others and joined in the group activities usually watching movies to catch the Asgardians up on pop culture but sometimes games nights or athletic contests. Loki would sit with Natasha nestled in the crook of his arm and look around at all the other couples, and feel like he was luckier than he’d ever deserved.

*****

Loki leaned down to kiss Natasha, hand resting on the back of her chair. “I’m off, Talia.”

“Have fun.” She winked.

Steve looked up from his toast. “You’re going into the city?”

“I must pay my monthly visit to the SHIELD mind healer, to assure Director Fury I am not on the verge of another catastrophic meltdown.”

Nat snorted, digging her spoon into the chocolate-tainted milk in her bowl.

“Mind if I tag along? I’ve gotta report in.”

“On what?” Clint frowned.

“Dunno,” he shrugged, “I’m guessing Fury wants to make sure we’re all nice and comfortable in our new place.”

“Like Fury ever cares about people being comfortable.” Tony clucked his tongue, downing the entire contents of his coffee cup in one hit.

“I don’t mind the company, captain. Are you ready to leave?”

He looked between the god and his toast, considering for a moment before shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Pepper made a noise of disgust. “Steve! You’re supposed to set a good example.”

“Sorry ma’am.” He choked out around the mouthful, standing and offering Loki his crumb and butter-covered hand. The god jut glared at it until Steve wiped it on his pants with an apologetic look.

“Don’t have too much fun with Uncle Nick now.” Tony smirked.

Loki popped them through space to the upper halls of SHIELD HQ, frightening a nearby intern so much she dropped her clipboard with a squeak. The trickster gave Steve a smug look.

“I shall be done in an hour.”

“I don’t know how long this thing with Fury’s gonna take.”

“Then I shall await you here when I am ready.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

Loki headed off in the other direction, throwing the poor intern another triumphant look. Steve took a breath to steady himself and make sure there were no crumbs on his face before approaching Fury’s office, nodding to the director’s secretary as he passed. He opened the door and stuck his head in.

“Director?”

“Come in, captain. This will only take a moment.”

The blond closed the door behind him. Commander Hill sat in a chair in front of the desk with a carefully composed look of disinterest, while Fury stood at the window with his back to them. Steve pulled the other chair out, feeling uncomfortable as he perched on the edge.

“You wanted to see me?”

“I wanted to see you. That’s right.”

The soldier fought to keep his gaze away from Maria, but something in Fury’s tone was setting off alarm bells between his ears. The director turned, hands clasped behind his back. His expression was more tired than angry but it didn’t make Steve feel any better.

“How long exactly did you two think you could keep this thing a secret?”

 

Steve’s initial reaction was shocked silence, so he stuck with that – better to look like an idiot than say something incriminating. Maria made a very quiet noise in her throat and then straightened.

“Sir, I don’t-”

“Hill, I would advise you not to waste my time. I’m already giving up too much for this little chat.”

“I wasn’t going to deny it, sir, merely say I don’t think my relationship with Captain Rogers falls under the category of things you needed to concern yourself about. It doesn’t impact our work or the team dynamic.”

“Oh, so you thought you were saving me the trouble of worrying, hmm?” Nick tilted his head with a scoff, “Maria, I know you better than that.”

Steve set his jaw, chest thrust out in preparation for his speech. “Sir, this is on me. I pursued Commander Hill, even when she said it was inappropriate.”

“I bet you did,” Fury said, eye twinkling, “You old school types and your skirt-chasing. I’ve read the files on your friend Barnes. But relax, cap. I didn’t bring you in here to point fingers or bend you over my knee. You’re both grown adults, and there’s nothing in the SHIELD regulations that specifically prohibits two consenting types in your unique positions from doing whatever the hell they want outside of office hours.”

“Oh,” Steve glanced at Maria, “Well, uh...that’s good.”

“Do you mind if I ask why you did call us in here then, sir?” she raised a brow.

“I know this may sound strange from me, but I don’t like secrets, especially badly-kept ones. Everybody knows, agent.”

“Everybody.” She replied flatly.

“You work for an intelligence agency.”

“Guess we thought we were being discreet.” Steve sighed.

“Captain Rogers, you may be an exceptional soldier, but you’re not exactly my first pick as a spy.” Fury snorted.

“Then you have no problem with us continuing our relationship?” Hill pressed.

“So long as it doesn’t interfere with my organisation, I don’t care what you do. Now get out both of you – I have some actual business to get to.”

“Yes sir. Thank you.” Steve stood rapidly, nodding.

Fury rolled his eye and shooed them out. Steve went to open the door for Maria, froze, and then opened it anyway in an awkward little back-and-forth. He opened his mouth but she shook her head grimly and pointed to her office, leading him in and shutting the door quickly.

“Well that could have been worse.”

“Are you kidding? Fury just outed us.”

Steve shrugged. “He also said he doesn’t care.”

“I care. What does everyone think – the deputy director sleeping with a Level 8, world-famous Avenger who’s old enough to be her grandfather.”

“Ouch.” Steve grimaced.

“Sorry, you know what I mean.”

He grabbed her arms, pulling her into his embrace. “Look, does it change anything between us?”

“No.”

“Then who cares? People have said worse things about me in the past.”

“I suppose there’s no helping it now.”

“And now you can come over to the mansion and have family dinner.”

The agent blanched. “Do I have to?”

Steve laughed, kissing her brow. “Yep. There’s no wiggling out of this one. You’re stuck with me now, Commander.”

“I think I can live with that.”

 

Loki was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed while he waited for Steve. He straightened up when he spotted the blond.

“I trust everything went well?”

“Huh?” Steve blinked, “Oh, yeah. And therapy – it was good?”

“It was...as useful as ever. My therapist thinks I am showing great progress.” Loki said, but his expression was closed-off and worried.

“Oh, well that’s good to hear.”

“Are you ready to go?”

“Sure.” He offered his hand.

Loki deposited them in the main foyer, releasing the captain’s hand with a nod.

“Thanks for the lift.”

“Anytime, Steven.”

The trickster bounded up the stairs and into his room to find Nat sitting by the open window, her feet on the ledge, hair loose around her shoulders. Any leftover anxiety from his session disappeared.

“Have I mentioned how absolutely stunning you are?”

“I got the impression.”

He kicked off his boots and crossed to her chair, reaching out to stroke the back of his hand down her cheek. Nat nuzzled into the contact and glanced up at him.

“Let’s go away.”

“Away?”

“Get out of this house for a few days. I’m tired of all the Father Nat giggling, and I want you to myself for awhile.”

“Where shall we go?”

She bit her lip, looking outside. “There’s a place I have. I’ve never shown anyone, not even Clint.”

“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.”

“I do. Want to.”

“Alright,” Loki nodded, crouching so their faces were level, “When do you want to leave?”

Nat smirked. “How fast can you pack?”

*****

“Jane, come on! I have places to be.” Darcy jigged on the spot.

“Relax, okay? Jormungand isn’t going to go on your date without you.” The older woman rolled her eyes as she lifted another sheaf of paper from the printer tray and passed it to her assistant.

Darcy stuffed the sheets into a file. “But he said it was going to be _magical_. And you know with him it’s probably literal.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great, whatever it is.”

“You should get Thor to take you out more.”

“I’m not really the going out type.”

“That’s bogus. You look good all dolled up.”

“You think so?” she wrinkled her nose.

“Uh, duh! And if you can make a god prince fall for you in flannel shirts and jeans, imagine what he’ll do when he sees you in a hot dress. Probably propose.”

“Darcy!” she hissed, “Don’t be ridiculous! I can’t marry Thor – he’s a prince, an-and I’m a human, and his family probably hate me-”

“None of the ones we know do.”

“That’s not the point! He has to be king some day and I’m just...me.”

Darcy stuck her tongue out. “So? You’re super smart and dorky and nice and cute. You’d be an awesome queen of Asgard.”

“I doubt it.”

“Lady Darcy is right, Lady Jane,” Jorm smiled form the lab entrance, “You would be a good match for Uncle Thor in the eyes of the nobility.”

“Really?” she blushed, tucking her hair behind one ear.

“You are intelligent, respected in Midgard as a scientific leader – and your science is just another word for magic. You could further your understanding infinitely with the right tutelage. And your manners are excellent.”

“Um, thanks.”

“Are you ready to go, my sweet human?” he took Darcy’s hand and kissed it.

“Totally. You gonna tell me where?”

“Not yet.”

“Awww, come onnnn.”

“Nope. May I steal her away, Lady Jane?”

“Uh, sure. Have fun.”

“We shall.”

He grabbed Darcy’s hand and popped them away. Jane sighed and picked up the next lot of paper.

“I bet the queen’s servants never rush off on dates.”

 

Darcy was getting pretty used to the whole teleportation thing, but it was still a kick to be one place and then suddenly somewhere else. It always took her brain a few seconds to catch up. The pair landed in what looked like an empty basement, and she scanned the dim room silently as she tried to get her bearings. It looked like it had been damaged at some point, dark marks on the walls. There was a metal staircase, the railings bent out of shape. The floor was bare concrete and littered with bits of wood and rags, an old metal light housing hanging above a raised section of the room.

“What is this place? Cos no offence babe – I mean I trust you and all – but it gives off a very strong ‘serial killer’ vibe.”

Jorm laughed. “Your faith is touching. It does not look like much, I know, but at one time it was a very busy club. I believe they were called speakeasies?”

“What, like in the ‘20s?”

“Precisely. They tried to legitimise it as a tearoom sometime during your World War II but there was a breach in the pipework and the place flooded. They didn’t have the money or steel to rebuild so it was abandoned.”

“And no one ever tried to do it up?”

“I suspect they have forgotten it exists.”

“Okay,” Darcy looked around, “Then why are we here?”

“Because places with so much history of high energy activity hold onto that, even decades later – sometimes centuries. And that memory is very useful for creating illusions.”

Jorm slid one arm around her waist and raised his free hand, smiling down at Darcy as he clicked his fingers. There was a flash of gold from the corners of the room that zipped to a point in the middle and vanished, replaced instead by a steady white glow. It slowly rippled outwards, and Darcy gasped. It was like the spell was turning back time. As it moved across the room, the fire damage was undone; lights came on with a warm yellow glow, the furniture was restored in its original positions and glory. By the time the light reached the edges of the club, it was as if they were there just in time for opening night.

“Holy shit.”

“We are not done yet, Darcy.”

He clicked again and green lights sprung into being in front of him like tiny fireflies. They flew across the room, bursting outwards until the tables were all occupied, a band playing on stage as waiters passed in and out of the kitchen. Darcy laughed.

“Wow. Are these real people, or...”

“They too are only memory, but they can speak. Shall we make ourselves comfortable? Dinner and a little dancing?”

“This is probably the most awesome thing that’s ever happened to me. You win dates, hands down.”

Jorm chuckled and held up his hand to get a server’s attention.

“Uh, one thing though, Don Jorm.”

“Hmm?”

“We are a little underdressed.”

“Ah. I shall correct it.”

He snapped and was in a trim zoot suit, Darcy’s dress replaced by something long and beaded. Her hair settled itself in tight curls close to her head. Jormungand waved her towards an empty seat.

“Better?”

“I don’t know how I can even begin to tell you how wonderful this is. How wonderful you are. You’re like, this impossible mythical being and here you are, wasting all your time on me. I guess I get how Jane feels about being too human.”

Jorm tucked his finger under her chin and tilted until she met his gaze. “Darcy Lewis, you are human, yes. But I would not have you any other way.”

“Really? I mean you could have anyone – and I’m not talking just now. You could have married like, a real princess or something centuries ago.”

“Perhaps I was waiting for you.” He smiled.

Darcy bit her lip. “I am pretty badass, huh?”

“The baddest.”

 

Natasha picked up her bulging bag and held out a hand, Loki entwining his fingers with hers.

“Ready?”

“When you are.” The redhead smiled.

“Think of the location in as much detail as you can.”

Nat nodded, closing her eyes. Loki let himself fall through the image in her mind, transporting them both to an ordinary-looking suburban street. The pavement was covered in snow, the houses older and rundown. The sky was very clear and pale. A cold breeze ruffled his robes and he quickly changed them to some less-conspicuous Midgardian winter clothes.

“Over here.” Nat jammed her free hand in her pocket, leading him towards the end of the street.

“How do you know this place?” Loki asked, shouting over the wind as his hair whipped across his face.

“I set it up about five years ago,” she answered, “As a back-up in case things with SHIELD didn’t work out.”

“You didn’t trust them.”

“Not particularly. Do you?”

Loki huffed quietly. “I suppose not.”

“Besides, I bet you had plenty of hidey holes back when you were sneaking about causing trouble.”

“I still do. Maybe I’ll show you sometime. How does a quick jaunt to Alfheim sound?”

Natasha smiled. “So long as I get to throw it in Tony’s face later, I’m down. He hates anyone getting to see all that new alien tech before he does.”

They reached the front steps of a house that looked even more dilapidated than the rest, its walls marked by fire and part of the porch roof missing. Loki looked at her doubtfully but Nat took a set of keys from her pocket and opened the front door.

“Home sweet home.” She waved him in.

“You’ll forgive my scepticism.” Loki arched a brow.

“It’s nicer inside, trust me.”

“You know that I do.”

Loki adjusted his grip on his bag and stepped inside. It was dark but Nat reached past him to flick a light on, and the god could only gape. The house had clearly been damaged in a huge fire at some point, yes, the wallpaper still charred in places. But all the furniture was clean and neat, the shelves decorated with small knick-knacks, the frames on the wall full of photos. It was impossibly cosy and comfortable-looking, and it absolutely glowed with Natasha’s presence.

“Where are we?” he whispered, afraid to break the serenity.

“My parents’ house. I was born here. Figured no one would expect me to come back now, so it was safer than most places.”

Loki frowned at her. “And you brought me here? Your...sanctuary?”

She shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, it felt a bit weird when I first considered it but it seems right. Do you get that feeling?”

He nodded mutely, eyes on the trinkets she’d collected from various missions all over the world and stored somewhere until they could find a home together. It was a kind of sentimentality he knew no one else expected from Natasha, and here she was sharing it with him.

“I don’t think I deserve you.”

Nat laughed and kissed his cheek. “You don’t have to earn people, Loki.”

“You are the one who likes to talk of her ledger.”

“I guess. It’s taking me a long time to stop seeing everything in terms of debts but I’m getting there. Think you can do that same?”

“I shall try.”

 

They unpacked, Nat flitting about tidying things and generally making the house liveable. The upper storey was still in ruins since the spy couldn’t fix it without drawing unwanted attention, so they were sleeping in a room that might at one point have been a small parlour. Loki traced a finger along a charred mark on the door and scowled.

“It doesn’t bother you, seeing the remains of the fire?”

Natasha wrinkled her nose. “It’s not cheerful I know, and it took forever to get the smell out, but I kinda like it. It reminds me of things that are too easy to forget. Besides, I’m Russian - we tend to overlook the macabre.”

She dropped the sweater in her hands and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the lounge room.

“Here, I’ll tell you about my souvenirs,” the redhead picked up a small ceramic lotus blossom, “I got this one in Shanghai after a mission that went completely wrong. It was supposed to be an easy in-and-out but the guy had about five of his buddies over playing poker. I was covered head to toe in bits of brain by the time I got out of there, and on the way to the airport I saw this little stall run by what might have been the oldest woman on Earth, and I just felt like I had to buy this.”

She fingered the petals fondly and set it down, picking up the next object. It was a twisted metal bangle, the silver slightly tarnished.

“This one’s from Santiago. I was caught in a firefight with a couple of huge cartel lackeys, and we were running from room to room in their boss’ house. I dive for cover behind a bedframe and find myself face to face with this girl, couldn’t have been more than thirteen. She was clutching a baby to her chest, and she was so frightened. I think she might have been the most scared person I’ve ever seen. She took this off her wrist and offered it to me – I think she thought I was there for her. I took it as a reflex and got back to the fight.”

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, voice a touch sad.

She kept going through the shelf, explaining each treasure and where she got it and how, and Loki listened to the pieces of herself Natasha offered. She was more open than he’d seen her with anyone, even Clint, and she wore a constant faint smile. He was gripped by a terrible gnawing in his stomach; Loki felt like a fraud, and when Natasha found out all this happiness was going to vanish and she’d feel betrayed. He had to speak up before it got worse.

“Natasha,” he placed a hand over hers as she reached for the next item, “Can we sit down?”

“Sure.”

They sat on the couch, Loki turning to face her. Nat crossed her legs, eyes on his face, and the god cleared his throat.

“Firstly, I must say how honoured I am to be here. To be allowed into your life, your past, your stronghold...I could never have imagined you would be so welcoming.”

The redhead blushed, running a hand over the couch cushion. “I don’t really understand it either, but it’s like you bring something out in me. You make me feel...like no matter what I’ve done, it doesn’t make me a bad person.”

“Well, I have some experience with that myself,” Loki smiled wryly, “But I fear I have not been as honest with you as I could have been – should have been.”

Her smile flickered and disappeared, lips coming together tightly. “What do you mean?”

 

Loki sighed and looked up at the ceiling, noting a hole that looked up into the room above. “I have loved you since before I came to Midgard.”

“Since the Chitauri?”

“No, not then. But after...I have not told you exactly what Odin’s punishment entailed.”

“Okay,” she said coolly, “Tell me now.”

“Odin placed me in a kind of trance – a dream based on what I knew of your reality. I did not know it at the time. I thought that Thor and Odin had worked out a deal with Fury that I would live at SHIELD HQ and help the Avengers to make amends for my offences.”

“Why? What was Odin trying to do?”

“He knew that my mind was full of madness brought on by my rage and my heartbreak at his betrayal. He hoped to show me that if I tried, I could be someone who was worthy of love and friendship. He hoped to give me years worth of healing and reflection in a matter of months.”

“So the six months you were gone...”

“Was closer to ten years.”

“Jesus! No wonder you were so different,” she shook her head, “And you spent that ten years with us?”

“Yes. I was part of the team, and you were my friends. I had my children as I do now, and they were wed or courted by Avengers – though not as they are in this world.” He frowned.

“Wait,” Nat sat up, “You said you were in love with me before you got here. So in the dream...”

Loki clamped his hands on his knees, avoiding her gaze. “In my dream we were married.”

“Married.”

“Yes. An accident at first, but we came to love each other.”

“So this isn’t a case of you liking me,” she gestured between them, “You’re just acting out something you imagined in some weird magical coma.”

“No! No, Natasha, you are every bit the woman I knew – thought I knew – before. If there are differences between the false Natalia and yourself, they are superficial. You still inspire me with those same feelings of devotion and love.”

“Do I?” she stood, “How would you know? It’s not like you got a chance to get to know me with a clean slate.”

“Natasha, please believe me. I love _you_ , not some figment of Odin’s creation.”

She looked away with a scornful laugh. “You know, I’m used to being desired by people chasing an idea of who I am, but never by anyone comparing me to myself.”

“Natalia-”

“I don’t like being manipulated, and I don’t like being set up. If you thought you could just recreate your little fantasy without telling me, then clearly the Nat you knew was nothing like me.”

“Natalia, I have lived with you Midgardians for over half a year now. Surely that is enough time to prove I know you, that I know you aren’t her and yet love you all the same.”

“You could have said something. You’ve had six months to say ‘oh, by the way Nat, we used to be married!’”

“I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“Exactly! You’re trying to make something happen between us while withholding information. Do you know how much time I spent telling myself I was crazy? That you were the bad guy and you hadn’t really changed, and I shouldn’t fall for the act? Do you know how hard it was to let myself be with you?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Well you did a great job.”

Loki stood, coming closer and reaching for her hands, letting his arms drop when she crossed hers over her chest. “I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted you to doubt yourself like that.”

She shook her head, sniffing. “How can I ever trust anything between us is real?”

“It depends on whether you believe I am sincere or not when I say I love you. I may have kept quiet about the truth so I wouldn’t push you away, but I would never try to control you, Natalia. I only want you to be happy – with me or without me, as you see fit.”

“I need you to leave.” She whispered, voice husky.

“Tasha-”

“I can’t deal with this right now. I need space.”

“As you wish.”

Loki closed his eyes and stepped into the blackness of Yggdrasil. He walked through the branches blindly, not caring where he ended up.

*****

When they found the note from Loki and Natasha saying they were going away for a few days, no one thought much of it. Thor understood the urge to get away from the chaos of the mansion, and he was overjoyed for his brother. When a week passed and there was no word from them, Pepper got worried enough to mention it to Clint, who just shrugged.

“Nat disappears sometimes. She always comes back.”

Thor knew Loki had the same habit, so he didn’t worry either. Not until it had been a fortnight without a single sign from them. The thunderer was quiet, his gaze stormy as he tracked down the archer in the gym.

“Hey big guy. What’s up?”

“Hawk, I know Lady Natasha likes her privacy and Loki is the same, but it has been quite some time now. I fear something has happened to them.”

He straightened the arrows in his quiver. “Like what? Your brother’s a god and Nat’s the best assassin in the world. Who the hell could get the drop on them?”

“All the same, I worry.”

“Well I dunno, have you tried calling Nat?”

“I have called both of their communication devices and received no answer.”

“Did you check with SHIELD?”

“Commander Hill said she has not heard from them, nor of any trouble that bears their hallmarks.”

“You’ve got like four magical nieces and nephews upstairs who could probably track them down in like two seconds.”

“I don’t want to cause them concern unnecessarily.”

Clint snorted. “They’re grown-ups, Thor. I’m sure they can handle it.”

“Hmm. Perhaps you are right, Clint. My thanks.”

“Anytime, bud.”

Thor left the gym and headed for the bedrooms, knocking on Hel’s door.

“Enter.”

He ducked his head respectfully. “Niece, may I have a minute?”

She was sitting at an ornate dressing table, and she waved him closer. “Of course, uncle. Come in.”

“I wanted to ask Loki and Natasha when they planned to return but I cannot reach them. Do you know where they are?”

The goddess bit her lip, tilting her head to scrutinise him with her pale iris-less eye. “What would you do if you found Mother?”

Thor frowned. “That would depend on where he is, surely.”

“I know where to find him, but you will not like it.”

“Then show me.”

“I will do better. I will send you to him. I think he could use your words of comfort.”

“Comfort? Why? What has happened?”

“He is...closed off. Despondent.”

“Why have you not told me sooner?”

Hel shrugged. “Mother did not want to be found. It would have been wrong to tell you before now, but you have asked and so I am powerless to disobey a request from a prince of Asgard.”

“Ah,” Thor smiled wryly, “I see. Then as Odin’s heir I order you to take me to Loki.”

“Your wish is my command, Highness.”

 

Loki crouched closer to his fire, tugging his blankets tight around him. The air was frigid, harsh enough to strip the skin from an Aesir’s bones, but he was Jotunn and it didn’t overly bother him. He couldn’t really feel it anyway. He felt nothing, he ate nothing, he wanted nothing anymore. It didn’t matter. The landscape around him was barren, icy but not in the mountainous way Jotunheim had been. It was wide open nothingness, cold and empty and it matched his mood perfectly.

He hugged himself and looked up, scanning the horizon blankly. There were odd shadowy shapes, only really visible from the corner of his eye. They didn’t take any notice of him though, so he didn’t mind. There was one now, right on the other side of the plain. It had a more together form than the others. Perhaps it was a newly deceased soul, still clinging to its old life.

“Loki!”

Or maybe it was his boar-headed brother. The trickster growled and huddled away, hoping it was a hallucination.

“Loki! What are you doing here of all places?”

He glowered up at the blond as he jogged closer, shivering under his crimson cape. “It is the home of the dishonoured dead, Thor. And since I am one of those things, I may as well be both.”

Thor dropped to one knee in the snow, a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “What has happened?”

“Everything has fallen apart, as I knew it would. I am a fool, Thor. Do not let them tell you Loki SIlvertongue is a clever man, because it’s a lie.”

“Tell me. We will find some way to remedy it, whatever the problem.”

“That is impossible.”

“Tell me.” Thor said firmly, gaze steely and determined.

Loki sighed and dropped his head, muttering. “I told Natasha about Odin’s dream.”

The thunderer blinked, not quite sure what to say. “And she did not take it well.”

“No, she did not. Or perhaps she took it exactly as she ought to. Was it wrong, brother, to keep it from her? I thought it would make things clearer but all I see now is shadowy and low.”

“What did she say, exactly?”

“That she could never trust anything between us was real.”

“And how is that unusual for Lady Natasha? She is used to lies and deception, and especially from you – no offence Loki, but your reputation is not flattering.”

“I know it.”

“Then why should she doubt you because of something beyond your control? You did not ask for the dream. You did not design it so you would fall in love with her. And you did not force her to share that love when you awoke. I never saw you two behave in any manner other than that of friends until recently.”

Loki bit back a sniff, clutching himself harder. “Oh gods, Thor, I have ruined everything. What shall I do?”

“You must start by coming home.”

“I cannot go back there. She asked me to stay away.”

“But she is not there either. Doesn’t that worry you?”

The trickster blinked and gave a limp shrug. “She would not want me to care.”

Thor growled, squeezing his shoulder. “Are oyu a mouse or a prince of Asgard?”

“Neither. I am a shade, amongst all the others.” Loki raised his hands.

“Please brother, come with me. I do not like to see you here so forlorn.”

“I will not come, Thor. You might as well return home and tell them not to expect me back. If Lady Natasha does not wish to see me, then I shall stay as far away as possible. There is no point going back anyway.”

“I could drag you.”

“What would you do Thor, cage me? You cannot make me happy for your own sake.”

Thor pressed his lips together. “I wish you would go and see Mother then. She may be able to help-”

“Asgard is no place for me. Go home, Thor, and watch over my children for me.”

“You think they will accept your abandonment a second time?”

“They will understand.”

Loki fell silent, his gaze fixed on the fire without really seeing anything, and Thor bit his cheek. He wasn’t going to get through to Loki by himself.

“Very well,” the blond stood, “I shall go. But I will be back, brother.”

“You needn’t bother.”

“And yet I will, all the same, because that is what we do for those we love.”

Thor closed his hand around a silver medallion hanging from his cloak, winking out of sight with a frown.

 

Heimdall turned his head slowly and stiffly as Thor shimmered into being beside him on the bridge.

“Highness,” the watchman drawled, “You are not supposed to be in Asgard. And with Hel’s magic, no less.”

“I would not come unless it was a matter of great urgency. Will you grant me a favour without telling Odin of my presence?”

“That is two favours you ask, my prince, and one a direct act of disobedience to my king.”

“You have kept things from him before.” Thor said grimly.

“And look where it got me.” Heimdall arched a brow.

“Please, old friend. I would not ask for myself, but this is for Loki.”

The god was silent for a moment. “What do you require?”

“You have been watching him?”

“A little, in the course of my duties.”

“Then you know of his love for the Lady Natasha, which she returns. They have had a misunderstanding, and I fear the grief of her withdrawal may kill my brother.”

“What is it you ask of me, Highness?”

“Find the Midgardian and send me to her, please. I may be able to make her see that this is a needless quarrel.”

“You think yourself so persuasive, my prince? It is Loki who is famed for his words.”

“I know the value of a stirring speech, but more importantly I know Lady Natasha – and my brother. I can show her the truth of things, if nothing else.”

Heimdall nodded. “I will do this, because it was the Allfather’s design that Loki should be happy on Earth. But do not ask me another favour for a long time, Thor. I grow weary of being lectured.”

“Thank you.”

 

Natasha dodged between two tall rocks, the rough surface catching at her sleeve. She lifted herself on her hands over a slight bump in the trail, continuing up the mountain. There was nothing in any direction but ancient pines and birdsong, the sky a clear empty white. She liked that. She liked knowing she was alone, instead of just feeling it. The redhead resettled the pack on her shoulders and trekked on.

Clouds suddenly began to gather above the peak, seemingly out of nothing. Nat stopped with a frown, shielding her eyes as she studied the formation. Thunder crashed and lights began to flicker.

“Oh great.”

The Bifrost beamed down onto the craggy path in front of her, depositing Thor in full armour. The light faded and Nat swore, the words echoing off the stone.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Asgardian?”

“I come for Loki.”

“Well I don’t want the message, whatever it is.”

“He did not send me. I came on his behalf.”

She scowled and pushed past him. “There’s nothing you can say, Thor. You might as well go home.”

“That is what he said too.”

“Then maybe you should listen to popular opinion.”

“Do you know what happened when my father released Loki from his dreaming?”

The redhead stopped, back still to the god.

“I thought for a time Odin had failed, that he had made things worse than ever. I thought Loki might run mad or slay him right there in the dungeons. The utter despair he felt, the loss...it might have killed a lesser being.”

“Thor-”

“He did not come out of his room. He would not eat. He would only speak to Mother. And for much of it, he was despairing over the loss of you. He believed he would never again get to hold you, or tell you of his love. He believed his life had been snatched away.”

“So he came here to get it back.” She said, voice rough.

“No. He was going to stay in Asgard.”

“What?” Nat finally looked over her shoulder.

“He did not want to come here and see everything he had lost. He did not want it to be different, to be worse than he had fantasised. He did not want to go from being loved and accepted to being hated and feared, especially by you.”

“What made him change his mind?”

“I understand Frigga told him it was better to try than to hide all his days mourning what was gone.”

Thor came closer, his words quieter as he tried to show his earnestness.

“If all Loki wanted was to selfishly make things as they were, he would have jumped at the chance to come to Midgard. He would have manipulated you and your friends, instead of allowing them to get to know him naturally. He would have corrected things that did not match his memory, like the romance between Lady Darcy and Jormungand. He would have spent every moment form the first trying to woo you, and instead he waited for you.”

“How do you know?” Nat muttered, “He’s not the same Loki you grew up with.”

“I know because if I were Loki, I would not have been so patient.”

“He lied to me.”

“He did not lie.”

“Well he kept things from me.”

“Do you blame him for being afraid of what you might say, had he confessed it sooner? When would have been a good time, friend Natasha? You did not know or trust him, and then you were becoming close. There was no point he could have been honest without exposing himself to great heartache and rejection. My brother has suffered enough of that.”

She huffed. “Odin’s a fucking jerk, you know that?”

“Yes, but sadly he is my father and I must abide by his choices. I am trying to rectify the consequences of this one.”

“How can I ever know, Thor?” she looked up pleadingly, “How can I ever be sure it’s real?”

“There is something you should see.”

 

Loki idly drew a blue finger through the snow, carving out the patterns on his skin. Niflheim didn’t have a very clear concept of day and night so he had no idea what time it was, but he was tired no matter how much he slept, so it didn’t really make a difference. The shades occasionally floated past with a wail, and he found himself on the verge of trying to strike up a conversation. At least then he could pretend he wasn’t talking to himself.

There was a shimmer of familiar magic, but that meant nothing. Hel’s realm was full of her presence, traces lingering from old spells. This one felt stronger though, and he looked up. Natasha stood on the other side of his fire, her jaw set and arms folded over a thick winter cloak.

“Natalia.” He breathed, not sure it was her. After all, he could be going mad in this solitude.

“What are you doing, Loki?”

“I was...I don’t really know. I didn’t want to be on Midgard anymore.”

“You could have gone somewhere else though. Somewhere with people.”

He looked away. “I did not want anyone near me, if they were not...”

“Me?”

Loki didn’t answer. She walked around the circle and crouched in front of him, face solemn.

“I have had an entire lifetime of people lying to me or trying to keep secrets so they could control me.”

“I never meant to control you – I would never want to!”

“I’m starting to believe that.”

The god froze, eyes wide. “You are?”

“Your brother came to see me. He seemed pretty convinced you were sincere. Now I wouldn’t normally trust his opinion given your history, but some of what he said made sense. Mostly the idea that if you were trying to stage-manage me, you were doing a really bad job for someone who’s an expert at getting their way.”

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted.”

“Depends. Were you just desperate to get part of your little dream world back? Or do you actually love me – me as I am, right in front of you now.”

He smiled sadly. “Will you doubt my answer?”

“Maybe, but I’ll take it as the truth for now. Neither one of us is good at trust Loki, and it’ll destroy us right now if we don’t swear to work through it together.”

Loki rose on his knees, taking her hand and letting the fur fall off his shoulders. “I love you, Natalia. You are magnificent. You are more real and more perfect than I ever could have dreamed.”

She looked down at the snow. “It’s hard for me to get close to people. Do you understand that? Do you understand what you’re asking of me?”

“I do. And I think you know I have plenty of reasons to be suspicious of those closest to me.”

“Then if we’re gonna do this, it has to be a total honesty policy, alright? We say what we’re thinking, when we’re thinking it, and we sort through our shit before it gets in our heads. Promise me.”

Loki pressed his lips together. Could he leave himself so bare and open, even to Natasha?

“Promise me, Loki!”

Her eyes blazed in her face, her hair bright against the landscape, and he knew that even if she personally pulled out a dagger and impaled him right now he would always, always love her.

“I swear it.”

Nat threw her arms around his neck and thrust her lips against Loki’s, the god quickly tugging her flush against him. He kissed her cheeks and forehead, hands clenching in her hair.

“Tell me this isn’t a dream, tell me, tell me.”

“It’s not a dream, Loki.”

He drew back until he could see her face, eyes blinking away tears of relief. “You have to say it every day. Please, I know it’s silly but-”

“Shh,” Nat smiled, “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

*****

“Ready?”

“Go.”

The redhead crawled over the rooftop, stopping by the huge opaque skylight. She took the lockpicks from her cuff but Loki put a hand on hers.

“Allow me."

He touched a glowing fingertip to the padlock and it popped open, the god quickly removing it. He pried his fingers into the gap around the glass and glanced at her.

“Three, two, one.”

He lifted sharply, the hinges giving one complaining squeal. Nat threw her rope into the room below, wrapping the end around her waist before tying it off on a nearby post. She manoeuvred into the opening and nodded, slowly lowering herself down. Loki waited until she was most of the way before he followed, easily climbing down the rope hand over hand. His toes hit the floor with a thud and he let go, dropping into a crouch.

It was dark but not so much it strained his enhanced sight, and with Nat’s night vision goggles on they both scanned the warehouse for signs of life.

“Clear?” she whispered.

“Clear.” He agreed, not sensing anything out of order.

Loki led the way past long metal worktables and locked cupboards. There were rows of steel shelving covered in all manner of supplies, tools, mechanical parts and bottle after bottle of chemicals and medicine. There was a short flight of stairs that led to a much more open space with more tools and large machines, some of which he recognised from Bruce’s lab.

They snuck further into the warehouse until they reached a locked door, an eerie blue light visible around the edges.

“Now can I use my picks?”

“If you need the exercise.”

Nat knelt and got to work, fiddling the metal in the lock until the tumblers clicked. She turned the handle and pushed. The first half of the room was a mess of monitors, cables, tubing and cameras. Various displays were running data in great scrolling green text. Behind that was an enormous glass tank that reached almost to the ceiling, with a ladder on the side and a bright light glowing through the pale water. Something moved inside as Loki approached, a shadowy orange blur the size of a car coming into focus as the god reached a hand up against the glass.

“Hello Milo.”


End file.
